Along Came Trouble
by R.I.Peace
Summary: The ATF Universe of the Mag. 7 is about to encounter some trouble when the Denver PD bust a teenager with a tragic past and an attitude problem. Enter Chris Larabee and the rest of the seven who find that they have the same enemy as this unique teen.
1. Chapter 1

Magnificent 7 belongs to someone else (much richer); not making any profit (purely for my amusement, but fans would be appreciated). Thanks to MOG for creating the ATF Universe. I do own any original characters created by me that are not in the Magnificent 7 TV series. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine. I wouldn't mind if someone would offer to beta. This is my first Mag7 story, please be kind. I had to take the boys off the shelf and dust them off. I promise to put them back the way I found them.

* * *

><p>ALONG CAME TROUBLE<p>

Chapter 1

He should've known from past experiences something had been off. It was going too smoothly. He even got that niggling feeling he had when things were about to turn sour. Why did he ignore it? Every time he ignored it he ended up in trouble with a capital T.

It all blew to hell within the hour. His snitch failed to appear and he ended up shoved up against a squad car, frisked and eventually cuffed. At least he had the sense to get his boys out of there before the shit really hit the fan. Damn, this wasn't suppose to happen. He was left alone with his thoughts in a small conference room. Things definitely were not making sense. Why was he in a conference room? This wasn't how booking procedures normally went. He knew how it worked, or has it changed that much? He sighed. What was taking so long?

That same sense of foreboding made its presence known again. The nauseous feeling hit him at about the same time as another horrendous thought came into play. Shit! Is this why he was stuck in this room? Did they finally figure out who he was? If so, they had another thing coming if they thought he would go willingly back to the dumps they stuck him in over the years. He was too close to his target to allow the system to screw it all up, again.

As his mind raced, it almost didn't register the fact that the door to the conference room had opened. Carefully reining in the distress of his situation he calmly watched as an older man in a dark colored suit walk into the room. He wasn't very tall, but he had an air of confidence; someone used to being in charge. The man held a thick file under his right arm while he carried two Styrofoam cups filled with what appeared to be water. The gentleman gingerly placed both cups onto the tabletop and then extracted the file laying that upon the table as well.

One cup was pushed toward the younger man and the other one was pushed up toward the middle of the table as the older man opened the file. The man introduced himself as Orrin Travis, Director of ATF. If Director Travis was waiting for a reaction from the young man he would soon be disappointed. He wouldn't give the man that kind of satisfaction.

As if reading his mind, Director Travis broke the silence by saying, "Well now, it looks like the world finally caught up with you, Mr. Ryder. How many years has it been?"

Was Jesse supposed to answer that or was it a rhetorical question. He decided to remain mute unless the Director prompted an answer.

"You do realize a lot of people have been worried about your whereabouts." Orrin Travis continued to browse through the file not bothering to look at his guest. The one-sided conversation continued. "No one believed that a ten year old boy, son of Kevin Ryder, leader of Team 2 ATF, State of Missouri would run away. You were safe. The only survivor of such tragic circumstances.

"Merely to be found four years later busted on the mean streets of Denver caught gathering intelligence on a well known drug and arms dealer, Nero Valentine." Orrin Travis finally looked up from the file he had been thoroughly studying. He removed his glasses rubbed one hand across the bridge of his nose before settling his gaze on Jesse's slouched form.

The attitude and careless regard for posture reminded Director Travis of a few of his men as he thoughtfully studied Jesse. "Tell me Jesse Ryder, why would you leave the safety and comfort of friends to live the life we currently find you at now?"

Jesse met the gaze of the Director without flinching, although his mind was racing for an excuse. This is exactly what he had feared many years ago. He decided to proceed with caution, because he didn't trust anybody associated with the system. "How many people know of my existence?"

He's cautious. I suspected as much. "Only Denver PD, FBI, and Denver ATF."

"That's already too many." Jesse muttered. His mind swirled with memories of a life he no longer held within his grasp. Too many people stolen from him, an unknown Judas still remained, and now his discovery. The fates sure knew how to screw with his life. "So, where do we go from here. I'm sure you won't be releasing me anytime soon."

Director Travis kept direct eye contact so nothing later could be misconstrued. "You're correct on that assumption. We cannot turn a blind eye on your present situation. It has been suggested…"

An infuriated young man abruptly interrupted the Director's explanation. "What right do you people have to run my life! I've been doing pretty damn good on my own for five years now. The system did nothing for me! All I got was a bunch of pity and bullshit! I ain't going back!" Jesse's hardened glare was almost a mirror image to a certain team leader which the Director found quite amusing.

Orrin almost couldn't contain the smirk that twitched at his lips, but knew that would not help this situation. "Circumstances and law dictate that we cannot allow you, to continue your life on the streets. You have information that we need. We are after the same individual for possibly the same reasons. We want that scumbag off the streets for good. If we pool our resources we may find justice.

"The system will not be involved like you think. One of my men will give you guidance along the way."

"Guidance?" The sarcasm was relevant. "Is that what you guys refer to it as? It's still foster care in my book. I don't need an overpaid nursemaid. I've done fine on my own." Jesse was now standing arms crossed over his chest. His eyes showed the determination he felt. How dare they disrupt his life now. Who do these bozos think they are? "I'll pass."

The Director was used to this brazen display of sarcastic attitude. Team 7 conditioned him for it. He decided to wait until the boy got it out of his system before saying anything more.

Jesse seethed with pent up rage. "You bureaucratic ass…" He stopped suddenly and decided on a different approach. Verbally abusing this man may not get him anywhere. Show him you can think for yourself. "Here's the deal: I'm close to the answers I need and your people are in the way. Don't interfere. I've been doing well enough on my own without any help."

Travis interrupted, "On your own, huh? So, you don't rely on those other boys you hang with? Oh, I know all about your gang. Your alias on the streets is Ace. The gang is known as the Black Marauders. Not too many criminal activities, more misdemeanors than felonies. You boys are actually mild compared to the others out there."

What the fuck? How much do they know about me? If Orrin hadn't been watching he may never had seen that slight pause of panic reach the boy's eyes only to be gone in an instant. He's good. I'm sure he'll give Larabee a run for his money. Then again, he'd give them all something to think about. I can hardly wait to see them all learn something from one another.

What's that old man thinking on? He's scheming. I would bet on it. Shit! Damn it! Next time that feeling comes I will not ignore it. This is not looking good.

"I see you're resourceful. You attend high school at Westville. You've racked up a few skirmishes along the way, but your grades are above average." He watched as the disbelief skittered across Jesse's face. Gotcha! Watch this old man work.

"By your expression, you had no idea someone has been keeping an eye on you. Whether it's a guardian angel or the devil's henchman I do not know. Only that your digging has disrupted the flow and you have placed yourself in danger. You have, also, placed those boys you hang with in the same danger. Nero Valentine is not a man to mess with. He has killed others for less. We've seen how far his reach is and that is why we need to work together. If he has anything to do with your tragic history we aim to bring him to justice. However, we are not into sacrificing the lives of children."

Only mine. "I say bring it on. If I'm the target, then let's get this over and done with. I don't like pussy footing around. And don't even mention the word pain. I've been carrying enough pain to last a lifetime."

"We all carry some form of it, son. I, too, know pain. However, the fact remains that Nero Valentine specializes in pain of a different kind. The one that usually leads to a slow and agonizing death. Good men and women have fallen before him, yet I hope this time will be different." A determined Director interjected. "Which brings me to another point."

Uh oh, here it comes. How much more is he going to throw at me? This is where he steps over the line. I can feel it coming.

"I've mentioned before that we are going to need to work together to bring this fiend to justice. Nevertheless, we need to ensure your safety in this process. Since you are not legally an adult, it's been decided, that you will be placed under the care of one of my men." Travis sensed the oncoming eruption and held up one hand. "There's no negotiation. It's either this or family services."

Great. I knew it. Next time Jess just listen to your instincts. He refused to sit down and continued to glare at the man calling the shots. "So, am I going to meet my designated nursemaid today? Or do you plan to further prolong the suspense?"

"You will meet him in approximately one hour."

"Ah, so he doesn't have a clue what you're about to spring on him. Perfect. Just what I need to make my day even more enjoyable than it already has been, a pissed off agent. Why don't you throw me to the lions? It would probably be less painful than this whole set up. Better yet, let me leave now and…"

It was the Travis' turn to glare. He firmly stated, "This is it. I need an answer. Either you go along with this or I call family services. What's it going to be?"

Some choice. Jesse mulled it over. "Fine. I'll relinquish my freedom to your man. But I won't go quietly."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Travis smiled. Now all he had to do was convince Chris to take this young man under his wing.

Jesse added. "So, what am I supposed to do for an hour?"

"Stay here. There will be an officer guarding this room. If you need to use the facilities you will have an escort. Also, if you're hungry there are a few vending machines, just ask the officer and he'll make sure you're fed." Travis then left the room.

A half hour later

The insistent ringing of a cell phone was ultimately silenced by a well known answer, "Larabee. Yeah. Okay. See you in ten."

Chris exited his office nearly colliding with Vin. "Hey! What's the rush?"

"Travis needs a favor." Chris' answer sounded grim.

Vin echoed the tone. "Be careful cowboy. He'll probably rope you into something that will get your boots dirty."

"Hell, when doesn't he talk me into something. Then again, the best part of that is…"

Vin knew where this was heading and growled out a response. "Don't even say it, Larabee."

"Dragging the rest of you guys right along with me."

"Damn it Chris, I asked ya not to say it." He shook his head slowly. "I swear you enjoy making us as miserable as the Director enjoys making you."

The devious grin Chris shot Vin said as much. "Isn't that what friends are for?" He quickly left the room before Vin could say another word. His smile widened more as he caught the last of Vin's mutterings.

As Chris took the elevator up to Director Travis' office he began to wonder what this 'favor' could possibly be about. The sinking feeling he was experiencing said it was not good news. Like Vin said it was never good when Travis called Chris for something. He racked his brain until it hurt. No use, might as well face the bullet head on.

He soon found himself outside of Travis' office. Anne, Travis' secretary, told him the Director would see him in a few minutes. As he waited, he could not help but feel like a kid in school again waiting his turn to see the principal. He definitely did not have the patience to wait. The Director had sounded serious. The conversation was short and to the point. Not a good sign. As far as he knew he and his team have been successful in most of their busts. All but one. That's it. Must be something to do with the Valentine case.

Before his thinking could go further, Anne told him Director Travis was ready to see him. He walked down the familiar hallway and knocked on the door. The familiar voice on the other side said, "Come on in, Chris."

At that precise moment, Chris' internal instinct kicked into high gear. Damn! He opened the door, walked in and took a seat in front of the Director's desk. Director Travis wasted no time in telling Chris what he expected from him.

A little while later inside Orrin Travis' office sat a dumbfounded Chris Larabee. That pose lasted ten seconds before an eruption shattered the silence. "What? You've got to be kidding me! Have you lost your good senses? Why should I take this kid into my home? Shouldn't this be a job for family services?" His anger radiated around the room, although Director Travis remained unfazed by Chris Larabee's behavior.

"No, that's the last thing this boy needs. You can do this. I know he's a total stranger, but that never stopped you from offering your humble abode to each and every member of your team."

Chris spat, "That's different. You're comparing apples to oranges. I don't know a thing about this kid." He slammed the file onto Travis' desk. "You're also withholding information from me. Why?"

"This is on a need to know basis only. I believe the information you seek will come directly from this source in due time." Director Travis watched as Chris raised one eyebrow in question.

Chris had briefly skimmed the information on Jesse Ryder. It told him the kid had been in and out of foster homes since the young age of ten. Until one day, the kid ran away. The disturbing bit of news was the anonymous calls to the ATF department informing them of the current whereabouts of the kid as he made his way from Missouri to Colorado. He had more questions than answers and the Director wasn't forthcoming on the rest of it.

The kid was now fifteen and living on the streets of Denver. He was the leader of a gang known as the Black Marauders. Although, this particular gang did not have too many charges racked against them. A few misdemeanors and minor altercations. Nothing made sense. Even the bit about the teen's deceased family. The ATF Kansas City, Missouri Team 2 had ceased to exist after a two week period of tragic events. The kid was the remaining survivor.

"Orrin, I'm tired of the bullshit. Just give it to me straight." The vein near Chris' temple throbbed revealing his patience level was at its limit.

The Director deeply sighed. "We've acquired some new information regarding Nero Valentine. It seems he is directly related to an incident that happened five years ago." He pointedly looked at the file in front of Chris. "It would seem Team 2 was dogging his every move until someone close to them pulled a Benedict Arnold. The whole team and their families were wiped out, except one. Whether that was by accident or not remains to be seen."

"Meaning." Chris prompted.

"I believe the boy's life is in danger. He was arrested today, not because he was in trouble, but to get him off the street. Word has it he's been rattling a few cages. The man he's been relying on for information was found dead early this morning with a knife protruding from his chest.

"We know the boy is on his own quest of vengeance against Nero Valentine. The thing is Denver PD received an anonymous tip regarding someone who has information on Valentine."

"You think the kid was set up. Somebody wanting him out of the way." Chris said.

Straight to the point Larabee. Never could get one on over him, accept his team and only barely so. "It may not look like it at first, but this boy needs you."

"Orrin, why do you insist on messing with my life? If this kid has the information we need, why not let PD extract it from him? I refuse to play nursemaid to a hard headed punk gang kid."

Director Travis knew Chris was starting to cave. To even come to the conclusion that the boy had been set up was a starting point. He was definitely riding this one out. Chris would soon come around, he always did. "I can't do that, Chris. My decision is based on this: your team is leading the investigation on Valentine. If I allow PD to interrogate the boy, chances are too many people will have access to the information. We don't want to compromise the situation. Plus, if someone has targeted the boy there will be more people in the line of fire.

"I don't trust anyone else but you Chris. Whatever information this boy has may answer some of our questions pertaining to Valentine's organization. Furthermore, I believe the boy doesn't even realize how much he knows.

Chris rubbed his hand over his face, starting at his eyes and worked downward. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. When do we meet?"

Travis checked his watch, "In less than 15 minutes. I know this is going to be difficult, but Chris you are the best one for this. I firmly believe that you and the kid can learn a lot from each other."

"I'd rather have more information about him, but from the look you're giving me I'm not going to receive it."

"All I can offer is the boy is intelligent, a little stand offish and his attitude would fit in well with your team. He needs someone who understands where he's coming from. Someone he can learn to trust and lean on when needed."

"And you think I fit the bill?" An incredulous Larabee shouted.

"Yes, Chris, you do. Look at what you've accomplished with your team. That alone speaks volumes."

Chris continued to glare, even though he knew he lost the battle. Orrin was right. His team was exceptional. "So, are we going to stand here all day or are you going to introduce me to my new bundle of joy?"

"Follow me." Travis stood up to leave the office.

How am I going to explain this to the rest of them?

Orrin led him to the conference room two floors down. The officer, who had been guarding the room looked relieved as they approached.

"Did he give you any trouble, Ty?" Director Travis asked.

"A little, but he soon realized I wasn't about to back down. He behaved after that."

The Director nodded and dismissed the officer thanking him for his services. He opened the door and he and Chris entered the room. They were greeted by Jesse's obvious sullen attitude.

"I hear you gave Officer Browning a rough time. If I recall I did give you instructions to follow."

Jesse huffed, "Yeah, well you can't blame a guy for trying." He looked from the Director to the next man and asked. "So, this is my new babysitter. Lucky me."

Chris silently counted to ten, while Orrin made the introductions. Mr. Attitude meet Mr. Sarcasm. "Chris Larabee I would like you to meet Jesse Ryder. Jesse, Mr. Larabee is the leader of Team 7. He will be your guardian from this point on. I'm leaving you in his capable hands."

Jesse silently regarded Chris with open hostility, refusing to say anything. The word intimidation fit this guy Larabee like a glove. The man was dressed in black right down to his boots. He couldn't wait to see what this Larabee was made of, because he was itching for a fight. They needed him to get to Valentine. Yeah right. Throw that glare somewhere else old man it won't be working on me. Maybe some of his boys would cringe at the sight, but Jesse was made of stronger stuff. He'd show them.

Chris wasn't overly impressed either as his gaze landed on the teenager. Orrin what did you get me into? Standing not more than a foot away was a lean, hardened, scruffy looking sarcastic fifteen year old with an serious attitude problem. Hell, can my life get any worse? This boy stood almost as tall as Vin, maybe possibly a few inches shorter. His brown hair was down to his shoulders. He even acquired that mean street look: ready for anything the world threw at him.

Orrin watched as they continued to size each other up, green eyes meeting green eyes. Then the unthinkable happened. In one swift movement Chris had the kid pinned against the wall yelling, "Spread 'em."

"What the fuck?" Jesse yelled. One minute they had been glaring at each other and the next minute he was back to being frisked again.

"Can it kid." Chris' brief observation revealed results. He pulled a cell phone from the kid's inner jacket pocket along with a switchblade concealed up his sleeve. "Tell PD to do a more thorough job next time. How did he get past the metal detectors?"

The Director stood wide eyed in shock. Mostly shocked knowing the boy had been armed all this time. "He was secretly brought into the building."

"If I wanted to use it I would've done so by now. When do I get it back?" He inquired still facing the wall.

Chris grabbed a shoulder and roughly turned him around. "You'll get it back when I can trust you."

Jesse muttered, "Like that's gonna happen." How did he know where to find the blade? Cell phone I can see, but the blade? I swear he's reading my mind.

Both Larabee and Travis chose to ignore Jesse's last comment. "Now we can go. Orrin, tell my team I'll see them tomorrow. Me and junior here have a long ride ahead of us. Oh, tell Buck I'll see him later this evening." He then escorted Jesse out of the conference room keeping a firm grip on the teen's shoulder.

Jesse struggled all the way to the parking garage trying to release Chris' grip. He abruptly stopped when Chris yelled, "Knock it off!" And for emphasis he gave the teen a quick shake. As he unlocked the black pickup truck driver's side door he growled a warning. "Don't even try running away you will not like the consequences. Get in."

With a resigned huff Jesse slid across the seat and stayed as far away from Mr. Larabee. The ride to Chris' ranch was done in silence. As the ranch came into view Jesse was already formulating plans for an escape when he heard Mr. Larabee's dangerous deadpanned voice reach his ears.

"You are sorely testing my patience."

Shit! I swear this guy can read minds. He stopped all thoughts and slouched further in the seat. Chris smirked satisfied by Jesse's reaction.

As he put the truck in park, he already wished he had another set of eyes to keep watch on the skittish teen. Damn. Buck wouldn't arrive for at least another few hours. He led Jesse to the house, unlocked the door and entered through the kitchen. Chris, then, guided Jesse into the living room and directed him to the couch. "Take a seat. I think now's a good enough time to set a few ground rules."

Jesse flopped onto the couch as Chris purposefully sat upon the coffee table directly in front of Jesse. They were now knee to knee and eye to eye. It was an impressive, intimidating move, but Chris intended to get his point across.

In the meantime, Jesse felt trapped. Although, a strange feeling shot through Jesse, something familiar, yet unknown. Whatever it had been he managed to brush it quickly away.

Mr. Larabee's gruff tone drew Jesse's attention back to the here and now. "Before I give you the grand tour we need to set some things straight. One, no running away or taking off without permission. It's for your safety and everyone involved. Two, I expect you to help me with the chores while you're here. This includes but not limited to: care of the horses, yard work, and some general housework. Anything else that comes up I'll deal with it then. Got it."

"Whatever." The answer received wasn't quite to Chris' liking. He continued anyways.

"Also, since you seem to be traveling light, I'm going to give you a choice. You can decide whether or not one of my men can pick up some of the items like clothing and such from wherever you had been staying, or I need to go out and purchase some new stuff within reason."

"Wow, I'm actually getting a choice." The heavy sarcastic comment made a direct hit. This time he had Chris counting to twenty.

This kid is really pushing it. Why was I picked for this again?

After all that's happened to him in one day, Jesse was tightly wound. He wondered how far he could push this man. A verbal or physical fight seemed inevitable. Unfortunately, he was disappointed when Chris regained some control. The glare that was fixed upon almost made him flinch. Almost.

"Okay. Fine. Have one of your men pick up some of my stuff. However, I need to place a call to one of my boys. Are you going to allow me the use of my cell phone? Or do I have to use yours?"

As Jesse spoke Chris had stood and walked a few feet away. He turned and tossed the kid's cell phone. "I expect that back once you are done with it."

"Of course, wouldn't want to give me any freedom of any sorts." Jesse mumbled. He pressed a button and waited for the call to go through. He looked up unexpectedly and asked, "What?"

Chris' thoughts were close to throttling the smart ass teen. He again reined them in as well as he could under the circumstances. Deciding to keep himself occupied he made a call.

"Tanner."

"Vin. I need you and Buck to make a pick up today. Hang on, I'll have the information shortly."

"Heard you went home cowboy. Are ya sick?"

"Shut up. I'll explain more when you guys get here." Chris growled his answer.

"Yo Jess! Did they finally release you?"

Jesse grimaced. "No man, I'm under house arrest."

"Holy shit!"

"You said it. I need a favor. I need one of the boys to grab some of my shit to tie me over for awhile. Can you arrange that?" Jesse's covert glances had Chris on edge. Shit! He's reading me like a book. Damn it! Come on Jess, play it cool. Am I sweating? The only person that could do this to me was my…but he's no longer around.

"Yeah, sure. Tell them to be here at 5 p.m. today at the corner of 16th & N. Wells Who will they be sending?"

Jesse turned to Chris. "Your man needs to be at the corner of 16th & N. Wells St. at 5 p.m. I need a name."

"Tell him, Vin Tanner." Chris told Jesse. "Vin, did you catch that?"

Vin answered, "Yeah. 16th & N. Wells 5 p.m. Me and Bucklin will be there. Anything else."

"Yeah. No surprises."

"See ya cowboy." Vin ended the call. "Hey Bucklin, Chris needs us to make a pick up for him at 5 p.m. Let's go!"

Buck looked up from his computer. "Well gentlemen. I guess we'll see the rest of you tomorrow morning then. A little R&R is right around the corner."

"Amen to that brother. See you tomorrow." Josiah spoke for the rest.

"You're my back up Buck. I'm designated pick up man."

Buck nodded. "Did Chris give any indication as to what we're picking up?"

"Nope. Just mentioned he didn't want any surprises."

"Typical Chris. Let's go. Got your back."

Vin replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Jesse was almost at the end of his call. "Thanks, man. If the cavalry ever grants me a pardon, I'll be sure and drop by. You're in charge "

"Later amigo. I wish you luck." The other caller softly replied ending the conversation. One step down. Out of habit Jesse almost pocketed the phone until he heard someone clear their throat. "Sorry, force of habit." He threw the phone to Chris who caught it one handed.

His heightened apprehension seemed to intensify even more. He could not help how he felt. Something still was not right. As if sensing Chris' mood Jesse suddenly looked up and asked, "What?"

To say it was an awkward moment would've been an understatement. Chris covered by saying, "Nothing. Let's finish the tour. Follow me." He showed the kid which room he would stay in while in Chris's care and the rest of the house. Then they proceeded out to the stable.

Jesse thought if things were different maybe he would've liked it here. The scents that assailed his nostrils sparked many distant memories. He forgot how much he enjoyed riding especially when he laid eyes on one particular horse sheltered away from the others. It was big, black and had a white diamond shaped marking its forehead. "Why is that one all by itself?"

"Not quite gentled yet. Giving him time to adjust to his new surroundings. Keep your distance, though." This time Chris' voice held a touch of concern. The man actually had feelings. Jesse wasn't sure if it was for the horse's benefit or for his. Maybe it was both. Whatever.

Chris showed Jesse what kind of help he expected from him when doing chores in the stable. The boy nodded at the appropriate times. Even asked a question or two if he didn't understand what Chris had said. However, that uneasy feeling sat like a wall between the agent and the teenager. Maybe Vin or Buck will have some ideas and help him through this.

The hours wheedled away while they talked in the stable. Chris heard the all too familiar sounds of vehicles coming down the drive. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see how much time had gone by. "It looks like we need to head back to the house. Time to introduce you to part of my posse."

As they got closer to the house, Chris could see both Buck and Vin were waiting for them on the back deck. Chris indicated to Jesse with a slight movement of his head to move toward the house. As they got closer Buck shouted, "Hey Chris! Who do you have here?"

The introductions were made quickly. Vin glanced at Chris and the two moved into the house to further discuss things. Meanwhile, Buck tried to engage Jesse in conversation.

"So, it looks like the Director tied your hands pretty tight." Vin stated the obvious. "What does Travis want with Ace?"

Chris raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ace?"

It looked like Chris was left in the dark again. For a man so smart he sure was pretty dense at times. "That kid out there, Jesse. He's the leader of the Black Marauders. His alias is Ace."

Thoughtful, yet perplexed Chris asked, "Did the go between fill you in on this?"

"Nah. Me and Luis have met before. He used to live in Purgatorio sometime ago. He trusts me. He was concerned for his amigo. I assured him whatever was going on I'd watch out for him." Vin handed over the brown paper bag filled with Jesse's belongings. "Here. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Vin. You staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, but I need to leave got a little something to do. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning, early." He smirked.

Chris nodded. "Tomorrow's got to be better."

"Hey, the rest of the team will be here. You really got to learn how to relax, cowboy." Vin's smile widened even more.

"I'll begin relaxing when Travis gives me more information on this one. Why would he deliberately hold back information? He said me and the boy could learn something from each other."

Vin pondered it for sometime. "Maybe there's something you two have in common. Something from his past. What I can tell, so far, is that you're both ornery cusses."

"Let's get started on dinner."

Dinner flew by and Vin took his leave. Buck remained. By ten p.m. Chris told Jesse to head to bed. The boy grumbled but did as he was told, which worried Chris immensely.

"Damn Chris. You're jumpier than a horned toad stepping on a hot plate. What's eating you?"

Exhausted by the day's events Chris sat down, rubbed his face with one hand before answering. "I can't explain it, but I know the kid is up to something. Wish to hell I knew what, but I'm stumped. Sure as hell bent on doing everything on his own."

"Are you sure? It looked to me like he could barely stay awake. Still, you have to wonder what hell that kid's been through. Reminds me of a couple people I know."

"Don't even go there. He's nothing like me nor Vin for that matter."

"I beg to differ. Have you looked in the mirror recently?" Buck reminded Chris. "Okay. Why don't you wait and see. Give him a chance. Especially since we are going to be working together on this."

"Fine. I'll give him a chance. For now, I'm heading to bed. This whole guardianship thing is making my head throb something fierce. Remember the boys are coming tomorrow. We need to be up early to get the horses ready and make sure the grills are ready for later. See you in the morning." Chris then headed to his room. Buck thought over a few things before he, too, called it a night. Another waited, listening to the receding footsteps of the two men before putting his own plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own; never have and never will T-T. Thanks again to MOG for creating the ATF Universe. Also, thanks to all the other fan fiction writers - your stories are all wonderful. Kept me from being bored many times over.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Steady. Wait for it. Good. Silence. Go slow. Nice and easy. Whew! Made it. Now to jimmy the lock. Piece of cake. Bingo. Mission accomplished. Listen. Sounds like Buck is snoring. Pay attention. Can't hear anything from Larabee's room. Not sure if that's a good thing or bad. Keep it together Ryder. Take one and move it along. Don't forget the extra ammo. Okay grab your shit and get to the stables.

So far so good. Glad that Vin guy ain't here. He actually had me worried. Too quiet, couldn't tell what he might be thinking. Reminds me of myself. Just go Jess, quit reflecting on stuff that ain't going to happen. Don't need anybody, been doing fine on my own. I'll show them what this kid can do. Don't need adult supervision.

Jesse made it to the stable without disturbing the occupants of the house. The stable door creaked a bit, but he managed to open it. Using a flashlight he slowly made his way to the horse who seemingly understood him. A couple of horses seemed slightly startled, but Jesse spoke soothing words to them, calming them down. He kept his wits about him, that's how he made it this far on his own.

Finally, found you. He offered a sugar cube palm up to entice his new friend. Fuzzy lips nuzzled his hand. Where are the saddles? Be right back. Saddle blanket, check. Bridle, check. Ah, saddle. Easy boy. Okay. Let's do this. He guided him out of the stall and out into the dark night. Time to show them that you're not what they think you are. Okay big guy I need to quickly close the door and then we'll be off. Wouldn't want Mr. Larabee thinking he was an irresponsible youth. He put one foot in the stirrup and swung the other over. The black horse beneath skittered a little, but other than that he appeared to be fine. He slowly walked the horse out didn't want to create a disturbance if not necessary. After about a hundred yards he gave the horse its head and let the hooves fly. Yee haw!

Jolted from a sound sleep, Chris turned over and looked at the clock. He swore loudly seeing that it was only and 2:00 a.m. Rubbing his forehead he wondered what the hell interrupted his sleep. Stress. Aw hell. Might as well check on the kid, maybe it will help him relax a little. He got up and headed down the hall.

Buck nearly fell out of the bed when he heard Chris bellow his name. "BUCK! Get up, the kid's gone! BUCK!"

"Shit, Chris! Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"Get up! We gotta ride! I'm guessing, he has a least a two hour lead on us. I'll get the horses. Call the boys, I think we're going to need some assistance in tracking him. We have a lot of ground to cover. Tell them it's an emergency."

So much for our R&R. Buck grabbed the phone and started punching numbers. By the time Chris had the horses ready Buck met him on the deck. "We got us a bigger problem."

"Any bigger than my new horse disappearing? Along with one saddle and accessories."

Buck swallowed. "Yeah, one Colt .45 and a box of ammo missing."

Shit! "What? He picked the lock? That's it! When I find him I'm gonna blister his hide!" Larabee looked past Buck and out towards the outer range. Seething anger ripped through him. "Did you get a hold of the others?"

"Yeah. The cavalry is on the way."

Cavalry? Same word Jesse used earlier while talking to one of his gang members. More than likely talking in code.

"Chris, are you okay? Something I said?"

"I hate being had, especially by some teenage punk kid." Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Earlier, he used the word cavalry. I'm thinking it was code for his planned escape."

"Wow, that's deep, even for you. So the kid pulled one over on you. We do it all the time."

The tone in Chris' voice brooked no argument. "Not the same." They both looked to see a trail of dust coming up the lane. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived."

"Do me a favor, Chris. Listen to the boy. I'll bet underneath all that anger and attitude is a scared young man."

"I'll give it some thought. Let's go find him and bring him home."

Wilmington let out a whoop. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Slapping his thigh with his hat."Let's ride!"

He figured he had enough distance between himself and Larabee's ranch. No doubt there would be a search party, but by then he would be a distant memory. Something constricted around his heart for a fleeting moment. What the hell was that? Pull it together Ryder you got a long way to go. Not quite out of this yet.

Deciding to give his horse a break and a drink from the nearby stream, he dismounted rather easily. Stepping a couple paces back turned out to be hazardous to his health. His flailing arms were useless as gravity pulled him to the ground. The snap he heard was nothing compared to the pain which forced a scream from his own throat. Tears freely rolled down his face as the act of breathing became difficult. Large gasps for breath left him dizzy. Damn. Not what I needed. Shit, I think I broke it. Need to get my shoe off. He struggled with the laces constantly fighting the black fuzzy spots dancing before his eyes. Come on Jess, don't give up. Stay awake. His breathing became harsher with each pull on the shoe. Success was greeted by another scream of pain. Exhausted, but not defeated he could see it had begun to swell after he removed the sock.

Forcing himself, he crawled toward the small stream where the his horse drank his fill. Son of a bitch this had to be one of the most painful things he's done in a long time. As gently as he could he placed his swollen foot in the cold water. Without a doubt followed by a moan he admitted to himself it had to be broken. This is definitely going to slow things down. Hell, I may need some help. Shit. He waited until his foot felt numb before hauling it out of the water.

Jesse whistled to the horse. It raised its head and slowly trotted over to where he sat. "Steady boy, I'm going to try and stand. I can't guarantee how this is going to work, but I need you to stay put." Damn that's a long way up, he thought. He prayed the animal held still, while he slowly got up balancing awkwardly on one leg. Succeeding, he clung to the saddle to steady himself. He laid his face next to the cool leather and breathed in deep exhaling slowly. Perspiration coated his face. Easy Jess, one step at a time. Remember you've been to hell and back this should be a piece of cake. Gathering his strength he proceeded to loosen the cinch, slowly pushing it off the horse's back allowing the saddle to topple to the ground. The horse snorted from the commotion. Jesse spoke soothing words while rubbing its side comforting his mount. "It's okay, boy. That's the worst of it. Easy." The saddle blanket soon followed. Jesse's strength was ebbing he slowly moved around the horse to where the saddle lay on the ground settling himself back on the ground before he fell down. Rummaging through the saddle bags he found the Colt .45 and bullets. With trembling fingers he loaded the gun, resolved himself to face whatever came his way, raised the gun, and fired two shots in hopes someone would hear it.

The black horse startled by the noise reared and took off running back toward the ranch. Mission accomplished. He had figured the black would head that way, perhaps, it would meet someone along the way. That was his last thought as the dancing black spots converged into the darkness waiting to claim him.

It was getting close to dawn. Vin kept watching the trail for signs. Their pace was slow. A radio crackled breaking the silence. "Chris?"

"Yeah, Nathan."

"It's almost light. Nothing on this end.."

"Ten-four. Head back to the ranch. Vin's found a trail. We'll call if we find anything."

"Watch your back. Over and out."

As Chris swung Pony around to follow Vin's path he heard two distinct shots. "What the hell? Which direction did that come from?"

Buck pointed toward the West. "That's exactly the direction of these tracks. Could be trouble."

"Chris, according to what I can tell from these tracks he was still on the horse and the tracks aren't that old." Vin mentioned.

"Let's go, but be ready for anything." Chris said jaw clenching against the stress of the situation.

Not a sound was heard since they heard the two distant shots. The quiet of the land was almost too disturbing to the three agents. Their search over the rugged terrain yielded few tracks. Barely blinking they continued to keep their tired, strained eyes open for any movement of any kind. Chris had been about to move on when Vin held up a hand motioning them to slow down.

"Isn't that your new horse?"

"Yeah, it is. Do you see the kid?"

"Not a hair. Do you think he was thrown?" Vin hated to bring up that possibility.

Buck replied, "I hope not. Let's get a closer look."

Aw hell! What happened? Did I fall asleep? Jesse shook his head and immediately regretted the action. Besides being chilled to the bone after his unexpected nap on the cool ground, his head throbbed unmercifully. Every shiver that rolled across his body brought more pain to his abused body. His head and ankle throbbed simultaneously creating a turbulent churning in his stomach. His eyes blurred as he tried to sit up. Bad move. What little remained in his stomach now littered the ground in front of him. The heaving finally subsided leaving Jesse an uncontrollable shuddering mass.

Meanwhile, three concerned ATF agents were back on the trail and in hot pursuit. Jesse, feeling the effects of a fever induced state, continued to shiver violently. His stubbornness overrode his willingness to give up and proceed with the original plan to do things on his own. Screw them. The reason I'm here is because of them. I didn't ask for this. As sick, injured and exhausted as he was he resolved he didn't want to go back to being someone's puppet. He worked too damn hard to get where he was and a bunch of adults weren't going to tell him what to do.

I didn't get where I am today being coddled. This is only a setback. I'll get out of here without their help. As he heard the sound of thundering hooves rapidly approaching he reached for the loaded gun, crawled toward a fallen log, and willed himself to stay focused. He took his position and aimed at the approaching targets shaking and swallowing the bile that rose in his throat. The chills from the fever caused his hand to shake or it could have possibly been the fact he was about to start a battle against an agency of the federal government. Either way the situation was about to get intense.

The agents approaching were unprepared when the first shots rang out. "Take cover!"

"And to think I was feeling sorry for the kid." Buck commented as he dove behind a boulder.

Vin not very far behind answered. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Wood splintered as Vin crouched behind a tree. "Kid's a good shot." He then asked, "Chris, what's the plan?" The answer he was expecting never came. "Chris? Larabee! Buck! Where's Chris?"

Buck groaned. "Shit! We're the diversion. Keep yourself down and…Fuck." A new barrage of bullets flew their way. "Let's go, kid needs to reload."

Watching Chris gain some ground Vin wondered out loud. "Think Chris is going to kill him? I know Travis won't be happy if he does."

"Oh, he'd get over it. Besides, I think Chris will only put the fear of Larabee into him. You know he's really good at that."

Vin smirked. "Yeah, don't we know it. We've all been on the receiving end of that a few times."

"Don't I know it."

He was almost in position and soon that boy was going to feel his wrath. No one steals from him and no one gets away with shooting at his team. It was supposed to have been a good day or at least a relaxing one. His team deserved it after their last bust. They had all been coming down from an accelerated adrenaline high. He, too, felt exhausted, but the anger boiling at the surface almost erased it. Almost.

Good. Another lull. Means he's reloading. This is my chance. Chris' movements brought him closer and closer to his target. He figured he had a few more seconds before the kid finished reloading. Like a predator, silent and knowing, he pounced.

Jesse's hands trembled something fierce. His concentration was focused on loading the gun and realized too late when he was hauled roughly off the ground by two strong hands. Shit! In his startled state Jesse dropped the gun. The next thing he heard shook him to his core.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The snarl was so menacing Jesse forgot how to speak. Holy shit! To say the man was pissed would have been an understatement. When Mr. Larabee allowed Jesse's feet to touch the ground Jess quickly bit back a hiss of pain and shifted his weight to his right leg. He, then realized the only reason he was still standing was because Mr. Larabee had both of his shoulders in a strong, firm grip with no intention of releasing any time soon.

A forcible shake brought Jesse out of his daze. His first mistake was to look directly into Mr. Larabee's steely gaze. Any bit of pallor Jesse may have had left his face immediately. Oh, he was in so much trouble. He visibly gulped. The need to flee was so great that Jesse made his second mistake. Forgetting the reason he had all the weight on his right leg he attempted to struggle out of Mr. Larabee's grasp by moving forward onto his left leg.

Chris felt the kid struggle against his grip, but was astonished when he heard Jesse's sharp gasp of pain. Then the kid's legs buckled beneath him. Due to Chris' quick thinking Jesse had been saved from another bone jarring collision to the ground. As soon as the teen's legs buckled Chris caught Jesse around the waist and pulled him closer while he gently lowered him to the ground. The anger Chris had felt earlier dissipated as he took in the kid's injuries.

Buck and Vin watched as the scene unfolded, at a sickeningly slow motion pace. They didn't need any further instruction from their friend as Buck radioed Nathan telling him they found the kid. He proceeded to tell him the kid looked like he was injured and they would fill him in after they ascertained the situation. In the meantime, Vin raced back to his horse and grabbed his saddle bags. Nathan wasn't the only one who carried medical supplies. Vin always kept a supply of the basics and then some. It had proven its worth in the past.

Damn it! Chris felt guilty letting his anger rule his actions, since finding out the kid had been injured. He rested the back of his hand against Jesse's forehead and swore again. He felt hot. What better way to add insult to injury. Chris sarcastically berated himself. He watched as Buck and Vin made their approach.

"Nathan and the others have been informed. I told him we'd update them as soon as…" Buck let out a whistle as he caught a glance at Jesse's swollen ankle. "Shit, Chris! How'd he manage that? Did the black throw him?"

Chris had been about to answer when Jesse coughed violently. He quickly maneuvered Jesse's body allowing the boy to expel whatever it was. Nothing came up but the dry heaves continued. Shaking violently from the heaves Jesse moaned no longer able to hide how he felt. Chris' concern was etched across his face, he nodded to Vin who began to tenderly wrap the boy's ankle with an ace bandage. Each painful gasp had each of the men cringing.

"Think he'll stay on the horse." Vin asked after he finished wrapping the ankle.

"We'll take it slow. Don't have much of a choice. Buck radio Nathan tell him we're on our way. When we're closer I'll have a better ETA."

Buck nodded and raised Nathan informing him of their slow journey and the condition of the teenager. Chris and Vin could hear Nathan's response.

"Damn Buck! I can almost see why Travis wanted Chris' help with this one. The similarities are already starting. Next he'll be on the same list they have on our team. Make sure he drinks some water, need to keep him from getting dehydrated. Also, keep him warm."

"Will do, Nathan. Vin's wrapped his ankle. He is conscious, but in a lot of pain. We think his left ankle is broken and he's running a temperature. Shivering uncontrollably and he's had the dry heaves. We were afraid to give him any aspirin for fear it would come back up." Buck explained.

Chris had a thought going and before he could react; Vin beat him to it. He handed Chris a blanket to keep the boy warm.

"You know it's scary the way you read my mind. I'm not sure how long he'll remain conscious. Also, get that saddle back on that horse. Buck, if you're done talking to Nathan, help me get this blanket around him."

"Yes Nathan that was Chris. The old dog has started to bark out his instructions. Got to go, we'll call when we're closer." He helped secure the blanket around the boy, while Chris held Jesse. "This should help ward off them chills a bit."

"I don't know who's worse – you or Vin."

The answer he received floored him. "I call it as I see it. We got no time to waste. Chris, quit your jawing and get up on your horse now. I'll hand you your bundle of joy."

Déjà vu hit Chris. It was just yesterday he spoke the same three words to Director Travis. "Chris, are ya alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He got up on Pony as Buck helped put Jesse in front of Chris. It was going to be a long journey to the ranch. He held the reins with one hand while the other was securely wrapped around Jesse's waist.

Soon they were all headed back to the ranch. Chris had been correct in his assumption the kid wouldn't stay conscious for long. No sooner had they started on the trail he felt the boy's body go limp against him. Better this way. Chris tightened his hold and eased into a slow canter. A couple of hours had passed as the ranch came into sight.

Before Chris could say anything he heard Buck radio Nathan with their ETA. They were home before they knew it. JD and Ezra waited by the stables waiting to take care of the horses while Buck and Vin helped take Jesse out of the saddle. Chris slid off heading toward Josiah's idling suburban and climbed into the back. Buck and Vin brought and placed the unconscious Jesse onto Chris' lap. Nathan climbed into the passenger seat and they headed off to the hospital. Buck and Vin helped JD and Ezra with the horses before they piled into their vehicles and headed straight to the hospital as well.

Nathan asked Chris, "How's he doing?"

"Oblivion claimed him on the ride back. Moans every once in awhile to let me know he's still with us."

"Good. Don't worry Chris, once we're at the hospital things will get better."

Chris nodded holding the boy closer to him. When did I get fuckin' attached to him?

An hour later, at the hospital, the entire team sat in the waiting room.

Chris had his head in his hands when he muttered to Buck. "I'm not cut out for this."

Buck countered. "Sure you are stud, you just need a little practice."

"I'm serious. I wanted to kill him. I was so angry with him."

"Now, Chris. The real problem here is the trust issue. We all suffer from it especially, you, Vin and now Jesse. I'll admit what the boy did was wrong. You only felt it was necessary to put the fear of Larabee into him. You didn't know he was injured and sick. Chris, if I thought you were going to kill him I would've stepped in sooner. There was a reason none of us pulled our guns when he shot at us." Chris glanced toward Buck meeting his eyes. "We knew he was angry and scared.

"Tell me why I feel so guilty."

Buck sighed. "Because you're human. And whether or not you admit it you've become attached again. I swear Travis knows your fondness for strays."

"Am I that readable?"

Without missing a beat Buck replied. "Like a book. Let's face it, you're hopeless."

"Thanks Buck."

It seemed like forever before the team saw a face they recognized making his way toward them. "Chris, I would like at least once to greet you under better circumstances, but so far that doesn't seem to be in the cards now does it?"

Chris clasped the other man's hand. "A.J., I know exactly how you feel. So, how's my new assignment?"

"I'm going to suggest we keep him overnight – to keep an eye on things. We pumped him with antibiotics to combat the fever and the pain. The x-rays show a break, he's being fitted with a cast. He'll want to keep it elevated the first week and I'll be seeing him after that. I'm sure you are familiar with the drill?"

"Oh, you could say that. When can I see him?"

"Give it another twenty minutes and I'll send a nurse to fetch you. He'll be groggy, so don't expect a lively conversation. And if I know you, we'll set up a chair or two for you and whomever else may be on watch duty. I'm sure it's going to be a long night." Dr. Gilbert grinned.

"I'll make sure he stays in bed." Chris replied.

Dr. Gilbert frowned. "Please tell me he's not like you or the rest of your men."

"Well, he's already run once." Chris noticed the doctor's stricken expression. "A.J., he'll stay put. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, he's already put the fear of Larabee into him. I don't think the boy will try anything stupid, at least not for tonight." Buck added.

Dr. Gilbert extended his hand once more. "Go slow with this one. I'm sure he'll come around in time."

"Thanks A.J. I'll see you tomorrow." Chris shook hands with the doctor, then sat down and began to explain the reason Jesse was assigned to them.

Approximately thirty minutes later Ezra sighed. "It's no wonder our young friend abandoned ship so early in the game. The weight on his shoulders, the memories he must be toting around, and here I thought I had it bad."

"Seems to me, he's not much different from any of us." Vin stated. "I'd sure like to know where he learned to shoot. He's good. Nearly took mine and Buck's heads off."

"Don't remind me. I thought I was part of a shooting gallery. Except on the wrong end of the range." Buck sighed. "Chris, how are we going to get that kid to open up?"

"Like A.J. said, slow and easy. I expect each and everyone of you to lend a helping hand. He's still going to fight it every step of the way. This was something he's been doing on his own and he's made it very clear he doesn't want our help. Imagine the sense of déjà vu when I heard that." Chris' gaze lingered on some select members of his team. Ezra and Vin refused to meet Chris' gaze.

A nurse approached the men sitting and talking in the waiting room. "Mr. Larabee?" Chris looked up. "If you're ready, I'll take you to see your s..uh, hmm..I'll take you to see Jesse."

He kept himself in check. It was a harmless mistake. "Thanks. You guys, go on home or back to the ranch. Get a good night's rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure Chris?" Vin asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need a little time alone with Jesse. I'll be alright." Vin nodded understanding Chris' decision. They all reluctantly left as Chris followed the nurse to Jesse's room.

The nurse led him to the second floor and gently knocked on the door. "Jesse, I brought someone to see you." Her soft bubbly voice floated on the still cool air in the quiet room.

He continued to stare forward. He knew who it was without even glancing to his left. As if the tubes snaking along feeding him the drugs made him feel any better than the presence of the man that entered through that door.

The nurse checked things over, determining everything okay, she left the two alone.

Chris ran his hand through his blond hair. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What do you care?" Jesse's voice was raw.

So much for things being easier. Chris mused to himself. "Are you up for a little talk?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jesse refused to make eye contact. He couldn't stop the feeling that started in the pit of his stomach threatening to make itself known. Less emotions the better. Damn. Jesse turned his head to the right quickly. Stupid drugs.

"Jess, you alright?" The concern was real and ended up being Jesse's undoing.

His voice barely a whisper. "Fine."

"We'll talk tomorrow. Get some sleep." Chris leaned back in the chair next to Jesse's bed.

Jesse chanced a glance toward Chris. Stunned to see Chris' eyes closed he asked. "Aren't you leaving?"

Without opening his eyes he responded. "Nope. You're stuck with me."

"Why? Aren't visiting hours over?"

"For normal people, yes. The hospital staff gave up on arguing with my team a long time ago. They're used to this. You're under my care. Go to sleep."

What is it with this guy? Jesse thought. "Well, if you're staying, at least turn off the light. It's hard to sleep as it is."

Chris laughed softly, opened his eyes, and got up. "Need anything before I turn this off." He pointedly looked at the cup of ice chips.

"I wouldn't mind a little bit of that." Jesse's voice rasped from dryness.

Chris helped Jesse lean forward a little mindful of the IV tube. Jesse allowed the few chips to melt. "Thanks."

"No problem. Remember, I'm here, if you need anything." He lowered Jesse back down on the bed.

"Okay."

"Good night, Jess." Chris slouched in the chair extending his legs out in front of him in an effort to get comfortable. He should have this down, since he has spent so much time in this building in the past. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Jess didn't bother to look over at the man who now controlled his life. He wasn't sure what to think. He closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke in the morning this would prove to have been a bad dream. He'd wake up in his own bed in the apartment he shared with his friends. With that thought firmly planted, he drifted into a drug induced sleep.

Morning came and Jesse woke to the sunlight penetrating through that one spot the blinds never could cover. He was disappointed to find he was still in the hospital and even more disappointed to see Mr. Larabee fully awake in the same chair he had occupied last night. So much for a bad dream – I'm in a living nightmare.

"Morning. How you feeling?"

Jesse answered. "Does the same as yesterday count as an answer?"

"That good. Dr. Gilbert said he'd check in around 10:00 this morning. Want some water?"

Jess nodded. His throat and mouth were terribly dry.

"Would you like to sit up? I'll adjust the bed for you." Jesse acknowledged with another nod and Chris found the remote for the bed and pressed a button to adjust Jesse's current position.

It felt good to be sitting up. Jesse mumbled his thanks. Chris nodded his head this time and handed him a cup of water with a straw.

"Take small sips. Don't rush it." Jesse's current expression told Chris he was overdoing it. "Okay. I'll back off."

"So, are you always like this?"

A new voice entered the conversation, startling both Chris and Jesse. "Kid, you don't know the half of it. Don't roll your eyes, Larabee. You know it's true. He's worse than a grizzly bear. Believe me, I know from personal experience. Maybe with you around he'll leave me alone."

Chris' jaw clenched and refocused his steely glare on the interloper. "Turn off the glare cowboy it ain't working. I brought you this." Vin tossed a manila envelope to Chris. "Stopped in the office ran into Travis. He thought this could be useful."

"What are you doing here?" The blond man finally managed to say.

"Thought you could use a little help. I had Josiah drop me off. Travis extended our leave thought we could get better acquainted with the kid. The rest of the boys will be back at the ranch later this afternoon. They thought you could use the space." Vin cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

As usual Chris did not need to speak his answer aloud. Vin understood perfectly. Sometimes bystanders found it irritating to watch, Jesse however, proved to be the exception. As if on cue, both men turned their focus on him in unison. Shit. What now? Vin smiled, tipped an imaginary hat and walked out of the room. Only to be replaced by Dr. Gilbertson.

"I see Mr. Tanner is in a good mood." The off handed remark made Chris smile.

"That's because he is not under your scrutiny this time."

Dr. Gilbert laughed wholeheartedly. "Ah, so that's the reason. Amazing. Okay, Jesse, let's have a look at you."

Great, time to poke and prod the next guinea pig. Jesse caught Mr. Larabee's smile before the man turned toward the wall to try and contain it. Did I say that out loud? Dr. Gilbert didn't notice. What's with him and that Vin guy anyway? I swear I'm going to end up in the insane asylum with the way this guy reads minds.

"Mr. Larabee, please control your actions, I believe you're upsetting my patient." The stethoscope he had placed on Jesse's chest remained there for a few minutes before moving it to Jesse's back. "Inhale, now exhale. Again. Lungs are clear."

At least when he turned around he looked apologetic. "Sorry, A.J. Something tickled my funny bone."

"No doubt it was something brought about by Mr. Tanner. Or in light of the current circumstances, I'm guessing your funny bone took in the rather dour expression by my young patient here." Noticing the slight nod from Chris, Dr. Gilbert continued. "In the future, Jesse, try to control your expressions. Some may not react as well as I did."

The embarrassment of the situation crept heatedly across Jesse's face. What is it with these people? A laugh came from across the room, followed by the snickering of someone outside of the door.

"Am I free to go yet?" Jesse fussed.

His question was answered by a swift command. "Open." Dr. Gilbert put a thermometer under Jesse's tongue. He then gently checked the teen's pulse. Wrote something down in the file and looked in each of Jesse's ears, then nose and eyes. Pulled out the thermometer and jotted down the results.

Chris finally spoke. "Well?"

"Everything seems to be in order. Surly attitude in place. Keep that ankle elevated. No running, no jumping, and definitely no riding. Do not put any weight on that ankle. Take the prescribed medication until it is gone and I will see you in two weeks. You're free. The only thing you'll need to wait on is the customary chauffeured wheelchair ride to the front doors."

Jesse expelled a sigh of relief while Chris shook hands with Dr. Gilbert. "Thanks A.J. He's in good hands."

"I never doubted that for an instant. Be mindful, I do not want to see one of the team in here for quite sometime."

Chuckling Chris added. "You know we have no control over the outcomes of those situations."

"Well, you can't blame a doctor for at least trying. Good luck, Chris, Jesse. See you in two weeks. I want to see you healing, no setbacks."

The teen nodded as an orderly came in with said wheelchair and a pair of crutches.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about those. If you're unsure ask Mr. Larabee or any of his men, they've become quite the experts I've been told." He arched an eyebrow in Chris' direction.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Chris said with a poker face Ezra would've been proud of. "Come on Jesse, before the doc here spins you another yarn." The orderly helped Jesse into the wheelchair and they headed toward the doors.

"Vin." Chris tossed his keys to his sharpshooter. "Here take these, too." He, also, proffered the crutches. Without a word, Vin went to get the truck.

"Hey! I need those!" Jesse spluttered.

As Vin pulled up to the lobby doors, he witnessed a sight he thought he would never live to see. Chris walked out the lobby doors with Jesse in his arms. A not so happy teenager, but the glint in his friend's eyes said it all. There was something special about this troubled teen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own; never have and never will T-T. Thanks again to MOG for creating the ATF Universe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It had been embarrassing enough when Mr. Larabee carried him from the hospital lobby and placed him in the pickup truck. It was even more humiliating when he did it again at the ranch. "I may be injured, but I'm not completely disabled." An irate teen mentioned to Chris as he was placed on top of the bed.

"Since you're in the mood for talking, now's a good time for our discussion, don't you think?" The sarcasm lay heavily in Mr. Larabee's voice.

Aw hell! Lecture time. Wonderful. Jesse's attention was brought back to the present when Chris focused his attention on him.

"Chris." Vin hovered in the doorway. "I'll be taking care of Peso if you need me." The sharpshooter didn't wait for a reply and walked quietly away. Leaving Chris to the task at hand.

As if Vin hadn't even been there, Chris began the discussion in a tone used many times with his own men when he wanted to get his point across. "What was one of the first rules I gave to you?" Folding his arms across his chest Chris waited for an answer.

Fuck! I don't need this shit. "I'm waiting for an answer, young man." The low voice broke through Jesse's thoughts.

Who does he think he is, my father? Hell. "No running or taking off…sir." His petulant tone did not go unnoticed.

Chris had known this discussion was not going to be easy. He was already counting slowly to ten after the kid copped an attitude. Never breaking eye contact Chris sent Jesse a smoldering no nonsense glare. The end result: Jesse immediately dropped his gaze.

Holy shit! Jesse's heart rate accelerated, kept his eyes glued to the floor while he listened to Mr. Larabee's voice.

"Jesse, you're here for a reason. I've been appointed your guardian, and it's a responsibility that I'll give one hundred percent and then some. Your nosing around has upset certain people who wouldn't think twice to hurt you or worse. My team and I are here for your protection.

"Granted, this is new to both of us. However, while you're here you are going to abide by my rules. If you decide to run again I guarantee you will not sit comfortably for at least a week." Chris purposefully waited while Jesse processed that bit of information. Judging by the range of emotions that crossed his face the comment had struck a nerve.

What? Who the hell does he think he is? "I'm not a little kid."

The response he received was unexpected. "Act like one then expect to be treated like one. I repeat run off again like you did and I'll blister your ass."

Jesse didn't hear the rest, because the roaring in his ears blocked everything else.

_Flashback – Five years ago_

Another argument began within a week's time. This time it had been planned. Jesse was tired of his dad working long hours and decided he had enough. He purposefully neglected to give his father a letter from the principal regarding his truancy.

"Jesse! Why wasn't I informed of this? It says a letter was sent home with the student, meaning you."

"Like it would have mattered. You're never home long enough to notice. I figured it didn't matter, since work is all you think about lately." Jesse turned to leave only to have his father firmly grab his arm making him stay put.

"Skipping school is not an answer to your problems."

There he goes again, not listening. What the fuck does he want me to do? Say hey go ahead save the world, I'll be here waiting for you. Not likely. "My problems? If I have any problems it's because of you and your job."

He definitely pushed the right buttons. His dad breathed in deep and then slowly exhaled. "Jesse, we've discussed this."

"Discussed? That's bullshit and you know it!" Jesse spat out the words as his hands clenched into tight fists.

His father had all he could take. "That's enough! Go to your room!"

The defiance radiated from him. "No."

"Jesse, I am going to tell you this one more time. Go to your room. Since you insist on acting like a child you give me no choice but to treat you like one. I'll be up in a little while. Now go."

He saw his father visibly flinch when he uttered the next few words before stomping up the stairs to his room. "I hate you!" Jesse had no intention of staying in his room to await his father's arrival. He knew he was in trouble and the consequences for his actions were nothing short of sitting uncomfortably for at least a week.

Casting caution to the wind, he opened his window, jumped the short distance to the big Oak, and climbed down to the ground below. If no one would listen then he wouldn't listen either. He decided to go for a walk, let things cool down a bit before heading home.

_End flashback_

"Jesse. Jesse! Hey are you alright, son?" He never expected a simple word like "son" could cause such a commotion.

The echoing of that single word brought Jesse back to the hear and now. With venom in his voice he rounded on Chris. "I ain't nobody's son. Don't ever call me that again!" The pain of yesterdays flared within him, while the hard unmoving lump in his throat threatened his resolve.

Chris watched again as Jesse struggled to keep his emotions intact. He wondered what sort of demons plagued the boy. "We'll continue this discussion later. Get some rest. I'll call when dinner is ready."

As Jesse listened to Mr. Larabee's retreating footsteps, a single tear slipped past the tough exterior.

Several hours later the rest of the team arrived. First Buck and JD, next Nathan and Josiah, followed by Ezra. They each received the memo from the Director stating they had earned a week off due to the unavoidable circumstances following their recent bust.

Chris greeted each of his men and waited for Vin to join them. After everyone was present and accounted for Nathan finally asked. "What's the deal with the boy?"

"First, his name is Jesse Ryder. I want to thank all of you for helping in the recent search and rescue operation. This young man has been placed under our protection for the time being courtesy of Director Travis."

J.D. interrupted. "Why us? Why not the Feds?"

"It would seem that Jesse is the sole survivor of Kansas City's Team 2. The five members that made up the team and their immediate families have been murdered. I don't have all the details yet since Director Travis wants us to work with the boy and find out what he knows concerning this tragedy. He believes whether the boy knows it or not holds the answers or clues to our current case."

Ezra's eyes grew wide with shock. "Do you mean to tell me that this young man knows the whereabouts of Nero Valentine?"

"Not his whereabouts, but may have unfortunately become his next target."

"Oh good lord. He didn't."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, he did."

JD couldn't help but ask. "Did what?"

"It would seem our obtuse juvenile delinquent has unknowingly taken the proverbial stick and poked the tiger in the eye."

Vin drawled, "Ezra, English please."

"Oh for heaven's sake. Young Mr. Ryder has taken to rattling Mr. Nero Valentine's cage, shaking him up a bit, tailing him like a bounty hunter. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"Thanks Ez. Chris, aren't ya gonna tell them the other thing?"

Buck's smile widened. "Oh, this is the best part yet."

"Director Travis has specifically appointed me as Jesse's guardian." He finally said it out loud and almost regretted doing so. The silence was deafening. "Shit. If I knew this would shut you guys up I would've done this a long time ago."

"Wow." JD finally said. "So, does this mean you're his uh…"

"JD don't go there if you value your life." Buck insisted. "Chris has been appointed to watch over the boy, keep him out of trouble and stuff like that. Which so far he has failed miserably. Ain't that right, stud?"

"Buck." That tone left Buck smiling ear to ear.

"Are you truly ready for something like this, brother Chris?" Josiah inquired. "Pretty big step."

Their leader let out a sigh. "Not real sure, Josiah. I plan on taking this one day at a time. There's a lot I need to do and.."

"Uh oh, look out, the wheels in Chris' head are turning." Vin alerted his friends.

"Thanks Vin. I am going to insist on each of you helping me with this. Since it has something to do with our present case there will be no excuses. That includes you, Ezra."

"I never uttered a word." The undercover agent said.

Chris added, "But the thought was plainly there." Ezra shrugged in defeat.

"Any idea what you're going to do with him while you're at the office?" Nathan asked.

Vin answered instead. "Maybe Nettie wouldn't mind looking after him."

"Maybe, that could be a possibility, but I don't want Nettie coming to any harm if there is someone watching Jesse's every move."

"Whoa! Hey now! You failed to mention that piece of information. Who's watching him?" Nathan's voice rose an octave.

He had been eyeing the time and wondered if Jesse had ventured out of the room yet. "Not sure if it's friend or foe, but according to the notes in his file, someone has kept tabs on him over the years. Same caller, but the voice has been altered over the phone. J.D. that's something I want you to look into for me. Access those recordings and see if it could possibly be the same person. Log the time and date, etc. That's part of the puzzle that doesn't sit right with me.

"I was told someone on Team 2, or someone close to them offered them as a sacrifice for their own gain. I don't know what to think on this one. Jesse hasn't been forthcoming on any information he may have obtained over the years. He's used to working alone, which should give us an advantage, since some of our members are still used to doing that."

A Texan drawl asked, "Why are looking at me? I'm not the only one, there are at least two others if ya all have forgotten."

"Didn't mean to single you out. I'm as guilty of that as well. Stay alert, if Jesse says something and you think it's important come find me or jot it down, so we can discuss it later.

"Speaking of which, I see Travis allowed us a few extra days and I think we should take advantage of it. If there aren't any more questions, I say let's get those grills going." Chris said with satisfaction. He figured he had an hour to finish his previous discussion with Jesse.

J.D. shouted. "Woo hoo! Let's get them steaks started Buck."

"Right behind you, kid." Buck agreed.

Vin headed back to the stables with Ezra, while Josiah and Nathan headed to Chris' kitchen. "Chris."

"I'll be back in awhile. The kid and I need to finish something. We'll join you later." He made his way down the hallway and gently knocked on Jesse's door. Not hearing a response or anything for that matter, he opened the door expecting the worse. Chris was stunned to see Jesse sitting up on the bed and his ankle elevated on some pillows.

"Isn't it rude to enter someone's room without waiting for permission to enter." Jesse remarked.

"Not an option. Besides it's my house. Until I can trust you, you're stuck with how it's going to be. We're going to finish what we began earlier and you are going to listen.

"Again, no running off. You've heard what I've had to say on what the consequences will be if you do. Next, you are not allowed to touch those guns or rifles, unless you have my permission. Finally, when that ankle is healed I expect you to name that black stubborn mule out there."

Wait, what did he say? "Name it?" The confusion was evident in the kid's voice.

Chris' eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yeah, name it, train it and take good care of it." Having a little something to call your own usually worked wonders with some people and Chris used it to his advantage.

This one act of kindness messed with Jesse's emotions. He hadn't expected this turn of events. "Why didn't you name him?"

"Wasn't sure if I was going to keep him. He was only half trained when you took off with him. I figured since he didn't throw you, he must've seen something in you that he liked. He trusted you with his instincts. Animals tend to be smarter than humans. So, I take it you had a misstep that night." He indicated toward Jesse's ankle. Chris figured it was time he heard what had taken.

Thoroughly embarrassed Jesse nodded. "After I thought I put enough distance between me and your ranch I figured it was time to rest the horse. I wasn't planning on taking him too far, I just needed a good head start then I'd let him go. Figuring he'd find his way back to the stables. I dismounted with no problems, took a couple of steps backwards, lost my footing and fell. Heard a loud snap followed by some mind blowing pain. After awhile I came to grips with my dilemma, knew I had to get the swelling down, so I gave it a good soaking in that little stream nearby.

"When did it finally dawn on you that you needed help?" Chris sat down at the far end of the bed.

"Right after I heard the snap, but my stubborn pride got in the way later."

Sitting there talking felt right to Chris. It was better than the exchange they had earlier that day. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to shoot?"

"My dad. We used to take part in the mounted horse shooting competitions."

"Kind of figured you had experience in both areas. If you hadn't been under the weather your aim would've been deadly."

Mr. Larabee's assessment on his shooting skills had been correct. "Not much gets past you."

"Believe it or not, sometimes it does. That's when things get scary." Chris stated. "Like when you took off that night. That was beyond my control. Then to make matters worse, Buck noticed you had picked the lock on the gun cabinet and one of the guns was missing. I didn't know what to think. You had made it known, more than once, that you were unhappy.

"I wasn't either. For the rest of that day I had an uneasy feeling that I couldn't shake. Eventually, that particular something woke me out of a dead sleep. I could've turned over and ignored it, but it wouldn't let go. I went to check on you and discovered you were gone. Like I said, not a good feeling.

"Then to discover you took the one horse that hadn't been trained was the last straw, at least in my book. I was livid. Couldn't believe some teenager got the best of Chris Larabee."

Jesse interrupted. "Mr. Larabee."

"Call me Chris. Mr. Larabee makes me feel way older than I am."

"Thanks for being there." That lump was back again. Jesse cleared his throat.

"Anytime. Are you hungry?" He waited for an answer.

The teen's stomach growled loudly.

The smile that greeted Chris was genuine. "I'll take that as a yes. Want any help before you meet the rest of my team?"

"Would you hand me those crutches?" Jesse asked.

"Let's get a move on otherwise they'll eat me out of house and home. Steady, take it easy." Chris watched and guided the teen out of the room and down the hallway.

Chairs and a table laden with food had been set outside. Jesse hadn't ever seen that much food or at least in a very long time. He still fought against that damn lump in his throat. Couldn't quite believe he actually had a normal conversation with someone. He wondered what that would do to his reputation. He decided to push it away for now and enjoy the moment. There were too few moments like this in his young life.

Chris helped him over to a chair on the deck, placed his crutches within easy reach against the railing, and managed to find a small end table to prop his ankle upon. It wasn't long when the smell of food enticed two of his men from the stable. The first lanky man he saw was Vin Tanner, who he already met. The second man looked a little out of place, and then again he fit right in talking animatedly with the quiet Texan.

"About time, thought you two got lost in there. Jesse you've met Vin Tanner, what you didn't know is he's our sharpshooter. I imagine once that ankle's better you may want to challenge Vin here to a shooting competition. I'd like to see how good you really compared to one of the best." Vin ducked his head to hide the blush that hit his cheeks from Chris' compliment.

"Mr. Larabee, it would seem yet again you have rendered Mr. Tanner speechless. Then again, you two make that a regular habit."

Chris proceeded with the introductions. "And this is Ezra Standish, conman extraordinaire. He's a valuable asset to our team."

Ezra was stunned by Chris' compliment. He gaped at the man while his mouth opened and closed no sound issuing forth. "I guess I'm not the only one you can render speechless." Vin smiled fully enjoying Ezra's plight.

"Well lookee here, we have a blowfish." Buck commented looking over Ezra's shoulder. "Hey kid nice to see you again!" His arms were laden with a full tray containing the main course for tonight. J.D. wasn't too far behind. "Hey J.D.! Quit your lollygagging and get your butt up here."

"Buck, I wasn't that far behind! What's your hurry anyway, you got a hot date tonight!" J.D. shouted. He stopped a little in front of Buck, noticed the teen and said, "Oh. Uh…"

Nothing ever changes and in some way he hoped it never would. Chris couldn't help but smile at J.D.'s and Buck's antics, they were in a class all by themselves.

"Nice impression." Buck admonished his young friend. "J.D. Dunne meet Jesse Ryder. Jesse, you wouldn't believe it, but J.D. and that other man over there," Buck looked directly at Vin, "those two are our youngest members."

Vin hated when Buck or the others did that to him and J.D. "Buck's just jealous because he's such a decrepit, old man."

"Decrepit? Old?" Buck flushed red. "I'll show you whose old, young pup!"

"Look out Vin. Buck's aimed both barrels at you."

Vin wasn't done. "I'm not worried. Remember this Jesse, his bark is worse than his bite. Same goes for Larabee."

Chris' head whipped around after that statement. "What did I do to you today?"

"You woke up." His dead serious tone caused Chris to raise an eyebrow.

Chris muttered to Jesse, "I'll be right back." Vin's lips quirked into a smile as his instincts kicked in. He moved before Chris did, making tracks, with Chris not too far behind.

Nathan and Josiah came out of the kitchen to see what all the ruckus was about and started to laugh when Chris caught Vin half way to the stables. They hit the ground and wrestled around a bit.

"I swear, those two are worse than kids some days." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it's entertaining as hell." Josiah added. He continued to watch as Chris and Vin rolled around seeing who could pin the other to the ground first. Josiah let out a sigh. "Ezra, did you plant that idea in Vin's head?"

"As much as I would like to take credit for that, Mr. Tanner came up with that all on his own."

Nathan still shaking his head slowly. "I guess this was Vin's way of helping Chris relieve some of his stress."

"Looks to me like a good way." Josiah's gaze then fell on Jesse. "Nathan, our manners need a little fine tuning. Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I'm Josiah, the team's preacher, so to speak and I'm sure you remember Nathan, he's our personal paramedic."

Jesse nodded back to the two men. Preacher? Nathan could see Jesse's confusion. "Josiah's our profiler, but don't let his profession fool you. He comes in handy as backup. If you ever have a problem and can't discuss it normally with Chris, find Josiah he's a great listener, or any one of us."

"Nathan's right." A breathless voice spoke. Chris looked happy. His hair tousled, grass stains on his clothing, definitely more relaxed. Standing beside him was an equally scruffy looking Vin. "If you ever feel that I'm not seeing the point…"

"Which happens a lot." Buck interjected.

"See or call Josiah. He'll listen." Chris finished saying. He clapped a hand on Vin's shoulder. A mutual look of 'thanks' passed between them.

"So? Who won?" J.D. inquired as Jesse wondered as well. He missed the rest of the battle when Josiah and Nathan had come out on the deck.

"Chris." Muttered Vin. "He fights dirty."

The men laughed leaving Jesse to wonder what he missed. Chris saw the perplexed look on Jesse's face and strode over to his side. He squatted down next to his chair and whispered, "I'll tell you later. I think it's time for your meds."

Jesse rolled his eyes. Everyone else laughed. They knew this boy would fit in fine especially with his aversion to medication like the rest of them. Nathan could only shake his head, wondering how one so young could sport the same attitude as this group of misfits. This one was going to keep all of them on their toes.

After supper and clean up, everyone relaxed on the deck as the stars made their nightly appearance. It had been quite a day. Jesse knew it was too early for bed, but his damn medication was starting to take effect. He was losing the battle on trying to keep his eyelids open. No sooner had he startled himself awake for the third time a low, but quiet voice gently asked, "Ready to call it a night?"

He nodded. Chris handed Jesse the crutches and stayed close as Jesse made his way back into the house and down the hallway to his room. "Need any help?"

"No. I'll manage. Thanks anyway."

Chris added. "If you need anything, holler. We'll be right outside."

"Okay." Jesse watched as Chris went out of the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as Jesse changed he crawled into bed and was out before his head hit the pillow.

As the night wore on, each man called it a night retiring to their respective rooms. Chris and Vin were the only ones remaining. "Vin, I believe there's a connection between me and the kid. Similar to you and me. Something I can't explain."

The exasperated sigh that followed took Chris off guard. "Some days you are so dense, cowboy. That connection between you and me, and now between you and the kid means you've opened your heart a little more. Scary as all hell if you ask me."

"When did you become so wise?"

Vin seriously replied. "When I became your friend. Someone needs to watch your back."

"Thanks Vin."

Vin slightly nodded before he, too, turned to head inside. Chris followed shortly thereafter hoping from here on out things were definitely headed in the right direction.

Several hours later not long before dawn Jesse thrashed around in his sleep. Memories of that fateful night had him in a terror filled grip. A voice taunted him as the flames engulfed the house he once knew as home. "If you're going to play with fire eventually you're going to get burned." The voice was eerily familiar. Of course, nightmares tended to accentuate the subtle meaning. While Jesse fought his demons in his sleep he hadn't realized he was voicing his fears out loud. The sounds traveled through the silent home of Chris Larabee awakening everyone there. Men who harbored their own demons were immediately on their feet, guns drawn as they each moved stealthily out of their rooms. Chris motioned to the others he was headed down the hall, when a voice yelled, "No! Let me go! I got to save them!"

In a heartbeat, Chris raced toward Jesse's room. Opening the door he realized the boy wrestled with a nightmare. It was heart wrenching to watch as Jesse's fists clenched the blanket tightly struggling against something unknown. Chris entered the room padding quietly across the hard wood floor until he arrived at Jesse's bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed facing Jesse and gently tried to wake him. "Come on Jesse, wake up. Jesse, you're dreaming." He kept repeating until he heard a gasp.

Struggling to catch his breath, Jesse slowly emerged from the abyss of the nightmare. A soothing, reassuring voice helped to lead him out of past. Two strong arms held him in a safe embrace.

"Jesse, you're going to be fine. It was just a nightmare. Easy now. I got you." The soothing tones continued while a hand rubbed his back.

Oh to have a simpler life, what I almost would give, but not until it's over. Jesse abruptly pulled out of Chris' embrace putting an abrupt end to the tender moment.

So much for making a little headway. Chris then asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about. It was a nightmare, that's all." Try as he might Jesse struggled to keep his voice steady. That damn lump in his throat had returned, threatening mutiny.

"I'll stay if you need me to." There he said it. Now it was the kid's decision.

You have absolutely no idea how much I want to say yes. "Not a little kid. I'm fine." Jesse mumbled. Hurry up and leave before I lose it. Thank god the room was dark, otherwise it would be more difficult to convince Chris. The moisture in his eyes was already brimming and he be damned if he was going to spill them in front of anyone.

"Okay. But if you need me, come get me or just holler. I'll be at your side."

Jesse didn't say another word, his throat was raw with pain. Instead he laid back down on the bed and turned his head away from Chris. Those silent tears began their descent unseen by the man currently walking back to his room.

How was he going to get that boy to open up to him?

"Patience."

Chris so lost in thought jumped, startled by that one word. "Give a little warning next time Josiah." He placed his right hand over his heart trying to steady his breathing. "I'm not quite ready to meet my maker, yet."

"Like I said, you need to be patient with that boy. I would've been very surprised if he bared his soul to you. He's not ready to trust you or any of us. Although, I do see a connection beginning to form between you and him, in such a short time. I agree with the Director, you and Jesse may have more in common than you realize and the future or past may hold the answers.

"Chris, he'll come around, but only when he's ready. Give him some space and time."

He was too exhausted mentally and physically to argue. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Josiah."

Chris walked away leaving Josiah standing in the doorway with a big happy grin plastered across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own; never have and never will T-T. Thanks again to MOG for creating the ATF Universe. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and added to their story alerts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The recent turn of events played right into his hands. After all those years of keeping tabs on the boy, making sure he headed in the right direction, it was almost perfect. Again, how stupid the ATF played right along. Oh, he knew his boss would be tickled pink to find that he did his job so well. He grinned his eyes filled with mischievous madness.

At 6:00 a.m. the next morning, Jesse awoke to the early morning whinnies of several horses. Chris or somebody must be taking care of the horses. Even though he had a restless night he knew without a doubt he would not be able to go back to sleep. He grabbed his crutches, hobbled to the bathroom, took care of some necessary business, and splashed some water on his face. Looking into the mirror he realized how bad his night had been. Whatever.

Hobbling back to his room he found some sweat pants and shirt to pull on before he headed down the hallway. No one else seemed to be up and about. A few snores from the other rooms confirmed his suspicions. He decided to head out to the barn and see who was working. If his assumption was correct and it was Chris then he might risk getting a lecture about needing his rest and keeping his ankle elevated. He'd deal with it. There was only so much rest he could take in one day. Well here goes nothing.

He opened the door and scooted on in. Sure enough, it was Chris hard at work. Jesse quietly leaned against the stall rubbing his recently acquired friend's nose. The black nudged Jesse's shoulder causing him to lose his balance and almost topple over. As he regained his balance he accidentally bumped his crutches. The crutches fell to the floor with a resounding bang.

The sound of movement in the other stall momentarily ceased. "Who's out there?"

Jesse's throat went dry as he saw Chris peek around the doorway breathing a sigh of relief. "Next time answer." He re-holstered his gun and moved out of the stall. "Aren't you supposed to be resting and elevating that ankle? You think you can get away with not following Dr. Gilbert's orders."

"There's only so much resting someone can do before they're bored out of their mind. I'll rest later, besides it's a little difficult to sleep when the horses are neighing rather loudly." Jesse reached up and stroked the black's face.

Seeing how comfortable Jesse was with the horse made Chris smile. "So, got a name for him yet?"

"Yeah. I think I'm settling on Rogue."

Chris thought the name would fit Ezra better, but didn't voice his opinion on it. With a slight tilt of his head Chris agreed the name fit the animal. "Sounds like a keeper. What do you think, Vin?"

"Sounds good to me." The quiet sharpshooter spoke his thoughts behind Jesse.

It was the second time that morning, Jesse lost his balance. First Rogue, now Mr. Tanner's silent presence.

"Easy, kid. Chris is right, you should be resting and keeping that ankle elevated."

Feeling a bit irked Jesse muttered. "I was fine until you snuck up on me."

"Preoccupied is what I'd say. Horses tend to do that. They like being the center of attention." Peso whinnied as if agreeing with Vin's opinion. "See, Peso, agrees. He wants my attention pronto." Vin moved off to see his horse.

Chris wiped the sweat from his forehead and nodded to Vin. "Are the rest of them up yet?"

"Are you kidding? I think Bucklin and Josiah are competing to see who can out snore the other. I'd say within an hour. J.D. and Nathan will rise and rouse the rest out of bed. Since the kid ain't riding who's staying behind."

Jesse almost wished he could ride, but the damn weight on his ankle was a reminder that any fun was on hold for another six weeks.

"I think Josiah mentioned he'd stay behind. Probably take a ride another day when I decide to stay here and catch up on some things." He climbed up to the loft while Vin helped him with some hay bales.

When they finished, Chris knew it was time to hit the showers. "I think I'll go clean up before the others use up all the hot water. Jesse, time to head back to the house. You need something to eat before your first dose."

Vin covered his mouth to keep from busting a gut as he caught Jesse making a face while silently mimicking Chris' words. "You know you're as bad as him. Come on. Let's go." Chris picked up Jesse's crutches. "I could carry you to the house."

The kid swiped the crutches from Chris' hands. "No thanks. I'll be fine." Not waiting for Chris, Jesse headed toward the house."

"Come on Chris, admit it, it was funny." Without another word, Chris followed Jesse leaving his friend and humor behind.

After the first week, Jesse was granted a reprieve to return to school. Chris met with the administrators and filled out the necessary paperwork as Jesse's designated guardian. The principal looked relieved much to Jesse's dismay.

"I'm finally glad to see somebody is looking out for his best interests. This is the time most teens need guidance; especially through their high school years."

Whatever, Jesse thought. It's only temporary. As soon as the bad guy is apprehended I'll be back on the streets again. Who benefits from that? Obviously, not me.

Chris watched Jesse closely, while the principal rambled on and on. What was that kid thinking? Probably wondering what was going to happen to him after the bust. He wasn't even sure, but as of now, they would take things one day at a time.

Catching Larabee watching him, unnerved Jesse. Damn get it together Jess! You need to stay alert. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Bowden, may I go to class now?"

"Sure, Jesse, let me write you a note. Need any help getting to class? I could arrange for a student to help with your books."

"That would be great." Jesse stood as Chris retrieved his crutches from the floor.

He put a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Here, you may need this." He passed the cell phone to the teen. "Stay out of trouble. I'll be here to pick you up after school, or if you feel you can't get through the entire day, give me a call. My work number is programmed into your phone under ATF." His voice was low so the conversation stayed between Jesse and Chris.

At first he was mad that Chris invaded his privacy, but that was quickly dispelled. "I had JD put in the number and that's all he did. Remember if you're not up to a whole day, or something is out of the ordinary call me. And the school knows about the meds, but you'll continue taking them at home. Easier that way." He pulled Jesse into a brief hug before settling back in his chair to continue his discussion with Mr. Bowden.

The hug left Jesse a bit disconcerted. It had been unexpected. He hated being off balance physically, but mentally was even worse. What was the agent playing at? They both knew this was only temporary – wasn't it? He shook his head to clear it and set off to his locker. A boy his age with glasses and a shock of red hair had been sent to help him to his first class. He figured once his friends saw him they would help him the rest of the day. Sure hope Joe's here, or even Luis, need to find out what Luis said to Tanner. Without any further problems he made it to his first class.

The morning passed rather quickly. By lunchtime Jesse was exhausted. His friends had caught up to him and helped him out. Joe noticed right away his amigo wasn't quite with it.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little green around the gills."

Nothing got past his friends. "Never thought a busted ankle could wear me down. Luis, I've been meaning to ask what did you say to Tanner."

"Not much. Just that you're my amigo and if anything happened to you I'd hold him personally responsible." His friend grinned broadly.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet that left him quaking in his boots. How long have you known him?"

"Oh, long before you set foot in Purgatorio. He helped my family out a time or two. Good man. Knows what it's like for us, been through some hard times himself. Granted, I think all of his team has had some problems of some sort throughout their lives. Especially his boss, Larabee. That's probably why those two get along so well."

"What sort of problems?" Jesse ventured.

Luis shook his head. "Not for me to say. I was told never to divulge that information unless I wanted to live a very short life. Sorry amigo, you'll have to ask your appointed warden. Tanner can be scary when he wants to be, but Larabee, I don't even want to go there."

"Chicken shit."

Without a pause, Luis answered, "And proud of it. But that's between you two and me. Can't let the rest of the world know it and ruin my hard earned reputation."

"Okay, let's see if I can get through the rest of this day without making a fool of myself. It would be…" The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something suddenly felt out of the ordinary, like someone was watching him.

His friends sensed Jesse's wariness. "What's up?"

"Not sure. Something's not right. And don't ask me what it is, because it's just one of those feelings." Confided Jesse.

Jumping to his friends distress, "Every time you've had one of those feelings it's been something, right?" Jesse nodded. "Why don't you follow Larabee's advice and call him. If you don't want to discuss it just tell him you're not up to finishing the whole day."

"I made it this far and I've had more than enough rest. Besides, you guys have my back, right?" Joe and Luis could not argue. They, also, knew how stubborn their friend could be and here was one of those moments.

The rest of the day flew by along with the week. Jesse continued to feel like he was watched but never said much more about it. His friends stayed close, acting like the ever helpful buddies that they were. Chris picked him up every day that week and kept a close eye on his watchdogs.

"Do you think we should tell that Larabee guy what's going on? I swear that guy knew what we were doing." Luis later told Joe.

Joe thought about it and negatively shook his head. "Let it be. Besides, Jesse might come unhinged if we squeal. I'd rather play it out. Luis, maybe you should talk to Tanner in your round about way, see what he thinks. I'm going to check out some things, see what's new on the streets. Maybe I'll uncover something useful."

"Be careful. I don't think his spirit could stand another loss." They both shivered inwardly knowing the game they played was about to get even more dangerous.

It seemed like forever before Jesse got his cast off. It felt good to be able to do the activities he had given up six weeks ago. He was told to take it easy and not attempt to do everything in one day. Chris made sure that wasn't going to happen. He restricted his riding to the weekend only and only if Chris or one of the others went with him. Jesse complained like any other teen would in that particular situation.

What Chris didn't know was what Jesse's friends had uncovered for him. Word on the street verified someone was watching Jess and possibly not in a good way. By the time it filtered back through Ezra's channels the information was at least a week old. Chris was fuming. He wanted answers. Vin and Ezra were sent out to see what other information was out there in Jesse's part of the hood. Also, to see what information the Black Marauders had obtained and why they failed to mention it to the ATF. Next, Chris needed to speak with Jesse. It was time to find out what he knew and how they could put it to use.

Luis had been minding his own business when he became aware of a shadowy figure in the alley. Experience told him to be stay alert, take it one step at a time, see how it played out. This could be nothing, but it also could be his last stand. Joe where the hell are you? Whoever was tailing him was good. Let's see how good you really are. Before he could bolt he found himself looking down the barrel of a .357 Magnum.

"Going somewhere Luis?" The voice was deadly and low, yet vaguely familiar.

Realization dawned while relief swept across his features. "Shit, Tanner, what was that for?"

"Had to make it look real. I need some answers and if I find that you're lying you are going to be in a world of hurt. Comprende?"

Luis had no choice but to nod affirmatively.

Joe started to get worried when Luis didn't show up on time. Where the hell is he? I hope he didn't run into any trouble on the way here.

He had just got up when he thought he heard the back door squeak open. "Luis, it's about time. Where've you be…?"

The person he met was definitely not Luis. Aw hell! This was going to be a long day after all.

They were both brought into ATF headquarters. Luis exchanged glances with Joe after they were thrown into the same conference room. A very slight tilt of Luis' head told Joe that Jesse had been alerted to the current situation. Both Tanner and Ezra kept a watch on the two gang members behind the mirrored wall. They knew the two in the conference room knew they were being watched.

Ezra pulled out his phone. "Standish. Yes, we got them. They're waiting in the conference room, just as you commanded. Okay, I'll let him know." He ended the call. "Mr. Tanner that was our illustrious leader. He wants you and Buck to go and collect Jesse from Mrs. Wells."

"What if he runs?"

"Chris said, quote unquote, handle it."

Vin muttered, "Why does he get the simple part?"

"Oh, my dear, Mr. Tanner, his part is not going to be simple. Not at all. I don't envy him." The sincere look he gave Vin said enough.

His teammate finally understood. "You're right. I hope the kid doesn't run. I'll see ya in a few." Tipping an imaginary hat Vin went in search of Buck.

The cryptic text message Jesse received an hour ago made him cringe. His boys were in trouble. Which also meant so was he. He figured he had a half hour before someone was sent to pick him up. No doubt Chris was pissed. He never meant to withhold the information, but other things kept popping up lately. Plus, Chris wasn't the easiest person to talk to for that matter. On the other hand, it was hard for Jesse to reveal how he felt about the situation. Yeah, it was unnerving to find out someone was basically stalking him. More than likely the same person that kept tabs on him all these years. It was at that moment something clicked in his head.

A cold shiver crawled down his spine. Whoever this person was had purposely guided him from Missouri to Colorado. Someone wanted him here, but for what purpose? Why kill his family? What did the ATF have to do with it? Was this all a part of Valentine's plan or was it possibly something bigger?

Jesse needed some air and quick. Mrs. Wells was kind enough to offer her home to Jesse whenever Chris couldn't pick him up after school. Or if Chris worked on the weekend. Chris didn't trust him to leave him at the ranch on his own. He made it seem like he was safer with someone than on his own, but Jesse knew it was a trust issue on the agent's part. Couldn't blame the guy.

He was lost in thought when Mrs. Wells came in the room and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you not feeling well? You look a little pale. Maybe you should lie down for a little bit."

Jesse had almost jumped out of his skin when she touched him. "Yeah, I think I might just do that. Thanks Mrs. Wells."

"Okay. I'll be in the front room if you need me. Should I close the door?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Jesse's mind raced with indecision. He mulled over a few things. If he took off he would certainly piss off Chris possibly creating a situation he had no chance of winning and then again if he stayed the same inevitable consequences would still be there waiting for him. Great. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Always. Making his decision and knowing what would happen left him with a queasy stomach. I hope history isn't going to repeat itself. With a heavy heart he opened the window and as quietly as possible slipped out onto the fire escape.

No sooner had his feet touched the metal grating he heard someone knocking at Mrs. Wells' door. Up or down. Shit! He started down as fast as he could.

Vin immediately felt something wasn't right as Buck knocked on Nettie's door. Before Nettie could open it Vin left Buck standing alone. "Vin?"

The door opened revealing a surprised Nettie. "Hello Buck. Is everything alright?"

"I'll let you know in a minute. I need to see Jesse."

Nettie waved him on in and indicated to the closed bedroom door. Buck entered and swore.

"Now Buck there will be none of that. At least not in front of…Oh no! He skedaddled out the window." Nettie was beside herself.

Buck reassured her, "Don't worry Nettie. We'll find him. I'm sure Vin has the situation under control." At least he hoped he did. Otherwise Chris was sure to blow a gasket.

Vin had made it down the stairs in time to catch the wayward boy creeping around the corner of the building. "Checking out the sights?"

Fuck! Where did he come from? He tried to dodge, but Vin was quicker. In no time flat he had Jesse subdued and in cuffs for safe measure.

"Am I arrested?" Jesse shouted.

"No, but I'm not taking any chances. Get in the truck. I don't have the time or the patience for your antics today." Vin got on his cell. "Buck, I got him. Tell Nettie everything is alright. I'll talk to her later. The sooner we get him to Chris the better. See ya in a little bit." He ended the call, pocketed the phone, and got Jesse into the truck while waiting on Buck.

"Did you really think running was going to take care of your problems? It only creates more problems."

Not knowing if Vin required an answer or not Jesse took the plunge anyway. "No."

"No, what?"

"No, running doesn't solve my problems. I panicked. I needed some time to think. I would think someone like you would understand that."

Vin sighed. "Yeah, I understand and yet every time I run I have six friends come looking for me. I'm still learning the concept, too."

Buck finally joined them ending the conversation. As soon as the truck was in gear Buck lit into Jesse. "What in the hell were you doing?"

"End it right there Bucklin. This is not the time or place. It's up to Chris to handle the rest of this." Buck grumbled a bit but heeded the sharpshooter's words. He did not envy Chris' part in this at all.

Too soon for Jesse's liking they pulled into the parking garage. Vin undid Jesse's cuffs and quietly told him. "For your sake, behave yourself. Chris is already on a short fuse. I kind of understand why ya held back, yet there are those like Buck here that can't quite wrap their heads around it. The sooner you spill your guts the better. Just so you know, your compadres didn't rat ya out, they hold your best interest, got it."

Jesse nodded. That wonderful lump in his throat returned. The thought of seeing Chris more pissed than the first time he managed to tick him off had him worried. That and the embarrassment of what was promised had his insides twisting in knots. He vaguely wondered if he could take Tanner by surprise. Those thoughts were dispelled when Vin said, "Put it out of your mind. Not gonna happen. Do I need to put the cuffs back on ya?"

"I didn't say anything." He protested.

"No, but you were thinking it. You don't want me pissed, either." Jesse figured Vin was close to it just by the tone.

Buck added, "Boy, you're batting a thousand if you succeed in pissing off both Chris and Vin in the same day. Wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Buck had been about to expound some more when Vin's phone rang. The ring had an ominous tone as well. "Tanner. Yeah, we're here. Yep. Entering the elevator as we speak. Where? Same room. Not gonna talk to him by yerself? I wouldn't trust you neither. Expect us in five." Conversation ended.

Jesse felt that crazy feeling again when they stepped out of the elevator. Who the hell was watching him? Vin felt the kid stiffen a little, the same inner radar told Vin to keep moving. "Keep going, don't meet anybody's eyes, and stay with us."

Buck heard Vin speak softly to the boy. His senses were also on alert. Not quite sure what set it off, yet something felt odd. They made it to the conference room without any mishap. "Go on in, someone will be in shortly." Jesse entered and immediately spied Joe and Luis.

"Hey bro. I see they got you, too. Didn't get Luis' message in time."

He sat down noticing the one way mirror immediately. He put his elbows on the table while he held his head in his hands. "No I got it. I was ambushed. And soon I'm going to be in a world of hurt. What did they get out of you?" He kept his voice low, praying that the men on the other side of the wall wouldn't hear him.

"Sorry man, Larabee knows about someone watching you. Shit, that guy is scarier than my old man. I thought El Diablo was standing in front of me."

He looked up slightly, meeting his friend's expression. "It's okay Luis, it was bound to come out. I've learned that particular glare is called the fear of Larabee. Even I'm not immune to it." Just thinking about it made his heart rate increase.

"You guys are wusses." Joe said trying to lighten the mood.

"If I'm a wuss then you're a wienie. Shit Jess, I thought he was going to wet himself when Larabee came within an inch of his face." Luis openly smiled at his companions.

"Hey you were no better when he did the same to you." Joe countered.

"Some gang bangers we are. Cannot stand up against one ATF agent. Let's hope this never leaves this room, otherwise our reputations are shot to hell." He continued to hold his head in his hands. "Tell me one thing, Joe. Does he know about the safe house?"

"No. I said I would never tell anyone and I meant it. I'll take that secret to the grave."

Jesse commented. "I hope it never comes to that. Thanks man. Luis, you too."

"The same goes for me. Nobody will ever know about that place, unless you want them to. I'll go head to head with El Diablo and never reveal its whereabouts."

"So, basically what you're telling me is you'll spill your guts about everything else, but that one little secret." Jesse said smiling.

Joe and Luis said in unison, "Si."

Their little camaraderie abruptly ended, wiping the smile off of Jesse's face when the door banged open and in walked Chris Larabee. Together the trio thought – aw hell! "Hate to break up the reunion boys, but I need to know what you three were planning to do with the information you had in your possession. Jesse."

Being the leader, Jesse naturally shouldered the blame, taking full responsibility for Joe and Luis' actions as well as his. He simply stated to Chris he never meant to keep this turn of events to himself, and he was going to tell him when he was certain he had all the facts. Joe and Luis always helped him out long before the ATF ever was involved.

Joe actually flinched when Chris' glare intensified after Jesse's last statement. Not good, Jess. Your ass is grass as far as he's concerned. You should've left that last one alone. Luis' thoughts were worse. He wondered if he would ever see his friend alive again.

Chris kept his cool, although it threatened to erupt every few seconds. He needed to exit the room before he regretted anything. A knock at the door saved Jesse for now. Ezra stuck his head in, "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Larabee, uh, your presence is required post haste in the Director's office."

Thank you Ezra. "Nobody move until I or one of my men return." Chris exited the room and asked. "Please tell me the Director does not want to see me."

"He doesn't. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of that volatile area. I truly thought you and Mr. Ryder were going to exchange fisticuffs."

Chris' reply wasn't far from the mark. "You have no idea how close." At times like these he was glad his men could read him so well. "Where's Vin?"

"Right behind you, cowboy." Chris never flinched because Ezra's eyes gave Vin's presence away.

"Vin, take Joe and Luis home. Tell them not to drop their guard, because I believe whomever is watching Jesse is probably watching them, too. If anything out of the norm happens we are to be the first to know. No ifs, ands or buts. Make sure that point gets through to them."

A distinct nod from Vin confirmed the directive. "Ezra take Jesse to the old conference room and remain with him until I return. I need to collect my thoughts."

"Take all the time you need, Mr. Larabee. I'm sure the undue wait will have the right effect on your wayward charge. I don't fancy being in your shoes."

Chris agreed with his friend. "Neither do I." Ezra placed a hand on one of Chris' shoulders and gave a small squeeze before he left to carry out his order.

Back in his office, Chris stared unseeing at his computer screen contemplating the current situation. "A penny for your thoughts, pard?"

"Hey, Buck."

"Looks like you could use a fresh one of these." He placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of Chris.

"Thanks." Chris took the cup and drank some. "I don't know what to do with Jesse. Why would he withhold something like that? Anyone else would've been begging for help, yet he thinks he can take it on. I'm beyond frustrated. Part of me wants to hold him and the other part wants to tan his hide."

The answer he received from Buck left him speechless. "Maybe he needs both. He's so used to doing things on his own that he doesn't quite know how to be a normal teenager."

"Buck, I don't think teenagers are normal. Hell, we weren't normal. I recall we got into a lot of trouble during that time."

A little exasperated, Buck tried to explain again. "Yeah we got into plenty of trouble: girls, cars, late nights and the list goes on. Jesse, however, hasn't had a normal childhood. He had to grow up way too soon. Now he struggles with the possibility of trusting someone else to share the load. It's not that easy.

"Like I said before you're good for him. He needs you. When we first picked him up today or I should say when Vin intercepted him, he was already struggling with the consequences of his actions. It's hard to stop running when that's all he's known. Vin understands it and I'm sure somewhere in that mule head of yours that you do too."

"Buck get to the point." Chris' head was throbbing.

He looked up as if asking for guidance. "The point is give the kid a chance to explain. Don't go all crazy on him. You're both too stubborn for your own good. If you give him attitude you'll get attitude in return. Talk it out. No shouting if you can help it. You can be firm, but let him know you'll be there for him, the same way you've been there for us."

"Where did that come from?" Amazed by his friend's wisdom.

"Learned from watching my best friend." Buck patted Chris on the shoulder as he exited the room. Guess it's time to do this.

He hated to wait, especially with certain doom hanging over his head. Ezra kept himself preoccupied by shuffling a deck of cards along with a few tricks added in. Jesse kept waiting for the knock on the door and when it finally came he slouched further into his seat.

It's about time. The door opened and in walked Chris. Ezra noted that Chris was much calmer and more sure of himself. He tipped an imaginary hat and walked out without a word to his boss, closing the door behind him.

Chris pulled out a chair and sat down. Breaking the silence he began, "I'm going to try and take this slowly. I'm beginning to understand how hard it is for you to let someone else take responsibility. You've been looking out for yourself for a long time now. Having me shoved into your life was like having your freedom ripped from you. Yet, under the law, a kid your age needs some adult supervision.

Jesse looked as if he was about to go off, but Chris wouldn't allow it.

"Hear me out, Jess, then you can rant if you like. I'm going to let you in on a little secret of my own. Nobody but my men and the Director know this. I, too, know what it's like to lose family. You lost your parents and I lost my wife and son. The bomb in my vehicle was meant for me. Unfortunately, my wife and son paid the ultimate price with their lives. It's been hell for me since that day and until recently, I have begun to live again.

"My team has helped me to get past the pain. It lessens a little each and every day. I've had my setbacks, but I have people who care so much that they make sure I don't do anything crazy to myself or anyone else. I'm telling you this, because I want you to understand you're not the only one suffering. When the director first mentioned you and the closeness of our cases I didn't want anything to do with you. I couldn't see myself looking after another boy knowing that I failed my son, because I couldn't protect him. But it looks like I've been given another chance. Although, it's up to you as to whether or not I succeed this time. I'm here to protect you and only you can allow that to happen."

His throat constricted again. That weird connection between him and Chris was ever present. Aw hell, I don't want these feelings again. Don't want to get close to anyone, don't want the pain I have enough of it. Why can't these guys see I'm better off on my own. These choices I'm suppose to make are ripping me apart. I'm tired of making the wrong choice and somebody close pays the price.

Jesse felt Chris' eyes watching him, struggling to cope with his inner turmoil. Not once did Jesse raise his eyes to meet Chris'. I'm such a wuss. He expects an answer, but I'm not sure what to say. Maybe this is my chance to set things right. Although another part of me thinks I'm going to regret this some day. Jesse finally swallowed the lump and sighed. "Fine. I'll try harder, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

A slight awkward silence followed. Jesse didn't want to pry, but he had to know. "Did you ever find out who killed your wife and son?"

"Yeah, someone very unexpected. Unfortunately, that person is very elusive." The subject was closed at least for the time being. "Ready to head home?"

"No." Not with my ass on the line. Jesse looked apprehensively at Chris.

"There's no point in delaying it. Just makes it harder. You knew the consequences…"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it."

"You think I'm looking forward to it. It's not something I want to do, but you do need to learn. I reckon in the future you'll think twice before doing anything reckless. Let's go." Chris put a reassuring hand on Jesse's shoulder, pulled him into a one arm hug. It was something Jesse missed every now and then, even though it would take some getting used to.

The next day Chris and Jesse had the chores done with a little time to spare. While Jesse headed to the shower, Chris started breakfast it was then his cell phone rang. "Larabee."

"Hey stud, how are you and the kid?"

"Fine, Buck. Just trying to get a little breakfast here." Chris looked in the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and bacon.

Of course, Buck needed to know his friend was more than fine. "Listen Buck, what's done is done. I don't want to rehash this. Jesse's a smart kid, maybe a little too smart sometimes. Travis was right, he needs someone to lean on, like the rest of us. It won't be no cake walk, but it's a chance I'm willing to take.

"Believe it or not, I think we took a big step forward. There will more than likely be setbacks, yet I'll do right by the boy."

Buck reassured his friend. Glad to hear a positive view. "That you will, pard. That you will. I'll see you in the office. Later."

Perfect timing. Chris heard the water turn off and figured Jesse be ready to eat in about fifteen minutes. Enough time to finish making breakfast.

The ride to school was bumpier than Jesse ever realized or it was because his backside bore the painful reminder of his most recent misdeeds. He'd never let on how much it hurt, at least, not in front of Chris. Plus, he knew Chris had already forgiven him. The crime was done, punishment served, and now they moved on.

It hadn't been that much different when his dad had been alive. It was a rarity if one stayed mad at the other, usually on his part, but they usually went on with their lives. Could this be a turning point for him? In some small way he hoped, but for now he'd keep it to himself.

Pulling up to the school, Chris put the truck in park and looked at Jesse. "Now if you think you're in danger, you are to call me. If not, jot down the time, place and possibly the direction in which you think it came from. Got it?"

He nodded, then said, "Yes, sir."

Chris reached over, mussed up his hair and said, "Go on. Remember any trouble…"

"I know. I know."

"I'll pick you up later." Chris saw the look of confusion cross Jesse's face.

"Thought I be going to Mrs. Wells." Jesse had just exited the truck.

Chris leaned across the seat. "She has some other business to tend to, unless something is more pressing at work expect me here. If I'm unable, I'll leave you a message on your phone with instructions."

Jesse nodded in agreement. He stunned Chris by imitating Ezra's and Vin's famous two finger salute before heading into the school. Chris shook his head amazed at how perceptive that kid could be.

At his locker, he grabbed a few things, then went to the cafeteria to look for his friends. Since Chris started dropping him off, he had more than enough time to kill. It wasn't long before Joe, Luis and some of the other gang members waved him over to their table.

"Jess, I see you survived your encounter with Agent Larabee."

Todd voiced his concerns. "So it's true. The ATF have become certified babysitters."

"Not so loud, Todd. How much did big mouth over there tell ya?" The glare he shot Joe had his friend looking anywhere but at him.

"He said you were under house arrest. The ATF were in control. Jesse, we've known each other for how long, four or five years? I think the rest of us are entitled to know what's up."

Joe finally found his voice. "Yeah, who's been watching your back, us, not them. I think the guys need to know. We can't help unless you think we can't do the job."

"Are you serious? Jesse wouldn't leave us out of the loop. You wouldn't do that to us, would ya Jess?" Another friend voiced his concerns.

The quietest voice among his boys broke through catching Jesse's attention. "Jesse, are you leaving us?"

"Hell no! What kind of question is that? Don't let these bozos warp your brain. Joe, what the hell have you been telling them?"

Luis came to Joe's defense. "We wanted to wait until we saw you, Jess. You know Joe hates it when you're gone for any length of time. By the way, why are you still standing, there's an available chair." He purposefully shoved the chair toward Jesse.

Locking eyes with his two amigos, Jesse grabbed the chair and sat down between Joe and Luis without a problem. He turned his head slightly whispering in a low voice for Luis' ears only. "I'll get you back for this."

Luis covered his mouth pretending to cough, hiding the laughter that threatened to escape. Joe glanced sideways to the other two, knew right away what Luis had been referring to and bit his tongue to keep from smirking.

"So, Jess, are you going to keep the rest of us in the dark or are you going to tell us? Especially the reason why Joe and Luis are ready to fall out of their chairs laughing. Jesse was going to kill those two after school. Hopefully he would have some time before Chris' arrival.

"Okay, you guys know about my past. Well, it looks like it has caught up with me again." Jesse had begun to say.

Teddy interrupted. "I knew it! You are leaving us!"

"No, I'm not leaving you guys. Yeah, I've been busy, but it's not like I had a choice recently." Jesse spoke a little softer and the guys leaned in to hear what he had to say. "The short story is someone's watching me."

"Like now?" This time Josh interrupted.

A little more exasperated Jesse continued. "I only have fifteen minutes to explain this, so quit interrupting. As of now, no, but sometimes I get this creepy feeling like someone is and I can't tell you who, because I don't know. Remember that guy, Ernie, the one giving me information about Valentine. Well he failed to show one day and the next thing I knew I was arrested."

"Uh, Jesse, I…"

"Didn't I say don't interrupt me? Geez Todd, what do I have to…" Jesse stopped when he saw Todd's hesitant manner. "What's eating you?"

"Uh, I guess you didn't hear."

Even Joe and Luis felt that whatever Todd had to say was not good news.

"Hear what? Todd, whatever it is, just say it already."

"They found Ernie, dead." His voice was just above a whisper.

Jesse's world came to an abrupt stop. His heart rate accelerated and the roaring began in his ears. He thought he would've passed out if Joe hadn't elbowed him. "Hey man, you alright? You've gone pale by at least three shades of white and that's not an easy feat. Class hasn't even started." He glanced at his watch. "At least not for another ten minutes. Jess, stay with us. Luis get him a pop I think he needs a little sugar or something. Todd, when did you hear this?"

Still watching Jesse, Todd answered, "I think they found his body the day Jesse got arrested."

Jesse finally found his voice. "Where? Todd, where did they find him? How did he die? And why didn't you at least tell Joe! Shit!" The panic in his tone had them all worried. "Tell me!"

"Easy Ace. Calm down. You got our attention along with the entire student body. Take it easy." His best friend watched all around them. An uneasy feeling crept into their space.

He took his friend's advice after noticing the looks people were giving him. "Alright, I'm okay." It was a bald face lie, because he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He dropped them into his lap, waiting for Todd to answer him.

Todd hadn't seen Jesse react to news like this in a long time. It shook him to his core to see his leader unnerved. "They found him behind a dumpster, in an alley, two blocks from where you were arrested. He had been stabbed."

Stunned and shaking Jesse needed some air. He felt a few hands keep him steady as he stood. He heard Joe's voice as if far away although he stood next to him. "Call Larabee. Don't run Jess, call him."

Jesse nodded. The roaring continued followed by the last sentence he heard Todd say, but this time a different voice repeated it. He pulled out his phone, pressed it into Joe's hand as the warning bell rang and weakly said, "Call him."

As Jesse said 'call him' Joe felt his friend go limp. He had no choice but to lower him onto the floor. Todd called for assistance, Luis grabbed the phone from Joe and located Chris' number. A couple of teachers assisted Joe and the others carried Jesse to the nurse's office. One of the other teachers tried to take the phone away from Luis. Luis shook his head no and began to explain he was calling Jesse's guardian, Mr. Larabee. The teacher was insistent, but Luis refused especially when the man finally answered.

"Larabee." Everyone in the conference room went silent. They could tell by his actions alone that something stressed Chris. "What? Luis, slow down, what happened." His face paled as he listened to Luis. "Where is he? I'm on my way."

The six men waited for Chris to speak. "Jesse passed out. I need to get to the school."

"Chris, you want someone to go with ya?" His second in command asked.

"Sure. Buck, you're in charge. Tell Travis I'll call him when I get home. I'll let y'all know how Jesse's doing. Let's go Vin." They quickly left the room.

"I sure hope Jesse's alright." JD commented.

Nathan mentioned. "Hope it's nothing serious."

Buck responded. "He'll pull through this. He's now got Chris in his corner."

"And the rest of us." Ezra added.

Josiah would not be left out. "Amen to that, brothers."

It didn't take Chris and Vin long to get to the school. They identified themselves at the front doors and were buzzed into the building. They immediately made their way to the office and were directed to the nurse's office. There Chris saw a very pale boy laying on a cot. A cold washcloth had been placed over his forehead. He watched the boy's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Ma'am, how is he?" Chris asked.

"He gave his friends a bit of a scare for a while there. But he came to after they lowered him onto the cot. I wanted to call for an ambulance, but he refused to go anywhere until you had arrived. I would suggest taking him to his doctor for a complete once over. Just to be sure."

As Chris had been about to agree another voice entered the conversation. "Chris?"

Chris was at Jesse's side immediately. "I'm here. I'll take you home."

"Need to talk." His voice sounded weak to him. A bout of coughing seized him ending all conversation. The nurse handed a small Dixie cup of water to Chris and he carefully helped Jesse sit up and take a few sips.

"Better?" He watched as Jesse nodded. "We'll talk later. Ready to go home?" Again he nodded. Chris signed the piece of paper the nurse handed to him allowing him to take Jesse home. Vin went and got the truck close to the entrance as Chris helped Jesse out of the school and into the truck.

Jesse could barely keep his eyes open and promptly fell asleep against Chris' shoulder while Vin drove. "Think he'll sleep all the way."

"Not a doubt in my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own; never have and never will T-T. Thanks again to MOG for creating the ATF Universe. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and added to their story alerts. I do own any original characters created by me that are not in the Magnificent 7 TV series. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine. I hope the wait was worth it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jesse came to with a groan. He discovered he was on the couch in Larabee's living room. His head ached, but other than that he felt fine. A couple of voices were carrying on a conversation from the vicinity of the kitchen. Staggering to his feet, followed by another groan, he proceeded in that direction. As he shuffled through the doorway he was greeted by Vin's voice. "Ya seem to be doing okay. How ya feel?"

"Like shit. Is there anything to eat?" Chris let out a huge sigh while rolling his eyes at Jesse's comment. "What?" Surly attitude still in check.

"Future reference, try curbing the language."

It was Jesse's turn to roll his eyes. "Like you guys are any better."

"He's got ya there, pard?" Grinned a knowing Vin. "And ya might as well stop glaring. That shit don't work on me." Vin took another drink of his coffee.

Sighing again Chris added, "It used to."

"My ass it used to. It never did. Shit, Chris, save the parental overtones for the kid." Jesse couldn't help but admire the way Vin played Chris.

Not liking where this was headed Chris pushed away from the table and checked the soup simmering on the stovetop.

Openly smirking, Vin casually winked at Jesse. His expression held devious amusement. Jesse held his breath certain that sparks were soon going to fly. Chris placed a bowl of soup in front of Jesse and then sat back down in the chair he vacated moments ago.

"Since you're gonna be living with him for awhile ya need to understand all the Larabee expressions. Like this first one." Intrigued by the humor, Jesse couldn't help but watch. He also figured he better begin to eat, because he sensed he may not get another chance later.

"I like to call this – The Warning. Watch his eyes, the anger is just starting to flare."

"Vin." Chris' mood began to darken.

"Ya heard that serious tone, right?"

Chris then growled, "Tanner."

"Now he's moved it up a notch. This is where most people start to sweat. The use of your last name means he's getting pricklier by the minute." His blue eyes danced mischievously watching Chris' impending shift in mood.

"My all out advice to you kid, is before that glare hits dead on, you need to…"

Striking like a rattler, Chris unexpectedly sprang from his chair and knocked Vin out of his, pinning him to the kitchen floor. "Chris, ya know I was only messing with ya…Larabee! No!" Vin yelped and struggled. "Don't do that!" His voice went up an octave.

That last plea, from Vin, struck Jesse's funny bone. What the fuck was that? Jesse snorted, spewing soup all over the table. Aw hell. He coughed a few times before it changed to laughter.

Chris' mood lightened as he looked up to see if Jesse was alright. "You sure have a way with words. Damn near choked the poor kid. You ready to give up?"

"Fuck you!"

"I don't think you're in a position to give orders."

Vin's eyes widened. "Don't you dare…No! Stop! Stop! I give. Damn it!" The look he shot Larabee would've killed most men. Unfortunately, Chris didn't fit into that category.

"Reckon that will learn ya." Chris chuckled. "The mighty Vin Tanner falls to a ticklish hand."

"Fuck off, Larabee." Vin growled trying to catch his breath in between. Shoving Chris, he got off the floor, righted his chair and sat down contemplating his next move.

Jesse still couldn't believe that had happened. And they say kids are immature.

"Don't let yer guard down Chris, because ya know I'll get even." Vin's drawl was deadly and low.

Without even looking up at his friend, Chris replied. "Bring it on."

Vin muttered a few choice words under his breath.

"Buck, let me ask you something."

"Let me guess, it's about Chris and Jesse."

"I've always thought it was scary the way Vin and Chris read each other's thoughts, but hell you're right there with them. How do you think Jesse's going to affect him? Or all of us for that matter?" Nathan asked while they sat in their non-descript vehicle working on surveillance.

Buck sat for a moment contemplating the answer. "Well, you know, it's not really my place to say. You know how Chris hates it when we discuss his personal life behind his back."

"That's the problem. This affects both personal and working aspects."

"I know Nate, but I think he's handling it pretty well, so far. I always knew Chris' parenting skills would kick in eventually. He's a little rusty, but isn't parenting something that needs to be taken one step at a time?"

Not expecting such a profound answer Nate asked, "Have you been reading those parenting magazines at the doctor's office again."

"It makes a great conversation starter with those beautiful ladies."

"Chris is right. One track mind, always thinking below the belt." Nathan looked upwards for guidance.

"All I'm saying Nate is Jesse might be good for all involved. Plus, whatever we gleam from him on Valentine we might be able to wrap up two cases to boot." He was quite pleased with himself.

Unfortunately, Nate pointed out one significant flaw in this whole set-up. "Yeah, great for us, but lousy for the kid. Did you stop to think what happens to the kid after this goes down? He's only with Chris temporarily, at least that is how I understood it."

"You're forgetting Director Travis' ulterior motive. He knows Chris. I'm thinking he knows that boy will get under Chris' skin and he will take it a step further by, maybe, adopting him?" Buck truly hoped that was the case.

Unconvinced, Nate dropped another loaded question upon him. "Then tell me this, Buck. What about Mary and Billy? Where do they fit in if Jesse is adopted by Chris?"

"The more the merrier. Come on Nate, think positive for a change. We all want to see Chris happy in life. I think this kid is special. He needs some looking after even though he'd be the first not to admit it."

"The kid or Chris?"

Smiling wickedly Buck answered. "Both."

"You're a complicated man, Buck. I hope you're right for all our sakes. Geez, is this guy ever going to make an appearance?" Nathan despised stakeouts. At least he was paired with Buck this time and not Ezra. Some days that man would literally drive him insane. Then again, sometimes Buck could achieve the same feat.

"Nathan, get ready, our luck is about to change. Target sighted."

ATF, Kansas City, MO

"Gerardi…Hold on a minute…" The only sound in the room was of a door shutting. "Okay, go ahead…Yeah…Everything's in place…not a problem. Same time same place." A click on the other end signifies the end of the conversation. Perfect, it's finally coming together. Time to set it in motion.

Straddling a chair, Chris looked to Jesse ignoring his sharpshooter's sullen mood. "Whenever you're ready Jess."

Jesse had been rinsing out his bowl when he heard Chris speak. He walked back to his chair and sat down. The discomfort was still there and he genuinely hoped Chris hadn't noticed. He took a deep breath, hoped for the best, and dived into his explanation. "As you can tell, this hasn't been easy on me, reliving those memories. Part of me wants it to remain in the past, yet there's another part of me screaming for justice.

"The information that got my full attention this morning came from one of my boys. For some reason he was led to believe that I knew about it. Obviously from my reaction, I didn't and it rocked my world. Little bits of memory that at one time meant nothing to me fell into place after learning my informant, Ernie, had been killed." The look that passed between Chris and Vin did not go unnoticed by Jesse, although he acted like he hadn't picked up on it.

Without so much as a slight pause Jesse continued. "I think I knew how Ernie had died even before I plied Todd for the details. He had been stabbed. Although I didn't ask or get the rest of the details, I knew without a doubt Ernie's life ended with a precise stab to the heart." The agents played it cool, maybe even too cool, because there was no reaction from either of them. Well let's see how you react to the next bit of news. If this was going where he thought it was there was definitely going to be hell to pay.

_Flashback – Kansas City, MO – ATF Headquarters_

A young boy stood just beyond the slightly opened doorway of Director Gerardi's office.

"Hey, how's our little trooper doing, Sam?"

"As well as can be expected. Not easy losing his parents the way he did."

"Where is he anyway?"

"I believe he was hungry and went to raid the vending machine."

"I'm finding it hard to believe Team 2 is gone forever. Kev and his team will be sorely missed around here. Autopsy results back yet?"

Sam Gerardi reached over to the file sitting on the corner of his desk. "Came in about an hour ago. Thought you'd like to see the results for yourself."

Shane Williamsson took the file and whistled. "It says the fire didn't kill them. That was a cover up? They were stabbed? How did that happen? Where was Jesse when all this went down?"

"He's not saying much, but I think he and Kev were having some issues recently. The kid says he was out taking a walk at the time. When he got back the fire pretty much had the house engulfed. The police had one hell of a time holding him back."

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why was he out that late? I can't believe Kevin wouldn't have gone after him. Makes no sense."

"No it doesn't. Maybe Kev didn't know the kid was out and by that time someone else entered the house. It's bad news all the way around. Both of them had been stabbed once, straight to the heart."

Wide eyed and bewildered the young boy backed away from the door and made his way out of the building.

_End Flashback_

"Whatever information Ernie had must've been important, otherwise he'd be walking among the living today. Not sure how he stumbled across it, probably by accident like I did a few years ago, but he's the one that arranged for our meeting that day."

So, that was something you didn't know.

Careful cowboy he's watching us like a hawk.

Chris closed his eyes in order to heed Vin's unspoken warning while he tried to maintain some control over his emotions. He wasn't surprised when he opened them to find the other set of green eyes intently watching him.

Cool right down to your boots. I'll bet my next surprise will wipe that cool facade right off of your face. Then we'll see what you're really made of.

"I've got a strong suspicion that Ernie had a name for me. A name that I, too, once trusted but have had my doubts for awhile now. I think this is the person who has had a hand in guiding me here from the moment my parents died from that single stab to the heart." He watched as the reaction he suspected graced the features of both ATF agents. His blood boiled.

What? Chris' mind began to whirl. That wasn't in the file!

The next bit of news brought a word from Ezra's vocabulary to the forefront of Vin's mind. A coup d'état.

"I think you guys need to focus on Sam Gerardi. I can't quite explain it, but he's involved somehow. He was always there. I find it quite unbelievable that he wouldn't have tried to bring me back after I disappeared. Then when your Director mentioned someone had been keeping tabs on me, at the time I didn't know what that meant, but now I'm almost certain it has to be someone with some sort of pull to set things in motion."

A stunned silence greeted Jesse's ears until Chris found his voice. "Director Gerardi! Have you told anyone else about this?"

Jesse shook his head negatively. Chris first ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. Shit! He sat shell shocked for a few minutes contemplating his thoughts. He was so busy thinking he hadn't noticed the shift in mood, although Vin did. He always had Chris' back.

The playfulness from earlier had dissipated from the room to be replaced by a heavy tension. Vin guessed the boy had hit a boiling point. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner how the kid had played Chris and him. This kid was too smart for his own good. The street sense he's acquired over the years has honed his skills. Vin kept this to himself waiting to see what the kid's next move would be. He didn't wait too long when he heard the start of Jesse's outburst.

"I've been told many times that I need to be more cooperative with you. It's obvious you don't have any intention of following the same advice. I find it extremely difficult to trust anyone that doesn't think it's important enough to tell me that my informant had been found murdered! Especially since he was found, on the same day, not more than two blocks from where the Denver PD busted my ass!"

If Vin hadn't been on high alert, he would've missed Chris' mood darkening after Jesse's verbal assault.

"Jesse calm down or you're going to find out how really uncomfortable that chair can be."

No longer fazed by threats Jesse shouted, "Fuck you!" His answer had Chris standing in no time flat.

At the same time Chris stood Vin leapt out of his chair to hold an enraged Larabee in place. "Easy you two. Remember, yer on the same side."

"Wouldn't know it by the way you guys operate. What a crock of shit!"

A cold, low voice entered the conversation. "That's enough." Vin shoved Chris back into his chair while his own steely blue held a pair of green ones across the table. "It's time you two put your differences aside. We won't be getting anywhere with ya both sniping at each other.

"Chris you need to stop threatening the kid and you," His serious blue-eyed gaze remained lock on Jesse's, "lose the attitude. It's not helping our situation. It was wrong for us to withhold information from ya, I'll admit that, but we gotta start working together."

The following day at the office, Chris' current mood had everyone walking on eggshells. Ezra cornered Vin in the lunchroom far from Chris' state of being.

"So, Mr. Tanner, I take it that you and Mr. Larabee were unsuccessful in extracting information from Mr. Ryder."

Vin glanced at Ezra while he drank some of the dark brew he referred to as coffee. "No Ez."

Ezra's eyes widened in astonishment. "Then explain why Mr. Larabee is in one of his snits?"

Vin elaborated. "We got more than we bargained for. And then the kid unloaded both barrels on Chris."

"That explains his current mood." Ezra winced.

Disagreeing Vin replied, "That ain't it."

Chris sat in his office waiting for Director Travis to return his urgent phone call. He had been trying to concentrate on the pictures Nathan had taken the other day, but too many things kept replaying in his head.

Confused by Vin's answer Ezra stuttered, "Mr. Tan…Mr. Tanner, if it wasn't Mr. Ryder's attitude then what pray tell is languishing upon his mind?"

"Ezra!"

"What's bothering him?" Forgetting Vin hated when he used those ten dollar words in his vocabulary.

"We've got bigger fish to fry. The kid fingered ATF, Kansas City, Missouri Director Gerardi."

Ezra had begun to drink his latte when he heard the implication against the Missouri Director. Taken by surprise he choked on his drink dribbling some of it down his expensive suit and tie. Vin offered Ezra a few napkins to help clean up the mess.

He croaked. "Lord help us all." Clearing his throat he continued. "I suspect after Chris and the Director exchange thoughts he'll call a meeting."

As if on cue, "Conference room, now!"

"Speak of the devil…" Ezra and Vin each grabbed what was left of their morning beverage and headed to the conference room.

No sooner had they all taken a seat Chris spoke. "We'll begin as soon as the Director arrives."

Whoa, must be some serious shit! Buck thought.

Jesse was still pissed off. He cut school after the first period when he and Mr. Know It All Carson got into a heated discussion. The result was a trip to the principal's office and a note for Chris to sign. Figuring it would be better for him to skip the rest of the day than to have more altercations which would probably end in a suspension and more problems with his guardian. At least this way he would be able to catch up with some of the boys later since his incarceration at the ranch.

The fancy black Mercedes wasn't something unusual even in this part of town. The drug runners were constantly dealing with the gangs and anyone they could find. However, Jesse's inner instinct told him to keep an eye on this particular car. It wasn't long before two burly gorillas emerged from the vehicle and began to follow him.

Great. Can my day get any worse? His unspoken question was answered when a third man stepped from an alley blocking his path. "Going somewhere Mr. Ryder?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Nice answer Jess. Piss off the gargantuan toad. It looks like somebody stepped all over this guy's face. And if I'm not careful they might do the same to me.

"Tsk, tsk, somebody's playing hooky from school." He grabbed Jesse's arm and not so gently pulled him into the alley.

Jesse's survival instincts kicked in full blast. He would not go down without a fight. He landed a few blows before the man's friends from the Mercedes arrived. They each grabbed and held onto one of Jesse's arms as the first man gut punched him. He doubled over in pain certain he would've hit the ground if not for the two goons holding him upright.

Asshole number one spoke. "I have a message for you from Mr. Valentine."

That brought Jesse's head up only to regret the action when a backhanded blow exploded across the right side of his face. Fuck! He saw stars and was even more determined to get the hell away from these men.

An evil chuckle interrupted his struggles. "Not so fast, little man. I'm not done with the message, yet."

A few hours later, Jesse painfully made his way to the safe house to wait the return of his friends. He texted a message to Joe, while he set about trying to lessen the pain from his injuries.

His close friends arrived simultaneously in two cars. They checked their surroundings carefully before entering the house. "Jess! It's only us. Where you at?"

A slight moan preceded their friend's answer. "In here."

The sight that greeted them in the small living room left their mouths agape. "Holy shit! What the hell happened to you?" Exclaimed his second in command. "If that agent did this to you…"

"It wasn't Larabee." Jesse winced at the pain. Even speaking was difficult because of his split lip. His friends gathered around sitting haphazardly about the room.

"Then who did? They'll pay for this, you know we won't let this slide." Joe took a good long look at Jesse. One side of his friend's face was bruised from the swelling around the eye down past his split lips. "I guess I had good cause to worry when you left school this morning. Who the fuck did this to you, Jess?"

He coughed once. The action causing him to double up in pain. He answered through gritted teeth. "Valentine's men. There were three of them."

"I think we need to get you to the emergency room." Luis ventured.

"No, they'll just call Larabee. Take me to the clinic. They'll fix me up with hardly any questions."

The change in Jesse's tone with regard to the agent had Joe worried. What had transpired between yesterday and today. He thought he'd give it a go. "Don't ya think he needs to know?"

The glare and venomous tone told Joe all he needed to know. "No! I don't trust them. Just get me to the clinic. I'll need a little help later to get some stuff from the ranch, before Larabee gets back."

"You can count on us."

Once Travis entered the room the meeting began without delay. Team 7 was immediately brought up to date by the most recent chain of events.

Buck responded with a low whistle, while adding, "Wow that's some serious charge."

"No shit, Sherlock." J.D. replied, prompting Buck to elbow him.

"Can the shit." Chris was not in the mood. "Josiah, I want you to head to Kansas City and see what you can unearth out there. Find out what kind of man the Director is, and possibly look into Jesse's background some more."

"I'll do my best."

Chris grinned. "That's all I ask for."

"Ezra, we need you to infiltrate Valentine's world. Get close to him. Find out if there are any ties between him and Director Gerardi. Vin, you'll act as bodyguard to Ezra. Stick close to him."

"Don't I always." Both Ezra and Vin tipped an imaginary hat to Chris.

"Buck, I need you to assist J.D. with those recordings. Listen to everything: voice, background, etc. Anything surfaces let me know. Nathan, get me all of the autopsy reports on Team 2. I want to know if there's a pattern.

"Will do, Chris."

Orrin brought the meeting to a close. "This is big. Nobody else knows of this. It will be up to you boys to see this through. For your sakes and Jesse's, I'm counting on all of you."

"Don't worry Director, we'll take care of it." Chris' cell phone abruptly rang. "Larabee…What? When? He did what?"

Nathan commented, "That didn't sound good." The rest shook their heads in agreement.

"Any idea where he might be? No, but I'll let you know when I find out."

Ezra's profound insight said it all. "Gentlemen, the shit is about to hit the fan."

Vin added, "Duck and cover."

Orrin spoke after Chris ended the phone call. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Jesse's missing. He attended his first class today, however, he and his teacher got into a loud verbal disagreement. After being reprimanded, Jesse skipped the rest of the school day."

An apologetic Orrin said, "I'm sorry Chris. I really thought the boy would come around."

"Not your fault, Director. We ran into a slight setback yesterday."

"Meaning?" Orrin prodded.

Vin answered instead of Chris. "Meaning, two stubborn mules don't know when to quit."

"Ah. That explains everything." Satisfied Orrin patted Chris on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"What does that explain?" Asked a bewildered J.D.

"It means, Chris is going to go home, while Buck and me rustle up some of Jesse's friends."

Their leader looked grateful. "Thanks Vin."

"Talk with ya in awhile. Let's go Bucklin, we got work to do."

"Don't you worry Mr. Larabee, we'll keep the ship running smoothly."

Chris nodded, gave Ezra's shoulder a squeeze before he, too, left the room.

Jesse felt like one big throbbing bruise by the time they made it to the clinic. Joe and Luis helped him through the doors. The rest of the gang kept watch outside.

The young woman they met once inside exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Our friend here was jumped by some men. He needs help." Luis fired off the answers rapidly.

"He needs the emergency room. Has anyone called the police?"

Joe gave her the hardest glare he could muster. "No police! It's either this or we take him elsewhere."

"Fine. Follow me." She led them to a small room. "Help him up on the table."

Joe and Luis complied with her request. "Keep him sitting up." Jesse moaned as she began her examination. "Where does it hurt?"

Everyfuckingwhere. "My face and my ribs." He gasped when she placed her hand and pushed slightly on his right side. Raising his shirt she saw the discoloration. "I'm sorry that hurts, but I'm going to try and determine whether they are bruised or broken."

Jesse cried out a couple of times before she was done with her examination. "I'd say they're bruised, but an X-ray would be my recommendation to confirm my diagnosis. You don't want to leave it to chance in case any of them are broken. Because if they are any more damage could lead to a punctured lung and that would definitely be bad news. It could lead to your death."

Yeah, what else is new?

Seeing she wasn't making any headway she gave Jesse a few samples of a painkiller to take over the next few days and instructed him to apply ice to his bruised face. "If you need more medicine come back and see me. Ask for Dr. Raine."

Joe and Luis carefully got Jesse back to the car and they began to head toward their safe house. "Wait!" Jesse said. "I need to get to Larabee's ranch."

"Jess, you need rest. What about the medication?"

"Fuck the medication. I'll be to out of it once I swallow the shit. I need my stuff!"

Joe resignedly said. "Whatever you say, amigo. Give me the directions."

On a road overlooking Larabee's ranch sat two cars. Both had seen better days, but the labor and some 'donated' parts along the way kept the beaters on the road.

Looking down into the valley through some borrowed binoculars Jesse muttered, "Damn!" My day just keeps getting better and better.

"What's wrong?"

The familiar black pick-up truck sat in its usual spot. "Larabee's home. I should've known the school would call him."

His original plan was to disable the alarm, pick the lock, get in and get out, then reset the alarm like nobody had been there. "I need a new plan."

"Wouldn't it be easier now to crawl through a window, since he probably has disabled the alarm."

Jesse shook his head, instantly regretting that action. "One problem. In my current condition I'd probably do more damage to my ribs."

He thought some more. "Todd, what time is it?"

"Almost five, why?"

"New plan. When he goes to the stables that's when I'll enter the house and grab my shit. You guys will keep watch through the binoculars while Joe and I head in there on foot. Text me when Larabee leaves the house. He's usually in the stables for awhile and that should be enough time for me to gather my things. Then we leave and head home."

Playing devils advocate, Joe inquired. "What if he doesn't stay in the stables. What then?"

"You guys will keep a lookout at all times until Joe and I come back. If something changes send a text. You're also going to have to ditch the cars. Take some cover along the tree line. If any of his men come along this road they'll bust you before they ask any questions." The guys nodded and set about their business while Jesse and Joe began their quest.

Soon they were crouched near the side of the house. Joe hoped it wouldn't be too long of a wait, because Jesse's forehead was beaded with sweat. The pain from being in this position was probably unbearable. Granted he didn't take any of the pain medication either. Damn fool.

His prayers must have been heard, because they heard the back door slam shut and the sound of footsteps headed in the direction of the stable. Jesse's phone vibrated confirming their guess. Jesse signaled Joe to take a peek around the corner, as Jesse struggled to a standing position. He leaned against the house for support until he felt Joe's hand upon his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're up to this, amigo?" Noting how pale Jesse had become in such a short time.

"Like I have a choice. I'll make it. Is it safe?"

"Yes. I'll stay here until you return."

Jesse cautiously peered around the corner before making his way to the back door. Whew! Thank god it was unlocked. He quickly opened it, stepped in and quietly closed it. He stood still listening for any sounds of movement. Hearing nothing but the routine ticking of the clock and the settling of the house he moved to get his stuff.

His ribs protested as he gathered and shoved his things into his duffel bag. The slamming of the back door followed by the vibration of his phone caused him to stand absolutely still. Fuck! I swear someone up there hates me. He could picture Joe stressing and swearing alongside the house.

With the house being this quiet every sound seemed to be amplified, at least from Jesse's point of view. He could hear Chris in the kitchen and then the ringing of Chris' cell phone. He took that as a sign and hastily made his way toward the front door. He was so intent on reaching his prize he faltered when he heard his name.

"Jesse?"

Chris had just finished his conversation and walked toward the living room only to catch some movement out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised and relieved to see Jesse. However, that lasted only a few seconds and anger to its place upon seeing the duffel in Jesse's hand.

"Where have you been?" He thundered.

Jesse inwardly flinched from Chris' tone, but he refused to answer or to turn around.

"I asked you a question!" The demand came forth like a growl.

He really needed those painkillers, because now everything decided to throb unmercifully. The stress of the situation added fuel to the fire. "None of your damn business! Quit pretending like you really care!" Jesse then made a grab for the doorknob.

Jesse fought the pain as Chris' firm grip aggravated his already bruised arm.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

He struggled to break Chris' hold. "Well, I'm done listening to you!"

Before Jesse could prevent it, Chris had him turned around. The action elicited a sharp cry from Jesse. Tears unwillingly pricked his eyes from the immense amount of pain traveling through his body.

The expression on Chris' face told him he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Joe had heard the beginnings of the argument and he crept stealthily to the back door. All caution was thrown to the wind when he heard his friend's cry of pain. He raced into the house his blade ready to defend.

What he saw upon entering the living room was Jesse doubled over in pain with Larabee still holding his arm. Chris suddenly looked up, met Joe's confused and angry gaze, yet relaxed when they all heard the unmistakable sound of a cocked revolver.

"Don't do it Joe. Drop that blade before ya make me do something I don't wanna do."

Jesse's bad day was catching. Great. Tanner. He dropped the blade. Vin kicked it away from Joe and motioned for him to take a seat. "The rest of your posse will be hear in a few minutes. Buck's reading them the riot act."

Jesse couldn't catch his breath since the intense pain took over. He heard Joe hiss, "Be careful of his ribs."

Tanner picked up Joe's blade and handed it back to him. Joe pocketed it. "He needs to take his painkillers."

"Shut the fuck up, Joe!" Jesse said though clenched teeth.

"Actually, I think he needs some X-rays. At least that is what that doctor had said at the clinic."

Watching Jesse struggle Chris agreed. "I think you're right. Vin, you and Buck entertain our guests while I get this one to the emergency room."

"I'm coming, too." Joe said with determination. Chris nodded, they both then helped Jesse to the truck.

The ride to the hospital was done in silence. The ride back to the ranch was also done in silence, but radiated tension. Joe helped Jesse out of the truck. The medication had started to work, but Jesse wished it would work quicker. He knew he and his boys were in for one hell of a lecture.

Chris didn't disappoint them. Their ears rang from his tirade. Even Buck and Vin added a few things for them to think upon. Thoroughly chastised, Jesse's friends left to head home. Buck and Vin volunteered to make sure they made it back safely. With everyone gone Jesse felt slightly vulnerable after the day's events.

Exhausted by the day's events, nerves frazzled beyond belief, Chris struggled to keep his eyes open. His talk with Jesse would keep until tomorrow. Nudging Jesse awake he guided the teen back to his room. Chris helped him into bed thankful the meds were doing their job. The kid needed a good night sleep and so did he.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to post something as I work on the next chapter. Again, thank you for the reviews and continued support. Disclaimer: I do not own, no money is being made, just hate seeing them collect dust on the shelf again. I promise to put them back as soon as I'm done. Warning: may need a tissue box or hanky for this chapter.

I know I had a little trouble the last time with the breaks between the scenes, so I have now inserted a line. Hopefully that will be less confusing. If not, I'm open to suggestions. Again, not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The wall Jesse had erected many years ago around his heart had begun to crack. Expecting the worse from Chris, he got the unexpected; a quiet heartfelt talk. The key issue was trust. The real surprise was when Chris returned his blade to him.

"I can now see how this may come in handy." He placed it in Jesse's hand. "Sorry I didn't give it to you sooner. May have prevented some of those injuries." Indicating the handiwork done by Valentine's men.

He definitely did not anticipate Chris' actions, but expected more punishment then what he and his friends received yesterday. Confusion and wonderment made him ponder his current situation. Trust certainly became the key word. Chris returning his blade might have been the turning point. Although the incidents which followed shortly thereafter really drove the meaning home.

ATF Building – A few weeks later

"Geez Chris, what's eating ya. Yer growlier than a mama grizzly protecting her cub."

Bristling slightly, "Leave it alone, Vin."

"I'd say it's been sometime since he's seen a pretty blonde. Now me, I've got a hot date with a fine looking flight attendant."

"Shut up, Buck!"

Feeling rather smug about it, Buck aimed another playful remark at Chris. "Looks like the arrow found its mark."

No sooner had the words left Buck's mouth, he found his back shoved up against the nearest wall. An angry Larabee scowl inches from his mustached face.

"You had to push it, didn't you!"

Clearly Buck wasn't going to back down. "Shit Chris, just because you've got your nuts in a knot doesn't mean you can piss on my parade. It's been a few weeks, Jesse's healing, about time you introduced him to Mary and Billy."

Chris released him, "Not sure if that's a good idea."

"You'll never know unless you try."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later on a Friday evening, Mary and Billy came for supper. After Chris made the introductions, he suggested that Jesse take Billy to the stables while he and Mary finished preparing the meal.<p>

Jesse wondered who Chris was trying to fool. More than likely Billy, because the signs he interpreted between the two adults meant there was more than just supper on their collective minds. He took the readily given cue, gave Chris an all knowing smirk, which to his satisfaction caused Chris' face to slightly redden in response, and ushered the younger boy out of the house.

"I see you fooled Billy, but Jesse…" Chris silenced her with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close not wanting it to end. Yet, several breathtaking minutes later, they reluctantly pulled apart and continued on with the preparation.

On their way to the stable, Jesse knew immediately that Billy disliked him. He was the interloper, the person who stole Chris' attention away from the younger boy. He also knew, he better stay sharp otherwise it would be Billy's word against his. Already on shaky ground, Jesse was determined to stay in Chris' good graces. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes as planned.

The first step in the wrong direction was when Jesse noticed Billy occasionally sending sidelong glances his way. "What?"

"Your face, what happened?"

Without thinking Jesse bluntly answered. "My face connected repeatedly with someone's fist."

Billy snorted. "Looks like you lost."

Snot nosed little brat. Like to see him in the same situation. Probably would be far worse off than me. Of course, the little twerp had to add, "My mom says fighting is wrong."

"Whatever."

Is it time for supper yet? I hope they didn't forget about us. Yet the way Chris looked he probably did. Come on already. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed Billy's next question.

"Hey! What's that?" A curious, but mischievous look crossed the younger boy's features.

A bit annoyed Jesse answered. "What's what?"

"That." Billy pointed at Jesse's sleeve. "Is it a derringer like Uncle Ezra's?"

Nice little tidbit. So, the conman keeps a derringer up his sleeve. Gotta keep that in mind for future use. "No, Billy, it's my blade. You want to see it?" Good. Keep the kid entertained.

"Sure. Why do you call it a blade?"

"It's a switchblade, but I like to call it a blade. Easier that way. Now, stand back, I'll show you." He deftly pulled it out and released it's deadly content.

As it popped out he heard Billy exclaim. "Cool! Can I try it?"

"Sorry kid. I don't think your mom or Chris would fancy that idea. It's very sharp and it's not a toy."

Pouting Billy added, "Are you afraid of Chris?"

Yes and no. Angry Chris – Hell yeah! Calm and easygoing Chris – No. Hmmm. How should I answer this one? And why does he want to know? "Why should I be afraid of Chris?"

Billy knew Jesse purposefully dodged his question with another question. He thinks he's so smart. Well, I'll show him. Billy screwed up his face and before Jesse could react he ran out of the stables, screaming for his mom and Chris.

Aw hell! Should've seen that coming. I used to use the same tactic when I didn't get my way at his age. Wonder who they'll believe. Angelic boy or hell raiser.

The young boy burst breathless through the back door and the crocodile tears ran down his cherubic face. Mary being the protective mother immediately pulled her son into a tight embrace shielding him from any harm. "Shh. Shh. Billy, what's wrong?"

By the time Jesse came through the door, Billy was hiccupping into his mother's shoulder, trembling to add effect.

Chris concerned by Billy's outburst immediately sought answers. "Jesse, what happened?"

"I…" As he began to speak, a smaller, frightened voice cut him off with an accusation.

"Don't let him near me!" Billy pointed straight at Jesse. "He…he…said…he would cut me with that switchblade he keeps hidden in his sleeve if I didn't keep my mouth shut. Mommy, don't let him hurt me!"

Didn't expect that by a long shot. The little twerp was good at manipulating other people's emotions in order to get what he wanted. Mary paled, then gasped, taking a step back protecting Billy.

Chris, on the other hand, moved forward. "Jesse." The tone said it all. So much for trust. Nice to know where I stand. He took his blade from his sleeve and placed it on the nearby window ledge. With a glare aimed at his guardian he vehemently said. "Keep it. I don't want it." He then turned around, opened the door and slammed it shut as he left the house. Fuming he stalked to the stables.

I am such an idiot thinking Chris would believe me. Ryder stop getting close to people, they only hurt you in the long run. Tell that to the ache in my heart it grows more painful every day. Upon reaching the stables, Jesse thought of the choices he needed to make. First, his ribs were still mending and there was no way he'd be able to lift a saddle onto Rogue's back. However, he could ride bareback if he really wanted to, but then again did he really want to leave? Truth be told, no. There was a part of him that urged him to run, although another part stood firm. He did the next best thing by hiding in Rogue's stall. It was just dark enough in the corners to keep him hidden in case Chris came looking.

Sure enough, a little while later, he came looking. Chris entered the stable finding it too quiet for his liking. A few of his stock whinnied, but nothing out of the ordinary like the presence of a lost teenager. Shit. Did I wait too long? He could've hiked it on out of here and I wouldn't have known any better. Yet something deep inside told him different and he hung onto that spark of hope.

He stopped by Rogue's stall seeing the tall black standing quite still. Guess Jesse isn't here. Damn. "Hey Rogue. Looks like your buddy decided to obey the doctor's orders for a change. I half expected to find you saddled or at least gone." Chris absent mindedly stroked Rogue's neck wondering how much damage he'd done to their fragile relationship. In the far corner of Rogue's stall Jesse didn't move a muscle. Listening intently to his guardian's one sided conversation with his horse.

"I really messed up this time. Wouldn't blame the kid if he left. Should've known from the start that Billy might have been jealous. He's been around me longer, thinking someday he might have a dad again. Probably blew it with him, too. Although, Mary seemed to understand. At least someone does." Chris deeply sighed.

As Chris began to speak again to his captive audience his voice cracked from the strain. "Rogue, I want him back." Looking up to the ceiling Chris tried to hold back the emotions that threatened to tear him apart.

It took everything that Jesse had to keep quiet as he listened to the raw emotion in his guardian's voice. That lump in his throat returned as he felt Chris' anguish. Why did Chris have to be so damn complicated. One minute he's a raging bull and the next moment he's your best friend. Jesse was torn in two. He did manage to hold back his own emotions until Chris left the stable. Sitting in the dark he collected his thoughts before deciding to head back to the house.

As the house loomed closer he fought the urge to run again. Although the hardest part of all was entering through the same door he slammed shut hours ago. He wondered what the reception would be like when someone finally discovered he was back in the house. His wait was short lived when a familiar voice asked, "Jesse?"

Chris could tell how hard Jesse fought to remain in the kitchen. The teen's body language gave it away. Arms hung straight on each side of his body while his fists stay clenched, muscles tensed for flight, eyes a stormy green, even his stance betrayed his current mood. Feet slightly apart, an insignificant bend to the knees and his body weight perfectly distributed upon the balls of his feet.

Thinking rather quickly Chris crossed the room in no more than three strides, and pulled Jesse into an embrace. "You had me worried. Where were you?"

Jess felt overwhelmed by the unexpected tenderness emanating from his guardian. Stiffly he answered, "In the stable."

"I had a feeling. By any chance were you in the vicinity of Rogue's stall?"

Damn lump came back. Too choked to speak Jesse nodded.

"I thought he was acting peculiar. Normally I can't get within a few feet of that ornery cuss. How close were you?"

Clearing his throat Jesse replied, "In his stall."

"That explains why he allowed me to touch him or he sensed the given mood. You heard everything then."

Jesse nodded. Emotions were running high. Oh how he missed this. He had forgotten what it was like to be loved and looked after by a caring adult. The next words out of his Chris' mouth totally took him by surprise. Even the use of that one word he thought he never wanted to hear again.

"I'm sorry, son." Chris waited for the verbal backlash, but it never came. Continuing on. "I should have expected the jealousy factor. Billy's not a bad kid. You'd be amazed at how much you have in common with him even with the difference in ages. I'm sure you two will get along better in the future."

Jesse pulled back a little breaking contact. "You're so sure of yourself."

"Yep."

"If you don't mind me asking what led you to the conclusion it was jealousy?"

Chris motioned to Jesse to take a seat at the kitchen table. He did the same but, set the chair facing Jesse. Leaning forward, elbows on his jean clad knees, hands clasped together and fingers interlaced Chris began again. "I believe as time slipped by Billy got worried, or he saw how upset both Mary and I had become. Eventually he admitted he set you up."

"So, did Billy get away with it?" Jesse needed to know this answer. If he had pulled something as childish as that he knew he would've been in deep shit.

"I left that up to Mary. That falls under her jurisdiction." He knew he'd find out the details after he and Jesse finished their discussion. The anticipation of what came later left Chris with a smile on his face.

He couldn't believe the stupid looking grin on Chris' face. "Yo! Earth to stud!" Jesse grinned knowingly as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well that tells me they're spending the night."

With a wry grin, "How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

It had been awhile, since he teased an adult but it felt so right. He casually stood up and purposefully stretched to waste a little time. He also made sure he was at least an arms length away from Chris. No telling what kind of reaction he'd get. "I reckon it's probably due to that sappy grin you wore moments ago. Or the telltale look of shock I see in your eyes."

Yep. Vin was right. Chris started with a warning. "Jesse."

The teen took a small step back. "Or just maybe it's that particular tone in your voice that gave it away." Jesse figured he had two seconds to high tail it out of there.

"Jesse Austin Ryder." Whoa. Vin didn't mention the use of the middle name. But I'd be a fool if I didn't make a break for it now."

Despite how he looked, Chris was actually enjoying the moment. He played along anticipating Jesse's every move. Let's see what you got. As soon as the teen leaned into his run Chris simultaneously made his move. He lunged yet he didn't get a good hold. Although, his actions did trip him up. Both Chris and Jesse fell to the floor laughing. "Thought that was funny, huh."

Aw hell, Chris had him pinned. "Ready to give?"

"Not yet…Wait! What are you doing? That's not fair!"

"I'll admit, you and Tanner are quite alike. You're both ticklish." Jesse was laughing so hard tears welled up in his eyes.

"Okay! I give! You can stop!" Chris stopped tickling, but kept right on laughing.

Casting Larabee a dirty look. "Vin's right, you do fight dirty."

"And like you don't. How are the ribs?"

Jesse tried to rub the hurt away, but was unsuccessful. "It hurts a little, but I'll survive. I can't believe you forgot."

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment. Are you sure you're alright?"

Adults worry way too much. "Yeah, I'm fine. You worry too much. I'm surprised your hair hasn't turned white or fallen out."

"I think it's past your bedtime." Catching Jesse's look, Chris added. "Don't even say it."

"Why? You're both adults."

* * *

><p>The next several weeks rolled quickly on by and Jesse was finally given the thumbs up to ride. Pony and Rogue were saddled, anxiously waiting for a chance to release the tickle from their hooves. It would be the first ride Chris and Jesse have taken together, since his arrival at the ranch.<p>

"Ready?"

"Let's do this." They swung up into their saddles with ease. Side by side they headed out onto the open range. Beginning at a walk and moving to a canter they rode in silence until they came to a secluded copse of trees located on the northeastern side of Chris' land.

"Good enough for you?" Chris inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Looks fine to me."

They brought their horses to a stop, dismounted, tied their horses so they could graze, while they sat upon the grassy earth. This was the epitome of freedom. A slight cool breeze drifted along a blue sky highlighted by a few fluffy white clouds. Reacquainting oneself with nature. Not much could top that Jesse thought.

"Do you think we could do this more often?" Jesse boldly asked of his guardian.

Relaxing Chris replied, "Been thinking about it. I would like to show you every inch of this ranch." Then he waited as that sank in, took root, and watched as the teen processed his idea.

Did he really mean it? Do I want this? I'd be stupid not to want to be a part of this. Jesse overcome with emotion cleared his throat. "Chris?"

Here it comes. "Yeah."

"Uh…Have you given any thought about…I mean once this case is over with…what happens to me?" Wished I could've gotten that out in one sentence. Must've sounded like an idiot to him.

"Yeah, I've been giving it some thought. The only problem I can think of is when to make it permanent."

Wait, what did he say? I can't believe we've been thinking the same thing.

The silence stretched a bit too long for Chris' liking. "Unless this is something you don't want, I could make other arrangements with Director Travis."

"Are you kidding? This is what I want. I know I haven't made things easy, in fact, I've made them downright intolerable. I…I…wasn't sure what I wanted. Living on my own, running from trouble…Well, it's starting to get old. I need someone to lean on and I would like it to be you." Jesse lowered his ball cap to hide the emotion that suddenly clogged his throat. Damn lump again.

"I would be proud to call you my son. I'll talk with Orrin and see if we can get the process started as soon as possible." Chris patted Jesse's outstretched leg. "I think Pony can outrun Rogue."

Jesse looked up thankful for the distraction. "Is that a challenge?"

"Damn straight. Let's ride."

Rogue beat Pony, yet it was a close race. By the time they got back, it was close to supper time. Exhausted and worn out, Chris told Jesse to head on up to the house while he took care of their horses.

He managed to kick off his shoes and change into some sweats and a T-shirt before collapsing onto the bed. He was asleep in a matter of minutes. Chris came in a short time later, shook his head, and covered him with an extra blanket. Figuring Jesse would sleep the night, unknowing he would later be awakened by a terrifying sound.

_Nightmare begins_

A fire truck blares its horn and its siren. Dark, heavy smoke saturates the night. A boy begins to walk faster approaching the block where all the excitement is stemming from. Realizing it's the same block he lives on he begins to run. Flames shoot skyward from a house.

Policemen and firemen barking out orders. No! That's my house! Mom! Dad! Two strong arms grab the panicking boy. Let me go! You don't understand, my parents are in there! I must save them!

Thick smoke chokes his breathing. A coughing spell hits. No. Can't be happening. What have I done? Dad, I'm sorry.

_End nightmare_

"Jesse, wake up. Jess, can you hear me? Jesse!" Green eyes open wide with fright. "Jesse, you're okay. It was just a nightmare."

He pulls out of Chris' comforting arms. "No, it wasn't."

Chris stays seated on the bed. "It sure sounded like one."

"Yeah, but unfortunately I've lived through it once already." His voice became raspy as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. The room was bathed in darkness, as Jesse came to terms with his past.

Chris asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The all too familiar icy chill gripped him raising bumps across his flesh. "It's probably for the best. Can't keep it hidden any longer. I only hope…" Fighting the lump made speech difficult. "I don't…"

"Jess, whatever it is, I'm here for you."

Yeah, you say that now. Wait until you hear this. Then let's see how you feel about me. You'll probably tell me to get the hell out. Well, here goes nothing. Jesse took a deep shuddering breath, exhaled, and stopped fighting his emotions. "Since, I've been here I've been haunted by memories of my past. The night my parents died I had a fight with my dad."

The brimming tears began to fall and Jesse's voice became a whisper. Chris was thankful for the quiet otherwise he might not have heard what Jesse said next.

"I had been in one of those crappy moods. Got in trouble at school, felt as if the world was against me, and took it out on someone who loved me. I told him the night he died that I…ha…hated him. I never got the chance to tell him differently."

So that's what's been bothering him. To carry around that much guilt is hard even for an adult let alone a kid. Chris knew from experience, because he blamed himself for Sarah's and Adam's deaths, too. "Jesse. I'm sure your dad knew how much you loved him. We say a lot of things in anger, and we both can attest to that fact with our recent endeavors. But, I'm also sure he would be disappointed to know that you let that rule your life. He'd want you to live fully again. You are his legacy, make him proud by forgiving yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

O.k. this chapter is pretty long. Maybe too long? Let me know. Maybe I'll have to find an inbetweener (yeah right). The inner muse is going strong. Again, thank you for the reviews and continued support. Disclaimer: I do not own, no money is being made, just hate seeing them collect dust on the shelf again. I promise to put them back as soon as I'm done. Warning: languange and some disclipinary action.

Again, not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Chris kept checking his desk clock every five minutes since 3:00 pm that afternoon. After many indecisions, he finally relented to Jesse's wishes. Instead of staying with Nettie or waiting on Chris to pick him up after school, he would hitch a ride with one of his friends and they would take him to the ranch. Chris gave his consent based on the following rules: Jesse must call from the school and tell him he's on his way and also, to give Chris a final call once home. He wasn't sure which of them would find this difficult: he or Jesse.

A knock upon his office door brought him some relief. "Yeah."

Josiah poked his head in. "Chris, another one of those letters arrived today."

"Same as before."

"Actually there's a slight change in the pattern." This definitely drew Chris' attention.

Josiah wore latex gloves in order not to contaminate the evidence any further, he placed the sheet of plain stationery in front of Chris. "As you can see, the calligraphy L has remained as the focal point of the document."

Chris nodded. He could also see that their anonymous informant suffered from OCD. "However, a R now accompanies it." Josiah pointed to the numerous Rs encompassing the letter. Both letters were circled many times over trying to prove a needless point.

"Wish to hell we knew what either of those letters referred to. I see our mystery informant gives the exact location and time as to Valentine's next delivery."

Before Josiah could comment Chris' cell rang. The Magnificent Seven ring tone filtered through the office. "Give me one moment." Chris noted the time and answered. "Larabee…You're leaving now? Mind if I ask why you're so late? Uh, huh…Am I going to like this explanation later? Sigh. Alright. Call me when you get home." He placed his phone on the edge of his desk. Looking up, Chris caught Josiah broadly smiling at him.

"I see you and Jesse have reached an understanding."

Nodding affirmatively. "I think it's getting better. We're trying something new this week. Jesse practically begged me to let him stay home after school. So, he arranged to get a ride from his friends. The only stipulations I set was for him to call me when he left the school and once he arrived home. It's only the first day and already he's late."

The big man then said. "Cheer up, Chris, at least he called. He's trying, you got to give him credit for that."

"Yeah, I know. Unfortunately, it doesn't make me worry any less. He told me he'd explain later. Not sure if I want to know."

"You know Chris, you'll give yourself an ulcer if you keep thinking it's bad news. Could be something good for a change."

Leaning back in his chair, Chris rubbed both hands over his face. "This is going to take some time getting used to." Refocusing he turned his attention back to the letter. "I think, it will be best if Buck and I take the first surveillance on this drop. It's to happen in a few days and the arrival is at 10:00 am."

"What about Jesse's calls? You sure as hell don't want your cell to ring at an inopportune time."

"I'll inform Jesse who to call in case of an emergency and who to check in with on that day. By the way, is Ezra in yet?" Josiah peeked out the door and spied Ezra about to drink from his latte.

"Sure is."

Chris' precise shout startled the undercover agent so much he unwittingly spilled some of his beverage down the front of his expensive suit. Impeccable timing as always Ezra thought with a frown. Josiah couldn't help but laugh as Ezra entered the office wiping the dribble off of his person. Directing his attention to his suit he questioned. "You bellowed?"

"How's that angle you've been working on?"

Still wiping off the remnants of his morning brew. "You mean ingratiating myself into Valentine's inner circle of notorious cronies."

Tipping his chair back slightly, Chris waited for Ezra's answer. "The initial meet is in three days time set to take place at his mansion grandeur. Cocktails are precisely at 6:00 pm, followed by the proverbial bullshit. Anything else you'd like to know?" He flashed his famous gold tooth grin at his leader.

Again, the Magnificent Seven ring tone interrupted the meeting of great minds. "Larabee…You're home. Good. Any problems? No. Stay inside. Keep the doors locked and the alarm engaged. Do your homework…Jess, don't make me say it again…Good…If you're looking for something extra to do reheat the dinner from the night before and have it ready by six. If I'm going to be later I'll call…Very funny…Don't answer the phone unless you recognize the number…What? Jess. Uh huh…Stay out of trouble…See ya, kid."

"How is your young charge by the way?"

"Better."

"Has Director Travis made any progress with the legalities, Mr. Larabee?"

Chris knew his men were as anxious as he in regards to the adoption process. "Too early to tell, Ezra. I'm sure the Director will let me know as soon as he can."

A familiar Texan drawl entered the conversation. "The Director asked me to give this to you pronto like." Vin extended a stapled packet of papers to Chris, but snatched it back as the other man reached for it. "Can't rightly understand how a bunch of papers could turn our…Ezra help me out here, I need a good word…"

"I believe, Mr. Tanner, the word you're hunting for is taciturn."

Vin smiled. "Thanks Ez. Turn our taciturn leader into a jovial old soul."

"I see your vocabulary has improved." Ezra beamed.

While Vin was temporarily distracted, Chris snatched the papers out of the sharpshooter's hands. He quickly skimmed the first page, relief flooded his features. Thank you Orrin. The court date had been arranged and Chris checked his calendar to make sure the date was clear.

Josiah leaned forward, "Well, it looks like you have some good news."

"Yeah. The adoption is scheduled to take place in two weeks." A grin graced their leader's face. "I'm going to be a dad again."

Congratulations filled the room. Along with warm handshakes and good natured back slapping.

"You deserve it cowboy."

Three latecomers made their presence known. "Hey, what's all the fuss? You guys having a party without us!"

An astonished voice rose above the others. "J.D., Nathan, I think we entered the wrong office. There is no way that happily grinning man seated over there is our leader."

Holding up the papers Chris shouted. "Buck! We're one step closer."

"When's the date?"

"Two weeks from today."

"Whoo doggy! I'm real happy for ya! And you thought the Director had made a mistake when he picked you for the job."

Still grinning, "I'll bet he's grinning, like an old Cheshire cat seeing his plan unfold as well as it did."

Vin patted Chris on the shoulder. "You certainly got that right, pard."

"Gentlemen, if I may interrupt…" A flash of bright light caught Chris momentarily off guard.

"Ezra! What the hell?" Good moment gone.

"Told you it wouldn't last. You owe me five dollars."

Green eyes saw red. "Tanner!"

Peering over Ezra's shoulder, Buck got a glimpse of the view. "Hey lookee here. I think we need to blow that up to at least…poster size and remember it fondly."

"Buck!"

"Gee, you three really know how to ruin a good moment."

Feigning indignation Ezra commented. "Ruin! Did you say ruin? I beg to differ Mr. Jackson. That moment is now forever preserved in history. See?" He strode to where Nathan stood and showed him the captured image.

Standing tall Josiah looked down over Ezra's shoulder. "You know Nate, he's right."

"Let me see that."

"Hey! I want to see it, too!"

Chris slowly shook his head and began to count down from twenty while his men gathered and gawked at Ezra's digital camera.

With a furtive side glance to Chris, followed by a question to Vin, the mustached man inquired, "Do you think he hit zero yet?"

"I have now. Gentlemen, it's time we got back to business."

A collective 'Aw!' reached Chris' ears. Chris looked to the ceiling in exasperation. "I suggest we move our discussion to the conference room since we're all here. I want updates from everyone. Be there in five minutes." His phone came to life again. "Make that ten."

* * *

><p>In a coffee shop in downtown Denver an individual perused the content of a high priority email. "Perfect."<p>

Message:

Adoption of Jesse Austin Ryder by Chris Larabee will take place two weeks from today at the Denver County Courthouse.

The individual clicked reply and typed: Expect confirmation of adoption. Send. It's all coming together. One big happy…

* * *

><p>"Alright. We received another one of these letters. It tells us where the next drop point is taking place. I'm proposing surveillance on the drop point. This time it will be Buck and me. I'd rather get a feel for this than to walk into an ambush. Something doesn't quite feel right about these letters.<p>

"Ezra, you and Vin, yes Vin you'll be accompanying Ezra as his bodyguard. Once you are accepted, you are going to be the pipeline to those drops. We'll then see if these," He holds up the letter for emphasis, "are true to its words."

"On another note, as complex as this may seem our anonymous informant has added another odd letter to his collection. He is still using an L, but he seems to be rather fond of the letter R, too."

"What moron would circle all of the L's and R's in a letter?"

"That J.D. is the million dollar question. Once we figure that out, we may well be on our way to wrapping up this case.

"And since you're so keen on it, I'm leaving it up to you to see if you can make heads or tails out of it. By the way, any luck on those recordings from Kansas City?"

Hastily writing his instructions from Chris, J.D. managed to find his notes in time. "Not yet. So far I've come up with zilch. Whomever is on those recordings did not want to be identified. Very professionally done. But I have not given up. I think there might be a silver lining to this rain cloud. I plan on running them through a few more diagnostics and another filter. What I really need is something to match it against. Like a voice recording. Sure would make my job easier."

"Speaking of which, Josiah, have you been able to contact Shane Williamsson?" Even Chris jotted down a few notes before looking expectantly at his profiler.

"Sorry, Chris. I'm waiting on a return call from Mr. Williamsson. Supposedly he's out of town. Left him a message."

Sighing. "It's a start. Thanks Josiah."

"You'll be the first to know after I get that call."

"Fair enough." Scanning his notes, Chris called on another of his men. "Nathan, were you able to get those reports on the autopsies of Team 2 and their families."

"What I found is very disturbing. Team 2 was annihilated. Every murder of each team member and their families was covered up by a fire. Jesse was right. They all died from a single stab wound to the heart. I hate to say it Chris, but I've got the feeling they knew their killer."

An uneasy feeling swept over Chris. If they knew their killer, that meant Jesse was in immediate danger, but from whom? Is it Valentine, Gerardi, or someone they haven't even begun to think about? Hell, I really need to sit that boy down and get this out in the open. The idea of Jesse staying at home by himself really unsettled him.

As their meeting died down, Vin could tell his friend and leader was visibly shaken by the information imparted by his brethren. He waited until everyone else had left the room before he made his approach. Damn, he looks like he's seen a ghost or something. "Chris, you all right?"

His stomach churned thinking about their assumptions. How could I have been so careless? Got to keep that boy safe, but how? Several possibilities came to mind, yet he knew Jesse would hate each and every one of them.

"Chris!" Vin raised his voice putting a little more emphasis behind it. When those fear laden green eyes met his, Vin knew right away Chris was more than a little shook up by the news. Shit.

Those troubled eyes looked more tired than usual. "Vin, remember when Jesse mentioned that he thought someone had been watching him at school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Think about it. He's the only surviving member of Team 2 and their killer is still roaming free. What could Jesse have that they want? It doesn't make sense. Why is Jesse so damn special to whoever. If he wasn't he'd be dead, I'm sure of it. The best of Kansas City lay in their graves while one boy walks among the living. We need to find out why before someone grows impatient and decides to end this little game."

His sharpshooter shifted awkwardly, "Uh Chris, this may not be the best time to tell ya, but Jesse's not the only one who felt like he was being watched."

"When did this happen?" Too much had happened in such a short time.

Vin felt terrible about it, because not only did he forget, he forgot to include it in his report. "It happened the day Jesse had run from Nettie's apartment. Sorry, Chris. It's not like me to forget something as important as this. Damn."

"I understand, Vin. There's been too much going on at once. So, what do you remember?"

"Well, it was after me, Buck and Jesse got off the elevator. The kid stiffened beside me and whatever had been bugging him set off my internal radar. I'm positive Buck sensed it too. But I dismissed it once we got Jesse to the conference room. I feel so stupid."

Chris tried to placate his friend. "Remember, you're not stupid. We were hell bent on getting something else at the time, but at least everyone arrived safely."

"You're missing the point, Chris! Whoever is watching Jess, was here in this building. Someone, possibly one of our own is working against us. We need to be more careful."

Great! We have a mole. Fucking wonderful! "Well, that blows any of the other ideas I had for Jess. The only option now is a damn bodyguard and you know he's going to just love that suggestion. Hell, how am I going to explain this without going through world war three? And to think we were making some progress."

"Yeah, sure sucks, doesn't it. You do realize that the bodyguard will have to be one of us." Chris looked as if he was going to argue, although he didn't get the chance since Vin cut him off. "Chris, it's the only way. If we have a mole, we won't be able to trust anybody else. The only other person would be Director Travis and I'm pretty sure he'd think the same."

Defeated by Vin's explanation Chris' shoulders sagged even more. "Shit Vin! The team is already stretched thin on this. You and Ezra will be undercover, Josiah will be heading into the lion's den, me and Buck will be on surveillance. That leaves Nathan and J.D…Wait J.D."

Vin saw the light bulb click on in Chris' mind. "Thought you'd never come to that conclusion. He's perfect for the job. Well, at least he looks young enough to attend school. I can't wait to see his face when you tell him he'll be going into the field."

"Yeah, however the other face is what I'm going to have problems with I guarantee it."

Patting his friends shoulder Vin added, "I'd be willing to assist you with that if needed."

"I think I'm going to need all the help I can get. Thanks Vin. I think it's time we informed everyone else of our new plan of action."

"I got a better idea." He pulled out his cell and texted a few simple words. Chris' ring tone sounded. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." Smiling, Vin watched as Chris read the message.

"Great idea. I'll tell Jesse and make sure he knows of the change in dinner plans. See ya later, cowboy." They grasped each other's forearms before leaving. Hope to hell this works.

* * *

><p>Jesse had been about to reheat the leftovers when his phone vibrated. Must be Chris. Old worry wart. Checking his phone he confirmed it was a message, a text message from Chris. Didn't think he was capable of that. Adults, especially ATF agents surprised him more and more every day. Guess they need to be up to date on the latest technology, but Chris didn't strike him as one with that kind of knowledge. He would have expected J.D., Nathan, Josiah or even Ezra with that kind of knowledge. The rest, well, their expertise lay elsewhere. Okay dinner plans had changed and the team was coming as well. So much for a quiet evening at home. Wonder what warranted this occasion.<p>

When he found out he wasn't too pleased. Chris explained to his men and Jesse that they needed to be extra careful because he was sure there was a mole within their organization. With the Director's help they would sweep for bugs and phone taps, but they wouldn't remove them. They didn't want to tip anybody off too soon and lose the case.

J.D. was positively beaming to find he would be entering the field as an undercover bodyguard. Jesse, on the other hand, was silently seething. Chris figured anytime now the fireworks were going to explode. Vin seconded that notion as the tension between Chris and Jesse grew.

Feeling all eyes directed upon his person, Jesse abruptly left the room. The slamming of the back door conveyed his emotions. So much for trust. Why didn't Chris trust in him enough to let things play out. He and his boys could handle some things, like survival. They've been doing it for how long without any help. Granted there were a few close calls, but shit they knew the odds.

"Don't you think someone should go and talk to him?" J.D. announced.

"Already taken care of." It was then J.D. noticed Vin was not amongst their circle.

"Chris, shouldn't it be you out there?"

Locking gazes with J.D., Chris answered. "Vin will watch over him. He needs a little time to calm down. If I go out there now the neighbors will have something to talk about." It also gave him some time to sort through his own thoughts. Right now, Jesse was thinking he didn't trust him enough. He'd be surprised when he told him he did. It's the enemy he didn't trust. There were too many why's and what ifs that bothered Chris immensely.

"Buck."

"Chris?"

"Did you notice anything on the day Jesse ran from Nettie's?"

Buck shook his head. "Besides the elevator incident, no. Like Vin said, nothing interrupted our purpose, so we kind of brushed it off. Sadly, it now sits in my craw constantly reminding me how we screwed up by not checking into it."

"I don't blame anyone. What's done is done. What we do now is what matters most. J.D., you are going to get a crash course in undercover work from Ezra and Vin in the next two days. Listen carefully, follow their instructions. In the meantime, Director Travis will get the paperwork to the school. You'll be a transfer student with a bit of a past. Something similar to Jesse.

"Your purpose will be to keep an eye on Jesse. Don't let him out of your sight. You and he will be in all of the same classes. Be aware of your surroundings at all times. Don't let him talk you into anything or you and he will be answering to me."

J.D. visibly gulped and nodded.

"Buck, if need be, you will act as J.D.'s father if any unforeseen circumstances arise. I'm not sure how long this will last, but I'm not taking any chances. J.D., you will be driving Jess to and from school. If he pulls any stunts, call me immediately. I think that covers it for now. As soon as Director Travis gets the paperwork done you'll be attending Westville High until further notice. Oh, and one more thing, I still expect you to find the time to work on those other things which we discussed earlier."

"Will do." He was still soaring about working undercover to let anything else sink in.

The others knew it, but they figured J.D. deserved this chance. Inwardly, Chris sighed, it was time to clear the air with Jesse. He got up and left the room contemplated a drink, but decided alcohol and teenagers didn't mix well. He went out the back door and zeroed in on Vin's position. Moving in that direction, he caught up to his sharpshooter.

"How's he doing?"

"Still pissed. I don't think he's calmed down. Almost thought he was going to run. It's ingrained. Suffer from it daily myself when things get out of hand."

Chris placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before saying, "Thanks for keeping an eye on him. I told J.D. he needs to confer with you and Ezra on the undercover end of his detail. Why don't you head on back to the house, I think I can handle it from here."

"You sure? I'd be really put out if something were to happen and I wasn't here to protect your backside."

Insisting he was fine Chris said, "Get out of here. J.D. needs all the help he can get. I'll feel better once you and Ezra help build his confidence."

"I get the hint. Just remember Chris, the kid's hurting, he needs understanding not your anger. Glad to know you skipped the bottle on your way out of the house."

"You know, I agree with Buck, whatever it is between us is real scary. I'll keep the rest of that in mind. Believe me, I don't want to put any more distance between Jess and me."

Tipping an imaginary hat, Vin concluded, "Glad to hear. I'll see ya later, cowboy."

Watching his friend walk away Chris then turned to see Jesse a few yards up ahead leaning on a fence post contemplating god knows what. He decided it was time to interrupt the teen's thoughts.

Jesse was still mad, not so much with Chris, but with the world. He wished his life wasn't so damn complicated. What he wouldn't give to be normal. This hide and seek game was grating on his nerves. He finally admitted how afraid he was to himself. All those great ideas leading up to the adoption were precariously hanging in the balance because of some sinister plan set in motion. How could he have forgotten that he was still apart of this crazy shit that had turned his life upside down? It all boiled down to one thing: someone cared about him.

The thought of losing Chris or anyone else made him sick to his stomach. He began to wonder if he should break all ties with the agents. No, that wouldn't go over very well. Chris would make sure of that and he would be in a world of hurt on top of it. Maybe he should just play along with whatever ideas Chris came up with and if it looked like someone was about to get hurt, he would make the ultimate decision then. He wasn't about to let anyone close to him get hurt or worse yet killed.

He didn't know how he knew it, but whatever it was alerted him to Chris' approach. Without even turning around, he surprised Chris by saying. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

"No trouble, unless you're planning to go off half-cocked. Jesse…"

"Chris, uh, sorry for interrupting but I need to say this. I'm not crazy about having a bodyguard, but after thinking some more about it I can't blame you. All blame goes to whoever started this fucking shit in the first place. And no I'm not going to apologize for my language.

"I'll try to not make J.D.'s life a living hell, but I won't guarantee it. It's going to be hard enough not to let my boys in on this. If they get suspicious I will have to tell them. Maybe Vin or you could reinforce the consequences if you think it is necessary. I want this over and done with. I'm tired of it, I want to be normal or as close to it as possible. Is that too much to ask for?"

Wow, that was some speech. Chris did think it was slightly out of character for Jesse, but then again, even an adult in this situation would begin to show signs of wear and tear. As heartfelt as it was, Chris felt something was not quite right. Pushing it aside for now, he first wanted Jesse to hear him out on a few things.

"You had your say, it's my turn now. I appreciate you telling me those things, however I expect a lot more from you. Don't interrupt me." He had anticipated Jesse's reaction. "I'm thinking that you've got something more planned than what you've just told me. Not sure what it is, but I intend to find out. Forewarning, don't be foolish.

"As soon as Director Travis has the paperwork in order J.D. will be joining you at school. You will ride to and from school with him. No detours unless you clear it with me first. Understand?"

Loud and clear. "Yes, sir."

"One more thing, I got some papers from Director Travis today thought you'd like to know."

"Papers? Why would I want to know."

"Two weeks from today will be our day in court."

Did I miss something? Jesse's thoughts scrambled to figure out what he missed. "Court?"

"Gee, I can't believe you forgot about it. It was all you could think about a few days ago." Chris feigned a hurt expression to top it all off.

When it finally dawned on him he gave Chris a sheepish grin. "The adoption it's going through?"

"Only if you want it to." His guardian said quietly. Chris held his breath. Maybe Jesse didn't want this after all.

Aw crap! He wanted it in the worst way. Just wondered if it would last long enough before it was cruelly taken away from him. "Two weeks, huh." He pushed some dirt around with his boot. "Wish it was sooner." And he meant it. He smiled hoping Chris had heard him.

He heard him. "Come on, let's get back inside." He put an arm around Jesse's shoulders as they walked back to the house.

Back inside they discovered three people missing. "Where's Ezra, J.D. and Vin?"

"Oh they be giving J.D. some lessons in undercover work out in the stable." Buck answered. "Although, I think Jesse needs to give our boy a few lessons in holding that blade he uses so well."

"Not everyone uses a blade in my gang. They use whatever they feel comfortable with." Jesse enlightened the mustached man. Chris was enlightened as well.

"Is that a fact. Well, at least J.D. knows how to shoot a gun and fight with his fists. Not as well as some people I might add, but he can stand on his own two feet."

"I certainly hope he can Buck. The guys are going to want results if he's going to hang with us."

Curious about those aforementioned results, Chris asked, "What kind of results? This better not be an initiation of any sorts."

Back peddling Jesse tried to correct his mistake. "Uh, of course not, wouldn't dream of it. They might test him some."

"If you're the leader I think we can avoid any of this testing. And if I find out that you got J.D. into a fight you'll find yourself in an awkward position. Got it?"

He gulped, "Got it." Damn this was going to be rough.

"Let's get another thing straight. J.D. will be there for your protection. I will be getting daily reports from him. This is a part of his job. Your job will be to stay out of trouble, not to cause it."

Jesse hated when Chris reprimanded him in front of his men. "I said I would try." He almost added something more, but was saved by the appearance of the missing three.

"Are we interrupting something?" Vin looked from Chris to Jesse.

"No. Just having a discussion on some of the finer points." Chris told the late arrivals. "Learn anything J.D."

"Yeah. Can't wait to learn more."

Jesse thought what a geek. Can't believe he's been appointed my bodyguard. What a joke.

"Chris, mind if I borrow Jesse for a moment?" Vin grabbed a fistful of Jesse's shirt and led him out of the house before Chris could even utter a word.

Once outside Vin turned Jesse around and got in his face. "Let me make this clear. If you put J.D. in danger you'll be wishing Chris got to you first. That's the only warning you'll get from me. Prove to me I'm wrong.

"Besides, J.D.'s a good man. He'll protect you with his life. Don't you make fun of him. He's a lot smarter than you and me. Maybe he'll learn some street smarts from you, while you learn something from him." He roughly released Jesse and walked away.

Chris caught Vin's eye as he walked back in through the door. "Problem?"

"Nah. Jus' wanted to set some things straight. No harm done. Think I'll call it a night. See ya in the morning." Vin headed into the living room, bid the others a good night before heading to one of the guest rooms.

He wasn't sure if he should go back in or not. Wow, Joe and Luis weren't kidding when they told him how mean Vin could get. He definitely believed them now. Without a doubt he would never cross that man if he could help it. Deep in thought, he barely registered the thump of boots approaching.

"I see Vin came down on you pretty hard. You should probably thank him for keeping you out of trouble, especially since your mouth was looking to get you into more." He was worried when Jesse didn't reply. The teen turned to leave as Chris caught his arm. "Jess…"

"I know. You guys look out for each other. I get it."

"We're also looking out for you as well. Why don't you get ready for bed and then you can give me the news from school."

Jesse nodded and headed back into the house. Upon entering the living room, he observed the following: Vin wasn't in sight, must have retired to his room. The rest of them were playing cards, while J.D. kept them all entertained animatedly discussing his upcoming role in the field.

He didn't think he had stood there long, but nearly jumped when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Thought you were heading to your room."

"Hey Chris! Should we expect your ugly ass for the next round?"

Jesse couldn't quite hide his reaction to Buck's question. A slight tremor rippled through his body. The hand on his shoulder tensed slightly, then relaxed. "Thought that was funny, didn't you?"

Watching and grinning simultaneously, Buck waited for Jesse's response. He wasn't disappointed when he heard. "Sure shittin' it was." He also gave the kid credit for moving as quickly as he did so as to stay out of Chris' line of fire.

Glad to see Chris laughing too. Those rare occasions were fast becoming more frequent and Buck knew it had to do with the kid. He didn't want to see his friend travel the road to hell again any time soon. Although, depending on the outcome of this case it could happen. Buck decided then and there that he would think only positive thoughts from now on.

"Alright, deal me in on the next round. Jess, get ready for bed, it's a school night. You got ten minutes."

Still laughing at Buck's antics Jesse walked to his room. He was sitting on his bed when Chris opened the door. Chris came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is that for me?" Chris eyed the envelope in trepidation.

"Why do grownups always expect the worst when notes come home from school?"

Enlightening Jesse he answered. "From past experience, nine times out of ten it's the worst news possible."

"Meaning you were in trouble, gee, imagine that."

"I know hard to believe." Chris took and opened the envelope. Genuinely surprised by what he read. "New teacher. She'll probably be insane by the time you graduate."

"Ha, ha, very funny. But then again, you could be on to something…"

"I'd rather be proven wrong. Don't get any ideas. I could do without getting any more phone calls I think I've had enough already. So, is it a class you like?"

"Not really. History usually puts me to sleep. Although, watching a lady as hot looking as she is might make it worthwhile." The reaction he got was exactly what he had anticipated. Chris' mouth hung wide open.

Although the glare he received was more severe than usual. "Easy. I was joking, although she is one hot little…Never mind. She mentioned we would be starting on the old west. That, at least, has my interest."

"Better be. Keep your mind on your schoolwork. And please don't mention this hot looking teacher to Buck, you know how he is."

Jesse added, "You better tell J.D. too, otherwise Buck will be drooling non-stop until the end of the school year."

"Go to sleep. See you in the morning." Chris smiled before stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Buck grumbled all the way to the office. "Gee, Buck, will you let it go. It was a fluke, Chris doesn't win that often."<p>

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that last hand was fixed."

"What? You think Ezra let Chris win! I think you're out of your mind. He probably was just getting back at you for your earlier shenanigans."

That brought a smile to his face. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just hate losing that much money to him."

"Or he wanted to make sure we all had some decent rest before everything gets blown to hell."

"Stop the car!"

"What? Are you insane?"

"I must be. When did you start making sense."

The glare J.D. shot Buck was reminiscent of the leader. Buck simply laughed the rest of the way to the office.

* * *

><p>One more day of freedom, enjoy it while you can, Jess.<p>

"Yo! Earth to Jess!"

Blinking Jesse finally realized someone had been talking to him. "Sorry, Joe. Got some things on my mind."

"Like that hot looking sub you guys got for history class. Man, I'm starting to wish I took that class."

Remembering his conversation with Chris last night he mentioned. "Yeah, it blew Larabee's mind when I told him. However, he did let me know in no uncertain terms that I keep my mind focused on my schoolwork."

"Cheer up, dude. Remember the key word there. He said mind, not eyes. I'll bet your eyes will do a lot of wandering." Joe elbowed him as they began walking to their first period class.

"Ouch. What was that…" A wolf whistle escaped his lips as the object of their discussion walked down the hall.

Sadly another authoritative figure heard it as well. Zeroing in on the two troublemakers, Mr. Bowden called out their names. "Ryder! Gonzales! My office now!"

Ah fuck! Son of a bitch! Jesse knew he was in trouble. What was Chris going to say? A few of the guys in the hallway gave them some discreet thumbs up, while many other people sniggered and gawked as they made their way to the principal's office. Once there, they were promptly chewed out.

"I am disappointed by both your actions today gentlemen."

Joe had the audacity to look behind him to see who their principal was referring to. Obviously, it couldn't be them, because he knew they were not gentlemen.

"Mr. Gonzales, what are you looking for?"

Grinning stupidly, Joe answered, "Trying to figure out who you were talking to. I don't see any gentlemen here."

Jesse inwardly groaned. Way to go asshole. He would have enjoyed this more if he could only stop thinking about one soon to be angry ATF agent. Principal Bowden continued to lecture them relentlessly. Finally, he handed out the punishments. Detention for a week, a phone call and meeting with their parents this afternoon, and a verbal apology from each of them to Ms. Segani. Jesse's thoughts almost missed the last reprimand, he was too focused on the phone call and meeting involving his guardian.

He acted aloof toward the principal, because of his reputation as a hard ass gang banger. Yet, his heart rate accelerated just thinking about Chris. He was in so much trouble. A knock upon the principal's door brought him back to the present.

"Come in." Principal Bowden stated.

Ms. Segani entered the room. Her short wavy dark hair framed her angelic face nicely. Her brown eyes immediately fell on the two boys sitting in front of Principal Bowden's desk.

"Ahem." The principal cleared his throat. "Gentlemen. Yes that means you, Mr. Gonzales and you, too, Mr. Ryder. Whenever a lady enters the room you should stand. Now!"

As nonchalantly as they could, they stood to face her.

In a sweet soft drawl she began. "Are these the two offenders, Mr. Bowden?"

"Yes ma'am. I do believe they have something to say to you, don't you boys?"

Joe offered, "Sorry, Ms. Segani."

She nodded slightly in his direction. Then her gaze fell on the other boy.

Jesse didn't meet her gaze when he said, "Sorry for disrespecting you." When he did meet her gaze he added. "Couldn't help myself. Won't happen again."

Principal Bowden growled, "Ryder."

"Hell, it's the truth. What more do you want me to say?"

Joe actually cringed. Damn Jess, Larabee's gonna take you apart.

Ms. Segani came to the rescue. "Principal Bowden, it's alright. I know what kind of effect I have on men. As long as it doesn't happen again, all is forgiven."

"You're very kind Ms. Segani. I will be scheduling a meeting this afternoon with the boys' parents. You are very welcome to join us."

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure the boys have learned their lesson. If you don't mind, I will now head to my class." She turned to leave the room, but shot a glance back at the two delinquents.

Jesse found that glance to be strange, but immediately forgot it when Principal Bowden reminded them of their afternoon detention and expected them to return promptly to his office at 3:35 pm. He waited on their answers before allowing them to return to their respective classes.

* * *

><p>He and Buck had been going over their surveillance strategy when his phone rang. "Larabee…Yeah…He did what?"<p>

That wasn't good, Buck thought. He watched his friend place his elbow on the desk and put his head into his hand.

"What time? 3:30 pm. Sigh. I'll be there." Not a word was said as Chris got up out of his chair, opened the door, and walked out of his office. The rest of his men watched as Chris slammed the outer door.

Breaking the silence that followed. "Let me guess. Young Mr. Ryder is in serious trouble."

"What happened, Bucklin?" Vin kept his gaze on the outer door.

"From what I could tell, it was a call from the school. I think Chris is attending an unforeseen meeting at 3:30 today." He, too, kept an eye on the door.

J.D. hesitated but finally asked, "Do you guys think it has anything to do with our case?"

"No, J.D., not unless the kid is facing a suspension. If he is, he better pray Chris is calmed down by then."

Chris was mad. Hadn't he told the teen to stay out of trouble? Then what does he do, he disrespects a teacher. He was beside himself on what to do next. Principal Bowden didn't say much at all, but expected him to be there at 3:30 this afternoon.

Both Vin and Buck ventured outside to check on their leader. He figured it would be one of them, but was surprised to see both. "Anything else I need to worry about?"

"Nope. You had us worried there, pard."

"What did our juvenile delinquent do this time?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaled he said, "Disrespected a teacher."

"Lord a'mighty! You know he has a penchant for that."

"Well, this time he's walking a fine line. It was a woman." Chris raked his fingers through his hair.

"There could be some serious consequences coming."

"Believe me, I know. The worst part is the waiting. I guess I'll let the Director know I'm leaving early today. My concentration level has been shot to hell."

Vin suggested, "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I'm sure the Director would understand."

"No, I can't keep letting this get to me. I needed some time to cool down. Buck, whenever you're ready we'll continue our discussion. Vin, you and Ezra finish helping J.D. and make sure you guys are ready for your own part in this. That includes the whole ensemble Vin."

"Damn! I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Far from it. Ezra already has an appointment scheduled for the fitting. Too bad, I won't get to see it later."

Buck chimed in eagerly, "Don't you worry, Chris, I'll make sure to post it right next to your rarity."

"Fuck you, Buck!" An embarrassed Vin retaliated.

"I'll be looking for it. God knows I could do with a laugh. Will be needing one after today."

* * *

><p>Sitting in detention did nothing for his nerves. Larabee was going to kick his ass for this transgression. It didn't help matters none as Joe kept sending him worried glances as the clock ticked away. Doomsday would begin at 3:35 pm ending his world permanently.<p>

Detention finally ended, and they slowly walked to the principal's office. Jesse, had other ideas and prolonged his sentence a little longer by ducking into the boys restroom. "Hey, what are you doing?" Joe incredulously asked. "Larabee ain't one to be kept waiting."

"I know. I just need a little time that's all. Do you really think arriving on time is going to change the outcome? At least all you'll get is a scolding from your mother. I'm the one who whistled, you were just guilty by association."

Joe reached into his pocket and extricated a pack of cigarettes. "Here, for later. Maybe you can ditch Larabee and grab a few puffs. You sure look like you could use it."

"Wish I could do it now. I don't think he'd be too pleased knowing I smoke."

"You don't do it all the time. Only under times of extreme stress, like today. Besides, he smokes, doesn't he?"

Jesse wasn't sure. "Maybe. I don't know. If he does, he hasn't done it in my presence. Thanks." He shoved them into his inner jacket pocket. Out of sight out of mind. "Well, let's get this over with." They left the restroom and headed off to their execution.

Knowing that their parents' were in attendance, they knocked upon the door, before entering. Everyone in the room looked their way.

"You're late!" Admonished Principal Bowden.

Jesse dug his grave further as he cheekily answered, "Had to take a leak, you got a problem with that?"

Way to go Jess! Joe originally thought until he caught Larabee's glare. Fuck! You're doomed.

"No, but I do. Sit down." Chris all but growled. Jesse didn't have a choice and sat next to his guardian. Joe sat next to his mother.

Principal Bowden then explained to everyone the reason they were there. Each point had been addressed including the disciplinary action that had been dealt. Jesse wanted to sink in his seat, but his cocky attitude refused to give an inch. He anxiously wondered when Chris' attitude was going to boil over.

Chris wanted to throttle Jesse right then and there. It took a lot of restraint on his behalf not to pull Jesse across his knee and give him a sound spanking. Jesse's attitude was pushing his limits.

Jesse knew he was definitely in for it when he snuck a quick glance at Chris. That slight twitch in the man's jaw line gave it away. Not to mention the clenching and unclenching of his hands and the rigidness in which he sat. If he hadn't been breathing nor seething with rage, Jesse would have sworn Chris was in the first stages of rigor mortis.

As the conference came to an end, Principal Bowden said, "I expect there will not be another repeat performance from either of them."

"I can guarantee there will be no such performance from Jesse."

The same pledge came from Mrs. Gonzales. Jesse had been about to stand, but Chris reached out, grasped his arm keeping him in his seat. Their eyes met, the glare pinned him where he sat. Mrs. Gonzales stood first, followed by Joe who gave Jesse a sympathetic look.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Bowden. I am sure my son has learned his lesson today, yes?"

Joe answered, "Si. Yes sir. It won't happen again."

Chris stood next and his hand never left Jesse's arm. "Sorry for the trouble, Mr. Bowden. Would you also convey my deepest apologies to Ms. Segani? Jesse, you got something to say."

When he didn't say anything right away, Chris' grip tightened. "Sorry sir. Won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Mr. Ryder. You are well past strike three. Next time it may be a suspension."

Great, Chris thought. As soon as they were in the truck. "Can you go more than a day without getting in trouble? Is it even possible?"

"I have a reputation to uphold."

Chris had just pulled out of the parking lot and hit the brakes hard, throwing both of them forward. "You want to run that past me again."

Not really. "Alright, it slipped today. Joe pointed out how hot looking she was and I whistled, loudly. That's all that happened."

"You got until the count of three to tell me the rest. One…two…thr.."

"Okay, I got mouthy with Principal Bowden. That's it. Nothing more."

Slamming his truck into drive, Chris peeled out, the rest of the ride was a blur as Jesse contemplated his options. Which he concluded he had none. "Chris." His mouth had gone dry.

"Yeah."

"So, have I completely blown it?"

He sighed, then guided the truck over to the shoulder and put it in park. "Jesse, I'm disappointed in you, however, it's not going to prevent me from adopting you. What you should be worried about is when you'll be able to sit comfortably."

Crap. "Is there anyway I can persuade you to pick a different course of action?"

Chris turned off the engine. He watched as Jesse shifted as far from Chris as possible.

"Worried."

"Damn straight… I mean yes."

"You do realize what you did today was wrong, don't you?"

Jesse shrugged. "I just whistled. Most girls like that."

"Nowadays it can be taken as sexual harassment. You're lucky your teacher didn't press charges. You need to think about the consequences before you do things."

Looking contrite, Jesse added for good measure. "I really am sorry, Chris."

"I know and you're going to be sorry later."

Hell. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"No. You brought it on yourself, especially that attitude of yours." Chris watched as Jesse slumped down into his seat. He started the truck up and pulled off the shoulder and headed home.

Once there, Jesse fought the urge to run. If I run he'll be pissed, if I don't run I'll have a sore ass. Either way I'm screwed. "What time is J.D. picking me up tomorrow?"

"He'll be here in plenty of time. You worry about getting your sore behind out of bed tomorrow." Chris also waited to see if Jesse would run.

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Not going to run?"

"No."

"Go and get in the house." He watched Jesse slowly make his way to the house. His cell phone rang as he got out of the truck. "Larabee. J.D. slow down. No, everything's fine. I'd say be here at 7:15. Ask Vin, I'm sure he can tell ya what the average delinquent wears these days. Don't look geeky. Jesse will be waiting. Okay. What was that? Oh. He got a return call. On his way to Kansas City. Good. See ya tomorrow, J.D." Now to take care of the worst part.

* * *

><p>Chores were not normally a pain in the ass, but Jesse found everything the next day to be just so. Chris had really laid into him yesterday. He figured he wasn't going to sit comfortably for a month, which would be about the same time he came off of his grounding.<p>

J.D. arrived on schedule, Chris told Jesse to give Vin a call while he was out of the office today and another verbal reminder to stay out of trouble. He wasn't planning on causing any trouble, nevertheless trouble always found him.

"For the umpteenth fucking time, you look fine, J.D. I think Vin's idea was perfect." He could tell J.D. was not comfortable wearing holey jeans and a tight dark colored muscle shirt, accompanied by a well worn jean jacket. "I'll bet you $10 that you'll have at least five different phone numbers from the girls."

"But, I can't date them!"

"Relax. Shit. Calm down and go with the flow. Remember, the babes like the strong and silent type." He could see J.D. starting to sweat. This was going to be a long day. "Hey, stop here. I need to stretch my legs for a moment."

"We'll be late and you know I got to register."

Jesse's patience was wearing thin. "J.D. you're a delinquent, you don't care if you're on time. We'll get there with five minutes to spare, that's all you need. I need you to pull over now!"

J.D. reluctantly pulled over near a small park. He watched as Jesse gingerly climbed out of the car. He followed Jesse over to a park bench. "What are you doing?"

"Having a smoke, what does it look like?" He lit up and inhaled, savoring the moment.

"Does Chris know you smoke?"

"No and he's not going to. I don't do it often, it's a once in awhile habit." Jesse eyed the agent. "Come on J.D., my nerves are stretched. I'm favoring a sore ass, and some maniac out there has plans for me that I don't even want to know about. One small secret, that's all I'm asking, okay?"

"Well, I guess it won't hurt. You don't do it that often, right?"

"Right. Only under extreme stressful circumstances. You'll forget about it anyway. I just need a few drags that's all. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't light up in your car."

"That would've been rude."

"Oh, you haven't seen rude yet." Jesse took a few more drags and extinguished the cigarette. "Let's go, you don't want to be late."

What have I gotten myself into? J.D. worried as they got back into the car and drove to the school. By the time they arrived at the high school he was wishing for a stiff drink.

"Relax, man. You're too uptight. My boys will see right through you in a heartbeat. Picture Vin, slouch a bit. Good. Remember you are not the studious type. You're not here to learn, you've graduated. You are here to observe and keep me out of trouble."

"Which I've already failed miserably at…" That's it, Jesse thought. Why me? The things I got to do. He quickly made sure no one was watching and punched J.D. in the face.

The agent fell to the ground. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Ryder!" Fuck! Jesse turned to see who had shouted his name, giving J.D. the opening he needed to tackle Jesse to the ground. The fight had begun. They rolled and scuffled about on the ground each landing a few more well placed punches. It hadn't lasted more than ten minutes as they were roughly pulled apart by intervening adults.

"Get your hands off of me!" Jesse played his part very well. He only hoped Chris wouldn't kill him later. "You better watch your back you son of a bitch!"

"Ryder, that's enough! Gather your things! Next stop is the Principal's office, young man!" Mr. Callehan, the Physical Education teacher, placed himself in between the two teens. "And who are you?" He asked J.D.

Using his jacket sleeve to wipe the blood away from below his nose, J.D. curtly answered, "Tommy Henshaw, transfer student."

"Well, Mr. Henshaw, I'm sure the Principal will be thoroughly underwhelmed with the first impression you have made at our fine school. Future warning: No fighting on school grounds! Please follow Mr. Zigfeld to the Principal's office. Ryder! Move it!"

"Yeah, yeah." As Jesse walked to the office he saw the guys hanging back from the crowd. Joe gave a questioning look, Jesse responded with a slight hand sign indicating he would see them later.

A few moments later he was standing ,once again, in front of Principal Bowden's desk. "Jesse, we really have to stop meeting like this. You leave me no choice, but to contact Mr. Larabee."

"He's not available today, he's in the field. You'd have to contact Mr. Tanner." Jesse informed him. "And don't I get to say something on my behalf?"

"Fine, be my guest. Enlighten me."

Great, I've been sentenced to hang. I hope I can convince him not to suspend me otherwise Chris will kill me if Vin doesn't succeed first. "I admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do this morning. This kid is new to the school. His dad has recently been transferred to my guardian's team. I've spent the morning listening to his bullsh…b.s. all the way to school. Yeah, Mr. Larabee thought it be great if I could show the kid the ropes. By the time we arrived, my temper was flaring. The next thing he said was an insult to my deceased mother and that is something I won't let slide. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble especially after yesterday's incident. I didn't intend for this to happen. I'll take another weeks worth of detentions if that will help any." This better work otherwise I'm up shit creek, big time.

"Well, I'll consider your proposal. In the meantime, I will be placing a call to Mr. Tanner and I need to discuss this with Mr. Henshaw." Principal Bowden escorted Jesse outside of his office, made sure he sat down in one of the available seats as J.D. followed the principal back into the office.

J.D. soon came out and was told to see the school secretary, Mrs. Haskins as to his schedule. Jesse stayed in his uncomfortable seat knowing Mr. Bowden was probably making that phone call to Vin.

Ezra and Vin had been going over some last minute details concerning their meeting for tomorrow with Valentine. Vin's phone rang. "Tanner. Yes, this is.  
>What? Is there a cause of action? I see. Yes, I'll pass that information onto Mr. Larabee and Mr. Henshaw. Yes sir. Thank you for being understanding, sir. No, I think it is coincidental, sir. Yeah, how ironic. Sorry, sir. Oh, I'm sure they'll both get a good talking to, sir. Thank you, sir."<p>

"What was that about?" Curiosity showed in Ezra's eyes.

Vin sat back in his chair exhausted by that conversation. "I don't reckon I'll ever know how Chris does it."

"Are you going to allow me to languish here, or spill the beans?"

"That was Principal Bowden."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "I gathered as much. Go on."

"Well there was a fight this morning, guess who it involved?"

"I'll take a wild guess, Mr. Ryder."

Vin's sly glance said there was more. "You'll never guess who else?"

"No. Not our easy going, hyper active computer genius. Will wonders never cease? He's taking his undercover role to the extreme. My, my, I think I'll savor this moment. I didn't think it was possible."

"Ezra, shut up. Quit being so melodramatic."

"That's a mighty big word for you, Vin. What are you and Ezra discussing?" Nathan had entered the room

Continuing with his melodramatics Ezra bluntly stated, "We were discussing the ramifications of a recent fight which took place in a high school parking lot."

"Let me guess, Chris is going to be pissed. Will that boy ever learn to stay out of trouble?"

Vin added, "That's not the kicker of it either."

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, you don't mean the other party to the fight was J.D.?" Astonishment crossed Nathan's features.

Unable to resist, Ezra said, "By Jove, Mr. Tanner, I think he's got it!"

"Quit the malarkey, Ezra. Vin, has either of them checked in yet?"

"Too early for that. I don't expect a call from them until mid afternoon, unless something goes wrong."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, sitting a respectable distance from the drop point, Buck and Chris kept their eyes on the comings and goings of a small private airport outside of Denver. The drop time came and went leaving both agents wary of unexpected possibilities.<p>

"Chris, how do you do it?" Exasperation coated Buck's tone.

"Do what?"

He sat looking through binoculars watching everything that moved.

"How can you be so relaxed? I'm on pins and needles wondering how J.D. and Jesse are getting along."

Lowering the binoculars, "Buck, J.D. will be fine. I'm more worried about Jesse. No telling what will happen with him. Trouble seems to follow him wherever he goes. There's not much I can do from here. Whatever happens today, happens. I'll handle it when I get back. That's all we can do."

"I swear you make it look easy."

"Fuck. Nothing's easy, when dealing with a teenager. And Jesse hasn't had a normal life so it makes my job ten times rougher. I swear Orrin knew exactly what he was doing when he placed Jesse with me."

"Hell, Chris, admit it. You wouldn't trade it for the world." The twinkle in his friend's eyes convinced him.

"You're right, Buck…Whoa! Looks like we finally have a little activity going on."

Buck agreed once he got his binoculars in place. "Truck coming in!"

"Let's see what they've got there."

* * *

><p>Both J.D. and Jesse had to stay after their first period class to ascertain what they had missed. A disappointed look from the teacher met their questions. Finally, after all was said and done they had made it to their next class seconds before the final bell rang starting the next period. Jesse joined his buddies leaving J.D. to fend for himself. By the time lunch rolled around, Jesse finally caught up with the rest of his gang.<p>

"So, what happened this morning?" Luis asked.

Joe eyed him suspiciously after he gave the same explanation as he did to the principal. Figures Joe would be unconvinced. He was even more unconvinced when J.D. approached their table. His boys rose to defend, blocking J.D. from his intended path.

"Easy guys. Let him sit. I gotta ride home with him anyways."

After the initial questions and answers everyone, but Joe warmed up to the new kid at school. With approximately ten minutes to go, Joe cornered Jesse in the boys restroom. "Alright spill it. Something's not sitting right with me. You have a fight with this bozo and then all of a sudden you're buddy buddy with him. Give me a fucking break!"

"Alright, you win. That new kid Tommy is an ATF agent undercover, okay. I was told not to tell anyone about it."

"Why the fuck not? Are you insinuating you can't trust your boys? What the fuck, Jess? How could you not trust us?"

How could he not trust them? He could see the hurt and anger radiating from Joe's eyes. "Sorry man. They've got a mole. I…"

"All of a sudden you trust those ATF guys over us? We've known ya longer. Man that really hurts." Joe made to pass Jesse, but Jesse grabbed him and pushed him into the nearest wall.

"Damn it Joe! I'm sorry my fucked up life is so damn complicated. My life is in danger, possibly even yours and the rest of our crew. Do you realize how much this is killing me? I hate holding things back from you, but lately I don't seemingly have a choice in any of this! So, if you want to fucking walk away, then do it. See if I give a shit!" Jesse suddenly turned away from his friend as hot tears of anger came on strong.

His breathing took on a definite change. As he fought his emotions, Joe approached him with hesitation. "Hey, man. Sorry. I don't like being in the dark as much as you do. We cool."

Jesse punched one of the stall doors, leaving a definite dent in it. He then hastily wiped his eyes while he pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Handing Joe the pack, he mumbled. "Yeah, we cool."

No sooner had he said the words, J.D. barged into the restroom asking if he was alright. "Jesse you said you didn't smoke much."

"Sorry, man, the day is proving to be a little too much for me. And when it's just us don't try so hard, and one more thing, I had to tell Joe."

"What? Chris isn't going to like this."

Jesse then informed J.D. what he had originally told Chris and that somewhat relaxed the young agent. "Well at least detention won't be too boring. We've got an extra man to help bide the time."

"Wait, Jesse. I don't think Chris will approve this."

He looked at Joe as if to say, 'see what I got to put up with.' Joe just shook his head laughing quietly. "Chill, J.D., enjoy the moment. And speaking of which it's time for our history lesson. See ya, Joe."

"See you in detention, brother."

After school and just before detention, J.D. told Jesse, "Jess, I swear your history teacher looks familiar to me. I can't quite place where I would have seen her, though."

"I think her beauty frazzled your mind. I know she's done the same to me. Poor Joe has to pine for her from afar."

Coming up to join them Joe replied, "Ha, ha, very funny. I can still dream, can't I?"

"Let's get this over with."

"Hey, don't you need to call Vin?"

"See, Joe, her powers have completely turned him into a simpleton. It's when we're on our way home that I need to call him, remember? Sheesh."

J.D. grinned right along with them as they walked to detention.

Unknown to any of them a shadowy figure smiled wickedly watching their every move. Enjoy your freedom Jesse Ryder, because soon you will know my true purpose.

* * *

><p>Remember people - this is a work of fiction. I do not promote the use of cigarettes or any sexual harrassment of any kind. I don't want anyone to take offense to this. If you don't like, then please by all means don't read.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Again, thank you for all the reviews. Glad you're enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing this. All rights belong to whomever, no copyright infringement intended, no money has been made, if it had been I'd be whooping it up at this moment, but sadly I'm not. Needed to dust the boys off again, I'll put 'em back when I'm done. Warning: languange and some disclipinary action.

Again, not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 8

J.D. called Vin to let him know they made it safely to the ranch. Jesse wasn't thrilled with the new arrangement, but figured he was in enough trouble without making any more waves. On the way home, he distinctly remembered Chris saying not to get into a fight with J.D. He inwardly groaned.

* * *

><p>Nero Valentine had been watching as his men unloaded his very special shipment. One of his guards motioned him over to the security console.<p>

"Yes, Lorenzo, what is it?"

"I believe we have a few rabbits sniffing for carrots."

He had been wondering when they would make their initial move. Let the games begin. "Send a chopper up that way. If they find these rabbits tell them to make them scamper."

"Yes, sir." Lorenzo radioed their people and a chopper was soon in the air.

"What do you think is in those crates?" Buck asked.

"From the size of them. I'm betting on weapons and then again…What the hell is that?" They sat silently for a few minutes and heard the familiar whup, whup, whup. "Crap! Buck get us out of here! Chopper coming in!"

"I'm a gettin'! Come on baby start!"

"Buck! Hit the deck!"

A spray of bullets hit the car. The engine finally came to life and Buck gunned it. "We're out of here!"

"Aarrggh!" As a second spray peppered the back windshield.

"Chris!"

* * *

><p>The fitting went well that afternoon, although Vin disagreed with Ezra. "I hate wearing these things." His suit was over his shoulder in a garment bag.<p>

"Too bad, we need to be convincing. I think Mr. Valentine would first laugh us off of his estate then shoot us, because we insulted his integrity. At least we will be in style."

"Style sucks!" Phone rings. "That doesn't sound good."

Surreptitiously blinking Ezra mumbled. "It sounds the same as it usually does."

Vin silenced him with a dirty look before answering. "Tanner. Hey Buck, that you? Where you at? The hospital! What happened? Aw shit! How's Chris?...Yeah, whew! You scared me for a moment. Okay. Need help? Okay. We'll see you there."

Noticing Vin's scowl Ezra asked. "What pray tell happened?"

"I'll tell ya on the way." Vin sent a text to Nathan to inform him of Buck's and Chris' mishap. "Come on Ezra, we gotta go!"

"I'm coming, hold your horses."

"Geez, you're as slow as molasses today, you know?"

As soon as Vin turned around Ezra mimicked his friend. "You know if you keep doing that I'll shoot you."

How did he know? Ezra followed Vin to the lot, but insisted on taking his own vehicle to wherever they were headed. "Suit yourself and try to keep up."

"In your dreams, Mr. Tanner."

They arrived at the ranch at the same time as Buck and Chris pulled in. "Shit Chris, what happened?" A stunned and worried Tanner questioned as Chris cautiously exited the truck.

Chris answered, "Our surveillance was compromised. Mr. Valentine's security reaches far into those hills. I'm betting he received some high tech firearms today. We're lucky to have escaped that skirmish with a few scratches."

"Scratches! Buck has scratches! You've got your arm in a sling!" Vin was not happy with Chris' informal report.

"Bullet grazed me."

Buck added, "Shit, you think he's messed up, you should see the car."

"You're not helping, Buck." One worried Tanner plus the rest of his friends equaled one big headache.

"I suggest we get our injured leader here into the house before Nathan descends on us all and reads us the riot act for keeping Chris on his feet too long."

"Well you better hurry, because here he comes." Vin motioned toward the dust cloud coming down the lane.

Buck ushered Chris into the house settling him on the couch. A stunned J.D. stood transfixed by the sight. Although, the condition they found J.D. in stunned Buck and Chris as well.

"What the hell happened to you?" An irate Chris shouted.

Nathan stepped through the doorway in time to hear Chris' question. "I see the cat is out of the bag."

"Not yet, Nate, but damn close."

A puzzled Buck asked, "Would someone care to explain this?" Pointing to J.D.

"I'll do it, since I got the call this afternoon."

"You're a brave man, Mr. Tanner."

"Shut it Ez! Chris, Principal Bowden called, it would seem that Jesse started the fight with Mr. Dunne, aka Tommy Henshaw. He wants both you and Tommy's father to call him tomorrow morning so y'all can discuss today's activities."

Chris closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. I'm going to kill that kid.

Feeling proud Buck high fived his young friend, "Way to go, J.D.! One day undercover and you're already in trouble! Hmmm. Wonder how I should play the part of dear old dad. Any suggestions?"

"Buck, you are not helping here."

"Chris lighten up, it's obvious your kid gave my 'kid' a lesson in street smarts today. You should be happy it didn't go down the crapper like J.D. tried to tell you. Hey, where is Jesse anyway?"

J.D. tried to blend in with the décor when Chris asked. "Where is he?"

"Forget it Chris. Your injured ass is staying right where it is, unless you'd rather retire to your room."

"It's not my ass that is injured!" However, he thought someone else's might be soon. Knowing how tired he was he finally gave in to his friend. "Fine, Nathan. I'll retire to my room."

"Take it easy stud, we'll find Jesse."

"Thanks Buck." Chris said good night while the others headed out to find the wayward teen.

He entered his room, flipped on the light, looked up and quietly closed the door. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough." Turning to look at Chris, Jesse was shocked to see his guardian wearing a sling. "What the hell happened to you?"

Tongue in cheek. "I was shot."

"What? You and Buck were on surveillance, what went wrong?"

Wondering why Jesse was getting so upset, Chris tried to placate him. "A lot. Any time we're in the field we take risks, but we do take precautions, too. This time, well, things got out of control. Besides, it only grazed me." Hurt like hell, too.

"Grazed."

"Yeah, nothing more than a scratch. Would you help me take this sling off? I need to get out of this shirt."

Jesse got up and came around to help Chris with the sling. As soon as the sling was off, he helped pull the shirt off and got a real good look at 'the scratch.'

A shock went through him. "You call that a fucking scratch?"

"Jess, enough. Believe me, if it was worse I'd still be in the hospital. Now help me put the sling back on before Nathan has a fit."

Things started to feel weird. First, it got hot while he fumbled with the sling. Then as he got it in place the roaring in his ears began. He tried to shake the memory, but it wouldn't leave him be. Chris told him that his father would want him to move on in life, yet how do you move on when everything was your fault. He started that fight with his dad on that fateful night, he could feel the fear rising again especially after seeing Chris' injury.

Fighting back the nauseous he told Chris, "I can't do this."

Where did that come from? What can't he do? Chris had a bad feeling. "What are you talking about? The sling is in place."

Gulping for air. "Not about the sling. You can't adopt me."

"What do you mean? Wait, what are you saying?" Something was definitely not right. He could feel the tension building between him and the kid. What the hell happened?

"Then let me state it like it is." Waves of attitude rolled off of Jesse. "I don't want to be adopted." Putting as much feeling as he could into it he delivered the final blow. It hurt, but he'd lived through worse. "Not by you. Leave me alone."

After that Jesse ran from the room. He didn't stop until he made it to the stable. There, he shakily gulped for breath. The rest of Chris' men rushed in after hearing the raised voices and watched Jesse make his escape into the stable. Vin was the first to reach Chris' room and witness the destruction of one bedside end table. Not good, Vin thought as he stopped his friend from doing any more damage.

"Chris, what happened?" He motioned to the others to wait before coming into the room. Because of their closeness, Vin felt like he was drowning in Chris' feelings of loss. Aw shit, I'm going to kill that kid. "Buck, keep him calm. Nathan, see what you can do for him."

"Where are you going?"

"To settle a score," Vin stormed out of the house. As he got closer to the stable he could hear a heated argument in full blast. Damn it, J.D.! He picked up the pace before anything else went wrong.

J.D.'s voice was loud and full of bitterness. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Get the fuck out of my way, J.D.! This is none of your concern!"

J.D. was not taking any more of Jesse's shit especially witnessing Chris' reaction after Jesse fled the house. "How could you do that to him? After all he's done for you? You are some piece of work, you know that?"

Yeah, I know. I enjoy messing with people's minds, especially people who care for me. If he only knew how much this is tearing me apart he would change his tune. "I didn't ask for any of this! Now, step aside. Don't make me hurt you."

"You aren't going anywhere! Not until we sort this out. I can't believe how much you hurt him!" J.D. shouted.

"Last time, get out of my way!" Jesse snarled fixating J.D. with a steady glare.

J.D. rushed Jesse to try and keep him here. Vin had been just outside of the door when he heard a loud thwack followed by a thud. He opened the door with so much force it banged back into place after he stepped through it. Shit! J.D. was sprawled face first on the ground. He quickly checked for a pulse and made sure he was alright before advancing on his quarry.

He located Jesse near Rogue''s stall. His low Texan drawl startled the teen. "Going somewhere?"

The surly answer that followed made Vin's blood boil. "Back to where I belong."

"And where is that?"

Who the fuck was he to ask that of him? Asshole! "On the street damn it. Step aside, Tanner."

"And here I thought you had some smarts. Your shit games won't work on me." Steady. This kid is wound tight. Something is definitely tearin' him up. Not sure what, but I aim to find out, at least, for Chris' sake. There is no way I'm letting him leave without a fight if it comes down to it. Those two have come too far to throw it all away.

Lithe and quick witted, Vin expected trouble, but didn't quite expect the martial arts kind. Truthfully, he was expecting the teen's fists and was a little more than surprised when a well aimed kick nearly clipped his chin. He skillfully dodged the kick. That was too close for his liking. He had to admit the kid was good.

After twenty minutes they both were huffing and puffing, sweaty and bruised, although in the next minute everything changed. Because it happened so fast Jesse figured Vin wanted to end it. Catching Jesse completely unprepared Vin managed to sweep Jesse's legs out from under him. The kid landed hard on the ground. Oompf. Damn! He looked up to see a highly pissed off sharpshooter hovering over him.

"What did ya do to Chris?" Not getting the answer quick enough, Vin roughly hauled Jesse to his feet. "Answer me!"

Anybody else would more than likely have given the wild-eyed agent exactly what he wanted, but, of course, Jesse wasn't just anybody. "Fuck off, Tanner."

Vin could see where Chris would lose all resolve when dealing with this street smart savvy teen. He wanted to throttle him. His temper had been rising since he walked into the stables and found J.D. sprawled on the ground. Then like a brick thrown through a window it dawned on him why the kid was acting this way. Why didn't I think of this? I should have seen it long before it got to this point. Shit!

A knowing grin spread across Vin's features unnerving Jesse who watched the change take place. Granted Vin's grip remained steadfast, Jesse wondered if the man had completely lost it. Great, captured by a crazy man. If he kills me I hope it's quick.

The agent intimidated Jesse even more by laughing softly. "Thought ya could get away with it. I almost missed it, but I've also tried it, kid, and let me tell ya it's a fate worse than death."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Way to go Jess, antagonize him. Real smart. I've got to learn to think before setting my mouth loose.

Vin's brilliant blue eyes matched his smirk perfectly. "Stop trying to sever those ties that connect ya with Chris or anybody else for that matter. It's not worth the pain yer inflicting on him or yerself. Believe me, I know I've tried to sever that bond once or twice it's not pleasant. I'd welcome death before I tried that again. Even Chris has tried it, and even he admitted the pain is not worth it."

How did he know? From the first time Jesse met Vin, he knew this man would literally keep him off balance. He didn't know why, but there was something about his quiet demeanor that put Jesse on high alert. Whatever made Vin tick it worked to the man's advantage. His senses were downright keen and as if to prove that point Vin never took his eyes off of Jesse and began to speak to no one in particular, until Jesse heard a return answer.

"How is he?"

"Oh, he'll live, will probably have one mean headache when he wakes. I take it this is Mr. Ryder's handiwork?" A soft spoken southern drawl commented. Seeing Vin's head bob Ezra proceeded to pick up the unconscious J.D. "And what should I pass on to our anxious leader?"

"Tell him to quit his worrying and pull his sorry ass together. We'll be joining everyone shortly."

Like hell we are, Jesse thought differently.

Ezra nodded. "Very well." He walked to the opened door and met two very concerned men. "Gentlemen. Would one of one be so kind as to help me bring Mr. Dunne up to the house?"

"Ezra, what the hell happened?" Buck was beyond bewildered.

"I don't think this is the time or place to discuss. Perhaps, when Mr. Dunne regains consciousness he can enlighten us. Shall we?" Indicating with a tilt of his head toward the house since his arms were otherwise preoccupied.

Buck didn't waste any time seeing that his young friend needed serious attention. "Sure." Without a backward glance they began their walk back to the house. Sunset was upon them.

The man left behind watched Buck and Ezra carry J.D. to the house. He turned around when a familiar voice met his ears. "Nathan must be going soft. Figured he'd have ya hog tied to the bed and sedated by now."

"In your dreams, Tanner. You of all people should know me better than that by now."

The tension between Tanner and Jesse had lessened, yet Vin's grip on Jesse hadn't. "I'll bet ol' Nate is cussing ya up and down as we speak."

"That's a bet you'd win. Although, he was cussing up a storm prior to my leaving."

"Yep, that's Nathan for ya."

Their lighthearted bullshittin' session couldn't quite hide Chris' solemn mood. Vin didn't need to see the pain reflected in his friend's eyes he could sense it. It rolled off of him like waves battering Vin's sensitive psyche. "It's been one helluva a day."

"More like week and it keeps getting better." The sarcasm wasn't lost on any of them.

Jesse had so wanted to get away particularly after Chris entered the stable. However, he knew if he renewed his struggle it would be a waste of time and energy since Vin had a firm hold on him. He had watched, while the two conversed, as Chris cautiously made his way closer to where he and Vin stood. The sharpshooter never dropped his guard or completely relaxed until Chris placed a hand upon Vin's shoulder.

"Vin." It was amazing how Chris could express how he felt in one word.

"He's pulling the same stunt you and me tried a few times, severing all bonds, and taking the world's problems all on his own."

Although his tone was soft, disappointment rang loud and clear. "I can't believe you're giving up. Where's that tough kid I once knew?"

Gone. Doesn't exist anymore. Jesse hadn't realized that when Vin released him he literally backed himself into a corner. Seeing no escape route in sight, Jesse gave up the fight and slid down to the ground. Trying to make himself as small as possible he drew his knees to his chest, encircled his arms around them and lowered his head to rest upon them. Defeated, he clearly stated, "You wouldn't understand."

"I've already told ya we'd understand a great deal more than ya know."

"Vin, let him speak."

This was so difficult for Jesse. The tough guy exterior had all but vanished, leaving behind a scared little boy. It felt like his past was about to repeat itself and he wanted no part of it. Voice raw with pain he started to say. "I…I can't do this again. Same as before…I…don't…don't want to lose someone close again."

His own voice cracking with emotion, Chris asked. "Jess, what's the same as before. Talk to me son, tell me what's got you so scared?"

Jesse almost completely lost it right there. Swallowing a bit more than usual he answered. "Remember when I told you about the fight I had with my dad." Chris nodded, remembering. "I left something out. Not purposefully, I just didn't remember it fully until a little while ago."

Chris decided it was time to get down to Jesse's level, the boy needed him, and besides he was getting tired of standing. He carefully lowered himself to the ground feeling slightly encumbered by the sling, but made it without any assistance. Whether or not he'd get up again would be the next problem. That he would need assistance. Vin followed suit and soon Jesse was sandwiched between the two men.

"Better?"

Nodding and feeling less afraid he continued. "I originally said the fight was about school. Truth be told I was truant. Not a few times, but a lot. The other thing which I threw in his face was his job."

That piece of information hit Chris hard. Shit! Now he understood why Jesse reacted so badly. "My injury set everything in motion." Grimacing Chris said, "And then I made the mistake of saying it could've been worse." Looking a bit contrite he added, "Sorry Jess. I should've been a little more considerate of your feelings."

"You didn't know. I realize now how unfair it was for me to accuse my dad of not spending enough time with me. All the planning and research that goes into those busts, I didn't know. Wish I knew now what I didn't know then and be able to take back everything I said.

"And before you say it again, I know I need to let it go and move on. It sounds simple, yet it isn't. I feel as if my past is starting to repeat itself. I can't shake this sense of foreboding. Seeing you injured didn't help. Me going off like I did added fuel to the fire, and J.D. and Vin interceding provoked the explosion.

"What I hate most about this whole thing is there's more people involved who care about me now. Which also means, they're more than likely to get hurt or killed, because of me."

Vin couldn't help but jump into the conversation. "Hate to burst your bubble kid, but with more people the odds are more in your favor. In my experience, no matter what you try to do otherwise, the ones that care will risk everything to keep you safe. They jus' can't help themselves." Vin slid a sly glance to Chris. "I don't believe they think before they act. They jus' do it. The thinking usually comes later. And because of that knee jerk reaction, sometimes bad things happen and then again sometimes it works out for the better."

"Quit looking at me like I'm the example. You've done it many times yourself, Tanner."

Scratching his chin, Vin agreed. "I reckon we've all done it. Pretty sure the kid will do it too. Probably in the near future."

Chris' eyes widened momentarily. Vin read his thoughts loud and clear. Shit!

You know it's bound to happen, he is an ATF kid through and through.

Quit reminding me.

"Hello! I'm still here. Quit talking about me in that weird strange link you two share."

I'm waiting for him to jump into one of our conversations.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully it won't be any time soon." Chris mentioned aloud.

Jesse raised an eyebrow in response to Chris' recent statement.

Mussing up Jesse's hair Vin added, "We're jus' messin' with ya kid." Although it gave both men something to ponder on for the future.

"So, does it make sense as to what Vin said." Chris began.

Feeling somewhat more stable Jesse admitted. "I guess, but I still don't have to like it."

"We feel the same way. Unfortunately, that's life. I'm not going to lie to you and say that it will get easier, it will sometimes get downright hard, although that's where friends and family come in and help you along the way. My team is the perfect example. We may be rough around the edges, but we do take damn good care of our own." Chris winced a little as he put his good arm around Jesse whom he already considered his son. The adoption process was just another legal pretense to endure, but he knew it would be well worth it.

Jesse leaned into the man he admired and would soon call dad. It would probably be awhile before he'd say either of those things to Chris, but he knew in his heart that it would definitely happen.

Vin was happy for both his friend and Jesse. He also knew it was going to be a bumpy road for both of them, but at least the future looked even more brighter than it previously did. He stood up, dusted off his jeans, and helped Jesse to his feet. They both then hauled Chris up as well. "I reckon it's time to head on up to the house. Nathan is probably champing at the bit knowing too well that you need your rest. We also need to see how J.D. is doing. Which then leaves Ez and me to finish going over our plans for tomorrow evening, and the rest of you can work on the finer points of this case."

"You forgot one important detail." Chris looked over to Jesse. The kid visibly gulped. Chris raised an eyebrow wondering what might have been omitted. "I need to know what transpired today at the school between Jesse and J.D. Can't talk to Mr. Bowden without hearing both sides of the story. Buck needs to be present, too. After we talk, we can then call it a night, since you and J.D. need to get enough rest in order to attend school tomorrow."

"You think he'll be able to attend? I mean…I kind of…well…" Jesse stammered.

"If Nathan thinks he can, then he will be. Either way, you will be attending, although I may have to come up with a plan B concerning your safety."

* * *

><p>Durango, Colorado<p>

In a small café two men sat. "Thanks for meeting with me Mr. Williamsson, you are a hard man to track down."

"Call me Shane. Does everyone believe you went to Kansas City, Mr. Sanchez?" He sipped some of his black coffee.

Josiah kept both hands around the Styrofoam cup. "As far as they know that's where I am. Unless circumstances dictate otherwise they won't know until I'm back. By the way, since we're being so lax call me Josiah."

"I know why you've contacted me. It must mean that Kev's boy has been found. I still find it hard to believe Kev and his team are gone, and under such mysterious circumstances." The man's eyes misted somewhat, fondly thinking about the men he once worked along side of in the field.

After taking a gulp of his own hot liquid Josiah said. "Not completely mysterious. The autopsies spoke for themselves. You knew that and so did a young boy."

"What? Are you saying Jesse knew how his parents died?" The shocked tone reverberated across their secluded table.

This matter is more complicated than Josiah thought. "Yes. He had been eavesdropping outside of Gerardi's office when the Director mentioned that tidbit."

"That's why he ran. I had no idea." Josiah showed no emotion or reaction to Shane's admission. "How is he?"

"Oh as typical as anyone would be after enduring a tragic past, he thrives on attitude."

Shane wasn't surprised. "The kid had attitude from the day he was born. That scamp constantly gave Kev a run for his money. Not sure which parent he acquired it from, but I'm leaning towards Kev's side of the family."

"Shane, I feel bad about bringing up such a tragic period in your life, but the reason we're here is…"

"I know, and it's also the reason we are here and not in Missouri. Even here I feel uncomfortable, like I'm always under constant surveillance. Anyone close to Team 2 has felt the need to constantly look over one's shoulders. Granted it's not as intensifying if we were meeting in Kansas City, nevertheless it is a nuisance. Me and a few others have often wondered when our numbers will be up. Many times I have thought about tendering my resignation, but a part of me wants to bring this nightmare to an end. Not only for us, but for Jesse as well; we need closure."

Josiah felt it too, something didn't feel right. "I believe it is time we took our conversation elsewhere. How did you arrive?"

"Taxi. You?"

"Rental. I suggest we take mine."

Shane almost balked after a close call he had six months prior to this meeting. "Don't worry I made sure it has a remote start. I did my homework."

The other agent relaxed, slightly.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the house, they found J.D. laying on the couch awake holding a frozen bag of vegetables against the left side of his face. Buck was talking animatedly to him about some sort of sporting event that played on the T.V. Nathan was reading a magazine, while Ezra shuffled a deck of cards. They all looked up expectantly when the three walked in through the door.<p>

"J.D., how are you feeling?"

He directed a sharp glare at Jesse before answering. "Fine, Chris. A little more battered and bruised, otherwise I'm fine. Nathan thinks I should be able to continue with my designated detail."

A disgruntled Nathan clarified. "What I said was, we'll see how you are in the morning. If you feel dazed or dizzy you will not be going anywhere."

Conceding to the paramedic's analysis, Chris concluded, "We won't make any decisions until the morning then. Are you up for a little chat?"

J.D. managed a slight nod without too much pain. "I need a recap of what happened at the school today. Buck you can stay, Jesse, I need you go to your room." He saw the kid was about ready to protest, yet the teen quickly changed his mind.

"We'll talk in a little bit."

A southern drawl interrupted. "Mind if I accompany him while he awaits your arrival. Vin and I can discuss our plans later. Besides I believe Mr. Tanner is in need of a little sustenance before we begin."

Chris had been about to answer when Nathan said, "Ezra, I could use a little assistance while I look him over to make sure he's not hiding any injuries from us."

A little perturbed by the sudden mother hen affect, Jesse again thought about protesting, but received a pointed look from Chris forcing him to look elsewhere. Ezra responded. "Very well I think we can handle this. After you, Mr. Ryder."

"And don't think I haven't noticed those bruises Vin. I'll be back to check on you, too!" Nathan shouted to Vin.

An annoyed, "Aw hell!" reached their collective ears

Chris, two steps ahead of another verbal tongue lashing answered. "I know, I know, I'm not planning on going anywhere Nate. I'm as worn out as everyone else. Nevertheless, you have to admit, it was better to get all of this straightened out before it got any worse."

This time Nathan agreed with Chris. He wasn't any happier about it, but he finally did agree.

J.D. rehashed everything for Chris, from the time they left the ranch to the time spent in detention. In the midst of all that was said J.D. failed to mention Jesse's newly acquired bad habit. He wasn't sure why he didn't mention it, but figured it was due to the fact that it didn't really have any bearing on anything as of yet, or he figured Jesse was in enough trouble. Needless to say, Chris and Buck discussed many ideas on how to get through their inevitable meeting with the principal.

He praised J.D. for his quick thinking, since he and Jesse were unable to formulate any kind of a plan after the fight. The conclusion he came to was J.D. played his part well enough to have succeeded in Mr. Bowden placing a call to his 'father.'

At the same time, Ezra kept Jesse occupied with card tricks while Nathan poked and prodded every visible bruise. "You do realize he probably knows all those tricks and can see through your sleight of hand."

"Mr. Jackson, you are the only one complaining. I'm sure Jesse is grateful for a bit of distraction, seeing that your ministrations leave him wincing in pain."

Ignoring Ezra's jibe Nathan applied slight pressure to Jesse's ribs. "Does this hurt?" Jesse hissed and shot Nathan a glare that Chris might have been proud of. "He's definitely been around Chris too long. Judging from the discoloration surrounding his bruises I'd say Vin and he exchanged a few hard blows."

"That's a distinct possibility. I think I noticed Vin hiding a bit of a limp."

"Traitor." Vin snidely remarked as he walked into Jesse's room. "See if I help you the next time you're in his clutches."

"You're free to go. Just take it easy and no more fighting. Those ribs haven't had much of a chance to heal. Next time you may not be so lucky. I'll inform Chris." Nathan then motioned to Vin that it was his turn. Vin reluctantly followed him out.

"You up for a game of chance?" Ezra asked.

Jesse surprised Ezra by saying, "What's your poison?"

"I see you are versed in the way of the cards. Might I suggest five card stud?"

Countering Jesse replied. "As long as the aces are wild."

"By all means, let's play."

After Chris and Buck convinced J.D. to settle in for the night they proceeded to Jesse's room. "I don't know about you Chris, but I think J.D. held something back. Don't get me wrong, I think we got all the facts, but something occurred between home and school."

"I agree. It's unusual for J.D. to miss one detail unless…"

Buck finished. "Unless he figured it wasn't important enough to mention."

"I'll make sure when I find out to inform him how important every detail is in a report."

"You and me both, pard."

They stopped outside of the door as they heard a moan of dismay. "What the hell?"

Not even bothering to knock, Chris opened the door to find Ezra holding his head, while Jesse grinned triumphantly.

"That was not very kind. Not at all. However, I am a man of honor and as promised after this entire ugly business is over, providing we all come out of it unscathed, I shall deliver my end of our bargain."

Not exactly sure what had transpired Chris felt the need to protect. "Ezra."

Jesse interceded on Ezra's behalf. "Da…I mean Chris, it's okay. We made a bet." Seeing Chris not fully convinced he quickly added. "There was no money involved."

"That true." Leveling his hard glare at Ezra.

Unfazed, at least for today, by the infamous glare Ezra flashed Larabee his gold tooth grinned. "It's true. This is between Mr. Ryder and myself. You, gentlemen, will have to wait until it's all said and done before I reveal my end of the bargain. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Mr. Tanner. Good night."

Buck gently elbowed Chris, reminding him they had some business to attend to. Jesse's slight slip of the tongue left Chris feeling a little better about things. "Okay. I'll let it go. Jesse, it's your turn to recap the events of today. Except I need to know all the way up to when I entered the stable."

Good feeling gone. I wonder if J.D. mentioned anything to Chris about me smoking. I don't think he did, but sometimes Chris is hard to read. However, Buck is like an open book. Hmmm. I'll take my chances and not mention it. If he knows I'm sure I'll feel the consequences later.

After stalling long enough, he began to recount the events to both the agents. From time to time, Chris' features betrayed the way he felt as Jesse worked his way through everything. By the time he finished he was not exactly sure where he stood with his guardian. To make things worse, Chris asked Buck to leave the room saying he would talk to him as soon as he wrapped up things in here. I am in so much trouble.

After Buck left, Chris closed the door. Jesse thought, shit, I'm doomed. As if to prove his point, Chris said, "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

He shook his head. "No, I think that covers it."

Uh huh. "Well just to be sure, I'll see that you get a copy of J.D.'s report. You can read through it and add anything if you like."

Jesse wished he could say he felt relieved but knew he was far from it.

"Consider yourself lucky, I can't hand out the kind of punishment I feel you deserve at this time. I may do so at a later date if I find that you are hiding something from me."

Ryder, hang in there he's trying to psyche you out. Any reaction whatsoever and you'll blow it. Don't swallow. Meet his gaze. That's it. You can do it.

Chris found it amazing watching Jesse steel himself against his scrutiny. "However, you will have to do more chores around here because of my injury. I'll help where I can."

His resolve in place he agreed to Chris' demands. To keep anything from his guardian, soon to be dad, was not going to be easy. He was sure if Chris knew, injury or not, his ass would be in jeopardy. A back to back butt whupping was something Jesse would try to avoid as long as possible.

Unconvinced, but too tired to dwell on it any longer, Chris told Jesse to get something to eat if he was hungry, and then to go to bed. He then gave him a hug and told him good night. Tired didn't even cover how he felt. Exhaustion was closing in on him and fast. Nathan met him halfway down the hall and with Vin's assistance they helped him to his room.

Thankfully, Nathan was pleased to see that Chris' stitches remained intact. Placing new bandages on the wound and watching Chris swallow the prescribed painkillers without objection gave Nathan a certain air of satisfaction.

Vin couldn't help but ask, "Do you think he'll stay home tomorrow?"

A skeptical Nathan replied. "Are we talking about the same man? I'm actually surprised he agreed to let me check him over. Any other time he's been ornery as all get out."

Fiendishly Vin smiled, "Yeah, that was before he had someone besides us to look after. Now he's got to set a good example."

"I believe you are on to something there. Now I know exactly how to handle him in the future. Thanks Vin."

"No problem. Can't wait to see his face when you're able to remind him of that fact."

Nathan laughingly shook his head. "I see he got you again."

"Yeah, but paybacks a bitch."

* * *

><p>Durango, Colorado<p>

"When did you suspect Director Gerardi's involvement?"

Williamsson replied. "Not long after Jesse ran away. It was about the same time the Director's then girlfriend disappeared. For awhile there we thought she kidnapped Jesse, but…"

His heart pounded anticipating some favorable results, although his stoic features remained the same. Agent Williamsson leaned in closer, hunching his shoulders in the process so no one else could possibly hear what he had to say.

"She disappeared off the radar. Gerardi displayed the usual signs of a breakup: moodiness, short tempered, quick to blame, so on and so forth. It basically went on for about two weeks. Then the first of those recordings began to arrive. Most of us were surprised that somebody was keeping tabs on Kevin's kid, although the Director seemed unfazed. I swear when one of those didn't show up on the usual date, he got all out of sorts."

Shocked by this revelation, Josiah wanted clarification. "Whoa, hold on. What day of the month did it usually arrive on?"

"It was quite strange after awhile, but it took us some time to catch on. Whoever is behind this loves to play games. Jesse had been ten years old when he ran away. So, every month thereafter it came in on the tenth of each month until the next year when he turned eleven."

Another significant clue. "So, now that he's fifteen the recording arrives each month on the fifteenth. Until he becomes sixteen."

"Exactly."

"Do you guys still receive these recordings?" He had to make sure the pattern remained the same.

The man seated next to him at the bar looked a little sheepish. "I was afraid you'd ask me that. I was officially taken off the case about a year ago. Nevertheless, I have contacts in many departments and to answer your question to the best of my knowledge I haven't heard anything to suggest a change.

"My best guess is I might have been getting too close to the source. Made somebody uncomfortable. It would explain the attempts on my life. I, for one, never felt I was getting any closer, yet you never can tell what might upset someone."

Laughingly Josiah mentioned. "I think I have a guess what that could be."

"Let's keep that little tidbit to ourselves, thank you."

He patted Shane on the back and signaled to the bartender to bring the rest of the bottle. This hole in the wall bar was less conspicuous, but he could understand why the Kansas agent felt jumpy. No one gets over being a target when your quarry is still running amuck.

"So, the ex-girlfriend no one has heard from, I take it she remains a suspect."

"Yeah, her status hasn't changed."

"What's her name?"

"Besides Bitch." The reaction Shane got from Josiah was expected. Josiah choked on his drink. Shane slapped him on the back a few times. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. That's what Gerardi called her after they broke up. Her given name is Lela Aegins-Baelear. Mean anything to you?"

"Nope. What did she look like?"

"She was the type of woman who knew how to manipulate the man in her life. Blonde, leggy and curves in all the right places. My opinion – stuck up, rich heiress wanna be."

"She wasn't?"

Swirling the remnants of his drink Shane replied. "She was a player. As soon as she realized Gerardi wasn't as rich as she thought he was she dropped him. Many of us referred to her as the Black Widow. We were placing bets to see if the Director would be reported as dead or missing."

Josiah sat transfixed. Could it possibly be?"

"Hey!" Shane waved his hand in front of Josiah a few times. "You alright, man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not quite a ghost, but something akin to it. Would you by chance have a photo of this woman?"

At that point, Agent Williamsson became preoccupied with his napkin. "We did at one time, but like most of the evidence associated with this case has had a tendency to vanish."

A low whistle escaped from Josiah's lips. "Sure makes your department look bad."

"You have no idea." Tilting his head back, Agent Williamsson finished his drink.

"When did Director Gerardi fall under suspicion?"

Scratching his head Shane said. "I think it was after her photos disappeared. Not sure. It could have been then or just after Internal Affairs implied that he knew more than he was saying because he dated her, or possibly they thought he put everyone else at risk. But, of course, the men in power seemingly make the rules. Nobody could make any of the accusations stick. The man was clean. In my book, a little too squeaky clean, if you know what I mean."

Josiah nodded, "It's people like that that you have to keep a close eye on."

* * *

><p>Downtown Denver – Public Library<p>

High Priority Email:

Boom!

Reply:

Must you always toy with their emotions?

Answer:

It's what I do best. Admit it! U luv it too!

Reply:

You know me so well.

Answer:

Of course! We complement each other.

User logs out. Murmurs, "In your dreams…"

* * *

><p>Durango, Colorado<p>

Extending his hand to the other agent, "Shane, I'm glad we got the opportunity to talk. This information should help us in our investigation."

"Glad to oblige. If you need anything else, you know how to find me." Shane grasped Josiah's hand in a firm handshake.

On a quieter note Josiah said, "If you need any help or feel the need to get away you know how to reach me."

"I may just take you up on that offer."

Paying their tab, they both stood to leave. Josiah fished in his pocket for his remote. Finding it, he aimed it toward the front of the building and pressed the button.

! B O O M !

A resounding explosion rocked their world. Instinctively both agents dove for cover. "Does that offer still stand?" Shane shouted over the din.

"It most certainly does!" Josiah shouted back.

* * *

><p>Back at the ranch….<p>

The morning started way too early for Jesse. Chores needed to be completed before breakfast, his ribs protested with every strenuous movement. By the time he finished he was so ready to crawl back into bed. He took his time getting back to the house and was surprised to find the coffee had been made. Needing a quick caffeine fix he greedily gulped down one full cup before making his way to the shower. Whoa! Chris sure as shit didn't make that brew. Larabee never makes it that strong. Kudos to the maker. This pot is fully loaded. That's a surefire pick me up.

As soon as Jesse was dressed he allowed the tantalizing aroma of breakfast to lead him to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Ezra standing in front of the stove.

"Hey Ezra, did you make the coffee?"

The man hovering over the stovetop wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I should say not! Mr. Tanner is responsible for that foul concoction. Dear lord! Please tell me you did not sample that jet fuel!"

"Actually it's what's keeping my eyes open. Is there any more?"

Horrified by Jesse's admission Ezra halfheartedly pointed to the lone pot sitting on the opposite counter. He groaned as Jesse poured himself another cup and drank it straight. Vin, who happened to walk in as Jesse drained his second cup asked, "What's wrong, Ez?"

He followed Ezra's line of vision to where Jesse stood. Smirking he sauntered over and poured the rest of the pot into his favorite travel mug. "Feels like it's two cups shy this morning. Ezra! Did you finally come to your senses?"

"Not in this lifetime. You can place the blame on Mr. Ryder there. He seems to be rather fond of that lethal injection you call coffee." Ezra made a sound of disgust as he turned away and focused again on breakfast.

"Seems we have something else in common, kid. Next time, I'll know to make more."

An exasperated voice entered the kitchen. "Aw hell, Vin! What do you think you're doing pumping him full of that crap?"

Looking slightly put out Vin stated. "Not my fault the kid has better taste. I'm sure it was an innocent mistake, especially after he pulled double chore duty this morning."

Buck yawned as he entered the fray. "There's not a doubt in my mind that kid will be fully awake all morning."

"Buck, it's not the morning I'm worried about, it's the crash in the afternoon that has me worried."

Nathan entered in a huff. "Tell me I did not hear that he pulled double chore duty."

Chris interceded. "Blame it on me, Nate. Double chore duty is part of Jesse's punishment, however, he should have mentioned something or gotten some help instead of doing it on his own." He raised an eyebrow at Jesse.

Uh, oh. Jesse looked everywhere else except at Chris.

"Next time, if Nathan's orders contradict mine due to health issues I expect you to comply." Chris waited on an answer. When it didn't come he growled, "Jesse."

"Yes, sir." The ever so slight insolent tone did not go unnoticed.

Chris had had enough of the attitude. He snapped, "Go to your room!"

Jesse knew by that tone of voice that he crossed the line. "But…I…" Aw hell! Stupid!

Larabee watched as the teen stormed out of the kitchen. Not a word was said from anyone as they watched Chris leave the room shortly thereafter. Jesse kept glancing at the clock. At this rate he was going to be late. Great! Tack on another detention to his less than outstanding record. His wait ended as an unhappy Larabee opened the door.

"Consider yourself lucky my one arm is in a sling, because I am so ready to put your butt in one of its own. I'm not going to say this again, Jesse. This is your final warning. Lose the attitude! Otherwise, so help me, one way or another you will find yourself in a world of hurt!

"You will stay in your room for the next ten minutes and think about your actions." Jesse checked the clock again. "You have enough time for this, make it count. Then you can have breakfast."

Jesse muttered defiantly. "Lost my appetite."

It happened so fast that Jesse wasn't sure how it happened at all. He soon found himself face down over his bed and the recipient of two stinging swats to his backside. Before leaving Chris angrily repeated, "Ten minutes and then you will eat something." The next sound Jesse heard was the slamming of the door.

Holy shit, that hurt! Jesse didn't move from where he lay. How did Chris do that and for the most part, why did I do that? Ten minutes came and went. He flinched when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Hey Jess, you ready?"

Relief swept over Jesse as he recognized the voice belonging to J.D. and not his pissed off guardian. Wiping his eyes he answered, "I'll be there in a minute." He stopped long enough to grab his wallet and jacket before he opened the door. Quickly noting Larabee wasn't around he told J.D., "Let's go."

"But Chris said I was to…"

Taking a deep breath Jesse muttered, "I know J.D., I know." They made a detour into the kitchen where Jesse helped himself to a biscuit. Splitting it open he proceeded to pile on some bacon, and an over easy egg before replacing the top half of the biscuit. He purposefully took a dutiful bite of it as he walked out of the door. Not once did he bother to acknowledge Chris' presence.

"J.D.! Remember what we discussed!" Buck shouted. J.D. nodded and quickly shut the door behind him.

Chris half hoped Jesse would come back through that door, although he knew once he heard the engine start his agent and kid were headed for school. Jess. He looked around the table and saw that the rest of them were waiting for him to speak.

Wincing a bit he asked, "Nathan, before you leave, could you check my stitches I think I may have pulled something. And hold the lecture, I'm not in the mood. Ezra, Vin watch your collective backs. As you can see, Valentine likes to play games.

"I'm staying home, but I expect to have a conference at the school. Buck, I need you here. And if anyone hears from Jos…" Rolling his eyes he answered his phone. "Larabee. Hey Josiah! Just thinking about you. What? Say that again! Buck! Turn on that T.V. Flip it to one of the news channels."

Buck yelled, "Which one?"

"Whichever comes first!" Chris shouted. "Yeah, I'm still here."

Everyone then made their way into the living room. Buck's eyes widened, "Holy shit! Chris, you've got to see this!"

Chris entered the room, stopped and immediately was rooted to the floor. A newscaster was explaining that a car bomb detonated early this morning. No longer did Chris see what was on the T.V. Instead he saw the fiery remains of another vehicle and him screaming for his wife and son. A voice in his ear kept repeating his name over and over until he snapped out of his daze. Visibly aware of where he was he answered. "What? Yeah, sorry Josiah. I know. I'm okay. Any injuries? No. Good. Uh, huh. Sounds like a plan. No that's fine by me. We've had our own brand of excitement here. No, no. I'd say yours tops it. Yeah, you guessed it.

"Okay. I'll have Nathan pick you up. Let us know when your arrival will be. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Watch your back. Will do."

Trembling slightly Chris sat down in the nearest chair. "You okay, pard?"

"Yeah. Give me a moment." Chris breathed in and then out. The day had only started and already too much had gone wrong. Closing his eyes he willed himself to focus. Finally after a few minutes he felt ready to face the day again. With a renewed sense of determination he opened his eyes.

His men were waiting for his orders. He didn't disappoint them. "First off, Josiah and Agent Williamsson are fine. No injuries, a little shook up, but that's to be expected. What you saw on the news was the remnants of Josiah's rental car."

"Wasn't he suppose to be in Kansas City?" Nathan questioned.

Chris calmly answered, "Yeah, plans changed midway per Agent Williamsson. Figured it wasn't safe."

"And Durango was?" A shell shocked Buck announced.

"What it boils down to is they're being watched." Chris explained.

Ezra inquired. "By whom?"

"Not sure, but I'm betting on Valentine."

Nathan added, "What about Gerardi?"

"I haven't ruled him out just yet. Not entirely sure where he fits in the scheme of things. I'll know more once Josiah gets back. In the meantime, Buck, you call Mr. Bowden, set up our conference for this afternoon. I don't believe Mr. Bowden has ever met you, but to play it safe I want you to change your appearance a bit. Nothing drastic or you'll scare J.D." His thoughts momentarily rested on Jesse. The kid may not think too much of him today, but he'd make damn sure Jesse would have a better life after all this was over. He might've failed one child in his life, but he wasn't going to fail a second time.

He was brought out of his past musing by a familiar voice. "Chris, you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Vin, I am. Thanks for asking."

* * *

><p>Destination Westville High School<p>

Not a word passed between J.D. and Jesse as they travelled the highway. J.D. kept shooting Jesse covert glances until Jesse finally snapped. "What J.D.? Another lecture! I already had one this morning and I'm not in the mood for your opinion either."

"You are definitely a piece of work."

Fuck you! "Haven't we established that fact already? Or are you looking to rub it in some more?" Keep pushing it J.D. and I'm gonna make you pay. "Why don't you just do the job you were assigned to and leave it at that."

"I would, if you would let me! All the guys would, especially Chris, but you won't let anyone get close to you!"

Not in the mood to listen Jesse let J.D. rant and rave some more. Figured it was better to let the agent get it out of his system before they got onto school property. It was then Jesse noticed something peculiar in the right side view mirror. He made it look like he was listening, but he continued to watch the progress of a black Mercedes two car lengths back. As soon as J.D. paused Jesse casually said, "Change lanes."

"I don't need to change lanes."

Frustrated he shouted. "Damn it J.D. just do it!"

"Right or left."

"Left, now!"

J.D. put his turn signal on, found the opening and glided into the left lane. Not more than ten seconds passed and the Mercedes followed suit.

"Great we missed our turn."

"We'll get there. We got a bigger problem. Make a right at this next corner, pick up a little speed and then a hang a Louie, I mean a quick left and pull behind the car wash. Don't ask, I'll explain everything in a moment."

Worrying some, J.D. didn't even bother to put on his turn signal, but followed Jesse's instructions. Right, step on the gas, quick left and duck behind the car wash. J.D. had been about to question Jesse's motives when he heard squealing tires come around the corner and zoom past at an alarming rate. "Oh my god! That car was following us. How did you know?"

"While you were ranting and raving I was conveniently distracted doing your job. What part of look out for Jesse's welfare did you miss?"

Feeling very stupid J.D. apologized. "I'm sorry. This is not my scene. I'm the smart computer geek. This undercover/bodyguard thing is new to me. Chris is going to kill me when he reads today's report."

"You know, you could leave that out. Just like you left my smoking out of the last report."

J.D. began to stammer. "I..uh…I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure he already suspects I left something out. If I keep doing it he'll kick me off the team or possibly something worse."

"J.D. live a little. Relax, you think too much. That's your problem."

"And your problem is you don't think enough or all the way through." Countered the young agent.

Slyly cocking his head to one side Jesse replied. "I've made it this far, haven't I?"

J.D. found he couldn't argue with that logic, or at least for the time being he couldn't. "Fine. How do I get out of here?"

"Easy. Back up. Go the way we just came from and then instead of the left turn go right for about four blocks and we'll be there with time to spare." Jesse grinned widely.

By the time J.D. pulled up to the school he realized they had fifteen minutes to kill. "Why didn't you tell me there was a shortcut?"

"You never asked. Hurry up, I need a smoke."

"Jess."

Raising an eyebrow and doing his best impersonation of Chris he quelled J.D.'s worries. "Relax. Chris is not going to find out. If he does, I'll take full responsibility. Besides what can he do? Ground you?"

"He might, you don't know him that well."

"Enough. We are wasting valuable smoke time here." He paused scanned the area, no suspicious looking vehicles. "Okay. I need to find Joe. Get your tough guy butt in gear and let's do this. Remember J.D., you don't take shit from nobody. Well, except from me."

J.D. stopped and gave him a frown. "Play the part damn it!" Jesse spotted Luis. "Yo Luis! Where's Joe?"

"Hey Jesse, I see you haven't lost big brother yet."

"Shut the fuck up! Answer the question. I really don't have time for this."

Luis knew how to get on Jesse's nerves. "Oooh, I see someone is craving. Maybe I'll tell ya for ten dollars."

"Maybe I'll just slice you right here. Where is he?"

"Easy Jess, I'm only messing with ya. He's in the second floor restroom. Geez, who the fuck whizzed in your wheeties today?"

Jumping in J.D. answered. "Larabee kicked his ass this morning."

Jesse's eyes grew dark. "Damn Tommy! Why don't you tell the fuckin' world?"

J.D. cupped his hands around his mouth as if to shout it out and found himself looking at the sharp end of a switchblade. He let his hands drop and backed up.

"Good choice. Let's not get stupid here." Jesse had already withdrawn his blade and tucked it into his sleeve. "Let's move."

Luis whispered to J.D. "You know, whenever he and Larabee get into it he's always crabby. By the way, nice move!"

"Shut it Luis! You forget I have great hearing." Walking quickly ahead of the two Jesse couldn't hide his smile. Way to go J.D. There's hope for you yet.

At the second floor restroom Jesse and Luis scanned the corridor. "Coast is clear. Luis, you and Tommy play hall monitors. Anything unusual, signal. I've now got eight minutes to smoke a cancer stick or two." He entered the restroom.

"Two? He's going to smoke two? He'll be lucky if he gets half way through one."

Luis calmly told Tommy, "Whenever he's like this it won't take him long to smoke two. However, he's more jittery than ever. What the hell happened to him?"

"Aw crap! He…uh…had two cups of coffee this morning."

"Must have been the leaded version." Luis suggested.

J.D. commented. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Sounds similar to Vin Tanner's loco juice. Now that stuff is potent! There's some mornings I crave that shit."

What is wrong with these kids? J.D. could not fathom anyone, let alone teenagers, drinking Vin's version of coffee. Blown out of the water by Luis' statement J.D. settled into playing the part of lookout.

As soon as the last guy left the restroom a voice yelled from a closed stall. "Hey Jesse! Looking for these?" A package came flying over the closed door which Jesse caught with ease.

"You are a lifesaver."

"Lighter is in the box."

It didn't take Jess long to light one up. Sweet. Inhaling deep he savored the drag. Too bad I only have time for one. Maybe later.

Joe came out zipping up his pants. "So, what happened? Shit hit the fan again?"

"I fucked up again."

"That bad, huh."

Jesse continued to take a few more drags. "I was told to lose the attitude."

"Oooh, sounds serious. Let me take a wild guess here. Attitude struck again."

"Yeah. Unfortunately Larabee responded."

Joe winced. "Ouch."

"Ouch doesn't cover it. Plus he'll be here today for yesterday's little incident. Somehow I got to keep a level head."

"It sounds like you need a trip to the safe house."

Jesse looked at his friend. "Wish to hell I could, but first I'd have to shake J.D. and whoever was following us this morning."

"What? Someone was tailing ya! We seriously need to get you the fuck out of here. Are they here?" Joe inquired.

Shaking his head, "No lost them by the old car wash. Black Mercedes, tinted windows, definitely a newer model. Couldn't get the license plate."

"Okay I got an idea. I'll have Sly get the time of Larabee's conference from the secretary. She's adores him like a grandson. Then before Larabee shows we'll get you and J.D. out of here."

Jesse was floored by that idea. "I don't want J.D. knowing where the safe house is? Have you lost your senses?"

"Would you let me finish? I see you've had your caffeine for the day. Ready?"

"Sorry." He glanced at his watch. Two minutes until the first bell.

"We have to take J.D. along to keep it cool between you and Chris. We'll blindfold him. Once you're safe and J.D. sees that, I'll personally take him back to the ranch or the office, and drop him off."

Jesse saw too many holes in this plan. "I don't know Joe. I don't think it will ever be cool between me and Chris. Every time I think it is I screw it up again. It happened this morning. At the rate I'm going I'm ready to hand myself over to whoever and just end this."

Here we go again. He definitely needs time to himself. "Pull it together, man. We need you."

"I think you're doing fine on your own."

"Jess, come on. Go to the safe house. It always does you good. I can see you're at a breaking point. Maybe Larabee will understand." Joe desperately wanted to cheer up his friend.

"Fat chance…Fine. I'll go, but this better work. I don't need any more consequences from my guardian." Jesse stated matter of factly.

"That I won't guarantee."

Finishing his cigarette, Jesse muttered. "Figures. See you at lunch."

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the school grounds….<p>

IM (Instant messaging)

Gave my men the slip

Reply: Can't trust you with such a simple task?

What do u suggest?

Reply: Shake them up a bit. Put alternate plan in motion. Do what you do best? Toy with them. Consider this a dry run. See what your opponent has up his sleeve?

Will do. Toodles.

End IM

* * *

><p>Jesse didn't even try to pay attention to any of his morning classes. Instead he penned a letter to his guardian praying Chris would understand the decision he had made. By the time lunch rolled around Jesse was ready to put the plan in motion.<p>

"Again? Are you now addicted?"

Exasperated Jesse almost punched J.D. for the hell of it. "If you keep it up I will be. Go and keep watch." Shaking his head he met Joe in the restroom. "What did you find out?"

"Larabee and Mr. Henshaw are meeting with Mr. Bowden at 2:00 p.m. We will leave at 1:35 p.m. in between classes. Tell J.D. your environmental class is meeting outside today. If he gives you any shit, improvise. Just get him outside, we'll take care of the rest."

"Got it. Thanks, man."

"Jesse, we ain't going to let anything or anyone harm you. I can't thank you enough for the times you saved my ass."

"Okay. Enough of the sentimental crap. Give me a smoke. We'll discuss more later."

Later came sooner than expected. His eyes were glued to the clock two minutes until show time. J.D. couldn't help but wonder why Jesse seemed so fidgety. The bell rang, he and Jesse walked down the hall, but instead of going to their next class, Jesse headed down a different corridor.

"Jesse, where you going? Environmental Sciences is back there!"

Rolling his eyes Jesse said. "No it's outside today. While you were taking a drink from the water fountain one of the guys passed me a note saying Mrs. Keip thought it would be best for us to do a little research outside of the classroom."

"Oh, okay. Sounds like a plan to me."

They made it outside without any problems. Joe and Todd caught up with them. "I see you made it."

"Jesse, what's going on?"

"Easy Tommy, just go with the flow. Don't give us any problems. Consider it an initiation. Prove to us you can do it and your life will be so much easier."

Frowning big time J.D. allowed the teens to do whatever they had put into motion. They crept to the parking lot cautiously making sure no one noticed their presence. "Get in Tommy and follow Joe's instructions."

As soon as J.D. pulled out of the lot, the boys cheered. "We did it! All right!"

"Are you guys going to tell me what is going on?" J.D. shouted.

Joe answered. "Soon Henshaw. Keep driving. Turn right up ahead."

* * *

><p>IM<p>

Set plan in motion. Someone has gone for a joyride. I think it's time to put the fear into one little boy.

Reply: Just went past. Time for the fun to begin.

Remember, unnecessary roughness is allowed. Take notes.

Reply: I will.

End IM

* * *

><p>"We're being followed." Jesse gave the rest of them the heads up.<p>

Joe added. "Let's see how badly they want to play. Gun it, Tommy!"

J.D. glanced at Jesse. Jesse nodded. J.D. then floored it. His car zoomed along the stretch of open road. "Directions would be appreciated."

Jesse kept watch on the Mercedes. Whoever these guys were they definitely wanted to play. They sped up a half second after J.D. gunned it. Shit. Maybe these guys wanted to play for keeps. Bring it on!

"There's a curve up ahead, as you approach it there's a dirt road on the right side take that turn off." Concentrating on his driving J.D. nodded.

For being a computer geek, J.D. sure could drive. He caught that dirt road better than the Mercedes. "Okay. Where to from here."

"First, we got to lose them." Everyone in the car instinctively ducked when a loud sharp ping hit the car. "J.D., think you can outrun them pieces of lead they're throwing at us?"

"As long as they don't hit the…" He never finished his sentence when another few pings were heard followed by a loud pop and the car swerved out of control. "Hang on!"

"To what?" Todd shouted.

Jesse took a precaution and hid his cell phone under the car seat. As soon as the car came to a jarring halt Jesse calmly said, "Be ready."

A loud voice called out. "Everybody out of the car!"

"Take it slow guys." J.D. warned.

Someone must have been impatient because next thing they knew the car doors were yanked open and they were roughly hauled out. Jesse never liked being manhandled and began to strike out against the unknown adversaries. His friends and J.D. did the same.

Catching his opponent unawares Jesse landed an elbow to the man's ribs, he followed it with a hard punch to the man's gut forcing the guy to drop to his knees. The odds looked even four against four until Jesse felt a strong hand grip his arm. What the fuck? He ducked as a hard right whooshed past his head. However, the firm grip on his arm pulled him in close and he took the next blow, splitting his lip. Tasting blood Jesse retaliated by throwing a punch and hitting him square in the nose. Bulls eye! The sound of cartilage crunching and the distinct howl brought a smile to his face. The man instinctively used both hands to cover his nose to try to stem the flow of blood. Their eyes met, green met a furious gray. The enraged injured man launched himself at Jesse but was brought up short by Jesse's switchblade. "Ah ah…get the fuck out of here! All of you!" J.D. noticed that not only Jesse, but Joe and Todd also had their blades out ready to take this fight even further if forced into it.

The sound of a gunshot brought Jesse's head up quick. He assumed there were only five, figures there was one more. This one stood by the Mercedes. The man slowly tucked his gun back inside of his suit coat. Then applauded. "Well done. A very interesting show indeed. I see the Black Marauders haven't lost their collective skills. All those years on the streets have paid off. It's time for us to retreat. I'm sure we will meet again in the near future. Until then." A sharp whistle brought the five men back to the Mercedes. They climbed in and left without a backward glance, leaving Jesse perplexed by all that had taken place. Jesse didn't like the feeling that overcame him.

"We kicked their asses! Way to go guys!" J.D. whooped it up trying to play the part.

"Tommy shut up! It was all an act. They wanted to see what they were up against and we fell for it. They had the upper hand. What could we have done against their guns. They didn't bother to use them in the fight. We played right into their hands. We need a new plan." The depression he felt earlier settled heavily over Jesse.

"Tommy, you do have a spare, right?"

J.D. was one step ahead of them looking forlornly at his spare tire. "Well, I did. Sadly, they took care of that."

"Aw hell! Talk about a lucky shot."

Grimacing Joe added, "More like a fluke. Todd, call Sly, tell him we need a ride. Fill him in on where we are at and to be careful. I'm figuring it's about the time Mr. Larabee finds out Jesse and Tommy ditched school."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe after all this, he took off." Frustratingly Chris ran a hand through his hair. They learned of Jesse and J.D.'s disappearance at their conference with Mr. Bowden.<p>

Buck tried to console his friend. "At least he had the foresight to take J.D. along."

"Why hasn't J.D. called us then. It's probably some stupid prank on his gang's part."

Trying not to bring up the inevitable Buck decided to propose the question. "You don't think it's an initiation process, do you? I know, you told him not to, but maybe he got pressured into it. Seeing as two of his posse went with them."

"For his sake, that better not be the case." They arrived at Inez's for lunch. "I don't know what to do, Buck."

"Maybe we'll think better on a full stomach or we'll hear from either of them soon. Whatever happened we'll get to the bottom of it. Come on, I'm buying."

"Looks like we're not the only ones eating out." Chris pointed to the fancy Jaguar parked in its usual spot. "Guess we'll be exchanging notes after all."

"After you, pard." Buck followed Chris inside.

Sure enough Vin and Ezra sat at their usual table. Seeing Chris and Buck, Vin waved them over to join them. "That certainly was a short conference, which tells me something has come up since then."

"J.D. and Jesse skipped the rest of the school day. I'm positive it was Jesse's idea. He is now facing a suspension. I've got the Principal feeling sorry for me."

"What about you, Buck? What did the Principal bestow on Tommy?" Ezra inquired.

"Oh, nothing more than a week's worth of detentions, but that was until their disappearing act. Now his fate may be something similar to Jesse's. I think I handled the job of concerned father rather well. Got angry in the right places. Laughed at a joke or two. Thought the man behind the desk should really retire before Chris' hooligan puts him in an early grave."

Not seeing the humor Chris muttered. "Not funny, Buck."

"Chris, I'm sure they're fine. I understand you're worried, but Jesse can take care of himself. He has proven it."

"I agree with Buck. He's probably doing it to spite ya after what went down this morning. Ya'll be hearing from J.D. soon. He'll probably be more scared of ya than Jesse."

Grabbing Tanner's drink, Chris took a gulp before answering. "When did I become the bad element?"

"Since the time you became our leader." Voiced the conman.

* * *

><p>A complaint arose from the backseat of the car. "Why am I blindfolded? I thought you guys trusted me."<p>

"Are you kidding? You're the new kid. Besides our fearless leader has his reasons."

Jesse could almost feel J.D.'s panic. He glared at Todd, who only shrugged it off. "Tommy, listen to me. It's a safety precaution. No one but my boys and me know the way to the safe house. We'll take this secret to the grave if need be."

Goose bumps appeared on J.D.'s arms. Holy shit! "Does Chr…I mean does Mr. Larabee know of this."

"If he did, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

Joe joined the fray. "Why don't you give your mouth a rest Henshaw and let us think on a few things in peace." He looked in the rearview mirror and could almost imagine what Jesse was thinking.

"Think again, Joe and watch the road before we break another car. I'm sure the owner would like to get it back in one piece. Slightly used, but preferably in one piece."

How does he do that? That's damn unnerving. In response Jesse met his gaze via the mirror and smiled. Fuck.

Although he had no way of seeing Jesse and Joe's conversation his ears did him well. He was positive that Jesse shared a link similar to what Vin and Chris could do. Joe's right that is unnerving. "Wait a minute."

"So much for some peace and quiet. What's the matter now, Henshaw?" The exasperation could be heard in Joe's voice.

"Did you guys steal this car?"

Todd replied with heavy sarcasm. "Steal? Did you just accuse us of stealing? Hey, Sly, Henshaw wants to know if you stole this car."

"Nah, just borrowed it. I hate it when people mistreat these fine pieces of machinery. I promise to put it back where I found it." He added cheekily.

Wincing J.D. whined. "Ow, what was that for?"

Jesse had made it look like he was stretching and accidentally elbowed J.D. "Sorry I was working out the kinks." In a lower tone of voice he whispered. "Can it, J.D. The locals are getting suspicious. You are going to blow your cover."

Not another word came out of J.D.'s mouth after that. Joe mouthed the words "Thank you." Jesse released a pent up sigh.

They finally arrived two hours later at their intended destination. "I can't believe it took that long to get here." Sly directed a glare toward Joe.

"What? I had to make sure we weren't being followed. You don't know the whole story yet. Get inside. Take Henshaw with you." Joe watched as Todd and Sly helped the blindfolded J.D. out of the car and into the house. By the looks of things the rest of the gang had already arrived. "Jess."

"I'm coming." Jesse slowly climbed out of the car.

Joe placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You made the right decision."

"Did I? I wish I could say the same. You have no idea what's hanging in the balance."

"Listen to me Jesse. If Larabee cares one iota for you, he'll understand." Jesse's incredulous look said not likely. "Okay, I'll rephrase that. He'll understand eventually."

His friend brushed past him doubt lingering in those troubled eyes. "Are you giving Tommy the letter you painstakingly wrote today to Larabee?"

He scored. Jesse stopped in his tracks. "How.."

"You care about as much for Larabee as that man does for you, that's how I know. Whether you like it or not, it shows. Things will work out. Maybe not exactly the way you want it, but it will work out."

"Wish I had your faith. So far everything I touch, want or need always has a tendency to stay just out of reach. So forgive me for not being overly enthused. "Let's go, I need to get in character for Tommy's abrupt departure." He was not looking forward to the up and coming verbal fight. Taking a deep breath, he entered the house he called home for the past several years.

"Finally, I was thinking you guys would never come in. Are you ever going to let me see daylight again?"

Sly leaned in closer to Jesse saying, "I told you we should have gagged him as well."

Jesse motioned to Todd to take the blindfold off of Tommy. Once he could see, after blinking many times, he turned to Jesse. "Was that really necessary?"

Joe stepped in between wishing he could do more for his friend and leader. "Yeah, it was. Stand down before I knock your ass down." J.D. took a step back.

Here goes nothing. J.D., I hope some day you'll understand why this had to be done. "Take a good look and soak up the daylight, because you're not staying."

Mouth agape and eyes narrowing in accusation. "You want to run that by me again."

"Did I stutter? You heard me take one last look around that's all you're going to see."

J.D. had enough bullshit. He finally cracked. "That's it! I'm so tired of your constant bullshit! Chris should've let social services handle this like he originally wanted and not let Travis talk him into this. I cannot believe what you're doing! How could you? Guess what, I'm not leaving here without you! I'll fight you all if I have to!"

Jesse decisively stepped around Joe and stood toe to toe with J.D. "The only one you will fight is me. I've already taken you down twice, want to go for round three? Then listen up! You are going to tell Mr. Larabee that I'm safe where I'm at. Any further dealings will be made through my boys." He saw J.D. flinch as he reached inside his jacket. J.D. sighed in relief when he saw an envelope and not something that would do him harm. "Make sure Mr. Larabee gets this. It's for his eyes only. He is not to come looking for me. The same goes for his team. Tell him when I'm ready I'll find him." That's only if he still wants me as his son. You're almost done, Ryder. You can get through this. "Todd, blindfold him and get him out of here. Oh, and give this back to him when you drop him off." He threw J.D.'s cell phone to Joe.

Joe told Jesse, "Stay strong, amigo. I'll return."

"I know you will." Jesse then walked away from the others heading to a room he called his own. He shut and locked the door. Then he prayed Chris would understand and some day his life would be as normal as any other teenager.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, I think we've sat here long enough. Vin and I need to ready ourselves for the first act. Coming Mr. Tanner."<p>

Vin grudgingly pushed away from the table, when Buck's phone rang. He almost dropped it after seeing who was calling. "J.D., where in the hell are you? Is Jesse with you? Damn it, J.D., aren't you going to answer me?"

"If you'd pause he might. Give me that phone. J.D., it's Chris."

A voice other than J.D.'s answered. "Hola, Senor Larabee."

"Who in the hell…?" Chris covered the phone and cussed. "Alright Joe, where's J.D. and Jesse?"

"I've been instructed to bring J.D. home, but I figured you deserved an explanation, so where do you want him?"

"Where's Jesse?"

Joe wouldn't give an inch. "First J.D., then we discuss Jesse. After all I am only the messenger boy."

Damn you! Jesse where are you? Chris conceded. "Fine."

"Need some backup, Chris?"

"Meet us at the ranch in an hour."

Joe laughingly replied. "No problem. See you in an hour. Adios."

Line went dead. "No Vin, I think Buck and I can handle a punk gang banger. You and Ezra stay focused on Valentine's business. We'll talk later. Buck let's make tracks back to the ranch."

"Be careful."

"Same applies to you two."

An hour later and they were at the ranch waiting for J.D.'s arrival. Joe and J.D. arrived a few minutes after Buck and Chris. J.D. got out first slamming the car door. Joe took his time coming around the car. "Safe and sound."

"J.D., are you okay?" Buck reached the young agent first.

"I'm fine. Chris, I…I didn't agree to any of this." He stammered.

Directing a hard glare at Joe he answered J.D. "I know. Well, who's going to tell me what's going on."

"Oh, I got something for you, from Jesse." J.D. handed Chris the envelope. "I'm sorry Chris."

Confused by J.D.'s omission Buck replied, "Not your fault. Chris doesn't blame you."

"Well, he should. I kind of jumped his ass on the way to school and before he told me to leave the safe house."

"The safe house, what's that?"

Joe stepped up and faced Buck and Chris. "The safe house is exactly how it sounds. Jesse and the members of the Black Marauders are the only ones who have access to it."

"I'd say that's too many already. Those odds don't sit well with me when it comes to Jesse's safety. You got two seconds to tell me where he's at."

"Those odds have been protecting him a lot longer than you. Jesse wants you to trust him. Give him that chance. If you care for him as much as you say you do, then respect his wishes. Whatever is going on between you and him, this roller coaster of emotion has to stop. He's so worried about disappointing you that it's tearing him up inside. I haven't see him this bad, since the first time we met. Larabee, open your eyes before it's too late. Read the letter." Joe turned and walked toward the car.

Chris allowed Joe to leave. Buck had different ideas. "Buck, let him go. J.D., go and wash up, we'll talk over dinner." He slipped the letter into his shirt pocket determined to read it later.

Buck and J.D. ate while Chris asked questions and J.D. answered them. "While you were blindfolded did you hear anything out of the ordinary that would give us a clue to where Jesse might be?"

"Sorry Chris, I tried. They double backed so many times it's a wonder I wasn't dizzy. At first, I thought we were out in the country, then it sounded like we were in town and it kind of went back and forth. I swear two hours went by before we arrived at the house."

"What does the outside look like?" Chris pressed on.

J.D. shook his head. "Don't know. They didn't remove the blindfold until I was inside."

"Shit! For a bunch of punk kids they're smart. I hate to say it stud, but I'm stymied on this one."

Scowling Chris suddenly got up to leave. A tentative voice stopped Chris where he stood. "Sorry guys. I guess I didn't do my job well enough. Outwitted by a bunch of teenagers. Oh, I need to call a tow truck and have them get my car out of the middle of nowhere."

"Why is it out in the middle of nowhere?" Buck inquired.

"Well, after those idiots in the black Mercedes shot out a tire, the spare and the back windshield the old girl gave up the ghost."

Buck was stunned into silence while Chris' heart accelerated. "What was that? Who shot at you?"

Making a wry face J.D. added. "Sorry I forgot about it. I hate to admit this, but Jesse was right about those goons. If they had wanted to harm us in any way they would have."

"What did Jesse say?"

"That these guys, who incidentally followed us on the way to school…"

"J.D., you are trying my patience." Chris growled. Ten years of his life were just scared out of him.

Stuttering upon seeing Chris' vein at his temple throb. "Jesse said all tho…those guys wanted to do was sha..sha…shake us up and assess our skills. I…I didn't be…believe it then, but I do now. It makes sense."

Buck asked, "Any description on these goons?"

"They wore black ski masks with their black business suits. Not much to go on. Yet they didn't have any gloves on." J.D. suddenly got excited. "Those morons opened my car doors with their bare hands. Maybe we can get some prints off of the doors."

Finally, the agent emerges. "Why don't you call Nathan and you guys can go do that before the tow truck comes. Josiah hasn't called yet and Nathan was getting worried."

"Well that's because you failed to mention how Josiah was arriving. It will take him awhile." Buck flippantly answered.

Not saying it out loud Chris mouthed the word. J.D.'s eyes widened in astonishment. "You do realize that when Nathan finds out your next hospital visit is going to be unpleasant."

A smug smile lit up Chris' face. "Every visit is unpleasant, it won't make much difference."

"You're as bad as Vin." J.D. could've sworn the smile widened. "Oh, Chris, one more thing."

He had been about to retire to his room. "Yeah."

"I wanted to say that I think Jesse is a lot like you." Chris gave him a quizzical look. "He thinks the same. I've watched you guys enough from the van and you're always at least a contemplating a few steps ahead of the bad guys. Jesse does the same thing. It dawned on me after those goons got the jump on us. Maybe this is why Jesse needs some time alone, to do some thinking."

"Maybe. It's been another long day and I'm going to take it easy." Seeing Buck had been about to say something he quickly added. "Yes, Buck I'm going to read the letter. You guys head out, if you want to crash here later, give me a ring."

Buck tapped J.D. on the shoulder. "If you didn't put one and one together, Chris was politely telling us to get the hell out and give him a little privacy. So move your keester, son."

"Quit shoving! I can move just fine on my own." J.D. shoved Buck and high tailed it out the back door.

"Sure, let him hang around the bad element and he becomes one of them. Great. Looks like all my good teaching has gone down the tubes. I blame you." He grinned goofily at Chris before leaving.

Instead of going to his room, Chris opted for the couch in the living room and sat down. He retrieved the letter from his shirt pocket, opened it and began to read.

Chris,

Just wanted to say sorry for causing you more grief. Wouldn't blame you if you decided not to go through with the adoption. Believe it or not, I do hear what you say, it's just the follow through is a little rusty. Either way I'll be at the courthouse on whatever day it is next week at the right time. Send me a text or tell one of my boys.

Again, sorry for hurting you, I can't stop being who I am because someone is out to get me. Yeah, I'm scared, but I'll face it head on I just hope you're there when all this is over. Believe me Chris I'm trying. It may not look like it, but I am. I'm pretty sure Joe said as much even though I didn't ask him to, he thinks he's my official spokesperson or something.

I hope I didn't blow it. I really want you to be my dad. I know I got a real funny way of showing it. I'll really give it more effort.

Jesse

Contemplating his next move, Chris pulled out his phone and text as short a message as he could.

Jesse,

Knocked 10 yrs off my life. Cant get rid of me that easily. Wed. 1:15pm b ther, Rm 301. Talk later.

Chris

* * *

><p>AN: Remember, work of fiction. I do not promote smoking, drinking, etc. If you don't like, don't read. I think that about covers it.


	9. Chapter 9

Again, thank you for all the reviews. All rights belong to whomever, no copyright infringement intended, no money has been made, if it had been I'd be whooping it up at this moment, but sadly I'm not. Needed to dust the boys off again, I'll put 'em back when I'm done. Warning: languange and some disclipinary action.

Again, not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Not as long as I like it to be.

Chapter 9

When Josiah finally arrived with Agent Shane Williamsson in tow things began to get interesting. Combine that with no response from Ezra and Vin about how their meeting went with Valentine drove Chris to a new worry level. Unable to focus, Chris decided to head back to the ranch. He took whatever he could to work on at home, phoned Director Travis and indicated to him his worry. Orrin assured him that if he heard Ezra or Vin were in danger Chris would be contacted immediately.

In some way Chris knew they weren't in danger, but something did not feel right. The same went for Jesse. Something was brewing and it was going to get a lot worse before it got any better.

Buck even reassured his friend and boss. "Whatever's keeping them from checking in must be important. They've been in tighter spots and between Ezra's glib tongue and Vin's natural instinct they'd get the job done. Besides your gut seems to be in limbo. You're not hell bent on riding in to save the day neither."

"You're right. I've got way too much on my mind. But whatever this is, the momentum is building I guarantee hell will be a cakewalk compared to this when it breaks loose."

Shaking his head and praying Chris was exaggerating Buck mumbled. "I hope to god you're wrong."

* * *

><p>Waking in a suite ensconced with all the amenities one could want at one's fingertips would have been a dream come true, however, this suite and the rest of its contents belonged to a notorious arms criminal. Playing the part, Ezra climbed out of the four poster bed and met two anxious blue eyes belonging to his teammate, now bodyguard.<p>

"Good morning! Did we sleep well?"

His question was met with consternation. "Meaning."

"Meaning, enjoy the luxurious contents of this house because we will no doubt ever see the likes of this again. I've been told there are at the bare minimum ten full baths located in this gregarious home alone. Compared to the measly four of my own estate. Two of which are under serious renovations."

Knowing full well his teammate did not own an estate, the numbers Ezra threw at him told him that Ezra had found four listening devices and at least two cameras watching their every move. "Well Mr. Garnier, when does our gracious host expect us for breakfast?"

"In good time, Mr. Malone, in good time. I suggest you might want to freshen up before we grace our honorable host."

Nodding Vin walked past Ezra as if nothing out of the ordinary had been exchanged. The sooner they were out of this place the better Vin would feel; he was sure of it. Something about this place raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>IM<p>

All but two mice are in place.

Reply: Good. After Wednesday the real games begin.

End IM

* * *

><p>An over joyful Luis entered the house shouting, "It's official!"<p>

Messing with his laptop Jesse barely looked up to acknowledge his friend's presence. "What's official?"

Sniggering Luis blurted, "You're suspended!"

Devastated by the news Jesse managed to keep his voice neutral, "And that's good news?" No doubt Chris was going to kill him when all was said and done if nobody else beat him to it. Or Chris would give him a proper beating, which he undoubtedly deserved. Oh joy, something to look forward to, yippee. "How long is the sentence?"

"I think I heard about two weeks." Luis watched Jesse's jaw drop open. He also noted how pale his leader had become upon hearing the news. "Since you seem to be out of it, I'm guessing you haven't checked your messages."

"No and with news like that I don't want to depress myself any further." Covering his face with his hands, Jesse could almost imagine the scowl crossing Chris' features when he learned of Principal Bowden's decision. Gulping once, "If I live through this you do realize I'm a dead man when I get home."

"Nah, Chris won't kill ya. He'll make you wish you were dead, but he won't kill you outright." Sniggers escaped Luis and soon he was doubled over laughing.

"Glad you find my soon to be demise funny. Where's the rest of my posse?"

"They're coming, well everyone but Sly." A breathless Luis commented.

Jesse slowly shook his head back and forth. "That bastard is back in town, huh? That jerk has the worst timing. Why does the asshole even bother? He doesn't acknowledge Sly for the better part of the year and then when he's in town he uses him like a punching bag." Enraged by the fates, Jesse punched a hole in the nearest wall. He barely felt the pain. None of them have had the best life, yet as of late Sly has endured the worst of it.

"Hey, what did the wall do to you?" Luis quickly grabbed Jesse's hand noticing the bloody knuckles. "What's Chris going to think when he sees your hand in a cast?"

Cradling his now throbbing hand Jesse shouted, "I don't fucking care. I swear if I ever lay eyes on Sly's father I'll make sure he receives some western justice, Marauder style."

"He's probably bigger than you."

He snarled, "Hasn't stopped me yet."

"Yeah, thankfully the rest of us are here to pick up the pieces." Jesse mistakenly shoved Luis with both hands and hissed as the pain hit full force.

"Get me some ice, will ya. I need to check my messages. Maybe even send some."

Running to the kitchen, Luis skidded on the linoleum flooring, opened the freezer and grabbed some ice, and placed it in a plastic bag. He shouted back to Jesse, "What could be so important other than seeing a doctor." Luis came back in the room and placed the bag on top of Jesse's injured right hand.

"Wait for the others. Fill them in on my current predicament. I'll be out shortly." Keeping his right hand close to his stomach he balanced the ice bag and headed to his bedroom. He shut the door, sat on the bed and reexamined his injured hand. After closer inspection of his injured appendage he grimaced at the self inflicted damage cursing himself for the stupidity.

Ice bag in place, Jesse one handedly checked his messages. Seeing two from Chris had him cringing unexpectedly. The first one had been received yesterday. Next one showed today's date. Jesse decided for a change to read them in the order they were received. A smile playfully tugged at his lips as he read Chris' message. The man really needed a lesson in texting. He carefully punched the date into his calendar. The next message repeated Luis' good news. He definitely was suspended.

His suspension was confirmed. Feeling guilty and needing some form of encouragement he placed a call to Chris. He wasn't surprised when he got the man's voice mail. Taking a deep breath he left a short message saying he would be there on Wednesday and again apologized for his behavior. Looking through his contacts he spied a name/number on his speed dial and tried that one.

It rang and rang. Prepared to leave a message Jesse was shocked when a voice answered, "Sanchez…Hello…"

"Josiah? It's Jesse. You got a moment?"

Standing across the room Chris heard Josiah answer the phone. He was concentrating on some of the reports J.D. had sent to him regarding his previous detail as undercover/bodyguard when he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone snapping their fingers.

Looking up he then heard Josiah say, "Sure I got a moment, Jess, what's on your mind?"

It took less than a heartbeat for Chris to be at Josiah's side. "Actually he's here. Must have the damn thing on charge or something."

Quickly patting down his pockets Chris looked panic when he couldn't find his phone. Josiah pointed to the counter and Chris saw that it was indeed charging. A sigh of relief was exhaled as he sat next to Josiah on the couch. "Yep, he's got it on charge. Want to talk to him? Not yet. Okay what's on your mind?"

It almost killed Chris to hear Jesse didn't want to talk to him. Josiah motioned to Chris to remain where he was seated. "Nope. I'm here at the ranch."

"Josiah,…" Jesse, hesitated a hiss of pain escaped.

"Jesse, you okay?" Chris was half tempted to grab the phone from Josiah and find out what was wrong with the teen. He resisted the urge trusting Josiah to handle the call.

"I'm okay. Did Chris fill you in on the last few days?"

"Yes, he did. Quite a circus, I'd say. Having second thoughts?"

He had been ready to disagree, but surprised himself instead by saying, "Yeah, I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to the Larabee name. I'm a screw up. I don't know when to call it quits and I keep pushing the limits without any regard to my safety."

"And you want to know why a man like Chris still wants someone as reckless as you. Am I right?"

The silence from the other end had Josiah wondering if he lost the connection. He placed a hand on Chris' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Chris sat momentarily stunned. Jesse was doing some soul searching and he touched Chris' soul after that last one.

"Yeah. I can't explain why I push him over the edge constantly."

Josiah knew. He was sure Jesse also knew the answer and wanted someone else to confirm his thoughts aloud. "You want to make sure he's in it for the long run. Testing the waters, seeing how far you can push making sure he doesn't turn tail and run."

Again the silence. Jesse was so glad they couldn't see him. Between the pain in his hand and his heart the silent tears ran their course. He couldn't wipe them away. "Jesse, you there?"

"Yeah, still here." He hoped Josiah missed the slight catch in his voice, but was sure the older man didn't. "Thanks. If you wouldn't mind would you hand the phone to Chris?"

"How'd you know he was sitting here?" Josiah chuckled.

"A lucky guess." He had only a few seconds before he heard his guardian's voice.

"Jesse. Are you okay?"

The warmth of concern flooding through the cell phone made Jesse long for home, but he still had a lot of thinking to do. "I'd be lying if I said I was fine. Got your messages. Sorry about the second one."

"We'll talk about it next week."

Wanting clarification Jesse asked, "Talk or discuss."

He had to admit the kid caught on pretty quick. His answer would give Jesse a bit of relief and he'd stand by it for now. "Talk. Anything else?"

"I busted my hand."

Josiah watched as Chris covered his face with one hand. "How did you manage that?"

"It met a wall. You got to admit it's better than someone's face." Swift Jess.

Rubbing his eyes Chris asked, "Do you want me to call A.J.?"

"Would ya? I'll have one of the boys drive me there…"

Chris knew there was something more. Wasn't sure if he was ready for it. "Jesse, what's wrong?"

"I…I…You're not going to like it…"

Probably not. "You can tell me, son."

"Don't blame J.D., can you promise me that? I coerced him into not saying anything to you, but I think it's time you knew."

Guilty conscience more than likely. "Is this the thing he left out of his report?"

Loud sigh. "Yes, sir."

Not good. "That bad."

"Depending on how you look at it."

"At the rate you're going I'm probably never going to hear it. I can't promise that I won't give J.D. a good talking to because he does know better."

Okay here goes nothing. Spill it Jess. "There were a few days I was smoking, uh…cigarettes." There I said it. Uh oh. Silence. Not good.

Not sure how to handle this, because even he smoked a cheroot every so often. Jesse hadn't seen him yet, but there was bound to be a time in the near future. "I guess that's something else we'll talk about next week. I'm glad you told me. I'm also glad you took the initiative to call me and then Josiah. I'm proud of you, Jesse. Too bad I can't convince you to come home tonight. I miss having you here."

A little choked up Jesse didn't answer right away. "Guys are here. Guess I should get over to the hospital and have this hand looked at. I'll see you on Wednesday…" He paused and then hastily added before ending the conversation. "Miss you, too,… dad."

Witnessing the happiness that reached Chris' eyes Josiah knew the two stubborn fools finally made peace with each other. He silently thanked the 'man upstairs' for setting things right. Now if only the rest of his prayers would be answered.

* * *

><p>"Julian, I see you and your employee are enjoying your stay."<p>

More than you know. Ezra sipped his wine first then spoke to his host. "I find that I am in awe of this splendor. I'm amazed to see that you sir, indeed, have the Midas touch."

"Ah, but I must correct you my friend. Midas was not a happy man. In fact, his gold brought him grief. Whereas, I can happily say my money has brought me nothing but happiness."

Mr. Valentine's happy thoughts came to an abrupt end when one of his employees tapped his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen." He stood and bowed. "I have a pressing matter I must attend to immediately. We will reconvene in the conference room, oh say at 13:00. Please continue to enjoy the amenities."

"We shall indulge. Thank you." Ezra's gave Mr. Valentine his famous gold tooth smile.

While the hours past Ezra indulged as Vin kept guard. He and Ezra's ideas of fun differed greatly. Plus Vin played the part of bodyguard real well. Constant watch he kept over his teammate while he noted how many guards stood watching the perimeter and the weaponry they used to defend it. The fancy firearms at their disposal gave Vin a clue as to what Mr. Valentine dealt in. He wished he could get a feel for the land beyond those walls, because whatever the layout was it would sure come in handy. Their team was spread a bit thin, because of the situation and who was under scrutiny prevented them from asking for any assistance. Would Chris risk a team not affiliated with the ATF or any other branch of the government? The team he had in mind might pull it off, although he knew Chris would probably never put that plan to use, unless he had absolutely no other choice. He hoped it never came down to it.

By the time they reconvened in the designated room, Vin noted Valentine's previous mood had been chased away by whatever had been important. He was curt with his employees but remained downright disgustedly charming to his guests. Fervently praying they would be allowed to part company tonight, Vin also noticed the dried blood along Valentine's knuckles of his ring hand. Wouldn't doubt whoever's face met those rings would definitely bear many cuts, bruises and scars by those meaty hands. Old silver tongue better get us back to civilization tonight before I lose my composure.

* * *

><p>Chris received another phone call later that same evening. The worry from earlier subsided when he heard the familiar southern drawl on the other end. "You boys had me worried. Everything alright on your end?"<p>

"Well, we couldn't turn down any offer made by our generous host, that would've been rude. Lucky for us, we're in. Next shipment is scheduled to arrive this coming Friday."

Great. Things were beginning to move faster. He couldn't help but think the adoption of Jesse had something to do with everything else. His gut reacted to this assumption. "Ezra, where are you and Vin bunking tonight?"

"Well, we were hoping you'd welcome us with open arms. I know Vin needs some down time and a nice long ride."

"Not a problem, what's your ETA?"

The answer came from Vin who snatched the phone out of Ezra's hand. "About half an hour. Any news?"

"Yeah, I'll fill y'all in when you get here."

At the ranch…

Vin and Ezra informed Chris they were welcomed in Valentine's innermost circle. The upcoming shipment was all Valentine talked about at their conference; like a prized possession that hung just out of reach.

Chris brought the two up to date with Josiah's incident in Durango to Agent Williamsson constantly staying one step ahead of death's door. The Kansas City Agent expressed his gratitude by bearing a much welcomed gift: a voice recording of Director Gerardi.

Both Josiah and Shane firmly believed the recording is what their watcher was after. Chris said it now was in the hands of the crime lab and they were waiting to see if they would soon have a match. The next item of news almost floored Vin and Ezra.

A new suspect had been added to their growing list. A woman who once hung on the arm of Director Gerardi, who assumed the role of girlfriend. It was Josiah who imparted to Chris the suspicion he felt when Shane expressed his own loathsome feelings about the woman. She disappeared the same time that Jesse did and not long after Team 2's annihilation.

"Chris, ya don't think it's her, do ya?" The sharpshooter was quick it didn't take him long to put it together.

In a voice numbed by years of hatred Chris answered. "I wouldn't put it past her."

All jovialness gone Ezra asked. "What in blazes could she possibly want this time?"

"I'll give you one guess."

A sudden coldness filled the room. Each agent remembered the hell she caused the last time they tangled with her. "How much time do ya think we have?"

"I don't know Vin, but I am almost certain things will start to get real interesting after Wednesday. That's why everyone needs to stay on their toes."

"Does the rest of our brethren know of this new and unfortunate dilemma?"

Shaking his head back and forth. "No, but after tomorrow they will.

"Are we able to trust this Williamsson fella?"

Slowly rising from his seated position Chris stated. "Josiah thinks so, however, I'll let you be the judge of that. You'll meet him tomorrow. By the way, we will no longer be meeting in our usual conference room for any of our meetings on this case until we are debugged. We will be using Director Travis' conference room on the 4th floor. No one but us and the Director are in on this, so keep the lid closed.

Shuffling his deck of cards Ezra added, "Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to set the stage just right."

"I agree. Both of you need to be extra careful. I'm not kidding. If she is remotely involved we are all in danger. Who knows who's in on this with her. If we have one chance to bring her down, this is it."

"If it's her, she won't get away this time." A resolute Tanner vowed.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, Denver County Courthouse, 1:15 p.m.<p>

"Where the hell is he?" Chris crossly muttered for the umpteenth time.

"He'll be here. Quit getting your tighty whities in a wad. The boy said he'd be here and he will. You sure haven't lost your touch."

Chris glared at Buck. "What's that supposed to mean?" As he continued to pace back and forth wearing down the highly polished floor.

Grinning Buck said, "Your fatherly emotions are still intact." Looking down upon Chris' head he pointed, "Hey look I think I see some gray strands coming in."

Swatting Buck's hand aside he looked up and saw the object of his worry. "See, told you he be here. He wants this as much as you do. Now go and play nice or the Judge may have to separate you two."

One of these days he was going to kill Buck. He was lucky this wasn't the day. "Cutting it a little close aren't you?"

"Nah, if I was cutting it close I would have shown up ten minutes past the appointed time."

"Watch it kid, your Pop here is on the testy side this afternoon. Care to take a wild guess?" Buck laughingly dodged Chris' swipe.

Director Travis came bustling in, "Good, you're all here. Well at least the necessary parties. Where's the rest of your team? I figured they be here for this splendid occasion."

"They're here. Strategically placed." Orrin looked about and spied a few more of Chris' men blending in with the general public. He nodded fully understanding the need.

On the other hand, Jesse didn't like being out of the loop. "Did I miss something?"

Ever vigilant Chris thought. "We're not taking any chances today. I'll explain later back at the ranch. It's time, you ready?"

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Chris did an about face then noticed Jesse trying to keep a straight face.

"Thought that was funny, didn't you. You know I love to get even."

"Aw come on! Admit it, it was funny!"

Wryly Chris answered, "As funny as this." He quickly had Jesse in a headlock and thoroughly mussed up his hair.

Squirming Jesse tried to free himself. "Come on, you said I needed to look presentable. What's the judge going to think when he sees me?"

"He's going to think the both of you are perfect for each other." Director Travis commented looking disapproving from Jesse to Chris. "We have exactly twenty seconds to get to the judge's chambers. Both of you move your collective butts."

"Yes sir." They said in unison. Orrin rolled his eyes while Chris and Jesse laughed good naturedly.

An hour later they emerged from the judge's chambers. Jesse's decision to accept Larabee as his last name had Chris beaming with pride. Chris hugged his son for good measure. To feel wanted and loved again was what mattered most to Jesse. He couldn't ask for a better father than Chris.

He would never forget his parents, but he knew it was time to move on. It was a happy day for everyone involved. Jesse's friends joined in on the celebration later that day. Although it was technically a school night for his buddies they still were able to celebrate and then go home at a decent hour. Team 7 camped at the ranch for the night.

The biggest surprise for Jesse was seeing Shane Williamsson. The lanky agent swept Jesse into a big bear hug. "It's good to see you Jesse."

"Same here Shane. What brings you to Denver?"

Shane looked to Chris wondering if he should tell Jesse or leave it up to the boy's new father. "Business matters."

"Same old Shane, tight lipped as always. It's no surprise you're helping them with the investigation." Jesse said matter of factly.

You haven't changed kid. "Straight to the point as always. Your dad would be proud."

"Not as proud as you think. I'm still the same kid with attitude."

Shane patted Jesse on the back. "You've got a brand new start today. Make it last."

"I plan on it." Jesse couldn't quite stifle a yawn.

"Looks like someone's had a full day. Maybe it's time to call it a night."

"Not a little kid." His eyes started to close on their own volition. He would've fell over if Chris hadn't moved to his side.

Nudging his son. "Go to bed."

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks everyone. Good night." Chris then helped Jesse to his room.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine. Night dad."

"Good night, son. I love you Jesse."

"Love you too, dad. Thanks for everything." Chris walked out of Jesse's room smiling.

* * *

><p>IM<p>

It's official! Chris Larabee has a son.

Reply: Perfect. Game. Set. Match.

End IM

* * *

><p>Next day…<p>

Convincing Chris he should be allowed to stay home alone was not an easy feat, especially after his dad told everyone he believed all hell would break loose after the adoption. Jesse promised to inform him if anything out of the ordinary happened. Finally his dad was persuaded, he even left the black pick up at home, and hitched a ride with Josiah and Agent Williamsson.

Peace at last were Jesses' thoughts prior to the interruption of his cell phone. "Hey Sly, what's up?" No response. "Sly?"

The faint voice that reached him set Jesse in motion. "Jesse…hurt…help…can't move…usual…"

Frantic Jesse yelled. "Sly! Stay with me, buddy!" No answer. Shit! He either lost the connection or Sly had passed out. Got to do something. His gaze settled on his dad's keys sitting on the counter. There was a moment of hesitation on Jesse's part before he scooped up those keys. His friend needed him although he also knew Chris was going to be pissed. What was it with him and trouble that seemingly went hand in hand? He was grateful though that he didn't have to hot wire his dad's vehicle. No doubt either way he was going to be in a lot of trouble. Getting to his friend was his first priority, he'd deal with the consequences later. Once he started the truck there was no turning back. I'm coming Sly. Hang in there. He got one call in before he sent the dirt flying.

Driving was not an easy task with one hand in a cast. After this, he was sure Chris wouldn't consider the remote possibility of ever letting him acquire a driver's license. Putting aside those thoughts he decided to concentrate on his driving and to finding his friend. At the time, Jesse thought he was right, yet later on he would see it in a much different light.

He broke all laws for speeding and probably reckless driving, however, he did manage to make it to his destination in one piece. Coincidentally it was a less traveled road not far from their safe house. This was where they had found him the last few times his old man required a visit. This time it sounded worse. There was a little abandoned building nearby and that's where Sly had holed up after his journey. Although, the sight that met Jesse had him wishing a bunch of things upon Sly's father.

Kneeling next to his friend, Jesse checked for a pulse. Relief swept through him as he detected a faint one. Whipping out his phone he dialed 911 and requested an ambulance. The next call he made would be the hardest.

Chris was in the middle of a meeting when he received the call. "Larabee." Everyone present could see that something upset Chris. "Jesse? Slow down. What in the hell? Where are you? How did you…? You what? Leave the truck, lock it up tight, I'll get it later. I'll see you at the hospital."

"Chris?" Of course, the soft spoken Texan would be the first to ask.

"I need a ride to the hospital. I'll explain on the way. As soon as I know more I'll call."

Vin volunteered to take Chris, while Buck and J.D. were willing to go and pick up Chris' truck. As soon as Vin and Chris left the room, Ezra announced. "Anyone up for a little wager?"

An hour later, Chris and Vin arrived at the hospital. Chris immediately spotted Joe and walked toward the aggrieved teenager. "Joe, are they here yet?"

"Just arrived a few minutes before you…I can't believe the bastard did that to him!" Standing slightly away from the agents Joe clenched and unclenched his fists.

Vin placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, but the teen brushed it off wanting no comfort just answers. "Listen Joe, Chris got a call from Jesse, but he didn't get any information other then Sly was gravely injured. Since I don't see Jesse how 'bout you give us the damage report."

"He's fucked up bad this time. Nobody beats up one of our own and gets away with it. That bastard is gonna pay. Every time he sees him he comes back hurt. This is the worst I've seen so far."

Keeping a watch for his kid, Chris asked, "Who's hurting Sly?"

"His father." The answer held a promise of retribution. Vin tried again to comfort the teen and succeeded in putting one arm around Joe's shoulder. Whispering something in Joe's ear Vin got a small smile to appear.

Still looking around Chris asked, "Where's Jesse?"

Joe looked down at his shoes wondering how he should answer. "Joe?"

"He's out back shaking like a leaf. He wanted to stay but was told it would be awhile so he's…"

Joe didn't need to finish his sentence Chris caught the gist of it. He left Vin to sit with Joe while he went in search of his son. Sure enough, the boy was in the designated spot for smokers. Jesse might not have been smoking but Chris was sure that he already had. "Mind if I sit?"

Chris had been expecting Jesse to be at least startled by his presence yet all he got was numbness. "Free country."

Sighing Chris tried a different approach. "Are you going to tell me anything or am I going to be left in the dark?"

He didn't care if Chris sat next to him. Right now he needed a smoke to get through the horror of seeing his friend near death. Jesse pulled out the box from inside his jacket, grabbed one, and lit up directly in front of his dad. His hands shook as he relived the past hours of the day. "A call came in on my phone I recognized it as Sly's. I had been informed a few days ago that his father had picked him up for one of those required visits he's entitled to." He didn't even try to hide the blatant disgust in his tone.

"I immediately asked how he was and there was no response at first. Panicking I shouted his name. The response I got was so faint it was barely audible. He barely got a few words out and then nothing. Figuring I lost the connection I had to go find him, since he called for help." Pausing, he swallowed determined not to lose it in front of his dad and to take a drag on his burning cigarette.

Eyes rimmed with unshed tears, Jesse gave himself a mental slap and continued. "There's an old abandoned cabin on a dirt road maybe a few miles outside of town where Sly has always met up with us after one of those visits. Most times he's escaped, but not unscathed. He's come back with the occasional black eye and some bruises but never li…" I can't do this. Jesse started to cough, he threw down his cigarette, and turned away from Chris embarrassed by his lack of control. Each and every one of his boys, himself included, have faced some sort of turmoil in their life. Jesse's was ongoing and Sly was off and on. Although, Sly was now fighting for survival and Jesse wondered if his friend would have the will to continue the fight.

Overcome by Jesse's emotion Chris scooted over and pulled his son into an embrace. Jesse cried on his father's shoulder until he could cry no more. "Sorry dad." Jesse wiped away the remnants of his tears.

"Never apologize for crying. It shows you have feelings. If you didn't, I would be very worried."

"Why?"

Sighing Chris explained. "Keeping those emotions bottled up would only lead to anger and then eventually doing something stupid."

"Already did that. Sorry for taking the truck. I…"

Not letting his son finish Chris interrupted. "There will be a time and place for that, but it's not now. Are you ready to go back or do you need a little more time."

"I would like a little more time. It's hard being the one everyone looks to for answers." He pulled out another cigarette. Glancing at Chris he said, "It's not a habit I only do this when I'm stressed."

"I won't pretend to like it, but we'll leave that also for another day."

Once finished he and Chris walked back to the waiting room. Vin and Joe had been in a deep discussion. Jesse didn't feel too poorly since Joe also looked as if his emotions got the better of him. "Any word on Sly's condition?"

"Not a peep. Think we should flag anyone down?"

"Jesse sit here, I'll go to the front desk and check." As Chris walked in the direction of the front desk his good friend Dr. Gilbert happened to come round the nearest corner almost colliding with him. "Whoa, A.J., where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Chris." Adjusting the papers on the clipboard he carried, Dr. Gilbert looked beyond Chris' shoulder settling on the two boys sitting in the waiting room.

"Have you heard from the boy's mother?"

"She's on her way. Seems the boy was suppose to be with his…"

Interrupting Chris said, "His father. The same man that beat the shit out of that kid."

"You can speak to the boy's mother when she arrives."

"I intend to and she can speak with Jesse and Joe as well. It seems the man leaves his son in a state of hurt every time he sees him."

"How is he?"

Dr. Gilbert replied. "Holding his own. I can't tell you any more."

"I understand. You'll let me know when she arrives."

"Sure will."

Chris shook his friend's hand and went to inform the others.

When Ms. Poliamo arrived, she stopped at the front desk and asked about her son. They told her the doctor in charge would be out to see her soon. She turned away from the desk and found four pairs of eyes watching her. Jesse and Joe stood simultaneously, walked over to her and spoke in low voices. Chris and Vin waited a few minutes before joining them.

"Ms. Poliamo, this is my dad, Chris Larabee."

She extended her hand to meet Chris'. "I am ever so glad Jesse has someone to look after him."

"I'm glad, too. Ms. Poliamo this is a friend of mine, Mr. Tanner."

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure."

"Under different circumstances it would be, Mr. Tanner." She told him. Vin blushed slightly under Ms. Poliamo's scrutiny. "Please call me Maria."

"If you'll call me Vin."

"I know why you're here. My ex-husband is not a very kind man. I don't know what to do. I am very much afraid of him especially now that Sylvester has ended up here."

Chris gave Jesse a quizzical look at the mention of another name. "Dad, that's Sly's real name. He despises it. Sorry Ms. Poliamo, but he does."

"I know. His father insisted on naming him after his father. He's a very powerful man."

Vin asked. "If you don't mind me asking, who is his father?"

"Nero… Nero Valentine." She whispered.

The roaring almost engulfed him this time. Jesse would have fallen over if Chris hadn't steadied him by placing a reassuring arm around his shoulders. Joe and Vin looked as shocked as Chris and Jesse. "I can't…Dad that's…holy shit! Why didn't he tell us?"

Ms. Poliamo answered, "Because he wanted you to like him for who he was and not condemn him because of his father. It's also why his last name is different."

Oh god, Sly, you have a monster for a father. "Couldn't you have stopped him from going?"

"Jesse!" He knew it sounded callous, but he had to know.

"No, it's okay." Maria began. "He did it for you."

Jesse was taken aback. What? For me? "Why?"

"The first time he heard about your past he was determined to find the answers you needed. He has never considered the risks he takes every time he sees him. I have begged him not to go, but he refuses to listen. He believes his father would hurt me."

"He has good reason." Chris said.

"I know, but he is still young and impressionable." Looking to both Jesse and Joe she added. "He admires you two so much. Your combined strength helps him to endure this mess, although I think I need to stop this before he gets himself killed."

Dr. Gilbert came out and asked if she would accompany him to an enclosed waiting room to discuss Sly's condition. She turned to follow, then hesitated, turning back she walked up to Jesse and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for taking care of my son. I'll always be grateful that he has friends like you to watch over him."

Once they were assured Sly was stable and resting, Chris thought it was a good time to pick up his truck. Joe offered to take Jesse to the ranch, but Chris told him different. Jesse told Joe he'd call later and left with his dad and Vin.

Because of the proximity of the safe house, Jesse was a bit on edge. Never had he thought he might jeopardize the location so unwillingly. He knew he had to calm down otherwise Chris and Vin might figure it out.

Something was up as Vin pulled up next to Chris' truck. It was obvious when Chris tapped Jesse on the shoulder and the kid nearly came out of his skin. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Jesse kept his focus on the ground fearful he would give something away.

In the meantime, Chris scanned the area for any trouble. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary he gave a shrug of his shoulders and went to check the condition of his truck. Finding nothing wrong he asked Jesse, "Where's the keys?"

Jesse retrieved the keys from his pocket and threw them to Chris. He watched his dad unlock the truck and when Chris motioned for him to move he got in on the passenger side. He wondered when the lecture would come.

His dad yelled out the open window, "See you at the office." Vin signaled that he heard and proceeded to pull away.

"You know, you could have let Joe take me home."

"Too late for that now, besides you're coming to the office with me. I'm not discussing it any further. We have other things to attend to first." Chris waited for an outburst and was rather shocked that it never came. He then added, "At least Sly is on the mend. Because of your timely intervention he's got a chance. He's safe now."

"Are you sure? A man as powerful as Valentine will no doubt try to extinguish a loose end if he thinks it's necessary."

"Already taken care of. Any trace of Sly being admitted to the hospital has been erased and is now under a false name. He's being moved to a private room with a 24-hour guard on duty, courtesy of Director Travis. He is in good hands, along with his mother."

Jesse knew Chris was going to say more he just didn't realize it would be in the ATF parking garage. As soon as the vehicle was parked Chris turned to face him.

All the way here Chris tried to put his concerns and options into words. He knew Jesse was going to fight him on this, but there was no other option. "Jesse."

Here it comes. The sound of my freedom placed under lock and key. Can't he come up with a better solution? This just sucks! "Dad, don't say it."

"Let's go." They got out of the truck and took the elevator to the fourth floor. Chris made one stop at the Director's office and reported to him the recent events, then he and Jesse arrived at the conference room. "I know you don't want to hear this, but we've got about twenty minutes before my team arrives."

Whenever threatened in any way, shape or form Jesse had a tendency to beef up the attitude and surliness. "So my fate can be decided in twenty minutes!"

He expected an outburst, but not like this. Chris was being tested again. "No, now if you'll just listen…"

"No! You listen! I'm not going to be shuffled off to the side and placated to understand that I have no control over my life. I'm not going to stand by and let you take it away. I'm…"

He had to stop this and fast. Chris' voice thundered across the room. "Enough! I am not going to stand here and take your verbal abuse! Sit down!" The minute movement of Jesse's arm triggered Chris' next warning. "Don't even try it, Jesse."

The warning in Chris' voice stayed Jesse's hand. "You have a tendency to go off half-cocked before hearing people out. That's going to change starting now. I don't want to hear another word from you until I'm done. Understand?"

A full out glare met Chris' eyes before Jesse consented with a curt nod. "Good. Granted this round of behavior is something we are going to discuss later." Jesse didn't even respond to that comment knowing his temper would land him in more trouble.

"When everyone else arrives you are going to keep your temper in check at all times. Don't force my hand on this Jesse or I guarantee you will not like the consequences. Your safety is our number one priority. This whole thing has revolved around you. It started in Kansas City and has moved here to Denver. Like it or not you are in danger. I've already stated this, but I'm going to repeat it just in case you missed it the first time. I've been feeling it since the adoption. Not sure how I know, but I can sense it; things are going to heat up in the next few days.

"I need your full cooperation. I'm not going to stand for any of your temper tantrums. Since you are suspended, it takes away the worry of involving more innocent people. And don't get any ideas it has been forgotten, because it is far from it. Now is not the time to focus on it, that is something we, as father and son, will address later. The here and now is what we will be focusing on and we'll be doing it as a team. This will include all the events up to this point and the possible events that may happen in the future.

"You will be accompanying me to and from work on a daily basis. If I need to be in the field you will be assigned to someone else's work detail here in this building. You are not to leave this building unescorted. I do expect your participation in this. When we discuss things I want your opinion, but I also expect you to keep your attitude in check at all times. Director Travis and Agent Williamsson will also be in attendance and you are to respect their opinions as well as everyone else's."

Chris had been keeping track of the time and decided he better see where his son's attitude sat. "Anything you want to discuss?"

Jesse had been contemplating mutiny, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to push Chris now or later. Would he really punish him in front of the others or was that all talk? Watching his father's body language told him he'd better watch his step or he would be one sorry teen. He'd hold off for now and come up with a plan of his own accord to use later. Preferably out of Chris' line of sight.

What worried Chris was the calculating look he caught sight of before being discreetly tucked away. He'd let the others know not to be fooled by any of Jesse's actions. The attitude hadn't left but seemingly was under tight restraint.

A knock on the door informed Chris his team had arrived. He left his son stewing to open it.

"Do you need a few minutes? We can wait if need be." Buck inquired looking past Chris.

"No. We're done for the time being." Jesse had been tempted to flip his father off, yet he resisted the urge.

Sensing the animosity growing between father and son Josiah chose to sit next to Jesse. Nathan then sat down next to Josiah followed by Agent Williamsson rounding off their side. Chris and Director Travis each took the far opposite ends while Vin, Ezra, Buck and J.D. were across from the other four.

They started the meeting by recapping the events starting from Jesse's supposed arrest to Ezra and Vin's successful meeting with Nero Valentine. Moving on they covered the most recent events.

"J..D. any word from the lab?" Chris asked.

A reluctant J.D. announced. "Bad news neither recording matched. Looks like we're back to square one."

Chris grimaced but decided it had been worth the shot. "Hey, what did he mean by neither recordings? As far as I knew we only had one."

"Sorry Shane, we ran one on you too. Had to make sure."

He looked genuinely stunned but recovered quick enough. "Wouldn't be doing your job if you hadn't suspected me. Glad I passed the inspection."

"I'm more than glad, I need another able body out there. Are you in it for the long run?"

A raised eyebrow followed the sarcastic reply. "Like he really had to ask. You can count on me."

Oh, sure. The adults can get away with the attitude but not me. Jesse looked up only to catch a glare from Vin. Fuck this shit.

"Does that mean you ruled out Director Gerardi?" J.D. asked.

"Not by a long shot. He's involved, but I'm not sure where. He may be on Valentine's payroll or someone else's. We'll have to keep digging.

"Listen up! We have another suspect to add to our growing list. Agent Williamsson brought it to Josiah's attention when they met. Director Gerardi had a girlfriend at the time of Team 2's destruction. She abruptly vanished after Jesse disappeared. She left no trail behind. They discovered much later her persona, Ms. Lela Aegins-Baelear, never existed. It was a front, a cover for whom she really was. She either played the Director real well or the Director was in on it with her. Another mystery we can add to the collection."

Jesse was racking his brain. Did he ever meet Gerardi's girlfriend? Why can't I remember?

Apprehension dawned in Buck's eyes. "Chris, are you saying it's her? What could she possibly get out of this besides…"

J.D. and Nathan reached the same conclusion as Buck and met Chris' eyes. "Lord help us all. That bitch is at it again." The plea and epithet spoken by Nathan was felt by all.

"Remember this is an assumption. I want each and everyone of you prepared for the possibility. I'm praying I'm wrong." Chris drew in a shaky breath, held it and then exhaled. "J.D., I need a favor. I need you to get a certain file and compare the notes from that one to this case. See if there are any similarities and if there are report back to me immediately."

At first, J.D. looked confused, but soon he understood which particular file Chris had been referring to. "Sure Chris, I'll get on it right away."

Chris caught Buck looking from him to Jesse then back to him again. "I know, Buck. I know. I'll take care of it."

Jesse had picked up on the exchange. Smart as a whip Josiah thought. "Chris, not to add fuel to the fire, but we did receive another one of those letters. Ezra and Vin confirmed the time and location, however, we're back to the letter L this time."

Josiah handed the letter to Chris bypassing Jesse. "Wish we had the rules to this game this person is playing." If it were a game it would be simpler to solve. Except it was a mystery with too many pieces missing. "Anything else?"

"Chris, I have something."

The feeling of dread slipped into the room after Nathan's request to be heard.

"I received a call from the Coroner's Office today. This has been kept under wraps for about two weeks. Jesse,…"

Upon hearing his name Jesse came out of his bored stupor. Coroner? How does this involve me?

"What did the school tell you as to the whereabouts of your previous History teacher?"

"Uh…Something along the line of permanent medical leave. Why? Did they lie or is it something worse?"

No emotion crossed Nathan's face. "Figured as much and no, the school did not lie. The information they received was falsified."

His eyes went wide with disbelief. "Whoa, wait a minute. What are you saying Nathan? Is she dead?"

"Yes. Her partially decomposed body was found in a shallow grave."

That familiar roaring noise began to echo in his head. Jesse felt two reassuring hands firmly affixed to each of his shoulders. They were trying to massage away the anxiety he was beginning to experience. "Nathan, how did she die?" He knew the answer yet fervently wished over and over that he would be proven wrong.

Noting how pale Jesse looked Nathan could not lie to the teen. "A single stab wound to the heart."

No. Not again.

"From the look on yer face there's more to this." Ventured Vin who intently kept watching Jesse.

"The substitute, Ms. Alle Segani, has vanished."

Vin's eyes met Chris', but they were too late to stop Jesse's reaction.

He had to get out of the room. It was closing in on him. Suffocating heat suffused his body. The reassuring hands now felt like clamps holding him against his will. Jesse struggled and fought to be free. A surprised cry of pain told him he succeeded and he wasted no time fleeing the confines of the room.

By the time he found the restroom the bile had hit the back of his throat. Ducking into one of the stalls he puked into the commode. Head pounding, palms and body sweating, while eyes and nose streamed. He kept heaving even when he heard footsteps hit the tiled floor. A reassuring hand soothingly rubbed his back.

"How's he doing?" The silent shadow framing the doorway asked.

A calm voice answered. "Not so good."

That assumption was followed by another bout of heaving. The trio spent another fifteen minutes in the restroom. Chris helped Jesse by wiping his face with a damp paper towel. He then asked, "Are you able to stand, son?"

Jesse slowly shook his head negatively. Chris bent down and scooped Jesse off the floor cradling his son in his arms. Vin held the door open gravely concerned by Jesse's pallor. They made their way to the Director's office suite and placed him on the couch.

Vin handed Chris a glass of water and a cold washcloth to place on Jesse's forehead. Jesse moaned.

"How are you feeling?"

Although his throat was raw he managed to rasp, "Like shit."

"Definitely yer kid." Was Vin's response.

Before Chris could say anything Jesse decided he wasn't done venting. "How many more people are going to die? I can't live knowing I'm the cause of this."

"It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for someone's sick demented plan." Chris tried to calm his son.

It didn't work. That last bit of news shook Jesse to the core. "How can you say it's not my fault? You even said this whole thing revolves around me! I'm to blame! Stop kidding yourself and stop trying to deny it! If I'm not to blame then why am I the only one left? What's so damn special about me?"

Seeing Jesse hurting badly nearly killed Chris. His own eyes were rimmed with tears watching his son break down again. This was too much for the teen to handle anymore.

"Jesse. Listen to me. It's not your fault. You are not responsible for this sick game." His son tried to pull away from him, but Chris wouldn't allow it. "Stop! Look at me!" With less force Chris said again. "Jesse, look at me." Jesse reluctantly raised his sad, defiant, defeated eyes to meet his dad's determined gaze.

"I'm not going to let you give up now. You have come too far to let it go. I've seen you fight and damn it, it's not going to end like this. You deserve to know the truth. Are you going to let the devil win this? If you give up that's what is going to happen. This is a living hell and I've been through my share of hell. It's a shame someone your age has to go through this, but remember, you are no longer alone. We are in this together right to the end. Jesse, it's time you learned to lean on someone and let them shoulder some of that hurt for you. No one is blaming you." Chris' composure slipped and a few tears ran down his face.

Those words had been spoken from the heart. A few more were added by another. "Kid, listen to yer dad. And ya don't have jus' one set of shoulders ya have six more. Jus' so ya know, we're more than a team, we're a family. Hate to break it to ya, but yer stuck with us."

"Great. Seven pain in the asses." The sarcasm wasn't lost on the two adults in the room.

Chris said with a smile."I see you're feeling better."

"I just want it to end, dad."

He hugged Jesse as he said, "I know son. We all do."

"Are you ever going to tell me who 'she' is?"

Vin tilted his head, "He deserves to know."

"The she we are referring to is the someone who caused me a whole lot of pain."

"Is she the one who killed your wife and son?"

"Yeah. I'm relying on a hunch, because some of this follows the same MO (modus operandi)."

Chris failed to mention a name so Jesse asked. "You didn't mention her name."

"I said it was a hunch, nothing definite. Although, it would make me very happy to see her behind bars once and for all."

Vin agreed, "You and me both, cowboy."

* * *

><p>The room was too sterile for his liking, let alone too white for that matter. Medicinal smells assaulted his nose while a raw pain worked on his throat. Where the hell am I? Opening his eyes ever wider brought everything into a better perspective. He got to me in time. Thanks Jess. Where is everyone?<p>

His movements were limited due to the tube down his throat. Feeling a warmth near his hand he gravitated toward it and finally found the source.

Startled out of her sleep, Maria Poloma, dazedly looked around and met a pair of tired brown eyes staring back at her. "Sly, you're awake."

Later that day Jesse and the rest of his gang received a text or a phone call informing them Sly was well on the road to recovery. Ms. Poloma also thanked Chris for recommending a fabulous attorney to help her with any legal matters concerning the welfare of her son.

* * *

><p>In another part of town, in the same twilight hours a giddiness settled over someone else. Someone whose world was about to add one more to its abode.<p>

IM

On your mark, get set, ready – Go!

Reply:

As you wish.

End IM

* * *

><p>It was Friday, the day of the bust, and J.D. had some time to kill. He arrived earlier than usual that morning to start on that favor for Chris. Finding that particular file wasn't hard since it was still considered open. Fugitive identified, but never found. He spread the contents over the expanse of his desk, dutifully jotting down notes while he compared it to the other open file. A few voices and footsteps alerted him that he was not alone.<p>

"You're early. Would you mind keeping an eye on Jesse, make sure he doesn't wander off?"

Another voice complained. "Dad!"

"Sure Chris. Any news on Sly?"

"Yeah, he's doing much better. Needs a whole bunch of rest."

"I'm happy to hear he's doing better. Any change in the plans?" Curiosity was J.D.'s forte.

Chris kept an eye on Jesse's pacing as he answered. "Nothing yet. I'm meeting up with Ezra and Vin, going over some last minute details then I'll be back. If anything changes I'll let you know.

"Jesse, stay here and stay out of trouble. J.D.'s in charge. Things are about to…"

Interrupting his dad's lecture Jesse told him. "I know. Go, I'll be fine. I might even find a spot to catch some more z's."

"See you two later." Chris then left.

"You know he's just worried about you." J.D. commented.

"Yeah, I know. It's the nagging that gets to me after awhile. I've heard it over and over again all the way here." He shook his head. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Nah, just looking over these files. Sorry Jess. Hey, do you want to sit in Chris' office I can bring his computer online."

"Sure. Why not? Nothing else to do."

Jesse stayed in his dad's office for about an hour. During that time he received an interesting voice mail from Joe regarding Sly. "Man, you are one tough hombre to get a hold of. Did you do something recently to make Larabee mad? Hell maybe he's confiscated your phone again. Anyway, Sly really wants to speak with you. He says it's urgent. Real important. I think he's acquired something interesting in regard to his father. He keeps mentioning the names of Sarah and Adam. Know anything about that? Call me or just show up at the hospital. Oh and in case you haven't heard, but I'm willing to bet that you have. Your hot History sub is history. No one knows what happened and no one is giving any answers either, if you know what I mean. We need to talk to you. I and the rest of your posse have ditched school today. We're at your disposal. So if you get this message call me, text me or something. We're waiting for your orders."

Holy shit! Jesse quickly sent a text to Joe. Safe House. Then he thought would be able to ditch J.D. and if he could do it before Chris came back. It would be tough. He sauntered over to J.D.'s desk and J.D. looked up, "Bored already? It's only been an hour. I could find some games or something?"

What do I look like a five year old? He's really pushing it. Whoa."Hey, who's that?" Jesse couldn't help but notice a picture of a woman. "She looks kind of familiar like."

"You shouldn't even be looking at this file. This is private." J.D. tried to sound official but failed miserably.

"Hey, I was there yesterday. Remember? It may not have looked like it but I was paying attention. At least most of the time."

Shaking his head J.D. still had a hard time dealing with Jesse's arrogant manners. "Is she someone you remember from Kansas City?"

"No. Someone recent like…" It hit him harder than he expected. "J.D. who is this woman? This is the one responsible for Sarah and Adam's deaths, right?"

He saw Jesse's eyes widen in astonishment. "Do I need to call Chris? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"No I'd say something closer to the grim reaper. J.D., I can't believe you're so blind! Doesn't she look like someone you've come into contact recently, like at the school."

"What are you babbling about. Who would she remind you…oh god…" J.D.'s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water gasping for air. "I got to call Chris…She was right under our noses…I can't believe I didn't recognize her. This means she's…"

"I'll bet she's directly involved."

Digging for his cell phone J.D. casually asked, "How do you figure?"

"She dated Gerardi."

Cell phone in hand, J.D. paused. "I thought you said you didn't remember."

"Sorry. I was trying to think of where I had seen her recently. However, she is definitely the bitch as I recall my parents saying after meeting her. I briefly met her one time, also. Come to think of it, my life started to go to hell not long after I met her."

"Fuck!" J.D. shouted the expletive. "Don't say any more!"

"What's wrong with you?" J.D. motioned to be quiet. Jesse then remembered why they met in the fourth floor conference room yesterday. "Aw shit!" They just revealed to whoever was listening what they discovered. Got to get the hell out of here. "I got to take a leak. Be right back."

"Jesse!" He couldn't say much more because he might give away Jesse's real intentions. "Shit!" Running out of the room with the cell next to his ear, J.D. went to look for Jesse. Upon entering the restroom he realized Jesse gave him the slip. Chris is going to kill me. The thought hit him as his boss answered the phone. "Uh…Hey…uh…"

"J.D.? What's wrong? Is it Jesse?"

"We've hit a snag."

He now had Chris' full attention. "J.D. what happened? Where the hell are you?"

"In the restroom, praying it's safe to talk in here. Chris, I've screwed up. Jesse identified her. She's in the area. It was her at the school, the substitute History teacher. Her appearance had been altered. Shorter hair, more makeup, possibly some plastic surgery. It was her Chris and I didn't recognize her."

His heartbeat sped up. His worst fear was coming true. "J.D. calm down. Where's Jesse?"

"That's the thing. He took off after we blew it by discussing everything out loud in the office. He said he was going to the bathroom, but he's not here. I'm sorry Chris."

J.D. heard what he thought was Chris' fist hitting something hard. He was sure of it when Chris growled, "Any idea where he might go?"

"He's either headed to the hospital or the safe house."

Shit! We don't have time for this. Jesse what were you thinking? "I'll stop at the hospital and see if he's there."

"What do we do if he's not?"

"Let's hope he stays out of the crossfire." Chris ended the call. Ezra and Vin knew Jesse hadn't stayed and Chris' stress level was elevated even more so.

"We can't back out now." Ezra's phone rang. He answered. "Yes, good afternoon to you to. Oh? A change in time. No, we can certainly accommodate your schedule. Moved to when?" He blinked a few times. "Two hours. Same location? Okay. At the industrial park located on Forrest Blvd., warehouse #4. Got it. We'll be there with bells on. Thank you. No, no. Inconvenienced? Never. We'll see you then." The call ended. Turning to Chris, Ezra asked. "Think we can round everyone up in two hours?"

"The real question is why?"

Vin spoke, "It doesn't feel right. Then again when do these busts ever go as planned?"

"I'd feel better knowing where my wayward son is at this very moment."

At that very moment, not more than a block away, a black hood was pulled over the head of a youth recently knocked unconscious and placed in the back of a white work van.

IM

Check

Reply: And soon checkmate.

End IM

A/N: Remember this is a work of fiction. Don't like, please by all means don't read.

Hope you enjoy the ride - plenty more ups and downs for everyone involved. Will probably get even bumpier from here on out. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, story alerts and author alerts. You're the best. Toodles!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning****: This chapter will contain abuse toward a teenager. Nothing sexual. Not too graphic, at least not in my opinion. If it offends you, please do not read. You have been warned. **

**A/N: I usually put this at the end, but maybe it should be at the beginning. Remember this is a work of fiction, if you don't like, please by all means don't read.**

Thank you for all the reviews – it warms my heart to read them all. It also sets my muse on fire encouraging me to 'burn the midnight oil.'

The Magnificent Seven belongs to someone else, no copyright infringement intended. No profit has been made. OC's belong to me. Just keeping their spirits alive in the hearts of their fans. Let the imaginations wander be it AU or OW this is our time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

He woke prematurely as his head came into contact with something hard. Fuck, that's going to leave a mark. Why's it so dark? My eyes are open, but I can 't see anything. Wait a minute, something is not right. Hell, my day just got worse. I'm tied up and I've been kidnapped. Way to go genius. Should've called Joe to pick me up or something, but no I decide to take a walk to clear my head. Sadly, I gained a headache or two from the feel of it. I wonder how tight they tied my wrists. Sweet, not that tight, the cast screwed them up some.

Jesse struggled against the ropes, working them loose. He paused now and then to check to make sure no one was paying attention to him. Finally succeeding he was able to free his right hand, cast and all. Freedom, well almost. Listening intently he could hear a couple of voices talking back and forth.

"We got him and they made it sound like it was going to be hard. Bah!"

"I don't know. Them guys looked pretty beaten up when they got back. Can't believe a bunch of teenagers got the best of them."

"Sal, think about it, we got the drop on the kid, he'll sleep all the way back to the estate. I knew a fifteen year old wouldn't get the best of me." The man smugly declared.

Jesse pulled off the hood and cautiously noted there was only two of them. Ugly cusses aren't they. Why are the bad guys always butt ugly? He quietly brought his knees to his chest and worked hard at untying his ankles. Them pricks were going to pay for putting him through so much unnecessary pain. Hope I can take at least one of them down and get the hell out of here. As he removed the bindings he stealthily crawled along the floor until he could get the drop on the one driving.

"Hey Matt, what do you thing they're going to do with the…Look out!"

Matt saw something glint from the corner of his eye. He felt something sharp stick him in the shoulder and yelled as it was yanked out again. The van swerved as he watched Sal make a grab for something behind him. A loud grunt met his ears.

"Sal, you alright? Answer me!" He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sal confronting the kid. Shit, how did he escape.

"Aaahhh! He stabbed me! That punk stabbed me!" Sal held a hand over his punctured gut while he kept a steady lethal gaze on Jesse.

"I don't know who you bastards are but you are going to stop this van and let me out."

Matt thought like hell we are kid. He stomped on the brake and watched Jesse and Sal hit the floor. Shifting it into park, Matt got up and found the object of his pain. Swiftly kicking the blade from Jesse's hand he not so nicely grabbed Jesse by his collar and brought him up to look directly into his hardened gaze.

"You want to play hardball then by all means we'll play hardball. I can't kill you, but you're going to be wishing that I did." Jesse met the man's glare with a glare to match before the other man threw him to the back of the van.

He hit the back doors with such force knocking the breath clear out of him. Great, Ryder you picked a fight with a gorilla. Two huge hands picked him up and held him fast as a punch landed in his gut. Now he definitely was gasping for breath. The arms released him and he dropped to his knees.

Someone grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. "Not so tough now are you?"

The man's breath sickened him and Jesse retaliated with a demeaning defensive move. He spat directly into the man's face. The man shoved Jesse to the floor and kicked him in the ribs. Shit! He yelped in surprise. Not good. With every little bit of strength he had left he rolled out of the way as another kick was sent his way. Jesse wasn't fast enough as the blow glanced off of his leg. Fuck! Luckily he spied his blade not far from where he rolled and hastily grabbed it. He shakily got to his feet and held off his attackers pointing the blade back at them. His world went to shit as one of them grinned and nodded. Confused by whatever he missed Jesse had been about to go on the attack when unexpectedly the back doors opened and he fell heavily to the ground.

An unnerving and familiar voice echoed in his head. "I see you boys have had your hands full." The pain running through his body was nothing compared to the memories that converged in his head. Opening his eyes he came face to face with the man responsible for all of Jesse's nightmares. "You, on the other hand, will never learn." The man cocked his head and Jesse felt himself pulled to his feet.

Sam Gerardi towered over him. "Boy, you've given me some trouble as of late and I aim to correct it."

A few backhanded blows to the face left Jesse spitting blood from his mouth. His surliness returned in full force. He raised his head and spat some blood at Gerardi. A sly grin met Gerardi's enraged expression. "You're going to pay for that, boy."

"Fuck you." Jesse knew he pushed it when the doors of the van slammed shut and he was inside alone with Gerardi. The beating that followed was nothing like Jesse had ever endured. There was not one part of his body that escaped the man's fists. Sweet oblivion claimed him as he lay in a bruised and bloodied heap in the back.

"He won't bother us for awhile. Let's get the hell out of here." Sam informed his men.

* * *

><p>Why didn't anything ever go according to plan? Chris was beside himself with worry, because Jesse seemed to have disappeared off the radar. The gang had no idea as to his whereabouts, and their last instructions from him were to meet at the safe house. It was now one hour before the bust and Chris had no idea what to do.<p>

His phone rang he didn't bother looking at the number. "Larabee."

"Hey, any word from Jesse?"

"No, Joe, not a word. I take it he hasn't called you…Joe? You there?"

Joe was beside himself. He looked at the other guys and then said. "This isn't like him. I've left him a few messages and he usually gets back to me right away. Something is wrong, I can feel it. I can't sit and do nothing. The rest of the gang feels the same way. Let us help you find Jesse."

Chris said the only thing he could say. "Head over to the hospital. Go see Sly. We'll see how things are after the bust."

* * *

><p>"I see you didn't handle him with kid gloves."<p>

"Damn kid had it coming. I don't take that crap from anybody especially a fifteen year old punk."

"Get him into the stable and have your men set up everything. It's time to lure the big fish in with said bait. This time I will get what I want and it will remain mine, forever."

A few hours later, Jesse came to aching from head to toe. Man, Gerardi's going to pay for every ache and pain. I'm going to kill that bastard. He moved a little and right away knew he was in for some more trouble. Glancing around he spied a camera and realized he was tied up again. He groaned. No, this can't be happening. Haven't I been through enough? He was set up to take either another severe beating of some kind. It was then he discovered he was without a jacket and shirtless. Fuck!

"Well, well, well, look who finally cared to join us?"

Jesse turned his head to answer. "Go to hell, Gerardi!"

"I don't like your attitude, son."

"You're not my father!" He yelled.

"No, he's not, but Chris Larabee is." A calm cool feminine voice replied.

It was her. He was sick to his stomach thinking that he once considered her beautiful. "Why am I here?"

"You, young sir, are the answer to my prayers. However, you have also been a very bad boy. I'm sure Chris would be disappointed to know just how bad. Sam, give him a taste of what he is in for, will you please?"

The sample he received had him as taut as a wire. Fuck! His body refused to relax after that first lash fell across his back. One hit and he was breathing heavily, perspiration beaded upon his face, and he was praying someone would find him before it was too late.

"Sam! Tell them to turn it on. Jesse, I know you are a smart one. I've learned so much just by watching you. The same goes for Chris. You'd both jump through hoops to save the ones you care about. The same goes for me. I'll do anything to get what I want and I've done so much for you and Chris already."

Finally finding his voice Jesse asked. "What have you done for me?"

"Why I've freed you from those people who were holding you back. Thanks to Sam here it was all too easy. Tracking their every move and finally waiting for just the right moment, which you provided that night."

His heart rate accelerated thinking about his past. "You bitch, you killed them!"

"But it was with your help. You were my salvation. And with your help again I will have the ultimate treasure." The coyness in her voice made Jesse want to puke.

"He doesn't love you! Why can't you see this?"

"Oh I see everything perfectly clear. As soon as he sees this." Her hand waves around the interior. "He will come a running to save his precious son, the son I chose for him. I picked you. You had similar features that Chris and I both share. You were the most resilient among the others. You were a perfect match."

He was sick at heart. This woman ruined his life to make her life better. She obviously wasn't dealing with a full deck anymore. In his deadliest voice possible he told her, "Go to hell you fucking sick bitch."

"Temper, temper. Tsk, tsk. You are in need of improvement. Chris should've shown you a firmer hand. Guess I must take up the slack, since he failed to do otherwise. Sam, whenever you are ready, you may begin."

The whip fell repeatedly striping Jesse's bare back. His hands clenched while his legs threatened to give out, but not one tear fell as a new rage burned within him.

* * *

><p>Warehouse #4<p>

Meanwhile, Ezra and Vin stayed in character and arrived fifteen minutes ahead of schedule to ensure their loyalty to their host. Vin's ever watchful eyes detected movement outside of the warehouse and more hidden movement on the inside as well. He knew their backup were in place. However, something triggered a red flag and his senses were on high alert.

Sensing Vin's distress, but not acting on it, Ezra continued with their plan. Unease settled within like an unwanted disease. Once they passed inspection they were allowed to traverse across the expanse of the floor to the desired meeting place. A few crates were opened and on display for their guests perusal.

The technologically enhanced pieces of fine weaponry were laid out in all of their glory. Valentine stood next to the crates an unreadable expression on his face. Ezra didn't like the feel of the room and knew his teammate felt the same.

"Julian! I am glad you were able to rearrange your schedule so quickly. It would have been a shame if you missed this opportunity of epic proportions." Their enthusiastic host proclaimed.

The southern replied satisfactorily. "Never would I have missed anything as grand as this display. You are an inscrutable man, Nero. You have made the impossible dream come true."

"Oh, you can't possibly know how delighted I am to hear that Julian. Although, I am disappointed in your ability to read people."

Everyone within earshot of the conversation knew the meet had begun to sour. Chris and Buck being the closest inwardly groaned. What gave it away? Chris thought Valentine's grin resembled a cat who found the canary. Shit, Jesse.

"I thought I was rather adept at reading people, Nero." Years of experience kept Ezra's head in the game. He was a true player and he would not fold yet.

Openly laughing Nero stated as his people converged on Vin. "How long has your associate, Mr. Malone, been in your employ?"

Not blinking, Ezra smoothly replied. "Long enough. He's the brother I never had. I trust him with my life."

Countering Nero sneered while he pulled his gun and aimed it directly at Vin. "That's where you made your mistake. Eventually family turns on you. My sources indicate this man standing among us is not who he claims to be. In fact, he is an undercover ATF agent who has brought in more like himself.

His eyes wandered searching the warehouse."Mr. Larabee, you have until the count of ten to make yourself known or I will be forced to put a bullet in your man here. One, two, three…" The counting had begun.

To quote his son, what the fuck?

"I assure you, Nero, Mr. Malone is not who you believe him to be."

"Four, five, six…"

Vin struggled against the hands that held him. "I don't take kindly to your manhandling of my employee." Ezra sounded truly aghast by Valentine's actions.

"Time's running out Mr. Larabee! Seven, eight, nine…"

Vin thought, Chris don't do it.

"Te…"

"Let him go Valentine!"

Valentine retorted. "It's too late to do anything, Larabee." The gun fired loudly.

As Chris yelled, "No!" A horrified Ezra watched Vin crumple to the ground.

Buck seethed with pent up rage wondering how Ezra failed to save Vin. He and the other agents were in the open now with guns drawn on Valentine and the rest of his men. "ATF freeze! Put down your weapons!"

Chuckling some Valentine stated. "You are in no position to give orders! In order to save your man, you will allow us to walk out of here."

"And why would we do that?" A cold hearted voice replied.

"Because if you don't I will end his life." Nero indicated to Vin with a tilt of his head. "And if you allow us departure I leave a gift for your viewing pleasure." He held up an encased disc. "You, Larabee, should have a better understanding of how precious life can be. Not only with this piece of trash," He nudged Vin with his shoe causing the man on the ground to moan, "But also the life of a child. So what's it going to be?"

His breathing hitched at the mention of two lives at stake. Vin's and Jesse's. He answered. "Everyone stand down!"

Buck, J.D. and Nathan all wore incredulous looks of disbelief, while Josiah and Shane remained indifferent.

Chris' glare bore down on Valentine with such undisguised rage. "You may have won this round Valentine, but it is far from over!"

"Oh believe me, Larabee, I look forward to our next meet as much as you do. I will rather enjoy eradicating Team 7's existence from this planet." Nero nodded to his men and grabbed the arm of his guest hauling him away from the man bleeding on the ground.

As soon as the doors slammed, Team 7 was in full action. Chris knelt by Vin, as Nathan placed pressure on the bleeding hole in Vin's gut. "Vin, help is on the way!" They watched helplessly as Vin contorted in pain.

"Buck, what's the ETA?"

Still on the phone Buck shouted, "Five minutes! You can thank J.D. for keeping one on standby!" He ended his call. "I got a hold of Travis he's up to date on the details. How's he doing?"

Nathan answered instead. "He's losing a lot of blood." They heard the sound of the door opening and a stretcher moving along with swift sounding footsteps.

J.D. was heard shouting, "We've got a man down over there! Follow me!"

The paramedics came into view. They nodded to the ATF team and began their work. It took four of them to place Vin gently upon the stretcher. They knew better than to argue with the leader of Team 7 as he climbed in to accompany his injured friend.

J.D. spied the disc lying on top of the now empty crate and pocketed it for Chris. Buck meanwhile shouted they were leaving. The team headed to the hospital as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>Denver hospital<p>

Vin was rushed into surgery after their arrival. Chris and the rest of his men impatiently sat in the waiting room. Before Buck could voice his opinion about Ezra, Chris cut him off. "Don't even say it Buck. Ezra did the best he could. Remember, he's doing his job. I'm not going to fault him for it. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Aw hell, Chris! When you put it that way…I'm sorry. This whole thing ain't right!"

He agreed. "I know it ain't right. It's not right that Vin took a bullet. It's not right that Ezra is stuck playing his role while his teammate is gunned down in front of him, and it's not right to find that my son is in the hands of the enemy…Crap!"

Buck grew more concerned. "What is it Chris?"

"Hell! I…"

J.D. saved the day, "Chris, don't worry none. I got it. I saw the disc and picked it up." He watched as a certain amount of relief passed over Chris' facial features.

Holding his head in his hands Chris said, "Thanks J.D. First priority is seeing that Vin is alright. Then maybe A.J. will allow me to use his office so I can view whatever is on that disc in private. J.D., you have your laptop?"

Guffawing, Buck interrupted, "When doesn't he?"

"Good point."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Josiah asked.

His leader nodded.

"I suggest you don't watch it alone. Make sure one of us is with you when you watch the contents of that thing. I hate to say it Chris, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

Nathan added, "I agree with Josiah, it didn't sound like a comedy or something. Anything coming from that man must be vile." The rest of them were in agreement.

"It's settled. When I get the okay, Josiah I would like you to be there."

Josiah nodded, "That I will be."

Several hours later, Dr. Gilbert approached the six. He looked exhausted, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes. "He's out of surgery. Came through with flying colors. He's in recovery and I'm holding all of you responsible if Mr. Tanner doesn't get his fair share of bed rest."

"We'll hog tie him if necessary, Doc."

"I'm sure you will, Buck. I'm also sure you know the routine, so I've asked the orderly to supply some extra chairs in his room. Chris, you look like you have a question."

"Not a question more like a request. I need to use your office."

"I'm assuming that's after you're sure that Mr. Tanner is on the road to recovery?"

Buck couldn't help himself. "He knows you so well partner."

Playfully shoving Buck aside Chris answered. "That's the plan."

"When you're ready, have the nurse page me. I'm not going to stand in the way of justice." Dr. Gilbert then left them to check on the other patients in his care.

Vin woke as soon as the anesthetic wore off. Chris let him have some ice chips. "I bet you feel like shit."

"And then some. Have you heard from Ez?" His voice raspy from that damn tube.

"No. I'm worried that I left another pawn at their disposal."

Confusion spread across Vin's face. "Another?"

"They have Jesse."

"Shit." Vin coughed a little. "Ow, that hurts. Remind me to shoot the bastard that put a hole in my stomach."

"I'm sure you'll remember, although I think you'll be standing in a long line for that pleasure."

"Mark my words Larabee I'll get him." Vin employed a low and menacing tone reserved for the scum of the earth.

Reassuring his friend, "I never doubted you for a moment. What else is on your mind?"

"I've been thinkin' on it some and now I think ya got no other choice."

He raised an eyebrow at Vin. "What choice don't I got?"

"With me in this bed, you are now down two men. Especially since we have no idea how Ez is doing. What I am proposing is that you use the Black Marauders as backup."

Chris stood up so fast Vin got dizzy from witnessing it. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Shit, Chris, don't move so fast! Aw hell, I'm going to…" Chris shoved the specially made bag under Vin's mouth as he expelled whatever contents remained in his stomach.

"Sorry Vin. Didn't mean to get you upset. If A.J. witnessed that he kick my ass out the door." He helped Vin clean up a bit.

"Not yer fault. I was kind of expecting that. Me and that knock out crap don't get along so well. Shit that hurts." Vin cringed from the pain. After taking some labored breaths he continued. "I'm sure ya remember Sly's father is Nero Valentine and I'm betting that he knows the inside and outside of that estate better than anyone else. If you'd ask him, he'd be more than willing to help the cause, 'specially since his leader is in danger. The information we had doesn't compare to that boy's knowledge. We both know that boy has escaped plenty of times. Yer options are limited, so take the chance Chris."

"You've thought long and hard on this, haven't you?"

Vin feebly grinned, "Damn right cowboy. Hey Buck, J.D.!"

Turning Chris caught sight of his relief crew. "I'll take your advice as long as you do as the doctor tells you to do."

"I always follow the doctor's orders…"

"Mind running that by me again? I don't think I heard it quite right."

A disgruntled Vin muttered. "Fine, I'll be good and get my rest. Go save the world."

"Whoo hee! You sure know how to bring the best out of everyone one, eh stud?"

"Shut up, Buck." Chris gave Vin's shoulder a squeeze before he left the room.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Feeling slightly dejected.

Buck had to set things right as usual. "Valentine left him a parting gift. He'll be back, but I'm not guaranteeing the mood he'll be in when he returns. He wouldn't leave you pard, if it weren't important."

Vin slowly nodded thinking on it. "Must be something to do with Jesse."

"Yep." J.D. answered. "You were on the ground when Valentine gave Chris his options. He left him a DVD to view. I hope Josiah can weather the storm."

"Chris did right by picking him to help him through it." Vin agreed.

While Chris and Josiah sat waiting for A.J. they talked.

"Vin doing okay?"

"He bounces back pretty good. Not much can keep him down. I only hope he sticks to his word about following orders." Chris smiled. "I hate to say it but there are times he reminds me of Jesse."

"Or vice versa." Josiah chuckled.

The nurse behind the desk motioned to the two agents. "Well, it looks like we're being summoned."

"Dr. Gilbert called, I'm to give you the key to his office. It's on the 3rd floor, room 338." She handed the key to Chris.

"Thanks. I'll bring the key back once we're done." He and Josiah headed to the elevator. "I see J.D. delivered."

"I was told to guard it with my life."

* * *

><p>On the journey back to the estate, Ezra sat in a state of shock. Forever branded across his consciousness would be the sight of Vin crumpling helplessly to the floor. An elbow to his rib cage snapped him back to the present.<p>

His accommodating host addressed him, "Mr. Garnier or should I say Mr. Standish?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ezra answered.

"Do not think I have not known who you and your partner were from day one. Your team is at a disadvantage. You have been set up from the beginning. A lovely dark haired beauty picked your team above all others. I respect a woman who knows and gets what she wants and she has set her eyes on your boss, Mr. Larabee."

Still trying to maintain control Ezra graciously replied, "I don't believe I know what you are referring to."

A meaty hand viciously backhanded Ezra's face. "Do not insult my intelligence, Mr. Standish!"

Sarcastically replying, "Believe me, I won't make the same mistake twice." Ezra leveled a hard glare back at Valentine as he wiped away the blood sustained from the cut across his left cheek.

"Hah! I believe you will. Men of honor always learn no matter what side they are on. You, my friend, are a liability to our cause. Not only will Larabee come because we have his son, but you will be the sacrificial lamb."

Great. I've got to find Jesse and get us both out of this hell hole. I should have listened to my mother and steered clear of a career in law enforcement.

The car finally made it through the estate's well armed gates. Upon exiting, a shadow stepped into Ezra's line of sight. "Well now, aren't you looking rather dashing Mr. Standish."

"You won't get away with this."

"If I remember correctly, I have gotten away with it once already, haven't I? He will be mine forever and ever; one way or another. If I can't have him, nobody else will." The serpent hissed as Ezra's world went black.

* * *

><p>Both agents were unprepared for what met their eyes after watching the DVD. The sadistic sight left them both nauseated and hell bent to see justice served. Josiah hadn't felt this much anger since his days as a troubled youth. He didn't know how Jesse did it, but the boy kept his pain in check while the whip fell time and time again. His concern landed on the man sitting next to him. Chris was too quiet. To see his son in this kind of predicament and not able to prevent it had to be taking its toll. His poker face revealed nothing, but his eyes told a completely different story.<p>

The images would forever scar Chris' memories. They sat right along with the memories of Sarah and Adam on that fateful day. Someone, again, was trying to shatter his world. He knew she was off balanced, but nothing prepared him for this. He growled, "That fucking bitch!"

"Chris."

The rage was evident in Chris' voice. "I'm not going to lie to you, Josiah and say I'm fine, because I'm sure as hell ain't. We need to act now."

On the floor below Chris and Josiah, the patient in room 225 gasped in pain.

"Vin! You okay? Vin!" Buck was at his teammate's side in a heartbeat. J.D. on the other side of the bed.

Shit! Chris, what happened? An intense fire of rage coursed through Vin's psyche. "Should we call the doctor?"

"No!" Vin said through clenched teeth. "It's Chris. Something's not right."

"J.D.! You stay here with Vin. I'm going to find where they went." Buck shot out of that room like the devil was after him.

"Vin?"

"I'm okay, J.D., but something's pissed him off."

"I'll bet it has her signature all over it." J.D. was willing to bet his life on it. Vin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and Jesse's at the root of it."

By the time Buck got the information he needed, he was standing in front of the elevators impatiently pushing the button willing the doors to open. When they finally opened he almost slammed into Chris and Josiah. "Chris!"

"Vin's vibes must be on overdrive. It never ceases to amaze me how connected you two are." Josiah said in awe.

"I don't care how it works, I'm just glad it does!" Buck announced. "What happened up there?"

"She's hurt him, Buck. This time she's not getting away." Chris rounded the corner his stride was met step for step by both men until he stopped in front of a guarded door.

The guard allowed them entrance. Chris, Buck and Josiah entered and closed the door behind them. Two anxious faces greeted their arrival. "We got problems and I need everyone's cooperation."

The two boys nodded in confirmation. "It's Jess, isn't it?"

"Yeah. He's being held at your father's estate."

Both boys swore in unison. "They beat him badly."

"Worse than Sly?" Joe's eyebrows almost disappeared under his bangs.

"Yes. They have a new player on their team. I believe she is the one in control. That," Chris swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. "…hot looking teacher you guys referred to is behind all of this.

"Sly, I'm guessing you know the estate inside and out."

"Sure, even the hidey holes."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. We're going to need a map or something to get us in and out. Not only do they have Jesse they also have one of my men. We need to get them out. I'm not playing by their rules. I am asking the Black Marauders for help."

"How bad is he?"

Chris sighed, "They whipped him."

An hour later they brought Sly's mom up to date with their plans.

"There's no other way around this, is there?" Maria Poliamo asked.

"Believe me, if there were I would do it without hesitation."

"Sly, you listen to Chris and tell him everything he wants to know."

He gave her his sly grin. "I had planned on it. That no good son of bitch is not going to bother us anymore. He has now dug his own grave. We just need to lay him to rest for good."

"Let's get to it." The planning began and ended several hours later.

The next day they met again at the hospital this time an astonished Joe questioned Chris' plans. "You have got to be kidding? Why would you move Vin to Sly's room?"

The man in black answered. "I think they'd be safer in one room. Besides, Vin could use the company."

Joe shook his head. "It's a bad idea. I've heard enough stories about Vin. Sly's no better. Two escape artists in the same room. I don't even want to think what those two will come up with. You're loco."

"Maybe. I'm sure Maria will keep an eye on them two rascals." Joe only shrugged.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" A nosy sharpshooter asked.

Joe cockily answered. "We're taking bets on how long you two stay in those beds."

Before leaving Chris said, "Behave."

He received a thumbs up from Vin. Not a least bit reassured Chris looked over at Joe, "We're out of here."

As soon as the door shut Sly asked, "What did he mean by behave?"

"Translation: give them a ten minute head start before we join them. So, we wait for your mother to visit and then we blow this popsicle stand."

"I like how you think, Vin."

"Stick with me, kid, and I'll show you everything I know."

It was then that Maria walked in to hear their laughter. "And what are you two giggling about, hmmm? You wouldn't be planning anything rash now, would you?"

"Of course, not."

Reinforcing that mindset she added. "Chris told me all about your adventures Vin."

"Did he now?" He winked.

Sly intently watched this interchange. He wondered who would emerge as the victor.

She answered, "Yes he did. He also said you are the number one escape artist in the group and I'm to keep an eye on you."

"Just so ya know, Chris tends to exaggerate a bit. Then again, I wouldn't mind a pretty lady keeping an eye on me."

Maria blushed good naturedly.

* * *

><p>After they mocked him, they left him there. He refused to let go of any emotions, but one, the rage. Similar to the open wounds on his back he allowed it to fester. He knew he had to stop their plan from coming true. He was determined he would not lose Chris to this woman.<p>

Must get loose. Again they made the mistake of not tightening his bonds around his cumbersome cast. His work at freeing himself was slower than the last time, because his strength was depleted. Everything hurt ten fold.

He no sooner had freed himself when he heard a cold, critical voice say, "Going somewhere?"

Swallowing once and trying hard to control his heart rate Jesse turned around and came face to face with Nero Valentine.

* * *

><p>She hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes and they had disappeared. "How…how did they do it?" Maria asked the guard.<p>

"I feel worse. They got by me. It was a ruse and I fell for it. When I see Vin Tanner again he's going to get an earful."

Maria was shocked. "This has happened to you before?"

Embarrassed the guard said, "More than once. If I didn't know better I'd say it's a conspiracy on their part."

"Are you saying they purposefully placed you on guard detail because they knew Vin could get by you?"

"Yes. Although, he can get by anyone, but Larabee. He's the only one that can keep Vin in line."

"Imagine that. Do you think Sly and Vin are okay?" She inquired.

"They're protecting their own. Vin will look after him. I guarantee it."

* * *

><p>Vin and Sly had taken a cab to Vin's apartment. There the ATF agent gathered the necessary means of weaponry he would need to succeed.<p>

"Would you mind stopping at my place? I'm sure we could make it there before my mom gets home. I would like to wear something more suited to my size."

Looking up, Vin saw that his size in clothing didn't quite work for the pint size teen. Chuckling a little he answered, "Sure wouldn't want ya to lose anything along the way. I'm just about ready."

If looks could kill Vin knew he'd be a goner. The kid followed him to his truck and they hurried to make the extra stop.

Besides clothing, Sly added a few more things to his attire carefully hiding them from Vin's scrutinizing eyes. He figured the agent was distracted enough by the circumstances and wouldn't bother him with a shake down. His assumptions were correct and they began their quest to backup the rest of Team 7 in the war against his father.

* * *

><p>Nothing is worse than waking in a room to a throbbing headache and finding yourself with no recollection of how you arrived at such place. Welcome to Ezra's world. His first order of business was to find the cause of his headache. He guided his fingers to the back of his head and gently probed the blood encrusted bump. I swear to whomever is responsible for that unnecessary transgression against my person will pay dearly. Unsophisticated brutes. Although, I wouldn't put it past my gracious host if he was the responsible party.<p>

Seeing that he was not tied up and free to inspect his quarters, Ezra tried to stand. Using the wall for support he staggered to his feet and rapidly scanned the room in which he was sequestered. It was then he found he was not alone. Oh lord.

Laying upon the floor was another figure and this one did not move. As he collected his bearings he tried to walk the length of the room. His movements were slow and drunken like as his vision kept sliding in and out of focus. Cursing his awkwardness he finally made it. Indeed it was a person and not just anybody either. He recognized the jacket immediately and unsteadily sank to his knees. Oh no. No, this can't be. The lighting in the sparse room wasn't very good. He was hoping against hope that this wasn't whom he thought it was at first. Leaning forward he shifted somewhat and tried to get a better view.

What he saw shocked him to his core bringing about the first of many tears to his eyes. What did they do to you? He gingerly pulled the still figure onto his lap. Nobody deserved such brutal treatment as this. Especially one so young and full of life. To his utmost relief he found a pulse, although it felt weak. A low moan greeted the agent's ears and he offered as much comfort as he could. "I'm not sure how you're doing it, but you need to stay strong. I know help is on the way. They'll get us out of here. I might need to improvise a little, but we'll emerge from this hell hole alive. Remember I have a promise to keep."

The injuries upon this person was the most horrific thing Ezra had seen in awhile. How could someone inflict so much damage? The other question was how could he have endured it? Most men would have given in, but this one was undoubtedly made of stronger stuff. Although he was young, Ezra admired people like this. To go on when the odds are most undeniably stacked against you.

Thinking like this Ezra began to hatch his own plan. Although he was mentally shaken, his physical abilities remained and it was up to him to see that Jesse made it back to Chris alive. "Jesse. Can you here me?" He would call to the teen every few minutes trying desperately to get a response. After what seemed like an eternity his endeavors were met with success.

Jesse had felt like he was in a fog. The last thing he remembered was his failed escape attempt. Nero Valentine put a stop to his flight. Perhaps if he hadn't been weakened by the last few beatings he might have had a chance. Valentine, more than likely had been following the bitch's orders which sent Jesse once more to oblivion.

Yet before oblivion hit Jesse experienced a moment of pure terror. The scariest part of that beating was hearing the man laugh as he pummeled Jesse. That sickening sort of laughter that made your senses cringe in fear, because this was someone who actually got his thrills from exerting his superiority. Never had Jesse feared for his life until this man began to do his worst. Each time the man's fist or open handed slap met a part of his body every nerve ending exploded in shock waves of more pain.

It was the pain that brought him again to the surface. Yet then again there was something else hovering near the surface as well. A voice was calling to him. He didn't know whether he should answer. He found he felt safer in the dark and returning to the light meant pain. Was he willing to risk it? The voice called again. This time with a bit of urgency. The tendrils of oblivion kept pulling at him to stay, but his determination to live sent his spirit forward bit by bit. The pain intensified as he struggled out of the darkness and into the light. Almost there.

"Jesse. Come on, let me know you're still there."

A weak whisper struggled past his dry, chapped and busted lips. "Ezra?"

Thank you. "Yeah it's me. Glad to hear you once again."

"I…I hurt…"

"I know. Can you stand at all?"

"Doubt it…Is my dad…here?"

The southerner answered, "No, but if I know Mr. Larabee he is well on his way."

"She's…she's going to kill him."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I'm not going to sit here and watch them carry out anymore of their evil deeds. I think they've done enough damage to last a lifetime.

"You listen to me." Ezra persisted. "You and I are not going to languish here. The cavalry is on the way. We need to start a diversion and plan ahead for the inevitable. I expect you to lean on me and put your complete trust in me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure, don't have much more to lose." Besides my life. He found it harder and harder to hang on.

"Mr. Ryder, I would prefer you to remain conscious for this. You are not the only one sporting injuries."

Jesse tried to laugh, but ended up hurting himself in the process. "Yours doesn't even compare to mine. Remember, I'm the bait." He did manage a weak smile.

"I clearly see a spark of defiance. It's good to know they didn't quite succeed in beating it out of you. Keep this in mind, no one can take that from you, unless you give in to them. I'm hoping you're going to finish seeing this through to the end."

As tired and battered as Jesse felt his spirit rallied with Ezra's words of encouragement.

* * *

><p>"Chris, why are we standing around when we should be busting through those gates down there?" The impatient Buck inquired as he paced.<p>

Following Sly's instructions, Chris and his men and Jesse's gang waited down a dirt road leading to Valentine's estate. They waited in a nearby grove of trees blending in with the shadows as the sun proceeded to set in the west. "Sly told us to wait until dark."

"Don't you think someone might pick us off by then?"

"I don't want to wait either, but Sly told us this road is the least traveled. Do you have any idea how hard it is to wait while my son physically suffers at their hands?" Chris felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If Sly said to wait, we will wait." Josiah then said to Buck. "I think J.D. is rubbing off on you. Normally it's he who wants to charge in and then ask questions."

"Hey, I haven't done that in awhile." A defensive J.D. exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Nathan harshly whispered. "If we all set to jabbering someone might discover us."

They all quieted down as the last few hours of daylight slipped on by. The signal Chris had been waiting for came in the form of a flare lighting up the twilight sky. "They're in. Time to go."

"Who's in?" Buck asked as he followed Chris' lead.

His leader smirked devilishly. "Vin and Sly."

Joe pumped the air with a clenched fist as he and the other boys followed the ATF agents toward the estate grounds.

"How did…when did they?" For once the mustached man was at a loss for words.

"Thank you God. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Josiah beamingly smiled lifting his face to the night sky.

Poor Luis felt obliged to inform the bewildered man of the plan as they stealthily made their approach.

"I can't believe you seriously thought that Vin and Sly would stay in the hospital while the rest of us participated in this witch hunt. Chris knew it, why didn't you?"

Not liking how the teen talked down to him while looking up at him Buck put his mouth in gear. "Now see here, that crazy link between Vin and Chris is not shared by all. The exception is Jesse. Hell, I must've fell asleep if they discussed it outright among the rest of you."

Todd snuck up on them and added, "More likely he had been making eyes at one of them nurses that came into the room." He sped up when Buck tried to kick him in the pants.

"Don't you guys believe in respecting your elders?"

Stifling a snigger Luis asked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Thoroughly miffed Buck stalked off to join the other adults of the group.

"It's obvious he can't hang with the big dogs." J.D. added as he high fived Luis.

* * *

><p>Between Vin and Sly they took out a few of the armed guards along the way. They worked well as a team. After they made their way past the wall and onto the inside grounds Vin set off the flare alerting Chris of their position. "Where do you think they're holding Ezra and Jesse?"<p>

"I'm thinking lower level. Possibly in the same room I was detained in when I 'misbehaved.' What a crock! Let's leave before said company arrives." Vin nodded and crept after Sly staying ahead of the thundering footsteps.

Hearing the commotion outside of the door Ezra announced to Jesse. "I think the cavalry has arrived." To his dismay the door opened and there stood the trio responsible for both Jesse's and Ezra's predicaments.

"Well now I see you two have gotten quite cozy. Unfortunately, we need to relocate both of you to a much more desirable location. Chris needs to see first and foremost the means I will take to achieve what I desire most in life."

Ezra refused to relinquish Jesse without a fight. "I swear every time you open that crack you call a mouth nothing but shit comes out. I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

His little speech did not go unnoticed. Ella simply stated, "Nero, take care of him and Sam grab the boy and follow me."

An object passed unseen between Jesse and Ezra. It was the only thing Jesse could think of that might help Ezra against Nero Valentine. He didn't have the strength to move let alone fight, but if Ezra could incapacitate Valentine in any way, so be it.

Ezra stood blocking both Valentine and Gerardi for the moment. Ella resolutely remained near the safety of the doorway out of the line of fire. Valentine lunged knocking Ezra off his feet giving Gerardi his chance to grab Jesse and mercilessly drag him from the room.

"No!" His cry of rage prematurely ended with a punch to his face. Ezra dodged the next and landed a few well placed punches to Valentine's physique. They wrestled, rolled, and fought until they broke apart. Each retreating to a different side of the room.

He had to end this and soon. No telling what that bitch might be up to. Making a rather hasty decision Ezra tried his old standby. "Call me crazy, but my curious nature beseeches to know what Ms. Gaines has offered as compensation to a wealthy gentlemen of your stature."

Valentine paused momentarily catching his breath replied, "Not that it is any of your business, but once she gets this Larabee out of her system she has offered to be my bride."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that she likes to…let's say use the men in her life. Her only one desire is Mr. Larabee and that will never change. Her track record speaks for itself. If I were you I would get out while the getting is good. Otherwise you may end up dead like everyone else that has helped her along the way." From the corner of his eye, Ezra spotted the two shadows hovering near the doorway.

"Not all of them have ended up dead. Gerardi and I are living proof. We've worked a long time with Ms. Gaines and if I detect treachery she will be the one to die and not me."

Ultimately praying the two outside of the doorway were indeed the good guys Ezra kept up with the charade. "My, my, you have it all planned out. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from the likes of you."

"Stop the fawning Mr. Standish, it's most unbecoming of a man of your skills. I know a conman when I see one. And I think it's time we end this little charade of yours." Valentine drew his gun while Ezra popped Jesse's blade. He threw it at Valentine as the other simultaneously pulled the trigger. Multiple shots rang out and both men slumped to the floor.

* * *

><p>The shots were heard across the grounds. Jesse, with the little strength he had planted both feet on the ground and slowed their progress to wherever they were headed. Concern for the agent rocked his being.<p>

"Keep moving, damn it!" Gerardi shoved Jesse who inadvertently collapsed onto the ground. "If you'd quit trying to get away things would go smoother for you. Now get up!"

The man none too gently raised Jesse to his feet making him cry out in pain. "Good, I do believe the message is finally getting through that thick skull of yours."

"Quit your yapping and keep moving!" Ella hissed.

What Jesse could make out as their intended destination were the stables. He tried to slow their progress again, but Gerardi wouldn't have it. They made it without problems and slipped inside the building.

* * *

><p>Both Sly and Vin had drawn their guns at the same time as Nero leveled his at Ezra. Their shots found their mark dead on and the proof laid unmoving on the floor eyes staring at nothing.<p>

Sly's gaze landed on the unusual object sticking out of his father's chest. He knew that object, but didn't see the owner of it in sight. His line of sight was abruptly interrupted when Vin appeared suddenly in front of him. Those angry blue eyes were now focused on him.

"Where in the hell did ya get the gun?"

Not missing a beat he nonchalantly stated, "At home. What's the big deal?"

"Does yer mom know about this?" Vin pointed at the gun.

Slightly reddening, "Uh, no and what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Um, don't you think you should be checking on Ezra right about now?"

"This conversation ain't over." Vin strode over to where Ezra lay on the floor. A voice reached his keen ears.

"Sure, scold the kid, but don't check on the well being of your teammate. Mr. Tanner I do believe you need to rethink your priorities."

Still peeved at Sly, Vin testily said. "Sorry Ez, heat of the moment. Did ya take a hit?"

Ezra slowly sat up clutching his right shoulder. "You could rightly say that I did." He tried to get up, but his wobbly legs wouldn't allow that particular function just yet. Vin assisted his friend and soon Ezra stood leaning heavily on Vin as Sly inquired to the whereabouts of his friend and leader.

"Where's Jesse?"

"They took him away as I had the unfortunate dealings with Mr. Valentine." Looking down at his nemesis Ezra dryly stated the obvious. "I see we all found our appropriate mark."

Vin nodded. "Let's go. And Sly, we'll be talking later."

In response, Sly rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. (keep your fingers crossed)


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any part of the Magnificent Seven. No profit has been made and no copyright infringement intended. Special thanks to all who have reviewed and stuck with me on this. It is not over yet. Possibly a couple more chapters, however I do intend to continue with another Jesse story. It's still in the idea stage not quite on paper.

All mistakes are my own and all OC's are mine.

Chapter 11

Could the pain get any worse? Jesse lay on the cool damp floor. He wasn't sure where he was, but at least they stopped beating him. He hurt so much even breathing had become a problem. Would they find him in time? How do I get myself into these messes? Too bad, Ezra won't get to fulfill his promise and Chris, well maybe Billy will fill the gap. He was so ready to give in when his conscious or what he thought was his conscious kicked in. What the hell am I doing? I'm wallowing in my own pity. Snap out of it, you're a Larabee now. Don't let this get you down. You're a fighter Jess and a survivor. You made it this far, it's almost over. Jesse could've sworn that inner voice sounded more like his father, Kevin Ryder, than his own. This was his fight. He decided then that he would fight for not only himself, but for the two fathers who meant the world to him. My spirit ain't broken yet.

"Do you think they'll find him?"

"My lips are sealed. By the time they get to him, he'll be dead."

"Too bad for Chris Larabee."

But so much better for her. Her prize was only a heartbeat away.

* * *

><p>They had fanned out once the signal had been given. It wasn't easy dodging the sporadic gunfire and returning it. Chris made a mental note when all was said and done to thoroughly question a certain leader and his second in command as to where they obtained the illegal firearms currently in these underage boys' possession. He had faith that he would find Jesse no matter what condition he was in and bring him home.<p>

He had sent Nathan, J.D. and one of Jesse's boys, Teddy, to check on Vin and Sly's whereabouts. The concern he had been feeling was growing at an alarming rate. Not sure if it combined Jesse's and Ezra's current predicaments, Vin and Sly attempting the impossible, or just general concern for everyone involved. He settled on 'all of the above.' His own team constantly told him he was the momma grizzly constantly watching out for the welfare of her cubs. Anybody that thought of harming one would pay dearly with their life. Nobody in their right mind took on Chris Larabee. That explained everything, Ella Gaines was undeniably not in her right mind. Psychotic bitch.

Buck, Shane, Luis, Todd and Josh rounded out another group. They had been sent on a seek and detain detail. Clear the area of as many of Valentine's men as possible so the rest of them could safely move about the grounds. That left Chris, Josiah and Joe to also search for Jesse and Ezra. Chris was hoping Vin and Sly were successful, except anything involving Ella never came easy.

Chris' radio crackled to life. "Chris."

"Go ahead Nathan."

"We have found Ezra, he's wounded. Took a bullet through the shoulder." Before Nathan could sign off Chris heard someone moan.

He wanted clarification. "Nathan, was that Ezra?"

"Uh, no, that was Vin. Seems Houdini here is finally reaping his reward."

In the background Chris distinctly heard Vin's retaliation. "Go fuck yourself Nate!"

"Let me talk with him." He could hear their selective word choices.

The aforementioned person answered. "What the fuck do you want Larabee?"

Damn Vin was a might testy. "I see the anesthetic has worn off. Quit sniping at Nathan and let him do his job. How's Ezra?"

"Hanging in there. Lost some blood. Here, ya can talk to him." Chris then heard Vin's voice again in the background ask, "Where the hell did he disappear to? Shit!"

"Mr. Larabee, might I suggest the next time you send someone to rescue me make sure he's not an invalid. Ow! Mr. Tanner that was uncalled for…"

"Ezra!"

Silence. Good to know he could still silence a room. "Have you seen Jesse?"

"I did. We actually shared accommodations until they took him away…"

"Ezra, don't sugarcoat it."

Emotions were running high. "Chris, what they've done to him…" The conman's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm afraid they're going to kill him."

"We won't let them. Have a little faith, Ezra. We are going to get through this. You owe Jesse a promise."

Ezra smirked a bit. "That I do. Ready whenever you are."

"I've been ready."

"Then you'll enjoy this bit of news. One down and two to go."

"Good. You two let Nate and J.D. assist you and…Wait, what was Vin complaining about earlier?"

"It would seem that Sly gave us the slip. Not sure where he wandered off to. In the meantime, Vin's in a snit. It would seem the boy is carrying."

Larabee answered. "Ez, all them boys are carrying."

A collective 'what?' met Chris' ears. "You heard me, they all have weapons of the shooting kind." He gave Joe a pointed look. Joe answered with a shrug. "I'll get to the bottom of that after this is over. Tell Vin we'll keep an eye peeled for Sly. Take care of each other. Over and out."

"Ten-four." Came the reply.

"Josiah, any word from Buck?"

"Not yet, but the gunfire has lessened." The profiler cocked his head to listen.

Chris and Joe did the same. It did seem to be less and less of it. An explosion rocked their world. "What the fuck?"

Both Chris and Josiah quipped, "Buck."

It was chaos after the explosion. "Holy shit, that was so awesome! I didn't know you were the explosives man."

"That I am.

"And from what I've heard kid in more ways than one." Shane snickered as he checked around the corner of the building to make sure all was clear.

"Who's spreading rumors?"

"I'm not the one to hear and tell."

"Yet you just shot off your mouth to the kids giving them an earful."

"Well that I can do." Shane winked mischief danced in his eyes.

"That answered my question. The next time he preaches I'll tell him." Miffed, Buck walked off to check his handiwork.

* * *

><p>Deep in thought, Chris had been relieved to hear an update on Jesse. Although, the relief quickly turned into stress knowing his condition had worsened. He kept telling himself the boy is a fighter. He only hoped Jesse's smart mouth wouldn't get him in more trouble and then again it probably already did.<p>

"Josiah."

"Been thinking haven't you." The older man replied.

"I'm betting we'll be facing Ella and Gerardi without knowing where Jesse is stashed. Convey to the other teams that once we find those two, Jesse will undoubtedly be close, but hidden from view. I'll need some volunteers to concentrate on finding him while the rest of us deal with our two tricksters. Once we have him, we'll have them. Nobody messes with family and gets away with it." That was a promise and threat rolled into one.

Not sure where he was detained Jesse only knew his captors made a tactical error by not tying him up. Yeah, he was weak and every miniscule movement brought him excruciating pain. He figured he was somewhere in the stables. The floor on which he lay was dirt. No straw covering, musty smelling, and plenty of darkness. He fervently prayed someone would find him and soon. Come on dad, get me out of here. He needed to conserve what little strength he had. He wasn't ready to call it quits and he certainly wasn't completely out of the game yet.

Joe had been listening intently to Chris' conversation with Josiah. He kept the line of communication open with the boys via his phone. When he figured the two men were distracted he text the information to Luis. He kept watch across the open expanse of the estate until he saw Sly's calling card. The fox had slipped through the fence and found the chicken coop. He couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face. Way to go Sly. You show them what you're made of.

Chris did a double take as he glanced at Joe. The teen was smiling. He followed Joe's gaze and rolled his eyes skyward. No idea how they missed that must have been timed with Buck's explosion or pure dumb luck. Embedded in the stable door was an arrow and hanging from that arrow was a red bandana.

"When were you going to let us in on that little stunt?"

"Uh, when the opportunity presented itself. I wouldn't doubt if he's already looking for Jesse."

"Nah!" Both Chris and Joe simultaneously turned around with guns drawn. Sly held up both hands. "Easy guys. Damn, you're jumpy. Took ya long enough to spot the arrow. Should've went with my original idea; a fucking bullseye."

Exasperated by his fellow gang member Joe swore. "Didn't we teach you better than to sneak up on people with guns?" Joe looked at Chris and wondered what the agent was thinking. He looked pissed.

"Josiah, call the rest of our…"

He didn't let Chris finish talking and said, "Way ahead of you. They're in route." He too glared at Sly for scaring another ten years off of his life.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"A simple thanks would have sufficed. Sheesh. Your quarry is inside." Sly had been about to walk off when he quickly did an about face. Out of nowhere a hand ensnared his arm and spun him back around.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar drawl drew Chris' attention.

"Uh…Not sure what you mean…"

Those normally friendly blue eyes held venom. His tone reinforced the meaning. "Ya may know this place inside out, but it's our responsibility to make sure ya stay safe. Don't take off like that again or you and me will be having one helluva discussion later. Comprende mi amigo. I do not want to be the one that informs yer mom why her son will not be coming home. Yer two for two. Three strikes and yer out. Got it?"

Sly may have nodded affirmatively, although the defiance showed plainly in his eyes. Chris looked from the teen to Vin and wondered if that's how he and Jesse looked whenever they had a confrontation. He couldn't help it when he thought 'amazing how they grow on you.'

Those intense blue eyes fixed on Sly were now openly glaring at Chris who stood looking smug at the younger man. Without blinking or making a sound, Vin promptly flipped Chris off and went back to glaring at the teenager.

Vin finally released Sly, who now stood closer to his friends away from the adults. Joe cleared his throat to get the attention to focus on him. "Chris, I agree with your idea. I would suggest that the Black Marauders find Jesse, while you guys handle the bitch and the prick inside."

Chris had been about to protest when the voice of reason interrupted. "I think that's one of the best ideas I've heard yet."

"Buck, stay out of it."

"No Chris, it makes sense. They know what they're doing. Jesse may be your son, but that's their friend and leader in there. We take care of Ella and Gerardi and they find Jesse before that bitch does any more damage."

"Alright, it's settled, but we need some sort of confirmation when you guys locate him. Nothing too flashy." Chris' gaze wandered back toward the stable door.

Joe looked to each of his friends and they nodded. "Sly, you'll handle the signal."

"I'd rather see at least one adult with them. Director Travis would kick your ass if he found out that we had a bunch of teenagers help us without any supervision."

Vin was ready to volunteer when Luis voiced his opinion. "We'll take J.D. He's seen us in action. Knows how we operate."

J.D. felt oddly embarrassed and honored all the same. He gulped once after seeing Vin's livid expression.

"I firmly agree. Sorry Vin, but you don't know us that well. Word on the street can get you only so far. Spending quality time with us is another story. Sly knows the chicken coop, I mean grounds better than any of us." Joe realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't look at his friend for he felt the heat of the glare directed at his back.

The exchange between the boys did not go unobserved. Both Chris and Vin caught it. One more alias for them to tuck away for future reference.

Chris had them gather closer together. They went over some impromptu planning, swapped some ideas, regarded and disregarded some suggestions until they felt that was all they could do. The Black Marauders and J.D. slipped off to find another way into the stables, as Chris and his team entered through the main door.

"It's time to end this game."

* * *

><p>She could feel the others apprehension while they waited for Chris Larabee's arrival. This is what she thrived on, the thrill of the hunt leading to the ultimate kill. This time he would be hers forever, one way or another. Unmistakable determination glowed upon her face. She knew Chris had wanted a family, but she also knew she could never share him with another living being. Therefore, the boy had to go.<p>

In her mind she convinced herself that Chris would see everything the way she did. He would shower her with the affection she so desired from him. He still was her knight in shining armor. She already planned to forgive him for all of his past transgressions or at least until he said the three little words she's been waiting to hear all these years.

"Ella, he's here." Gerardi indicated to her.

She stood stock still as she heard the outer stable door open. Her dreams were about to come true.

Chris told the rest of his team to fan out and make themselves scarce for the time being. He expected Ella wanted him alone. That would be the only concession she would get out of him this time. As he continued toward the main area of the stables he wasn't surprised when he met Sam Gerardi and a few of his men.

"That's far enough. We weren't sure if you'd actually come alone and I for one am not convinced that you did."

Cheekily Chris answered, "You see anybody else standing with me?"

"You're no better than that kid of yours. Now I can see where he gets it from. Then again the brat always was a bit too big for his britches."

"Where is he?" Chris demanded. Sam motioned to his men to see if Chris did indeed come alone.

"Matt. Sal. Check and see if Mr. Larabee here is being honest with us."

Chris smiled seeing that the two thugs looked a little worse for wear and wondered if Jesse had anything to do with their condition. He hoped everyone found a place to hide. The two goons walked past him. After about ten minutes they came back and told Gerardi they didn't see anyone in sight.

"Frankly, I'm surprised. That kid must mean an awful lot to you." Gerardi sized Chris up and down gauging what this man might be capable of, especially when it pertained to Jesse. "Why don't we go greet our hostess."

Hostess, my ass. "Lead the way."

He followed Garardi while the two bodyguards kept their distance from behind.

"Well, well, well look who finally showed. You're looking handsome as ever."

In no mood for games Chris came to the point. "Cut the crap, Ella. Where's my son?"

"You mean our son. He's taking a nap. I think he might be coming down with something seems a might listless." Her voice was as smooth as honey but her eyes held a completely different meaning.

"Listless. I got your little parting gift, but I'm far from being happy. Nobody hurts my son the way you did." He glared at her.

Oblivious to his menacing stare she stated, "He doesn't listen Chris. I thought you would have taught him better manners. Since, you couldn't tame him I figured I'd step in and finish the job."

"I see you haven't changed one bit. You're relentless when you want something or should I say someone. I'll tell you this right now, Jesse is the most important person in my life. I won't let you steal him away." His connection with Jesse was strong. Like a inner homing device he knew he was close by. "Last chance! Where is he?"

He slowly staggered to his feet when he heard a familiar voice making demands from somewhere beyond the walls that held him. Each time he heard Chris' words it gave him the strength he needed. Even though the dizziness kept threatening to drop him to the floor. Nobody or nothing was going to keep him from seeing his dad. Once he made it to his unsteady feet he tried the door. Shit, should've known it was secured. He didn't want to do it, but he figured it was the only thing that would make some noise. Holding in a breath he swung and brought his cast laden hand down hard upon the wood door. Holy fuck! He not only saw stars but tears sprang from his eyes. He fought the pain and pounded on the door some more. Keep talking dad, keep them busy, please.

"All in good time. Why is it that you are the only one that can't see the reason behind all of this. You know I love you." The agitation in her voice was audible.

"You killed my wife and son. Now you're trying to murder my adopted son."

"Without me, you would've never had met Jesse."

He knew that was true although he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "What you did to that boy is unforgivable. First, you make him an orphan by murdering everyone who holds him dear to their heart, then you take him from the only home he knows and direct him to me. Finally after all of your so called hard work you now want to destroy him. As long as there is a breath in me I will try to make up for what you took away from him."

"I can easily take that breath away."

"Not this time. Boys!"

Out of the shadowy depths his team emerged. In a deadly growl Chris spoke, "Tell me where is he?"

"Sam, give him what he wants." Ella glared back at the man she loved. It was time to end this. If Chris wouldn't change then she would always have the memories of the way he used to be.

"With pleasure." He drew his gun on Larabee.

Chris tried to move out of the way but wasn't quick enough. The bullet caught the same shoulder previously injured. Damn! However, he watched as Gerardi was blown backwards by the force of his team defending their leader. Josiah pulled Chris to safety.

Ella saw everything falling apart so she turned and ran. She came to an abrupt halt as Jesse stood leaning heavily upon a friend gun pointed straight at her heart. "Leaving so soon, bitch?"

"Jesse!" Chris called to him. He wasn't too far behind the woman who had destroyed both of their lives.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger if you dare." She taunted.

"Don't do it Jesse!" Chris watched as Jesse's hand shook. "You want justice, not revenge! Don't let her goad you into it. She's looking for the easy way out. Do you want that?" He could see the suffering in Jesse's eyes. It made Chris' heart ache seeing the kid almost beyond the breaking point. He pleaded again. "Jesse."

She began to laugh derisively. "It's truly amazing. I never thought I'd see it twice in a lifetime. You two are so similar. Cut from the same piece of cloth. Like father, like son, neither one can pull the trigger. Well, here's something for you to think about." Like lightning she pulled a derringer from her pocket and with no hesitation pulled the trigger.

Someone shoved Jesse out of the way at the same time Chris rushed forward and tackled Ella. They both heard a grunt followed by another gunshot. "Joe!" Jesse's worn out voice shouted as he fell to the ground.

Ella's body jerked from the impact as she and Chris crashed to the ground.

"Never thought this would be the way you would hold me again." Tears fell from her eyes. "Why couldn't you love me the way I loved you? I loved you unconditionally."

He released his hold on her. "You never loved me, Ella. You loved the man I once was. He doesn't exist anymore and because of your actions the man before you is but an empty shell."

"Chris, that's…not…true!" She feebly protested. "I…did…every…thing…for…you." She told him with her last breath.

A weakened voice asked, "Dad, is she…"

Chris was at Jesse's side ascertaining Joe's injury. "She's gone, it's over."

"It's over for her, but what about me? Damn, for a little gun it hurts like hell." Joe cussed some more while holding his arm.

Jesse cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "If I didn't hurt so damn much I'd kick your ass."

"No one will be kicking anyone's ass." They all looked up in astonishment to find Orrin Travis in the room. "Looks like A.J. is going to skin me alive when he sees how many casualties there are today."

"You got here quick enough. How's the situation on the outside?"

Orrin replied. "We have it sorted. It looks like your son, his friend, Vin, Ezra and you are in much need of some medical care. You can explain later as to what transpired in here. I also have a little reminder from Nathan. Anyone who is injured will go to the hospital without one complaint." Director Travis was shocked when no one raised an objection.

They immediately medvac Jesse, Vin and Ezra out first. Chris and Joe were each transported by an ambulance to Denver County Hospital. Orrin had been correct in his assumption regarding Dr. Gilbert's feelings when the wounded arrived at the emergency room. "Orrin what happened? It looks like they went through a war. Three men and two boys. Although I'm certainly considering handcuffing Mr. Tanner to his bed this time."

"A.J., you do whatever is necessary to make sure these boys land on their feet." Director Travis clapped his hand on the doctor's back. "I'll personally make sure they mind your orders this time."

"I'll hold you to that, Orrin."

Hours later Vin and Ezra were recovering and resting in one room, while Joe and Chris both had arms in slings. They were waiting expectantly on Jesse who was by far worse than any of them. Director Travis had to leave in order to tie up any loose ends and Agent Williamsson decided to tag a long. They both told Chris to remain strong through this difficult time. If there were any changes they asked if someone would notify them. Chris shook hands with each of the men. Promised to keep them informed.

In the meantime Joe and Sly decided they would stay and wait out the news while the other members of the gang got some much needed rest. They also promised to stay in touch designating Luis and Todd as receivers of any news.

They had found out through Nathan that Jesse's condition rapidly deteriorated on the flight over. Upon hearing the news Chris couldn't sit still. He wore a path on the floor as he paced back and forth waiting for any other news concerning his son.

"Chris, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's strong willed, like someone else I know." Buck smiled reassuring his friend.

Another hour passed and still no word. At one point Chris stopped pacing and looked down the hall panic enveloping his features. Josiah was the first to notice. "Chris, what's the matter? Is it Jesse?"

Buck jumped up from his seat as Chris pitched forward a sob escaping his lips. Josiah closed the distance and caught Chris lowering him gently to the floor. "No, Jesse!" It happened at exactly the same time as the hospital's PA system announced – "Code Blue!"

"Stay strong, Chris. Use that link of yours. Encourage him to stay. You need him as much as he needs you. Help him feel it!" Buck shouted. They got him into a chair and all they could do was offer him comfort. Nothing was worse to see there leader break apart and wish they could do more.

Another hour passed, two doctors wearing hospital greens approached the team. "Chris." The mention of his name brought Chris' head up. Both doctors saw the anxiety and concern reflected in the man's eyes.

"I see that strange connection you and Mr. Tanner have is also shared with Jesse. I'll be sure to have someone check on Mr. Tanner and see if he's awake. I won't lie to you Chris, we almost lost him. He's severely dehydrated, emaciated, the injuries he received are the direct result of several beatings. I'm not sure how he managed to survive this long with the extent of his injuries.

"He's pulled through, but he's critical and will remain in intensive care. We need to keep a close observation on him for the next 24 hours."

J.D. morosely asked, "Anything we can do, doc?"

"I think a few prayers would be helpful."

"When can I see him?"

"I'll take you to see him now, if you like."

Chris nodded. He followed A.J. to the intensive care floor and was stunned when he was shown Jesse's room. The still like figure with tubes and such wasn't the same kid he knew. This person scared Chris. His eyes brimming with tears as A.J. gave him some privacy.

He desperately wanted to gather the boy into his arms and tell him everything would be alright, but seeing him like this was too much for Chris to handle. The brimming tears leaked over the banks and down Chris' face. He placed his hand onto Jesse's seeking some sort of comfort just by touching him. He wished to hear the teen's smart ass comments than the machines that beeped a reminder of how fragile life could be.

Finally working through the lump in his throat he softly spoke. "Jesse. I know it's been a rough few days for you, but I need you to stay with me. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me alone to face the world. I'll admit I wasn't exactly keen on the idea when Director Travis first proposed it and admit it, neither were you. But in time you grew on me and I on you. I'm in it for the long run for as long as you need me." Chris looked up blinking back more emotions before he continued.

"What I'm trying to say, son, is that I love you. The people that hurt you are no longer around. They're gone. And to replace them are more people that care a helluva a lot for you. They need you in their lives and I need you just as much. So keep in mind that there are a lot of people waiting for you to wake up. You have a family, Jesse."

Chris kept his hand on Jesse's hand until he drifted off to sleep.

On the floor below, Josiah and Nathan kept vigil over their teammates and friends. As far as they knew, neither had awakened during the crisis. They both thought that Vin would have, but perhaps the heavy sedation kept him from showing it.

"How long do you think before they awake?" Questioned Josiah.

Nathan answered. "Maybe by tomorrow. They both exerted themselves beyond the call of duty as usual. Stubborn mules, but…"

"You wouldn't have it any other way. I know." Josiah contemplated and prayed for everyone to have a quick and easy recovery. Or at least to recover as well as anyone could given the circumstances.

In the waiting room on the same floor as Vin and Ezra, Buck took over the pacing Chris had done earlier. J.D. watched his friend and mentor with concern.

"You know Buck, it's not difficult to say I'm relieved she's finally gone."

Not breaking his stride Buck answered. "Physically, yes. Mentally, no. It will be a hard road to recovery for a few of our brethren and close circle of family. She made her mark and it's gonna stick, I expect."

The youngest agent tried to browse through one of the many magazines available to anyone waiting in this area. "Buck!"

"What is it J.D.?"

"I think I might have the answer to those mysterious letters we kept receiving and those recordings that the Kansas City team received. It had to be Ella."

Rolling his eyes, Buck said, "Of course it was her, we concluded it wasn't Gerardi."

"It could have been Valentine, yet he seemingly thrived on other people's physical pain more than mental. Those letters that had been circled, you remember, the L's and R's. I'll bet the L's stood for Larabee and the R's represented Ryder. That last letter had only the L's and that was after the adoption. Jesse is now Jesse Larabee."

"Why would she go to all that trouble? Unless…" This time Buck paused in his pacing. "Unless, she was trying to eliminate her partners in crime. She succeeded in that aspect at the end. Both Valentine and Gerardi preceded her in death. Good assumption J.D. I'm sure that could be the answer. The recordings, well we might never figure those out, but it leaves the question of who was watching Jesse from afar?"

Another idea occurred to J.D. "It could have been her, Gerardi and Valentine. Might even have been one of Valentine's men for that matter."

"I agree or it might have been all of the above at one point or another. Those secrets are now resting in the morgue." He looked at J.D. "We'll tell the others what we've concluded and see if they have any other opinions."

"How long has it been since Chris left?"

Buck glanced at his watch. "I reckon Chris will be there all night. He won't leave until Jesse has improved drastically. If the coast is clear I think we can try and wrangle our way into Vin and Ezra's room."

Peering around a corner J.D. checked the nurse's station. "We're good to go."

The two men crept quickly and silently past the desk and entered the room to not only find Josiah and Nathan, but Joe and Sly as well. They also noticed there were two more chairs waiting for their exhausted asses.

"We wondered how long it would be until the two of you would stop your jawing and finally get your butts in here where they belong." Nathan chastened good naturedly.

Appraising the two men sleeping Buck asked. "How's our sleeping beauties doing?"

"Fine as frog's hair. Don't expect them to wake 'til morning. I think our fair haired doctor wanted to make sure they had no inclination to leave these premises." Hearty laughter followed Josiah's remarks.

Still laughing Buck looked at the other two youngsters near Vin's bed. "You might want to place a bucket on either side of the bed and stay out of range."

"What for?" An inquisitive Sly asked while watching Vin's chest rise up and down.

"Because our beloved sharpshooter and anesthetic don't mix well."

Joe sat up straighter not quite sure he liked where this was heading. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, he has a bad habit of puking when that shit wears off." They all enjoyed a good laugh as the boys scooted their chairs downwind from the head of the bed.

"Would ya mind keeping the racket down some of us are trying to sleep?" A groggy voice entered the conversation.

Silence.

"My the power you wield Mr. Tanner. I'm in awe." Another drawl answered the first.

Acting perturbed Nathan demanded. "How long have you two been awake?"

"Long enough." Short and always to the point was Vin's answer.

"Besides gentlemen I'd rather be a part of the conversation and not the butt of it. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin nodded and instantly regretted it.

Ezra rolled his eyes and added. "Buck, I think now would be a good time to give Vin his catch basin."

"Huh? Oh shit!" He grabbed the nearest thing which was a clean bed pan and pushed it under Vin's mouth.

No sooner had Buck put the pan in front of Vin, he dispelled whatever had been in his stomach. Joe and Sly had scrambled to the other part of the room and stood as far from the puking agent as they could get.

Embarrassed by the way his body reacted Vin whispered his thanks to his friend who cleaned him up and gently conveyed the worst of it was over.

"That I don't believe. Since I don't see Chris, I imagine the worst has happened."

Fully awakened by that statement Ezra asked, "What's the prognosis on Mr. Larabee's son?"

"It wouldn't hurt to send a few more prayers to the man upstairs." The seriousness in Josiah's tone subdued everyone in the room. "They almost lost him."

"It's hard to believe how bonded they are. We came up here to make sure Vin was alright not knowing how it might have affected him."

J.D. rehashed, "Freaked me out. One minute Chris is pacing and the next his face is contorted in anguish shouting Jesse's name. He would've collapsed if Buck and Josiah hadn't swiftly stepped in."

"Vin you okay?" Their friend had paled considerably after hearing the events he missed.

"Yeah, I think. Thought I was dreaming. Saw Jesse. He looked like his spirit had been broken. Every time I walked toward him the further he seemed from me. It was like he had given up or something. Then I thought of Chris and I imagined what he would be like if Jesse didn't make it. As I listened to J.D. describe his features just now makes me believe I somehow witnessed that entire scene from both points of view.

"I think Josiah's right those two could use a few more prayers to help them along." His eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Damn lighting." He squinted a little and swore again when a few fell.

The solemn mood affected everyone. Buck placed a hand on Vin's shoulder. "Nothing to be ashamed about, we all feel the same."

* * *

><p>The voices that echoed in his head terrified him. The ones he wanted to hear were sadly silent. Calm down, there's got to be a logical explanation. Dad would never purposefully abandon me especially after all we've been through. Am I in some sort of limbo? The last thing he remembered was talking to Sly. After that nothing. More than likely the adrenaline rush expired and I passed out. He did, however, remember hearing something like a helicopter, but he couldn't confirm it. As of now, he was alone and the darkness which settled about him unnerved him to no end. He wanted some sort of reassurance that all was well. The one voice he longed to hear never came. Although, the intimidating, jeering and unkind voices constantly called to him setting him on edge. He was trapped in this unrelenting darkness.<p>

It was easy to fall into a self pitying mood since no one else was about. He compared it to standing at the edge of a cliff or some high building waiting to work up the nerve to tumble over the edge into oblivion. The occasional sounds of incessant beeping and murmured voices entered the darkness, but nothing gave him the reassurance he needed. He wanted to hear that one special voice. Again it didn't come. He began to wonder why.

As he slowly slipped over the edge into the dark abyss a sudden flash of light left him teetering back and forth. That light flickered into a steady glow. It seemingly called to him. Beckoning him from the precipice of oblivion. As he followed, he became aware of a voice. Not just any voice, a strong voice, a voice he was willing to follow. He scrambled up and out of the darkness and saw the helping hand waiting to pull him to safety. When he dared to look up, his eyes met the eyes that would lead him home.

"Dad…" His voice sounded weak even to him.

"Jesse."

Even though he was out of it, he could tell Chris hadn't slept well. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Here and there. I didn't want to leave you alone. You've been through hell, Jess."

"You have no idea." His eyelids started to droop. "Dad, when can I go home?"

Chris couldn't help but smile, "Not until you're better. Go back to sleep, son."

A few days later Jesse woke again, but this time Chris wasn't there. He almost began to panic when he heard a familiar voice say. "He'll be back, kid. Travis made him get some rest and nourishment. How ya feeling?"

"Better I guess. How long have I been out?"

Another voice answered upon entering the room. "Quite a few days actually. You had all of us worried, especially Chris. I'm surprised I don't see him here."

"Travis put his foot down and ordered him to snag a few zs."

Ezra's astonishment was classic. His mouth formed the perfect 'oh.'

""When did you guys get released?"

"A week ago. Thanks to our good behavior."

Jesse smiled at that. "More like Dr. Gilbert couldn't stand your whining any longer."

"We have that down to an art." Ezra happily declared.

As Jesse improved, so did Chris' attitude. They talked of future events skirting the events of the past for now. Chris knew they wouldn't be able to ignore it forever, he believed Jesse needed to be stronger in spirit before they breeched that particular topic.

It was another week before Jesse was allowed to go home. Everyone volunteered to help Chris get the house ready for Jesse's impending arrival. Even Jesse's friends helped and it was there that Joe revealed a vital piece of information to Chris in regards to Jesse's well being.

He could tell Joe had wanted to speak to him alone. Finally Chris caught a break from some things and motioned to Joe to follow him. Vin watched the exchange and nodded to Chris that he would make sure they were not disturbed. Chris led the way to the barn. Once there, Chris double checked making sure they were alone.

"Okay spill it. What's bothering you? You've been trying to catch my eye all day. I'm betting it's something to do with Jess."

Joe nodded. "If Jesse knew I said this he would kill me."

It was then that Chris realized how much Jesse meant to his second in command. "Go on."

"There's been a few things said about Jesse's unwavering strength through this whole shitty ordeal."

Chris waited. "Yeah, I understand. I've wondered about it myself. What are you trying to say."

"He's not invincible like he leads people to believe. It's going to catch up to him as soon as he lets his guard down. What I mean is…once he feels safe." The teen scuffed his shoe into the dirt.

Trying to process what was being said, Chris asked. "Are you saying he's going to lose it once he gets home?"

"Yeah. It usually hits him at night."

"Like in nightmares?" Chris had already experienced those. He was startled when he met Joe's eyes.

The kid huffed derisively. "Nightmares are nothing compared to Jesse's night terrors."

Chris didn't blink. He knew what those terrors were, he lived with them for several years. In fact, he still did, not as often, but they had a tendency to show up when you least expected them. "How bad are they?"

"Bad. Scared the crap out of me. I finally figured it out that he needed someone to lean on and he swore me to secrecy to never tell the others. Reputation and all."

This heart to heart talk with Joe gave Chris a better understanding into their world. "It's hard to uphold that bad ass image. I know. Thanks Joe, that took guts to tell me."

"Jesse's had a rough life. We all have. Except that most of us had at least one parent to fall back on, Jesse didn't. I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for giving my friend a second chance at life."

Chris smiled. "I think it's time to go and pick him up. You're welcome to come along."

"Thanks, but I'll wait here. Don't want to interfere with any father son time. I'll tell Tanner you're waiting for your chauffeur."

A slightly annoyed voice answered. "I don't know who's worse, you or Sly. Speaking of which, has anyone seen the fox? I got a few words for him."

"That's why he's avoiding you. He's not in the mood for one of your lectures." Joe smugly said.

"Actually, that reminds me."

Uh, oh. Joe felt a lecture headed his way. "You know I think I know where Sly might be so I'll just go and tell him you're looking for him. Adios."

He high tailed it out of there before either of the adults could say another word.

"Come on, let's get Jesse. He's probably chomping at the bit wondering where in the hell I am."

"Lead the way cowboy."


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter will contain disciplinary action against a teen. If you don't like, don't read. Remember folks this is a fictional story. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the Magnificent Seven that right belongs to someone else. Writing for the pure enjoyment of it; no monies have been collected. All OC's belong to me. Past reviews have been greatly appreciated, my muse thanks you. The boys were looking lonely upon that shelf again. I promise to put them back where I found them. Although, they will be less dusty.

I think there's one more chapter in this; please let me know if you would like to see another story involving my OC with the ATF/Magnificent Seven. Had planned on doing another, but not sure if it will be some one shots or a chapter story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Chris had been correct in his assumption regarding Jesse's attitude. The kid couldn't wait to put the hospital behind him.

Vin and Chris walked into Jesse's room to find the teen dressed and waiting. Chris chuckled. "A little anxious are we?"

He translated Jesse's frown without any difficulty. Dr. Gilbert stopped in and asked to speak privately with Chris concerning his son's recovery.

"I believe this may be repetitive for you, but I need to stress how important this is, since he has suffered both mentally and physically throughout this ordeal."

Nodding his understanding, Dr. Gilbert continued. "There's not a doubt in my mind that he will become frustrated, because he's not healing fast enough. I've explained this to Jesse as well. He said he understands, yet after so many months the results may not be what he figured. This is not something he will bounce back from within a few weeks. I'm talking months."

Figuring as much Chris still wanted some clarification as to how long. "When you say months what's your clinical estimate?"

"Clinically, three to six months possibly more."

"Sounds like he won't be finishing the school year."

"You could hire a tutor. From what I hear he's a smart kid."

"Some days a bit too smart."

"That he is." A.J. linked his fingers in a contemplative gesture as he sat behind his desk. "Take it slow, see how he improves he may surprise you. Keep a sharp lookout for any signs of depression. It's bound to hit." The doctor opened a drawer and pulled out a business card. "Here, take this."

Chris took the offered card. He read Daniel Youngblood, Ph.D.

"He's one of the best psychologists in the area. This guy is on the level. Down to earth and highly recommended." A.J. could see the question burning in Chris' eyes. "I see there's something else on your mind. What is it?"

"Not sure how to approach this. I've been informed that Jesse might begin to relive the hell he went through once he feels safe. Any ideas on how to get both me and him through it."

Dr. Gilbert sighed. "I remember you mentioning he didn't cry out during that particular beating he received. It's rare, but some people do reenact the turmoil they were put through. Post-traumatic stress syndrome. You even suffered from a form of it; survivor's guilt.

"There's no easy remedy." He pulled a sheet off of a clipboard sitting in front of him. "Here's a list of some known symptoms. If Jesse experiences any of these don't hesitate to call me or better yet call Dr. Youngblood. As a father, I'm sure Jesse will appreciate your constant reassurances." Looking at Chris, he amended his last thought. "Okay, he'll appreciate it at first until he decides you're nagging. Did I get it right?"

"Yeah, hit the nail on the head." Chris leaned forward placing his elbows on his thighs and interlinked his hands while placing his chin on top. "A.J. all joking aside, I'm afraid of this. I hate feeling like this. I'm sure Jesse is feeling the same. What's the likelihood this doesn't work out for the better?"

"I know it's not foolproof Chris, but both you and he are strong willed people. I understand everyone has a breaking point, yet I sincerely believe with your support Jesse will pull through. You will have your ups and downs. Frustrations will be voiced, but that's what separates you from who you are as individuals. You two are alike in so many ways it's almost uncanny. Remember Chris, the main thing is being there for Jesse no matter what is thrown your way.

"He's going to continue to test your faith, even more now. This was pure hell for the both of you and you found each other again. It's symbiotic."

"I'm not sure I like the tests he throws my way every now and again. I've never been a father of a teenager. This is uncharted territory for me."

Dr. Gilbert explained some more. "It is for everyone who raises children. You're not the only one out there. Give it time. Show Jesse what it is like to be a kid. I'm sure you and your team can help on this one. You're a bunch of overgrown kids at times; especially when you're under my care it seems."

Blushing Chris stated, "Alright I get the point. I'll be sure to tell the rest of my gang how you feel about their antics."

"I think that about covers it. Unless you have any more questions." Seeing that the other man didn't they left the office and headed back to where Jesse and Vin waited.

Upon entering the room, Chris sadly saw again how much weight Jesse had lost. A.J. refrained from saying anything other than, "Jesse, you are free to go. I've explained everything to him just like I explained it to you. Remember, take it easy and don't give your dad a hard time."

Feigning innocence he replied. "Me? Give him a hard time? Hell, I'm too fuc…" He quickly changed gears when Chris leveled him with a stern glare and folded his arms across his chest. "What I meant to say is I'm too flippin' tired. Happy?"

"Immensely."

Vin snickered. "Nice recovery, kid."

"Well, since you're too tired I think I should call everyone and tell them to go home." Chris said with a hint of a grin.

"Hey, I'm not…" Pause. "That tired!"

"Ya got to admit it, he's at least trying." Vin elbowed Chris.

"Yeah, come on kiddo, we're going home." He didn't give Jesse any room to argue when he picked him up and carried him out of the room.

Vin raised his hands, "Don't look at me, he's your dad. I'm playing chauffeur for the day."

Jesse protested. "I can walk. I swear you like embarrassing me. Come on dad, I'd rather have the damn customary wheelchair."

Chris silenced him with one look. Jesse sheepishly looked away. "Ready?"

The kid nodded. "Thanks A.J., we'll see you in a couple of weeks." Chris then nudged Jesse.

"Thanks doc!"

He waved to the three of them before saying. "Go on get out of here."

* * *

><p>At the ranch…<p>

"What's taking them so long? Think they found something else wrong? Maybe…"

Exasperation was clear in the voice that replied. "Maybe if ya shut up someone might get a word in edgewise."

"Very funny. Ha ha."

"No seriously. You're too hyper. I'm sure they're fine. Probably had some last minute doctor instructions and such. You know, the general b.s."

"Joe, don't you think it's time you curb the language?"

"Language? I'm speaking English. Did I slip and say something other than English?"

Rolling his eyes Josiah answered. "No. Let me simply say, cool it on the swearing."

"Hell I don't even know I'm saying them. From the looks of it I did it again. Shit! Oops. Sorry."

"Do you all speak like that? I mean even in school?" Nathan ventured a say in this conversation.

With a cocky grin. "Only between friends, classes, and when someone pisses us off."

Ezra walked in chortling. "I see he told you Nathan. Are you trying the same tactic as Mr. Larabee is trying with his son?"

"Wait, Chris is curbing Jesse's language. Good luck with that. He may think he succeeds, but that won't stop Jesse from speaking his mind elsewhere."

"I agree with our astute young friend here. One can take the teen off the street, but you can't take the street out of the teen."

The argument persisted. "Look at Vin."

"Ah, Mr. Tanner. Perfect example. May be off the streets, but he has retained his savvy street smarts. Next."

Josiah intervened. "Don't worry Nate. We may have lost this battle. There'll be others."

Luis murmured to Joe. "Larabee will succeed and you know it."

"Like I said, Jesse won't change."

"Against Larabee's consequences he might." Luis thought a little more. "Who am I kidding? He won't. Sore ass or not."

They laughed out loud not caring who heard them.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

"We're home." Chris looked over his shoulder at his scowling son. "What?"

"I'm walking to the house or I'm not leaving the truck."

And it starts. "I think we need a little privacy."

"No problem, I need to check on Peso anyway." Vin chortled as he climbed out of the truck.

That steely firm glare was upon him again. However, this time it didn't faze Jesse. He dished it right back to Chris. "Son…"

"Dad. I'm not going to blow away. You embarrassed me at the hospital I'm not going to let you embarrass me in front of my boys. It's not happening. I can get to the house on my own steam."

Chris conceded. "Fine. I'll get the door. But, I want your word that if you get tired you are to tell me immediately. Got it?"

"You'll be the first one to know, unless Nathan beats you to it with his keen medical observation skills."

His dad was out of the truck and opened his door. Jesse climbed out a bit unsteadily but stood tall. Hell this is going to be harder than I thought. He was winded just from standing. He didn't protest as Chris walked by his side keeping an eye on him.

They made it to the door and Chris guided Jesse through it. He almost laughed aloud when Jesse parked his butt in the nearest chair at the kitchen table. "I see there's not much steam left."

Jesse stuck his tongue out. That did it, Chris couldn't contain his laughter any longer. Buck poked his head in to inquire about the commotion. "Well I see you've made it back. Welcome home, Jesse."

The rest of them followed suit, even Vin came in from the stables.

Not sure how or when it happened, but it did. The air felt stifling to Jesse. He didn't understand what was happening. His family and friends were gathered around welcoming him back into the fold. Yet, here he was feeling a bead of perspiration starting to form. He needed air and space the walls were beginning to close in on him.

Sensing his son's distress, Chris was there by his side. Joe, Luis and Sly weren't too far behind. "You okay, son?"

"No. I…need some space. Can you take me to my room?" His voice was barely a whisper.

He tried to hide it but his eyes were wild with fright. Chris looked to Vin, Vin nodded once. "Come on fellas the kid needs some rest. Why don't we call it a night and reconvene tomorrow. Anybody need a ride home? Sly?"

"Told ya Sly. Pay up."

A few words were exchanged followed by Sly shoving Todd. "Whoa, easy you two. I think you guys need to go to your respective corners." Buck kept them an arms length apart. Sly shook off Buck's hand, turned, and left the room. A slamming door soon was heard. Vin silently told Chris he'd handle it. He slipped away unseen by anyone else.

Joe shot Todd a glare while he said, "God, can't anyone take a joke? Hey, Jess, take it easy we'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, bro, get some z's we'll talk tomorrow." Joe patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come on guys."

As soon as the boys had left, Chris picked up Jesse cradling him in his arms.

Jesse couldn't quite hide the trembling and knew Chris picked up on it by the tension in his strong arms. Once he was on his bed Jesse looked away from his dad.

"You want to talk about it?" The question hung in the air.

He truly hated being vulnerable and that's what he'd been reduced to. His tormentors may be gone, but they succeeded in their plan. It was only the first day back from the hospital and things were slowly going to hell.

Gently placing a couple of fingers under his son's chin, Chris raised Jesse's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Hey, don't block me out Jess. We both knew this would be rough. Talk to me."

"I'm scared. Plain and simple. I know they're gone, but…" He tapped his temple. "Up here the memories are stuck. And you know as well as I do that we have a tendency to butt heads more than most people. What if a month or so from now," His voice began to raise in volume and intensity. "I'm not back to normal or whatever it was before all this shit went down. What do we do then? I guarantee frustration is going to rule followed closely by attitude, it's a knee-jerk reaction for me. What are you going to do?" Jesse's body was shaking from his head to his toes.

Thinking quickly Chris said what he could say. "First off, I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. Yeah we'll butt heads I agree with you on that. Let's smooth out something else that you are reluctant to ask. You're my son and I will not give up on you. I may become disappointed from time to time, but I will never give up on you. You're stuck with me. End of story."

"I'll bet I'll change your mind within a month." Or he'll be itching to blister my hide. Jesse prompted. "What, no comment?"

His dad shook his head slowly. "Ezra might take that bet, but not me."

"Then I'm right."

"Not by a long shot."

* * *

><p>True to Joe's words, the nightmares began after his welcome home party. Chris and the rest of his team were raised out of their beds by his screams and pleas for help.<p>

The conversation between he and Joe kept playing across Chris' mind. Chris agreed with Jesse's second in command. These weren't just nightmares they were night terrors; living memories that refused to die. It tore Chris apart watching his son relive those terrible moments in his sleep. A boy his age should not have been subjected to any of this, but at least Jesse now had Chris and a whole bunch of other people willing to help him.

The worst memory of all hit a few nights later. This one was the most dreaded one yet, the others paled in comparison. Jesse's sleeping form involuntarily twitched from time to time as the memories resurfaced.

_Dream sequence..._

_The aches and pain from his earlier encounter with Gerardi were brought to light as he opened his eyes. His body was nothing more than one huge painful bruise. The stiffness in his arms alerted him to his unique position. What the fuck! _

_His arms were tied together at the wrists and raised above his head. He now knew how a worm on a hook might feel like. His precarious position enabled him to stand, although he was sure if he lost his footing he would dangle by his wrists._

_A door opened and closed, and voices were soon heard. A slight cool, damp breeze came into contact with his skin. His body shivered. Realization dawned that his upper torso had been stripped bare. No, this can't be happening!_

The nightmare had deepened its grip. He began to thrash about in his sleep.

_Dream sequence..._

_The first bite of the lash brought Jesse out of his foggy haze. He thought he had ex__perienced pain but nothing came close to this. It was like lightening had struck and every nerve ending was on fire. His body trembled uncontrollably, his fists and teeth clenched and every muscle went taut. Holy shit! _

_Her voice taunted him. The rage had been building, until he heard her voice echoed those dreaded words. "Sam, whenever you are ready, you may begin."_

Jesse cried out as his clenched fists firmly gripped his bed sheets. Each time he heard the crack of the whip and felt its biting sting within his dreams his body convulsed reliving every poignant detail.

Almost as soon as it started Chris was by his son's bedside. He tried everything to wake him and keep him calm. The actions alone were discomforting, but the words were heartbreaking.

"Dad, make it stop! I'm sorry, I should have listened. I wouldn't be in this mess if I had stayed put." Jesse's breathing came out in gasping breaths. "God, it hurts! No one knows where I am. J.D.'s right, I don't think things all the way through. Shit! Please dad, find me!" He had trouble breathing as if the pain had intensified.

Chris sat on the bed as close to his son as possible. He reached out tentatively and placed his hand upon his shoulder. His son flinched from the contact and that's when Chris saw the tears. His son was sobbing into the sheets, pleading for whatever pain had been inflicted on him to stop. Begging for Chris to find him and take him home.

This was too much for Chris. The tears leaked from his eyes. He heard a familiar drawl from the doorway. "We're here for ya cowboy."

He could only acknowledge Vin with a nod. His voice was caught in his throat. Chris cleared his throat before he tried to speak. His voice sounded soft and gruff from his own emotions as he tried again to wake his son. "Jesse. Come on Jess, wake up. You're home kiddo, they can't hurt you anymore."

Chris felt the teen stiffen at first then slowly relax. His eyelids fluttered open and those green eyes swept the area searching for the calm in the storm. Once Jesse found what he had been looking for he allowed Chris to pull him into a safe and strong embrace. He had no intention of letting go for awhile not caring whose eyes saw his earlier distress. Knowing he was safe was all that mattered to both father and son.

* * *

><p>It was not long after that terrifying night when Chris' dreams took a nasty turn. As usual Chris put his wellbeing on the back burner, his main concern was Jesse's recovery. With his team back at work and he on an extended leave nobody knew of Chris' new problem. The team wouldn't have known it if Jesse hadn't mentioned it to Josiah in a brief phone conversation.<p>

His dad had been out in the barn taking care of some things when his cell phone came to life. Jesse had been working online on some study materials. Instead of a tutor, Chris had been able to work something out with the school to keep Jesse up to date. The teen wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he was less than thrilled with the alternative suggestion of having a teacher come out to the ranch.

Doing his best impression of his dad he answered the phone. "Larabee."

"Hey Jesse! You're sounding better. Is your dad nearby?"

"Nah, he's out in the barn. Should I get him?" Jesse tried not to sound too hopeful for a breath of fresh air.

Disappointment clouded his features as Josiah rained on his parade. "No that won't be necessary. Besides your dad mentioned you still need plenty of rest."

Jesse mouthed the word 'fuck' and glared at the barn. "You there, Jess?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him you called. Hey Josiah..."

The older man could tell the teen had something on his mind. "Jess, something wrong?"

"Not sure if I should mention this or not. You know how private dad is…he may skin me alive later."

"How bad is it?" The profiler questioned.

Not sure if he was doing the right thing Jesse continued. "He's not sleeping well. Actually neither of us are. I think we could fit in well with a family of 'coons, we each are sporting a set of dark circles under our eyes.

"It's weird. I think…scratch that…I know he's having nightmares. Last night was a doozy. I almost fell out of bed. Scared the shit out of me. Thought there was someone in his room or something. Found out that he was still asleep when I checked on him. I now understand what it's like to see someone you care about in so much pain while sleeping. I didn't know what to do."

"Do you want one of us to stop by?"

"Yeah, like that won't be suspicious."

"We've done it before. Answer me on this, has he been drinking?"

"No, why?"

"If he starts let one of us know. I know you've seen him with a beer or two, but if he ever starts drinking heavily call us. Never hesitate. You hear me Jesse?"

"Yeah, but I think you are going to have to come clean and explain that in detail one day to me before it ever happens. So, who's going to stop by today?"

"I'll see if Buck or Vin can do it. Chris needs to be brought up to date on a couple of cases anyways. I'll let the guys know what you told me and let them be the judge on it."

"Thanks Josiah." Jesse ended the call as soon as Josiah told him goodbye. He wrote a note saying Josiah called and wanted a return call.

A little while later and bored out of his mind, Jesse needed to do something other than just sitting staring at his laptop. He sat there contemplating if he should risk Chris' wrath by wandering to the stables without his knowledge or if he should leave a note. Either way he'd be in trouble and for some reason trouble seemed like a good idea.

Pushing out of his chair and powering down the laptop he added a quick message to the note he had jotted down moments ago. It was time he saw Rogue. He had missed him in the last few weeks. Before leaving the kitchen, he added a couple of sugar cubes to his pocket to appease his friend. Seeing that the coast was clear he walked toward the stables steering clear of the barn.

He was winded by the time he made it inside. Damn, I'm out of shape. Dad is not going to be happy knowing I purposefully overexerted myself. As if on cue, Larabee entered the stable. Doing his best to ignore him Jesse gave Rogue a couple of sugar cubes.

"That pain in the ass has sure missed you. It sure took you long enough to get off your butt and visit him."

Stunned by that omission, Jesse suddenly looked over at his dad. "You said I needed rest."

"I know what I said. Figured you wouldn't listen anyway. He's been pining something awful for you." Chris watched Jesse gently stroke Rogue's nose while he fed him the rest of the cubes. "You going to head back to the house or wait for me and rest up after your long walk."

"Wait for you. You were right the simplest of things have become the hardest challenges. Did you stop in the house or come right from the barn?"

"The barn. Someone call?" His dad asked.

"Josiah did, I left you a note as to my whereabouts so you wouldn't panic."

Chris nodded that he heard. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah. Not much to it."

"Why don't you give me a hand brushing down the horses." Jesse was too stunned to move. He'd been told to rest ever since he came home from the hospital. Now Chris wanted his help. "Jesse! You okay?" Chris was now standing next to him with an anxious look on his face.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I must have went into shock because you asked me to do something." His dad raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. All you've told me for the last few weeks is rest. Don't do this and don't do that. I felt like some fragile piece of glass or something." Jesse flinched a little as Chris continued to give him that look.

"Are you through?" Chris watched as Jesse nodded. "Must be making some improvement if you're beginning to whine and complain. Get the brushes." When Jesse returned Chris placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you start to tire you tell me immediately, understand?"

"Yes sir." There were some days his dad had the ability to make him feel like he was five years old. Today happened to be one of them. He knew Chris was concerned over his health, but if he kept it up Jesse was going to lose his composure.

As if Chris could read Jesse's mind he said, "I'm not doing this to piss you off. I know you're not a little kid who needs constant looking after, and then again…"

Jesse interrupted, "Don't go there."

Chris laughed. "Hey, I'm just concerned about you in general. You've been through hell. A quick recovery doesn't happen overnight. You're going to have good days and bad days. Don't rush it. You still have a long way to go."

"I take it you already made the appointment with the shrink." He said it with such enthusiasm. Not.

"Yeah I did. You'll see Dr. Youngblood at the end of the week. He's coming here."

Jess thought whoopee as he twirled his finger in the air. "Maybe it would be better if you went back into the house and got some rest."

Seeing that particular look Jesse kept his head down, muttered 'no thanks' and kept brushing Rogue. Chris figured after Jesse had some down time he would go over some of the things they've been putting off for awhile now.

Surprised Jesse lasted as long as he did. Including Rogue he managed to help with four horses before calling it quits. "Need help getting to the house?"

Hating to admit it Jesse nodded affirmatively. He took one step and swayed. Damn. Chris steadied him. "Come on. Can you walk or do you need a lift?" He smiled as Jesse tightened his grip on Chris' arm. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'll remember that when you're in the same predicament." The kid wryly said.

"I bet you will." He laughed as he gently picked Jesse up. It was scary holding him. The boy had lost so much weight.

By the time they arrived at the house Jesse had started to doze against his father's chest. He came to as Chris placed him on his bed. "Don't want to…"

"Quit fighting it, get some rest. You'll get your meds after supper." Chris ruffled Jesse's hair and turned to leave the room.

Jesse mumbled. "Dad."

"Yeah."

"Stay until I go to sleep, please."

Chris told Jesse to scoot over as he sat down with his back against the headboard. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime son. Get some sleep." Chris didn't move until he was sure Jesse was deeply sleeping." He placed a kiss upon his forehead before heading back to the stables.

* * *

><p>Jesse slept four hours. He woke, glanced at the clock, and took a swig of the water left on his nightstand. Groggily he rolled out of bed. He entered the living room and saw Chris hard at work via the computer. He stayed within the shadows of the hallway listening to Chris' phone conversation.<p>

"No, I'm fine. If you want to stop over that's fine too. Can't imagine where he'd get that idea from. I know it's coming up I've had other things to think about." Chris swiveled his chair around and caught sight of Jesse standing in the entry way.

"I think I found my answer. No, he didn't know. He knows some, but not everything. I know, time to get things in the open. Don't like how it was brought about, though. You guys think I'm bad. It's worse when you gang up on me. What? Oh. Dinner is at six. Who else is coming? Alright, see you then." He placed his phone on the desk. Hit the save button on the computer and then said. "Eavesdropping can get you in a whole lot of trouble."

"Wasn't eavesdropping. Didn't want to interrupt your phone call." Jesse hoped that sounded close to the truth.

Chris didn't buy it. "Get in here and have a seat. We need to talk."

"Whatever it was I didn't do it."

He couldn't quite hold back the smirk after Jesse's automatic response. "You got a guilty conscience? Anything I need to know?"

"Nope. You did say talk, right?"

"Just a talk, no discussion. Speaking of which, once you're one hundred percent better I want you to know that I will never beat you. I'll discipline you, but I won't beat you. I hope you understand."

"Believe me, I know the difference. I don't think I'll ever be fond of your punishments either, but if you go too far I will call you on it."

"I hope it never comes to that."

Jesse agreed, "You and me both. So, what else are we talking about?"

"The incident with my truck. Your suspension. The situation about the guns. Why you felt the need to leave my office. Your attitude and the events involving one of your friends." Chris had ticked off each of his concerns.

Jesse remembered that one of the items Chris had mentioned was suppose to be a discussion he immediately wanted an answer pertaining to it. "Uh, not that I'm encouraging this, but wasn't my attitude suppose to be up for a discussion?"

"It still is and I'm thinking it always will be. Although, as of now, we are talking about it. I don't plan on handing out a punishment, your recovery has been punishment enough. However, any transgressions after you're deemed better will be up for discussion." Jesse's eyes went wide, but he gathered his wits about him. "Any particular order you want to cover these?"

"No. Go ahead I'm listening."

"Alright, my truck, is off limits to you. I understand that it was an emergency at the time, however, you could have been in serious trouble if you had been pulled over. First, you don't have a license, which I hope to remedy as soon as you turn sixteen and you're able to take the course offered at the school next year.

"The part I want to know is where did you learn to drive?"

Jesse's face turned red. "Uh…well." Crap. "Most of us learned to drive when we went joyriding a few times."

"Let me take a wild guess. Stolen vehicle, correct?"

"Yes. Haven't done that in awhile, it was an initiation for a few of us in the beginning. It was long before I became the leader. You learn quick when you're able to take it for a spin on the back roads." Those were fond memories. Jesse realized he had been smiling and quickly regained his solemn composure.

"Haven't done it in awhile?"

"No, why?" Did I miss something? Jesse thought back, aw shit! Sly. J.D.'s report. He looked up and met Chris' gaze. "…I forgot about Sly and the safe house situation. He did return it."

"And that's suppose to make up for taking it in the first place?" His dad's incredulous tone came across loud and clear.

"No." He knew where this conversation was headed. "I take it if this happens again I'm going to be in a world of hurt."

"Guaranteed. Next I want to know about the guns."

"Ain't telling you where we got them from. I brought mine from Missouri."

"What's in your stash?"

"A pistol and rifle."

"That's it?" The way Jesse avoided his gaze told him everything. "Jesse, I want an answer."

Jesse could see why grown men cowered before his dad just by his voice alone. "Fine, I have two more. A semi-automatic revolver and a sawed off shot gun."

The silence that greeted Jesse made him squirm. Aw fuck, I'm in for it now.

Chris' thoughts were still reeling. Totally did not expect that kind of an answer. Where the hell did they get those weapons? More than likely they were snitched from someone else's cache. "Where are those weapons now?"

"At the safe house and no, I am not revealing where it is."

This talk was getting him nowhere. "You do realize it is against the law for a person your age to carry a concealed weapon in Denver. If caught, you could wind up in a juvenile detention center and I'd get a huge fine levied against me. Are you willing to risk that?"

He knew it had been illegal, yet there had been no adult to take responsibility for his actions. Jesse did not want Chris to get into trouble. "I see your point. I'm speaking for myself now. I'll relinquish my guns to you, as long as I can keep the rifle or the sawed off shot gun when I go riding."

Finally we're getting somewhere, Chris thought. "I'd rather see your collection out here than in the city. What do you think of this idea? Once you get the okay from the doctor, you can blindfold me, the same way you did J.D. and take me to the safe house. We'll collect the guns and bring them back here. You don't have to answer right away. Give it some thought and let me know. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll think on that. Looks like we covered the truck, safe house and guns. What's left?" He was eager to get this over. He did not like being in the spotlight or under Chris' penetrating gaze.

"Your suspension, leaving my office and the events involving one of your friends."

"You forgot the attitude."

"No, we covered that and decided it was an ongoing problem. Maybe you'll get it under control sometime in the near future."

"What if I don't?"

Chris' eyes have always been expressive. He could speak just by a look and the look he aimed Jesse's way had the teen shifting in his seat again.

Jesse swore he could feel the burn again. He didn't want his dad's hand connecting anytime soon with his backside. "Can you please tone down the glare?" He peeked a glance Chris' way and found his dad smiling, finding his embarrassment amusing. "Ha ha. Glad my humiliation is so hilarious. I swear you read my thoughts."

"No, just your actions. Your body language is highly amusing."

I wonder how amused he'd be if I flipped him off. Jesse struggled with that action.

"I'd recommend not crossing that bridge. You flip me off and I guarantee the first time the doctor says your fine I'll blister your backside right then and there."

He's joking. Jesse gulped. He's not joking. Shit.

"Care to test that theory."

"No."

Fuck you. This is bullshit. Attitude reared its ugly head. Chris didn't realize he was about to add fuel to the fire. "Consider yourself grounded for a week after you're in the clear."

"I didn't do anything!" What the fuck is his problem?

So much for things going smoothly. Attitude had stepped up to the plate. He, then watched Jesse stand up indignantly. "Screw this shit!"

"Sit down, Jess."

"No!"

"Jesse Austin Larabee, park your butt!"

"Fuck you!" Silence followed Jesse's outburst. Realization hit Jesse hard. Aw shit I said that out loud and from the look on Chris' face I'm in so much trouble. "Dad…I…I didn't…"

"Go to your room." Jesse wished he could take back those words. He knew he screwed up. Chris' tone was too calm and cool, scaring Jesse.

He tried one more time to apologize. "Dad…"

"Not now. We'll take this up again another day."

"But…"

Chris' eyes blazed as he clenched his teeth. "Jesse, don't make me say it again."

"Fine." His adrenaline helped him make it to his room without problems. However, once he was there he flopped face first on his bed. Damn it, why do I do things like that? He was exhausted. A glance at the clock told him their extra guests would arrive in half an hour.

Attitude struck again. He needed to calm down. Scratching his chin, Chris went over everything in his head. Shit. Better get supper ready. He strolled to the kitchen and put himself to work.

* * *

><p>Suppertime<p>

He knocked upon his son's bedroom door. "Jess, supper's about ready," Chris opened the door when he received no answer. He walked in and quickly noted the room was too quiet. He also checked the bathroom, no sign of his son. "Hey Stud!"

He whipped around. "Where's the kid?" The Texan drawled.

"Good question. Last I knew I sent him to his room."

"Huh, must be one of those days."

"It didn't start out like that. Hell, we were talking about some of the previous events and got half way through when attitude struck. Let's check the stables and the barn. Holler if you find him." Worry, panic and frustration settled in Chris' stomach.

"Don't worry pard, I'm sure he's not too far. You know Josiah would say he's…"

Chris wryly ended that sentence. "Testing the waters."

"If ya ask me I think he's done tested the waters way too many times." Vin agreed with Chris.

"I'll betcha Chris wouldn't have it any other way. It would be a might dull around here if you ask me."

"Just find him, will ya."

* * *

><p>Jesse was nowhere near the stable or barn this time. He hated being predictable. His unpredictability kept him sharp. He knew they would look in the usual places first, then move on to something else, however, he also knew Vin might look elsewhere if the notion presented itself. It was scary how the three of them were sometimes on the same wavelength, yet he was determined not to let that happen. He wanted sometime alone to think.<p>

He hated to worry Chris, and he was sure the consequences would be severe. Buck and Vin would make themselves scarce when that happened. Yet now was not the time to think on it. He had to catch his breath and possibly sit for a spell. They would never think to look for him beyond the fence line until he hoped he had a chance to think things through. Glancing back the way he came he didn't see any movement. Figuring he could manage a few more feet he pushed himself until he was near a grove of trees.

His body ached excessively. He sank to the ground leaning against a tree trunk for support. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Shit. A headache had also formed somewhere between his escape from the house and this here grove of trees. This day had truly not turned out the way he had hoped it would. That short nap he had earlier didn't give him any more energy or his little exertion wore him out completely. He decided to shut his eyes and pray the headache would go away. The only problem was that his body had other plans. The overexertion of the day had finally caught up and Jesse was out like a light.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Chris was in full panic mode. Where in the hell was that kid? It's dark. He wasn't in any of the usual places. He was sure Jesse couldn't have gone far, especially in his condition. Then again, this was Jesse, Mr. Unpredictable. Just when you thought you had him figured out he'd do the exact opposite.<p>

"Don't worry too much Chris, I'll bet he wanted some space again. I'm positive he'll show up in the morning." He hoped he sounded convincing at least to ease his friend's current state of mind. Buck prayed Jesse would remain safe.

The calm before the storm is what Vin was feeling. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except of course Jesse's unique way of disappearing. "If it makes you feel better I didn't hear any cars on the road. Did you check with Joe or any of the other gang members?"

"Not yet. I can't explain it, but I don't think he'd to the city. He's still around here. Where is the question. I also don't think he's in any real danger either."

"Only from you when you get a hold of him." Buck voiced both his and Vin's thoughts.

Chris refused to comment on that idea. "Let's get inside. Not much we can do out here." He gave one last look over the expanse of his ranch before he followed the others inside.

That night Chris had another doozy of a nightmare. It raised both Buck and Vin out of their beds. By the time they flew into his room he was awake, sitting on the edge of his bed, and gasping for breath.

Before they could manage to ask if he was okay, Chris cut them off.

"Give me a minute." He gulped trying to regain control of his frantically beating heart. The problem he had with these particular nightmares was that he couldn't recall what had terrified him.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"That's the problem Buck, I don't remember any of it." He shook his head. Chris looked longingly toward the doorway.

Vin sadly stated the obvious. "He's not back yet."

"Wishful thinking on my part."

"We know. He'll be fine. Well at least until you know he's safe." Buck grimaced a little. "Sure you can't remember."

"Positive. I wouldn't hold anything back." Chris smirked.

Buck shook his head this time. "Yeah it would be so out of character for you if you did otherwise. Come on Vin I think the cowboy needs some time to himself. Got to be bright eyed and bushy tail if he's going to have any discussions with his son later."

"See y'all in a few hours."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jesse opened one eye at a time and wondered why his back and neck ached so much. As soon as everything came into focus he swore loudly. Shit! Chris was going to kill him. He never meant to sleep the night and into the next morning. Just shoot me now. It would be a blessing compared to what he would endure when he finally faced his dad.<p>

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket indicating he had several messages. After a quick glance he saw a few from Chris, and the rest were from his friends. Biting the bullet he brought up a text from Joe. Crap. He was in serious shit. He debated whether he should head back or stay right where he was and let them find him. Neither idea held any hope. He knew, without a doubt, he would catch hell from Chris.

After a few tries he finally got to his feet steadying himself against the tree trunk. Time to face the music. Dum dum de dum da tum da ta dum de dum. The funeral dirge kept crossing his thoughts every few feet as he got closer to the house. He stopped suddenly and leaned against the fence. Not quite in line with the house but much closer than he had been last night.

Vin, Buck and Chris were sitting outside watching the sunrise when Vin cocked his head slightly. "Vin?"

"Could've sworn I heard a mournful tune. Must have been my imagination."

Chris gazed quizzically at his friend. He scanned the area within view for any signs and sighed. Although he drank his coffee black, Chris swirled the contents of his coffee cup around with a tilt of his wrist. So caught up in the motion, Chris startled himself slightly when a feeling of in trepidation came out of nowhere. He spilled a bit of the hot liquid onto his lap. "Aw shit!"

"I know that look." Buck looked from Chris to Vin. "You're both feeling something."

"Yeah, I'm thinking it's Jesse." Hope radiated through Chris, although a glimmer of anger followed in its wake. He did something unexpected. He leaned back in his chair and propped his boots up on the railing, and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Buck raised an eyebrow, because it looked as if Chris suddenly decided to take a nap. Vin nudged Buck silently telling him to hold off on questioning their leader's sanity.

Knowing how expressive his eyes were, Chris took the precaution by covering them with his black cowboy hat he normally wore when he went riding. It was quite sometime before Jesse's feet hit the deck. Chris asked in an even tone, "Where've you been?"

"I accidentally fell asleep near that grove of trees."

Once the questioning started Vin and Buck silently left the confines of the deck and headed to the stables. This confirmed how much trouble Jesse was in with Chris. "Fell asleep. Did it ever occur to you how worried I might be?"

"Yes."

"Did you leave your cell phone in the house?" Chris hadn't moved out of his current position..

"No. I have it on me."

"Amazing how much you don't use it. Starting today you no longer have the privilege of using it. Why don't you place it on the table over here." This was where Jesse's insides started to churn unpleasantly. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, walked the short distance to the table next to his dad, and placed it on top.

Hearing how close Jesse was Chris took the opportunity to slide his hat back revealing his expression to his son.

Shit! Jesse tried to back away, but Chris was a bit quicker and grabbed the teen's arm holding him in place. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." Jesse hated that tone of voice. It was low and lethal.

"Anything could have happened out there. You're lucky nothing did. I want to know what you were thinking."

Jesse's mind went completely blank. "I…I needed so…some time alone." He hated when he stuttered. "I didn't…didn't…mean to fall asleep. It just happened. I over did it. I'm sorry."

"You have no idea how sorry you are going to be." Jesse's eyes widened with that revelation. "I can guarantee you're not going to be sitting for the rest of the day. Possibly even into tomorrow." Chris propelled Jesse toward the door. "Get inside."

Oh I am so screwed. Jesse knew this would happen. I need to listen to that voice that tells me not to do stuff like this more often. It will save my butt from meeting my dad's hand again. It's only been a month and I can't stay out of trouble, what the hell is wrong with me?

Chris held Jesse at the waist while bending him forward some over his arm. He applied ten swats in succession to his son's jean clad backside. He put some force behind those swats to get his point across.

Jesse felt each stinging, searing swat. His discomfort level had been breached. The tears fell along with a few yelps of pain. When it was over, Chris pulled him into a hug. Jesse clung to Chris, the tears freely flowing down his face while the pain radiated from his ass.

"I don't want to see a repeat performance. It will be worse if you do it again. You've got to stop running. Why don't you go to your room. We'll continue our talk later today."

He didn't think that was a good idea, but wasn't about to argue with his dad. Jesse limped off to his room. He crawled onto his bed and lay stomach side down. and Safely ensconced in his room he buried his head into his pillow, and allowed himself to openly cry.

Chris got some more coffee from the kitchen before he went to sit outside. As if knowing the terrible event was over he was soon joined by Buck and Vin. "Is it safe to come out?"

"It's over. He's spending some time in his room." Chris continued to hold his mug. "I hate doing that, although it seems it's the only way to get the point across to him. I don't think he's ever going to stop running."

"I disagree." Chris suddenly looked up at Vin to see if he heard him correctly. "Think about it Chris. He knew he was in trouble, and he still came back to face imminent doom. He's learning to take responsibility for his actions. Think he'll be ungrounded by the time Ezra springs his surprise."

Buck chuckled. "He'll probably have been grounded a few more times by then. Ezra did boldly state that he'd deliver as soon as Jesse got clearance from A.J., which we all know will be a few more months. Hmmm…"

"Buck what ya thinking?"

"I think Ezra's plan has something to do with the warmer months ahead. Also, it may coincide with school letting out. Will Jesse be up to date by then?"

"If he wants to remain in the same grade level as his friends, he will. He seems to be doing well with that online schooling. I really didn't think Jesse would respond to a tutor given the circumstances."

Giving Chris the support he needed, Vin responded. "Ya did good, cowboy. Did ya get a chance to talk with Dr. Youngblood?"

"Yeah, he's coming out on Friday. After yesterday's incident, I'm more convinced that Jesse needs to move on."

"He's not the only one." Buck didn't mince his words.

Chris sipped his now cold coffee. "I know. We both need to get past this. I'm willing to do my part, if it will help Jesse in any way, shape, or form."

"Even…"

Nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, Buck. I think it's time I buried the past completely. They'll always be here." He pointed to his heart. "I will not deny that, but Jesse needs me at my best. I'm going to do my damnedest to raise him right and try to fill in that big gaping hole in his life."

"I think yer already doing that." The Texan raised his chin toward the doorway.

Chris looked up and saw Jesse standing there. He waved him on over as Vin slipped into the house. Jesse stood in front of him. "Duck." Jesse did as he was told and a pillow from the couch sailed over his head. Chris snatched it before it hit him in the face. "Here, sit on this." He placed it in the chair next to him.

"Thanks." He made sure all present were included. In all probability he knew that no matter what he sat upon it would chafe against his sore behind. He grimaced.

"Well, Chris, I do believe you succeeded in getting your point across."

Fighting back a few cuss words Jesse tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable before commenting. "I can attest to that." He didn't know how to approach the next subject but jumped ahead anyway. "I know I'm grounded from my phone, but did anyone let the guys know I returned."

"Way ahead of ya kid. They know. They also know your means of communication has come to a halt." Jesse looked slightly bewildered as he looked to Chris for some clarification.

Chris stepped in, "The other part of your grounding includes no e-mails. You're allowed the use of your laptop for schoolwork only, nothing else. I'm trusting you to abide by those rules; don't force me to keep tabs on your progress."

"Yes, sir. So, when are we talking some more."

"Up to you, before or after supper. By the way, have you taken your meds?"

Nodding he said, "Yeah, took them a little while ago. I know I'm behind."

"Well?"

"Oh, I guess before supper or now might even be better."

"Now is not good. Have to do some chores. Buck and Vin are going out for a ride in a couple of hours; maybe we'll do it then. Why don't you grab something to eat if you haven't already and then check online for any missed homework."

Sighing. "Alright." He slowly stood wincing as he straightened. Turning to face Chris he again apologized. "I am sorry. I really don't know why I do it."

Chris also stood embracing Jesse. "I know. Not sure either. I'm hoping you will eventually grow out of it."

"You make it sound like I'm going through my terrible twos."

"I'd bet those were mild compared to what you're putting me through now." He tightened his embrace a little before relaxing his arms. He whispered for Jesse's ears only. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Like I said before you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. I'm proud to call you my son."

Jesse relaxed a bit and then pulled out of his dad's embrace. He turned to leave and felt a gentle swat to his backside. "Ow! Did you forget you left your impression earlier?" He rubbed the sting from his backside.

"No, that's a reminder to behave. Go on inside. Hey, don't forget this." He tossed the pillow and Jesse caught it taking it inside with him.

Vin softly chuckled. "That was cruel."

Smiling along with his friends, Buck spoke their collective thoughts out loud. "No, that's called love."


	13. Chapter 13

Any warnings or notes: Please see previous chapters

Chapter 13

After a much waited and long recovery period, Ezra finally unveiled his promise to Jesse and the rest of his team. The timing was perfect, it was the end of the school year and the seven men were in need of some rest and relaxation. Ezra hauled out two boats. His party pontoon which could hold fifteen people and a speedboat for the more adventurous thrill seeking type.

The sun shone high in the sky, while the lake reflected the bluest of skies; not a cloud in sight. It was as if all their hard work had finally paid off. Chris' truck pulled one of the boats while Josiah's suburban was hitched to the other. This was how their week began.

It had been Ezra's doing to acquire both a pontoon and speed boats to entertain themselves and their guests. The pontoon easily seated fifteen, however the speed boat could only seat seven or eight. Ezra had fulfilled his promise.

The lake was the perfect temperature and the local ladies and tourists got an eye ogling sight at the seven men in swim trunks. Thankfully they were able to talk Buck out of wearing his speedo for this occasion otherwise they may have had a riot on their hands.

Jesse wore a dark colored T-shirt over his trunks he was a bit self conscious of his scars. It certainly had been awhile since the team truly let their guard down for a day. Chris commandeered the speed boat, while Ezra graciously allowed Josiah to steer the party boat. Rest and relaxation were at the forefront of their minds.

They anchored the two boats off of party grove, cranked the radios, and began to dive in. Pretty soon other boaters in the area followed suit. Their wide smiles were contagious as well as their antics. Chris and Vin literally threw Jesse overboard, life preserver and all. Jesse came up spluttering and had to move quick as Chris launched himself off the boat and into the water. Next Vin dove in closely followed by Buck and J.D. The so called adults on the pontoon looked out shaking their heads slowly back and forth at their various antics. They expected that sort of stuff from Buck and J.D., and were quite surprised by Chris and Vin, but then again those two did act like two grown kids from time to time.

Josiah got tired of watching the rest of them have fun in the water and decided to join them a la cannonball. "Look out!" Ezra warned them all. His warning almost came too late.

Jesse had a little fun with the ruckus. He decided to disappear for a bit, and see how Chris would react. He had an idea, but wanted to test the theory as they say. Since they all were in the water, at least the ones from the speed boat were, and they had been conveniently distracted by Josiah's grand splash. Jesse then heaved himself up onto the boat with no one the wiser. He stayed low and listened to the boisterous voices. He decided to give them five minutes. Although he didn't expect the next bunch of voices to coincide with his plan.

Another speed boat slowly entered the 'no wake' zone. "Ahoy muchachos!"

Joe? What was he doing here? "I'm glad you all could make it to our party." Ezra's voice sailed across to the other boat.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Speaking of which, you never mentioned you knew my Uncle Raphael." An amused Joe announced, he scanned the waters and the other boats for his leader.

Never missing a single beat Ezra replied. "You sir, never asked." Following Joe's gaze Ezra started to do a head count and realized who indeed was missing. "Oh, Mr. Larabee?"

"What, Ezra?" Chris shouted over the raucous after he thoroughly dunked Vin.

"We seem to be missing someone."

"Who?" Chris' gut suddenly went into overdrive.

Joe answered before any of the others could put voice into words. "Where's Jesse?"

Jesse would realize later that it wasn't a good idea to get lost in your own thoughts while hiding from everyone.

* * *

><p>Flashback to a few months ago…<p>

Prior to the end of the school year found Jesse recuperating at a somewhat steady rate. His sessions with Dr. Youngblood proved to be going well. There were the occasional setbacks, yet he wouldn't be human if those hadn't occurred. Even his dad attended those sessions when he was called upon to do it. No griping or complaining from Chris. He was Jesse's anchor in the sea of storms known as life.

They continued to butt heads more than a few times over Jesse's recovery. Some arguments escalated, but none were too severe to become worrisome. Once Dr. Gilbert gave Jesse the all clear, Chris suggested a trip to Kansas City to take care of some unfinished business. Not sure what his dad meant by that, Jesse reluctantly agreed to the suggestion.

Chris handled the travel arrangements. They would leave at the beginning of the week and spend a few days in Missouri. Apprehensive about whatever piqued Chris' sudden interest in returning to Missouri Jesse conveniently sought refuge at Rogue's side. That's where Chris found him, after his studies and assorted chores for the rest of the week. Jesse in the stable talking softly to his horse. Rogue playfully nipped and nuzzled his riding buddy. Chris watched and waited until Jesse spoke revealing how well he knew his dad.

"Are you going to stand and watch me the rest of the night or do you want to go for a ride?"

Acknowledging his son's request Chris answered. "Thought you'd never get around to asking."

They saddled and readied both horses. Chris actually saddled both horses as Jesse completed the task of putting the bridles on both Pony and Rogue. He was still working at getting his strength back to where it had been before the incident. Once mounted, Chris led the way to a familiar place. One of the first places Chris had shown Jesse. "Thought you might want a bit of familiarity to start with."

Jesse's mind was elsewhere, in a place that had once been happy, but now only held sorrow. He nodded in response to Chris' casual statement. He didn't see the green of the grass or the leafy trees. Instead he saw flames, death, and a hard life of a young boy. So caught up in his thoughts he hadn't seen Chris dismount or hear his next question. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone touched him. "What?"

"Jesse, you okay?"

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine." Jesse could tell Chris didn't believe a word he said. He hurried to wipe his face after discovering some moisture had run down his cheeks. He reaffirmed his disposition by testily saying, "I'm fine."

It was going to be that kind of day. Whenever he or any of his men said those two words they were anything but, fine. Chris worked his jaw a little and backed up a few steps allowing Jesse to dismount. He saw the tears and guessed what his son had been thinking on. "I'm sure Shane will be ecstatic to see you again, seeing he didn't get much of a chance to celebrate with us before being called back to the city."

"Sure. Why are we going there?" Simple enough question.

"Director Travis hinted at it. He thought we could check up on Shane, see how the Kansas City office is coping, and spend some time together."

"Like we haven't done that very same thing in the past few months. There's something more to this, isn't there."

His son is one sharp kid. Nothing gets past him. "There's some things we need to sort out and we can't do it here."

Well that was enlightening. Leave it to Chris to be all cryptic and such. "Fine." Jesse sat down on the grass and started pulling at the blades. He'd rather be riding than sitting here dwelling on things that were never going to be anything more than memories. He couldn't understand why he was so melancholy. Actually he knew, he just didn't want to admit it. If the pain he was feeling now were any indication he was sure it would be much worse when they arrived in Missouri.

"You want to talk about it."

A part of him wanted to but another part wanted to lash out. Neither choice made him feel any better. "No. Can we just go?" He didn't want to cry anymore. He also thought if he said anything he and Chris would end up in an argument. Better to leave it alone for now.

Chris could see the battle of emotions play across Jesse's features. This trip to Kansas City he was already wishing it was over and done with and they could get back to bigger and better things. Orrin thought Jesse needed some closure on the subject and what better time to do it. It wasn't like his men couldn't function without him. They've proven that time after time. The rest of them agreed with the Director's suggestion. Even Vin, who hated to be separated from Chris for a long period of time put his two bits in as well.

_"Ya know the Director's right about this."_

_"How so? All I see is stirring up more trouble."_

_"Chris, ya both need this. Didn't Doc Youngblood say the same thing?" Vin watched his friend nod in agreement. "This would be the perfect opportunity for ya to clear the air in regards to your problems, too. You didn't get much of a chance over the last few months. Any time y'all talked it ended in some sort of argument over nothin'."_

_He never knew Vin to be so talkative. Only when he needed to make a point. Right now was one of those times. Biting back a grimace Chris heard his friend out._

_Stubbornness stood at the forefront of Vin's mind when dealing with Chris. Not too many men could go head to head with the difficult, often misunderstood man. Many wouldn't even consider it, but Vin wasn't just any man. Chris Larabee may be his boss, yet he's also a close friend. "I'm not the only one that feels this way."_

_"Should've known the whole motley crew would feel the same."_

_"We're only concerned for ya and Jesse. We'll keep the team running like a well-oiled machine. No worries."_

_"Fine. I couldn't ask for a better team or friends. Thanks." He patted Vin's shoulder and they clasped forearms._

That conversation seemed like a lifetime ago yet it had only been last week. Now if he could only convince Jesse this little trip could benefit both of them in the long run. It was definitely time to lay the ghosts of their collective pasts to rest.

Kansas City, MO

The flight in wasn't bad. Besides being a bit groggy, Jesse seemed alright. Little did Chris know how much emotional baggage Jesse still carried. They checked in at their hotel first, Chris made a few phone calls, while Jesse looked out over the city he had once called home.

Granted he and his family lived outside of the big city, Jesse knew it backwards and forwards no matter how long he's been away. The urge to investigate it almost overwhelmed him. Perhaps later, when Chris went to bed he'd sneak out and get reacquainted with it. The night life was the best part of the city.

"Okay…Will do…See you in a half an hour." Ending his call Chris watched Jesse. "Hey, we're going to the ATF building. Shane can't wait to see us."

Snapping out of his thoughts Jesse reluctantly followed Chris out the door. "What were you thinking about in there?"

"Nothing. Can't I have thoughts and not share with you?" The teen tersely answered.

He had known this would be hard on Jesse, but he wanted the attitude gone. "Tone down that attitude. I didn't think the laws have changed that much since leaving Denver. I only asked you a question. I would have let it go after your first answer." Chris wondered if they were going to be able get through the first day without a heated argument. Not likely. He was already counting down from ten.

Feeling slightly guilty but not overly so, Jesse bit back another surly response. He sure as hell didn't want to be on this trip. The memories from five years ago were so fresh, it was like reopening a recently healed wound. Who's brilliant idea had this been? Oh yeah, Director Travis. Oh joy. He could see the tic in Chris' cheek and knew his dad barely had his own anger under control. Great, just peachy.

They arrived at the ATF building neither saying too much. Jesse was fighting an inner battle he currently was losing. The memories of this place were like a movie playing over and over in his head since they arrived. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it together. The sooner he got away the better. Away from the ATF building, all those people who once knew his family, and Chris. There was only one place he longed to visit, but he didn't want any companionship.

If Chris had any inkling to what he planned he was sure his dad would bust his ass. At this point in time, he was positive they weren't even on the same wavelength. He was probably cursing Director Travis' and Dr. Youngblood's brilliant plan to chase away any remaining demons. Jesse convinced himself the only positive thing that would come out of this trip was him losing whatever sanity he had regained over the last few months.

As soon as they stepped into Shane Williamsson's office, Jesse had a feeling the other man could read him like a book. Shane may have been smiling, overjoyed to see them, yet that same joy didn't quite reach his eyes. Chris and Shane shook hands, clapped each other on the back, and asked each other how each had been.

"I see life's been treating you better than the last time I saw you. At least you're not constantly looking over your shoulder or flinching at the shadows. Good to see you Shane. Congratulations on your promotion. It's well deserved."

This time his emotions reached his eyes. "Thanks Chris. I don't think any of this would have been possible, if you and your team hadn't stepped in when you did." There was a pause. "Hey, Jesse, how've you been?"

Shane noticed the haunted look deep within those green eyes. He inwardly cursed himself as this was the same office years ago that Jesse learned the truth about his parents' deaths. "Fine. Nice to see ya again. How's it feel to be upper echelon for a change?"

If he didn't play it cool, Shane would no doubt blow the whistle on him. Pull it together Jesse, now's not the time for this crap. "So, what's the plans for today? Anything I can help you with while you're here?"

Chris could see the apprehension in Shane's eyes when he talked to Jesse. There was something going on, but he knew just how stubborn Jesse could be when faced with something unpleasant. He stood behind Jesse placing his hands on each of his shoulders. "Jess, would you mind if I spoke with Shane alone?"

Finally a break. He needed some time alone.

It didn't escape Chris' notice the tension that he felt from Jesse when he touched him. It reminded him of the first time they had met. Slightly disheartened by Jesse's current mood, Chris waited on his son's answer. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Do you remember your way to the coffee room?" Shane questioned.

"Is it still in the same spot?" Shane nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He waited for Chris to give him the usual reminder.

"Stay put and don't go anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah. Go. I'll be fine." Chris wasn't reassured by that response but there wasn't much he could do about it. Later they would talk.

As soon as Shane closed his office door, Jesse went in search of the coffee room/cafeteria. A stray thought hit him and he decided to head to the lobby instead. It was like an unknown force was guiding him there. He hoped he had enough time before Chris and Shane would come looking for him. It was a chance he would take.

He made a beeline for the elevators, entered an open one, and quickly punched the button for the lobby. More memories of happier times passed across his mind. A time when his father and he would take the elevator up to his office. The elevator doors swooshed open signaling his arrival to the lobby. Cautiously he stepped out and walked to the wall he was determined to see.

There his past collided with the present. The wall had grown, since he last was here. Many plaques accompanied by pictures adorned its surface. Jesse's eyes zeroed in on the one picture that stood out among the others. He tentatively reached out and brushed the engraved letters of the name. Kevin Ryder. Dad, I miss you. The familiar lump in his throat made its presence known again. Damn. He instantly knew he needed to get to the other place as soon as possible, he needed to see them both. Looking further at the wall he saw the rest of Team Two. Those men and their families would always have a special place in his heart. Right next to the place he kept the memory of his parents.

Rapidly blinking back tears, Jesse made his way to the restroom. Thankfully no one else occupied it at the time. He quickly ran some cold water and splashed his face. Ten minutes had gone by as he attempted to regain his composure. Once satisfied, he made his way back up to the floor of the Director and hurriedly found the coffee room. He figured he hadn't been missed since he didn't see either Chris or Shane in the room. Jesse had been about to breathe easy when he heard, "Where the hell have you been?" Shit!

"Didn't I say not to go anywhere?" The incredulous voice repeated the phrase.

Not even looking at Chris, Jesse answered. "Had to do something. Nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad, huh. Did it happen to cross your mind that Shane and I would be worried if we discovered you missing?" His son's non responsive mood irked Chris to no end. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Part of Jesse understood Chris' concern, however, the other part could have cared less. The latter won this time around. Being the impartial bystander, Shane saw past the mutinous expression on Jesse's hardened features. What he saw gave a hint as to Jesse's recent whereabouts. He'd bet anything, the teen visited the lobby and the wall. It was a natural reaction given the circumstances.

Clearing his throat and saving Jesse from answering Shane interrupted the tense scene between father and son. "Uh, Chris, sorry for the interruption, but I have an idea where he might have been." Chris now directed that infamous glare toward Shane. Wow! They weren't joking when people mentioned the intensity of that particular glare. Inwardly flinching he said, "I'm betting he went down to the lobby to look at the wall."

"The wall!"

How did Director Travis put up with Chris' moods? The man must be some sort of martyr for doing so. "Chris, you have the same wall in your building like in all the ATF buildings. The memorial wall." He took notice as Chris' mood shifted and understanding took its place. He, also, noticed Jesse's mood hadn't changed. I sincerely hope those two work out whatever it is between them before it goes too far to be fixed.

He sure felt like an idiot after Shane's statement. Of course, he knew what the man had said. "Sorry Shane, didn't mean to bark at you."

The other man chuckled. "Your bark and glare are well known throughout the ATF."

More than a bit embarrassed by that statement Chris said, "I know, my reputation as a hard ass proceeds me. Wouldn't dream of disappointing anyone." His gaze softened somewhat as it landed on Jesse. "What I'd like to know is why you wouldn't tell me this?"

"Wouldn't dream of interrupting your tirade." Jesse muttered.

Shane rolled his eyes. Why did this kid seemingly get his kicks in provoking others. He was positive it was a built-in defense mechanism or something. No wonder he was often in trouble. Hadn't he ever heard of thinking before speaking? Shane cringed waiting to see Larabee's reaction.

Chris barely contained it. That tic in his jaw reflexively showed itself while he clenched his hands into fists as they were folded across his chest. He's baiting you. Don't take the bait. Wish Vin or Buck were here to help him through this challenge. He decided to stay neutral. "I think it's best if we go. Thanks for your help, Shane, we both appreciated it. I'll convey your ideas to Orrin. We'll keep in touch."

Maybe next time their visit will be easier. He had hoped that the next time included the rest of Team Seven and even some of Jesse's friends. "See that you do." They shook hands again. "Jess."

Jesse looked up to Shane and despite his mood allowed the older man to pull him into an embrace. He heard Shane whisper. "I'm sure you're mom and dad are proud of you. Tell them I said hi and try not to give Chris such a hard time, will ya?"

All Jesse could manage was a nod against Shane's shoulder. They soon broke apart and he and Chris made their way out of the building. His dad asked him a question once they were in the rental car. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go before we head back to the hotel?"

Jesse shook his head no. He needed to rest if he was to put his plan into action. As much as he wanted to tell Chris, he felt as if he couldn't express it in any words. He would let it play out. He was pretty sure Chris wouldn't be happy with him later, but that's a chance he was willing to take.

That feeling that something was about to go wrong stuck with Chris like glue. The center of that feeling was connected to Jesse in some way. Ever since they arrived in Missouri he's had that gut feeling. It grew stronger, never wavering. He wished Jesse would talk to him about it, but he sensed his son was overwhelmed by other emotions. He wasn't thrilled with this idea either, but went along with it to help his son. Maybe by tomorrow they would sort all of this out. Although, this was Jesse, and nothing was ever that easy.

At the hotel, Jesse crawled back into bed, exhausted by the turn of events. Chris mentioned he'd wake him in a couple of hours so they could grab something to eat. He muttered something that Chris took to mean fine.

True to his word, Chris woke a groggy Jesse after a two hour nap. A bit disheveled, Jesse used the bathroom to freshen up before they headed out to a nearby restaurant. He gained a little insight into his old stomping grounds. Noticed what was new and what had stayed the same. He couldn't wait to explore the rest on his own and that thought gave him the boost he needed to tolerate the rest of the day.

Somewhat suspicious of the attitude change, Chris walked on eggshells for the remainder of the day. As soon as they got back to the hotel, he checked his voicemail messages as Jesse flipped on the TV. There were only a few messages. He decided to call Orrin back immediately and fill him in on what Shane had mentioned. Discreetly he left the room to make that phone call.

After the door closed, Jesse pretended to watch whatever was on the TV. He formulated a plan in his head and went over the details on how he would leave without waking his dad. That was going to be the hardest part, since they were sharing a room. Well, at least they each had a bed and Jesse was certain he could arrange the pillows to look like a person lying between the sheets.

Next, he paced back and forth all over the floor, listening to where the floorboards creaked and mentally stashed that knowledge for later use. He, also, made certain he had his cell phone, blade, and whatever cash he had on his person. Would it be suspicious to Chris, if he slept in his jeans tonight? Maybe he could fake falling asleep on top of the bed. He pulled off his button downed shirt and left his sleeveless tee on.

He laid his jean jacket on a chair next to his bed, there he placed his blade in its usual spot. Cell phone was dropped into an inner pocket along with his wallet. He would change it up once he was out of the room and on the street. He dismissed the idea of fake sleeping and hoped he wouldn't sleep through the night. If he kept this up he wouldn't sleep well, he never slept well when he was ready to hit the street. He schooled his features as Chris walked back into the room.

"Anything interesting on the TV?" Chris tried one last time to communicate with his son.

Jesse answered indifferently. "Not really." He wasn't ready to talk to Chris about any of the feelings that were bothering him as of late. In some way he hoped Chris would understand why he needed to do this, yet again, he was about to break his dad's number one rule: No running away. He began channel surfing while laying upon the bed.

"Pick a channel already." His dad growled.

"Fine." He settled on a baseball game.

An hour later, Jesse's eyelids grew heavier finally closing of their own accord. Another thirty minutes ticked on by and Chris looked up from the book he had been reading. Seeing Jesse out like a light, he decided not to harp on him to change his clothes, and gently pulled the bed cover over his sleeping form. Chris decided he too should hit the sack tomorrow may prove to be another long day. He prayed it wouldn't be, but with Jesse one never could tell. Once Chris' head hit the pillow he was out for the night. The day had been mentally exhausting for both of them.

The next time Jesse woke he chanced a glance at the digital travel clock and saw it was 3:00 a.m. Shit, times a wasting. He quietly sat up, grabbed his shirt off of the chair and put it on. Next he pulled on his socks and put his shoes on. He purposely didn't untie the shoelaces last night. He stood stock still listening to Chris' even breathing before he pulled his jean jacket on. Fishing out his wallet, he pocketed it into his front jean pocket. If someone tried to pick pocket him there he would surely feel it. Next, he traced tentative steps across the floor heading straight for the door. He gently turned the knob and with the extra key he hoped he was quiet enough as he locked the door behind him. Then he quickly walked to the lobby, placed the extra key in an envelope, wrote the room number on it, and put it on the front desk. He was thankful the night clerk was away, because he didn't want to answer any unforeseen questions.

Once outside, he took a deep breath and whispered, "Sweet freedom," and disappeared into the night.

Three hours later, Chris suddenly woke up. Bleary eyed, he too, glanced at the little travel alarm clock. Six a.m. He glanced to the other bed and saw what he thought to be his sleeping son in the darkened room. Figuring he'd give Jesse another hour's worth of rest he slowly made his way to the bathroom. He started the shower, grabbed some clothes from the dresser, and tip toed back into the bathroom. As soon as he was done with his morning ablutions he made his way over to the curtained windows and opened them wide. The sun had already begun its climb into the sky. It was then that Chris turned around wondering why the sunlight didn't bring forth the usual moan from the sleeping boy. He reached out to shake the boy awake and immediately knew that wasn't Jesse under the covers.

What the hell? Chris pulled back the covers, revealing two pillows. Damn it Jesse, where the hell are you? He quickly dialed the front desk and asked if anyone had seen his son leave the hotel. The woman at the desk told him that she didn't, although she had recently started her shift. She told him she would make a phone call to whomever was on the prior shift. Chris hung up and waited for the return call. As soon as the phone rang he picked it up. "Larabee. Uh huh…He found what?...Thank you…No, that won't be necessary." He slammed the receiver down. Jess, what are you up to? He pulled out his cell phone and dialed another number.

The phone rang and rang. Come on. Come on. Pick up. Chris tried to will the person on the other end to pick up the phone. Finally success.

"Williamsson. This better be important."

"It is."

Bewilderment hit. "Chris? What happened?"

"Shane, Jesse's gone, any idea where he might be?"

Crap. You just had to do it, didn't you, kid. "I kind of figured he would pull something like this after seeing him yesterday."

"And you failed to mention it to me? If you knew he would do this, why didn't you say something?" Chris was beside himself.

"Easy Chris, I'm not the enemy. I think I've already proven that, haven't I? I wasn't entirely sure, but since you're calling me at this hour, it's obvious Jesse made his move."

"Any suggestions?"

"He's probably revisiting some old haunts or from the look on his face yesterday he's probably going to see his old house and reacquaint himself with his parents."

A sharp intake of breath met Shane's answer. "You have some directions to those last two destinations on Jesse's radar."

Shane rattled off the directions then asked. "Need any help finding him?"

"If I do, I'll give you a call. Thanks for the help."

"Any time. Good luck. Jesse's one lucky kid to have you."

"Yeah, I just wish he knew it."

"He does. In his round about way, he does. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

He made another phone call and as expected received a voicemail message. "Jesse, it's dad. I'm trying to understand how you're feeling, but you're not making it easy. Please Jess, call me. I'm worried."

Jesse had heard his cell phone and immediately silenced the phone. Where he was headed he didn't want any interferences. After reliving some street moments Jesse hopped the nearest public transit to the furthest point outside of the city. From there he walked the final two miles to a place he had called home.

He wasn't surprised to see nothing left. Everything was gone, but the memories. Jesse didn't stay long, although he decided to take a different way back then the way he had come. He definitely wanted to cover his tracks. His mood hadn't changed much and he wanted to avoid Chris as long as possible. Even though there was still a part of him wanting Chris to find him. Since he took a different route back to the bus stop he missed his dad coming up the road.

Chris pulled off the road to look at the expanse of land that held the remains of a foundation. His heart ached at the sight. He could only imagine what Jesse was thinking. Although they both suffered tragic losses involving family and both at the hands of the same woman; it was different for each of them. He pondered on it a moment longer and decided to head to the cemetery and see if Jesse was there.

By the time Jesse made it to the cemetery, Chris had been waiting awhile to see if his son would show. His gut told him Jesse would be there. There were a few times he wanted to leave, but he couldn't ignore that feeling. It has worked too well in the past to give up on it now.

Jesse had made a stop before venturing to the cemetery. Along the bus route he had seen a floral shop. A block before he got off and decided to take a look around. Inside this simple store were a variety of flowers. The elderly sales lady helped him pick out two bouquets to put on the graves. He paid for them and thanked the woman. She kind of reminded him of Mrs. Wells.

Again he found himself waiting for the next bus. The final leg of his journey. He hoped like hell Chris would understand his need to do this. He mentally kicked himself for not leaving a note, but it kind of was a spur of the moment type of thing. Even though it had been planned in a weird sort of way. He wondered if his emotional state of mind not only involved making peace with his parents it also involved Chris in some way. Was this what they had meant by burying the past? Maybe he should have had Chris come along. He would have given him some space, and then comfort him when he needed it. Damn! I sure make a mess of these things. The hurt inside increased ten fold. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the bus driver yelled out the next stop. His stop.

A wave of emotion hit Chris hard. He had to put his coffee cup aside as he rode it out. Ah Jess. Without a doubt in his mind his son was hurting. He looked up and sure enough he saw Jesse enter the cemetery.

Although it had been five years, Jesse knew exactly which path to take to the graves. He didn't pay any attention to the sights and sounds about him. Lost in his misery he failed to notice the trees in full bloom and the birds which sang merrily. Squirrels chased each other up one tree and back down again. An array of floral abundance decorated many of the headstones within these hallowed grounds. Finally he stood in front of his destination and dropped down to his knees. Absent mindedly he pulled some weeds from around the headstone and brushed his fingers across the engraved names. There he placed the two bouquets on each of the graves. He had thought his grieving was done and over with, but in reality he had been waiting to see justice in the end. All of the emotions of yesteryear came bubbling to the surface. He didn't even bother to wipe the tears away as they began to fall in earnest. It felt as if he was burying them for the first time. In his collective memories he saw a young boy of ten, standing among others, next to two caskets waiting to be lowered into the ground. Yes he had cried then, but he held something back. This was the time he had been waiting for, a time to ask for forgiveness and to finally say goodbye.

_Dad, I need you._

"I can't…believe how long it's been. It's still hard to believe you're both gone. Dad, I hope you can forgive me. I was so wrong that night. I now know you were just looking out for me. You knew of the danger, yet I couldn't see past my own feelings at the time. I've always been proud to be the son of Kevin and Tess Ryder. I'll never forget where I came from.

"My life has drastically changed, since then. Would you believe I managed to get myself adopted by another Team Leader in the ATF family. Kind of wild if you think about it. I hope you don't mind me taking his surname. I'm sure you'd understand and I'm sure you know Chris Larabee will do his best to continue raising me like you and mom did.

"He reminds me of you, dad. He doesn't let me get away with shit. Of course I tend to push him to the limits like I did with you." Jesse softly laughed. "And like you, he sees to it that I don't get too big for my britches. I know that bitch brought me and Larabee together, but I can't help but wonder if you might have had a hand in that turn of events as well. Her reasons were completely selfish. You, on the other hand, would have been looking out for me like a guardian angel. I'd rather believe that.

"I may not show it all the times, but I love my new dad. There's just times it's been hard to focus on the future when so much of my past stood in the way. Chris keeps telling me that I need to first forgive myself, then the healing process will begin. Maybe this is the beginning. Maybe this is what I needed to do all along. No matter what I will always be a Ryder, even though I now have accepted the Larabee name. Both families stand for justice, and I'm not about to break tradition. I will always love you. You'll remain in my heart until my last breath. You made me who I am today. Although I have begun a new life, I will never forget where my roots began. I will never forget you." He shakily stood, placed a hand on the headstone one last time, and then turned around to face the man he now called dad.

Jesse looked up at Chris through teary blurred eyes. His voice raw with emotion. "You came."

He opened his arms to his son, who gladly obliged him by stepping closer and embracing the man who loved him. "As long as there is a breath in me, I'll come when I'm called." He held his son close. He placed a kiss upon the top of Jesse's head. Thankful his son was safe. Chris rubbed Jesse's back as the teen sobbed against him. "I'll always be here for you Jess. I love you."

After awhile Jesse grew quiet. He didn't try to pull out of his father's embrace, he actually welcomed it. "Dad, do you think they heard me?"

"I'm sure they did." Chris said. He was mildly surprised Jesse didn't move yet.

"Thanks for being here. Did you follow me?"

He knew they would arrive at this point. Glad Jesse broached the subject first, showed he was accepting responsibility for his actions. Chris was extremely proud of him. "Once I discovered you were gone I called Shane and asked him. He mentioned a few possibilities as to where you might have gone. After putting that together and the way you've been acting I kind of went from there and he offered up some directions."

Jesse finally withdrew from their embrace. He scuffed his shoe on the ground before he tried to make amends. "I know I broke the number one rule, but…It was something I had to do…Not even you could help me with this…I mean I'm glad you're here. It's just that…at first…I couldn't see any way around what I had been feeling. The emotions were strong."

"I know son. I've been there myself. Before you came into my life I was still going through many emotional periods. You can ask the guys, they'll tell you I was a handful especially when the anniversary of…" Here is where Chris paused a little. "Sarah and Adams' passing came around. The nightmares would begin again like it was fresh and new. The wound kept festering and festering. I became one moody son of bitch each and every time."

Raking a hand through his hair, Chris continued. "You could say I got downright woolly. The whiskey bottle became my one and only friend. I wouldn't listen to reason or friends. However, those idiots stood by me no matter what I threw at them. Many times it was my fists. The damage that I wreaked within a week was devastating. I would feel even guiltier than I first did. A.J. was right. I suffered from a mean case of survivor's guilt."

A little more than curious, Jesse asked. "How did you get past it?"

He draped an arm over his son's shoulders. "This is the first year that I haven't escaped into the whiskey bottle. You could say I have had something else to keep me preoccupied." Jesse looked a little perplexed. "Don't tell me you can't figure it out?" Chris' eyes twinkled mysteriously. "It's you. You have made a difference in my life. Believe it or not this would've been a bad week for me."

Astonishment hit Jesse hard. "This is the week."

Chris affirmatively nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, when we get back I would like to visit a different cemetery."

"Sure dad. I'd like to meet Sarah and Adam." His dad pulled him back into a heartfelt hug."Thanks dad. I'm really sorry for pushing you away earlier. I knew you wanted to help, but at the time I didn't want it. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Now I am."

"Then let's go."

Chris kept one arm around Jesse's shoulder as they walked back to the car. "Dad?"

"Yeah."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"None."

End flashback

* * *

><p>Chris looked frantically around for his son. "Ezra! He's not over there?"<p>

"No sir!" The man shouted back. "I haven't seen him since Josiah joined the fracas!" Ezra pointed in the direction of the other boat. "Perhaps, you may want to check the interior of your boat?"

Buck swam over to where Vin and Chris were. "What's the problem, stud?"

"Have you seen Jesse?"

"Uh, no. J.D.!"

"Yeah, Buck!"

"Have you seen Jesse?"

The same dumbfounded look crossed J.D's features which only moments ago had been on Buck's.

Vin calmly placed a hand on Chris' shoulder to get his attention. "Quit yer fretting. I'm betting he's on the boat trying to put one over on ya."

His friend was probably right as his tensed gut relaxed slightly. A wicked grin graced Chris' features. "Let's play along then, shall we?"

"Oh this is gonna be good. Let's go get him, big dog."

Watching the three swim towards the supposedly unoccupied speed boat. Joe cupped his hands on each side of his mouth and hollered. "Jesse! Amigo! Quit your daydreaming and move it! You're in trouble now!"

Upon hearing his name, Jesse blinked a couple of times as Chris, Vin and Buck pulled themselves up out of the water and onto the back half of the boat. Jesse had been sitting on the floor of the boat out of sight until he and Chris' eyes met. Shit! The look in Chris' eyes brought Jesse to a standing position and he launched himself off the front of the boat.

He made one hell of a splash. Another splash followed close behind. By the time he came up he felt an arm encircle his waist and pull him in the opposite direction in which he intended to swim.

Amid much laughter from everyone present, Jesse heard a voice growl. "What were you trying to accomplish? Were you trying to pull one over on old dad here?"

He was trapped. Chris had a good hold on him. "Uh…Would you believe I was looking for my contact?"

"You don't wear contacts. Try again." Jesse squirmed in his clutches.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Laughter bubbled from Jesse's mouth in protest.

Chris was laughing as well. Tickling his kid underwater. "What's not fair?"

"Stop it!"

"Glad it's him and not me." Vin mumbled to Buck. Both were seated on the boat watching Chris exacting his revenge on his son.

"Alright, you win! Can't pull one over on you!" The tickling stopped and before Jesse could say another word in protest he was tossed into the air plunging back under the water. Spluttering once more as he broke the surface. "That was cruel."

"No, what you started was cruel. Had me worried there for a bit." Chris said matter of factly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to let it go that far. Got lost in my own thoughts." An alternate form of payback was forming around Chris. All Jesse had to do was keep him talking. Vin clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud as he winked at Jesse. He and Buck slowly stood up and dove off of the back of the boat to join the fun.

"What were you thinking about?" Totally unaware of the sharks closing in on him, Chris rambled on.

Jesse did his best to keep the conversation going, although things got incredibly quiet as The Shark crept up on his intended victim. "Kansas City and home." He was sure the ghost of a smirk caused Chris' head to whip in the other direction or perhaps the lead shark got a hold of his victim Jesse wasn't quite sure. All he knew is he couldn't stop laughing for a long time after.

All six of Chris' men were in on it. Of course, none other than Tanner had instigated the entire take down. As soon as he grabbed Chris' leg under the water the rest of the wolves dog piled on the hapless leader.

They made sure they didn't drown him, but Chris could've sworn they almost succeeded a few times. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it Chris?"

"Tanner, I'm going to kill you."

"First ya gotta catch me."

"When you least expect it, I'll catch you."

Laughing good naturedly. "I look forward to it, cowboy."

Turning to his son. "Were you in on it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Openly smirking as he said it.

"Admit it Chris, it was all in good fun. Ya didn't knowed what hit ya." Buck resumed his guffawing.

Ezra joined in flashing his gold tooth of a smile. "Oh, the look on your face was priceless and I've got the photo to prove it."

"Ezra, don't you dare!"

"Ya better look out Ez, the Larabee glare has ya in its sights."

"I think it should be placed right next to that other picture of his, wouldn't you agree gentlemen?"

They all nodded in complete agreement. Laughing loudly at Chris' expense.

The glare shifted back to Vin as Nathan announced. "Vin, that assumption of yours was dead on."

Did I miss something? What assumption? Chris pondered as he looked from Nathan to Vin.

"You may want to keep this in mind. We've all noticed whenever you and Jesse have a talk you become completely focused on him. You're oblivious to everything around you. I know Jesse was working hard to contain your focus, but even he knew how quiet it got just before Vin took you down."

Great. He would have to work on that. Bad enough his own men used it against him, what if some enemy took advantage of that in the future. Not going to happen. Chris resolved to fix that immediately. "Thanks for the tidbit. I'll work on that while I think of a way to get back at all of you."

"Well, boys, it looks like Chris has his work cut out for him. We've succeeded once again." Chris frowned at Josiah's statement. "Let's say we resume our fun and then head back to the cabin for our barbeque. We have more friends gathered to enjoy it with. By the way, wasn't Director Travis and his wife going to join us?"

"He mentioned they'd stop by for the barbeque and bonfire later."

Jesse and his boys let out a loud whoop and the fun began anew.

Regrettably time doesn't stand still and their week together although filled with abundant fun and good times had come to an end. The evening on the last day of their collective vacation, everyone present reminisced on all that had brought them together. Jesse and his group haven't had this much fun in ages. They had acted like the kids they were meant to be. Teenagers at the cusp of their young lives, teetering on the edge of adulthood. In less then a day, they would be thrust back into the lives that made them older than they had any right to be. Yet this time, they had a few more people determined to look after them in any way possible.

This was a new beginning for Jesse and Chris. The road ahead would still be quite bumpy for them, but their stubborn determination would see them through anything.

A/N: This may be the end of this story, but Jesse and The Magnificent Seven will ride again. Thanks to all who put this on their Favorites and Story Alerts. Also, a big THANK YOU to those who continued to give many reviews throughout the many chapters. My muse appreciated all of them.


End file.
